One Year
by elarielf
Summary: Murata gives Yuuri and Wolfram one year to fulfill their engagement. But does Yuuri want to? Does Wolfram even want to? Since when does Murata care? And what is Wolfram doing away from the castle so often? And what's with all these rhetorical questions?
1. A Mistake is no Fraud

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
"taiyou wo miagetara" sou to iwareta  
I said "Look up at the sun."  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Late April

"I want you to end our engagement."

This was a new conversation starter. Yuuri stared at his fiancé of almost two years and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Okay. Why?"

Wolfram shrugged. "It's for the best, don't you think?"

To be honest, Yuuri had to agree. It wasn't as if he hated being engaged to Wolfram, or anything. Usually he didn't even really notice, which had caused some friction in the past. But there hadn't been any recent problems; either with Wolfram's unreasonable demands or Yuuri's supposed 'cheating', no trigger that Yuuri could think of. However, if Wolfram had spontaneously come to his senses, that was fine with Yuuri too. Even so…

"This is kinda unexpected, though." Yuuri smiled. "I mean it's not like you just suddenly fell in love or anything, is it?"

"Not exactly," Wolfram answered, avoiding Yuuri's eyes. "I just want to marry someone else."

"What?" Yuuri wondered when his thoughts had become audible. And in Gunter's voice no less. Unless that was just his adviser saying aloud what was on everyone's mind. He turned to Gunter who had fallen in a chair in shock and was fanning himself, probably also in shock. Over the extremely shocked man's shoulder, Yuuri could see Gwendal frowning as usual. He felt immensely relieved that he'd have these two men at his back during this conversation.

Wolfram, however, seemed less than pleased at the large audience, which was rather unfair since he'd been the one to ask for their presence to 'facilitate the discussion'. He completely ignored Gunter's question, looking at anything but the three men in the room with him.

Gwendal sighed impatiently. "This is, of course, between yourself and His Majesty, Wolfram. But if you could take a moment to explain the situation, it would be very useful."

For the first time since he'd dragged Yuuri into Gwendal's study, claiming that they 'needed to talk', Wolfram looked up, meeting his older brother's eyes with his own determined but somewhat nervous gaze. "It's Lieven."

"Von Grantz?" Gunter asked seriously, recovering quickly from his shock. "But I fail to see how… unless… in that case… of course!" He slapped a fist into his palm. "The mines!"

Yuuri was glad that _someone _seemed to understand what was going on, but he still felt completely lost. He grasped onto the one thing that he understood. "Von Grantz? Isn't that Adelbert's name?"

"Yes, he's Adelbert's nephew." Wolfram frowned. "After Adelbert deserted Shin Makoku, the head of the Von Grantz family became a recluse. Lieven's father is Adelbert's younger brother and has been unofficially representing Grantz's economic and political interests since then."

"Ah! I knew that!" Yuuri declared. Six eyes narrowed disbelievingly at him. "Aha, well… I knew that Adelbert's father wasn't leaving Grantz anymore. I don't know anything about this Lieven person."

"In any case," Wolfram continued, clearly impatient that this was taking so long, "with the recent peace and stability since the reign of our 27th Maou," he nodded perfunctorily to Yuuri, "Grantz has fallen into financial… difficulties."

Gunter snorted elegantly. "You mean now that there is longer demand for weapons and armour, loyal businessmen of Shin Makoku have stopped purchasing ore from that treacherous family."

"Just because Adelbert-" Wolfram cut himself off, thankfully before his volume reached its peak. He kept glaring at Gunter, however, as he resumed his explanation. "It's not like there's no demand, people still need metal for non-military purposes. And Karbelnikoff is having trouble filling orders; they've even been substituting higher quality materials to compensate for late and smaller deliveries. If certain _patriots_," he nearly spat the word, "would get over a defection nearly 20 years old from a war that's _also _been over for years, there wouldn't be a problem."

Before Gunter could continue the argument, Yuuri interrupted. "I still don't get why you have to marry this guy." As Wolfram transferred his ill-tempered glare to him, Yuuri added. "No-not that I have a problem with it or anything…"

If anything, Wolfram's glare sharpened. Then he sighed and relaxed somewhat, nearly slumping out of his normal military posture. "Bielefeld is full of artisans and artists. We used to be one of Grantz's main trading partners. Then the war happened and priorities changed." No one noticed Gwendal's pursed lips at Wolfram's claim to be of Bielefeld. "Now everything's back to the way it was before, but no one's resuming trade with Grantz because of the scandal. An alliance with a noble family of unblemished record would fix that. That's where I come in."

Gwendal grunted. "So this _is_ Waltorana-kyou's plot." Wolfram looked like he wanted to argue, but Gwendal cut him off brusquely before he could even speak. "He's decided to meddle in affairs where he has no authority. Wolfram, you may be that man's nephew, but you are not his chattel to marry off as he pleases. You chose to serve Shin Makoku instead of Bielefeld, and _that_ is where your concern should lie."

"Mother's not Maou anymore," Wolfram shot back. "And Uncle has always considered me part of his family, even when I decided to stay here with her and you and… and Conrad. This is an opportunity to _finally_ be useful to an uncle who's supported and encouraged me all my life. _And _to Shin Makoku," He added crossing his arms over his chest. "My marriage to Lieven and the subsequent availability of Grantz for trade would be a good political and economical move for all the ten nobilities and the country as a whole."

"Just a sec!" Yuuri was still confused by the details, but he could see the big picture clearly enough. "This is like where a family sells off their daughter as a hostage to a rival family! No, wait… that's fosterage… never mind." He looked Wolfram in the eyes, fairly glowing with sincerity. "Wolf, do you even know this guy? Or are you being bullied into this?"

Any angry retort Wolfram could have made died in his throat as Yuuri stared him down, worried, concerned and, above all, _caring_. For a split second, Wolfram considered backing out and maintaining the status quo where he might not actually have Yuuri, but could cling to the _hope_ of having him. Since the engagement, there had been occasional moments like this one – rare, precious moments when Wolfram could see the potential for Yuuri to return his feelings. They used to be enough to sustain his hopeless one-sided attachment. To be honest, they still were; the warm feeling that flowed through Wolfram like an internal hug was evidence enough of that. But after a month of gentle petitioning and persuasion from his uncle and Lieven, Wolfram knew where his duty lay.

"Of course I know Lieven," Wolfram huffed, tossing his head to the side to avoid Yuuri's gaze. "And just because my uncle supports this alliance doesn't mean he's bullying me into it."

"If that's the case, why is this the first we're hearing of it?" Gwendal challenged. "The decision to put aside your engagement to the Maou is not a small one. Apart from Waltorana-kyou, from whom have you received advice on this matter?"

"I can assure you I've received input from everyone present," Wolfram muttered under his breath, still pouting.

"Why don't we just get everyone together and talk about it?" Yuuri asked cheerfully. "I'm sure we can reach an understanding eventually!"

Wolfram smirked. "I thought you might say that." It had been a pretty safe bet – talking things over was Yuuri's default reaction to everything. "Lieven should be arriving at Covenant Castle any moment now." Gwendal's ever-present frown deepened as Wolfram turned his smug look on him. "To speak with _Mother_ since she's officially my patron. And before you say anything, there's precedent for this – Elizabeth."

Gunter made a small strangled noise, drawing everyone's attention to him. He cleared his throat. "Ahh… technically, he's right Gwendal. We can hardly turn Lieven away after accepting Elizabeth-hime's advances and even naming her a friend to the crown." He looked hopefully at Yuuri. "Unless you have any objections, Heika…?"

"Not at all!" Yuuri grinned, missing the hint by about a mile. "I'd love to meet this Lieven guy, and maybe I can do something about the Von Grantz situation. I'd feel bad leaving them in trouble after all Adelbert has done for us."

"Ahaha…" Gunter laughed weakly, slumping back in his chair dramatically. "Well, His Majesty's understanding and diplomacy _are_ legendary…"

"Right!" Yuuri exclaimed. "So that's settled. When he gets here-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. If he knew his dramatic entrances (and he did know them, he was simply unable to make them) that would be the mysterious Lieven. "Ooh! I bet that's him now."

Wolfram surreptitiously wiped his damp palms on his pants. That had been one of the most difficult conversations he'd ever had. But now Lieven was here and Yuuri would see that he wasn't a bad person and he'd be okay with breaking the engagement and everything would be… over. Wolfram would leave the castle he'd grown up in and help rule a bankrupt, disgraced land. It was what he'd been trained for – even more than the army, he was born and bred to lead and rule over people. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.

Gwendal opened the doors and a grinning bespectacled face poked out around him.

"Murata?" Yuuri looked more surprised than he normally would, having expected a mini-Adelbert to reveal himself. "I thought you were at the temple."

"I was," Murata answered agreeably. "Then I felt a disturbance in the force, as it were, and thought I'd drop by." Gwendal stepped aside and revealed the laid-back sage with his hands in his pockets standing beside another person Yuuri had never seen before. "I made a new friend today," Murata continued, "Shibuya Yuuri, Maou-heika, may I introduce Lieven Von Grantz-kaka. As I understand it, he's here for Wolfram."

The stranger winced at this introduction. The wince was pure Adelbert. Yuuri'd had the dubious honour of seeing the older Von Grantz wince on numerous occasions, and that was his wince alright, no doubt about it. Which was fortunate, since other than that he bore about as much resemblance to Adelbert as Wolfram did to Gwendal.

Where Adelbert was, well, a freaking giant, Lieven stood barely taller than Murata; it would be a toss-up who was taller, him or Wolfram. His hair was blond, but far paler than either Wolfram's golden locks, or Adelbert's flaxen ones and was tied back in a straight ponytail, much like Gwendal's. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, that Yuuri found quite plain and boring but were probably a mark of beauty in this world. His features were less harsh and more youthful than Adelbert's and he looked about the same age as Yuuri. He recovered from the embarrassing introduction and bowed formally to Yuuri. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maou-heika. Wolfram's told me so much about you."

"Heh, I wish I could say the same about you," Yuuri joked, "but Wolfram's just mentioned you to me for the first time today. Oh, and just 'Yuuri' is fine."

"Alright, then. Yuuri-heika." Lieven smiled charmingly. "May I be frank?"

Yuuri nodded. That was what he wanted, a frank, honest discussion that would resolve everyone's problems and make everyone happy.

Lieven moved over to stand with Wolfram, placing an arm possessively around the other's waist, ignoring Gwendal's patented glare-'o-doom. "Thank you." He nodded his head gratefully at the young king. "Yuuri-heika, I have to say, Wolfram was right. You_ are_ adorable!" His charming smile morphed into a shit-eating grin.

It took a moment for Yuuri to process that. Then the blush started. Wolfram was a little more direct, punching Lieven in the shoulder and yelling, "I never said that! Dammit, Lieven, could you _please_ try not to embarrass me any more than you have to?"

"Ow." Lieven rubbed his arm, still grinning. "Sorry, it's just so _oppressive_ in here." He turned his smile on Gwendal. "I would think that someone's unhappy to see me, Gwendal-onii-san?"

Gwendal's glare-'o-doom was fast turning into his die-in-a-fire glower. Unfortunately, his main fire wielder was currently trying to unwrap the glower's target's arm from his waist.

Murata watched the proceedings with his usual mild amusement. As Wolfram untangled himself and everyone started to calm down, he leaned casually against the doorframe and asked, rhetorically, "Does anyone pray anymore?"

Clueless silence was the only answer to his question, so he continued. "I mean, is it uncool now to ask for guidance from higher powers? Is it so hard to put your hands together and ask, 'Shinou, am I doing the right thing?'"

"What are you getting at?" Wolfram grumbled, still put out by Lieven's attitude.

"What I'm getting at, Von Bielefeld-kaka, is that your decision to annul your engagement and leave Covenant Castle has far-reaching consequences." All traces of amusement left Murata's face. "You should have considered that something this important would merit the attention of Shinou-heika."

This was the second time Wolfram had been scolded for making a personal choice without consultation. He was getting rather impatient with people thinking they had more say in his life than he did. Where were they when Yuuri refused to acknowledge the engagement? When Yuuri hid from his own fiancé as if he was Gunter or something? When Yuuri flirted with cute girls and boys and… and _livestock_?

To be fair, they were usually there as it was happening. And laughing. So it seemed that while it was fine that _Yuuri_ didn't take the engagement seriously, clearly _Wolfram _was supposed to. The injustice of the situation would have weighed more on Wolfram's mind if he'd ever bothered expecting fairness. As it was, he was mostly irritated with people criticizing his solution. After all, Yuuri – the only other person with a direct interest in this – didn't seem to have any issues with it. Why would he; Wolfram was fixing a problem they'd both ignored for years. Even so, Wolfram was getting tired of defending himself.

"If Shinou-heika had a problem, he could have made it known anytime over the last month." Normally, even upset, Wolfram would try to be more polite to Murata – after all the man was The Legendary Great Sage, as important a figure as Shinou-heika himself. But right now, he'd had enough. "As for everyone else, the only people I needed to talk to were Yuuri and my mother. And even getting Mother's approval isn't really necessary." It would be if he wanted to stay on good terms with the maternal side of his family, but he could, theoretically, cut all ties to his mother and brothers and marry on his own. Provided that Yuuri agreed to end their engagement. The point was, it was really none of their business.

Yuuri laughed nervously. He'd had more than enough experience with a thoroughly annoyed Wolfram to know that it was in everyone's best interests to calm and placate his fiancé. Scrambling for something to distract everyone, he turned to Lieven and asked, "Um, is this your first time at Covenant Castle?"

Lieven's grin had long ago turned into a worried frown, but he forced a polite smile as he addressed Yuuri's question. "No, Heika, I've actually spent several summers here growing up." His polite smile grew fond as he remembered. "There weren't many noble children Wolfram's age as he was growing up, so Cheri-sama had us imported so her son could have friends to play with. Isn't that sweet?"

"How old are you, exactly?" Yuuri felt sure he could keep up polite inanities until Wolfram calmed down. It was fortunate that Lieven was easy to talk to.

"Eighty-six," Lieven answered easily, catching on to Yuuri's plan. "Two years older than Wolfram. And you, Heika?"

"I'm seventeen. Almost eighteen," Yuuri added at Lieven's surprised look. Lieven's expression didn't change. Yuuri changed the subject. "Have things changed since your last visit?"

"Well, there's this cute new Maou in charge." Yuuri blushed again. "And I noticed the painting of Shinou and Daikenja was… different."

Yozak had sliced the picture in pieces due to the whole Shinou-is-evil-and-probably-Murata-is-too incident, and then taped it back up when it turned out that they… weren't. There had been some talk about replacing it, but Shinou vetoed that, saying that it showed that sometimes rebelling against authority is the appropriate path. Yuuri had been thrilled with the both the message and Shinou's forgiving attitude, Gwendal had argued that it was tantamount to inciting riots, and Murata thought it actually looked better this way. That had been a fun afternoon. In the end, as always, Shinou got his way and the painting was re-hung, tape and all. Yuuri was about to explain all this when Wolfram cleared his throat loudly.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd really like to finish this before supper." Wolfram didn't sound nearly as annoyed as he usually got when he accused Yuuri of flirting. Mostly he just sounded tired. But at least he wasn't angry anymore.

"Mmm, me too," Lieven agreed cheerfully. "It's been a long day traveling and this place always has the nicest spread." He bowed again to Yuuri. "Yuuri-heika, I've come to petition you to release Wolfram Von Bielefeld from your engagement with the intention of marrying him."

"Okay. I don't really have a problem with that," Yuuri agreed, tentatively. "But there are other people here who did…" He looked at Gwendal and Gunter.

Gwendal sighed, managing to sound both aggrieved and resigned. "If Wolfram is intent on this course of action, there's nothing I can do to stop him." Gunter nodded in agreement.

Yuuri shrugged. "Well then, I guess that-"

"Wait."

"Murata?" Even though Murata had seemed annoyed that Wolfram had made this decision unilaterally, Yuuri hadn't expected him to actually protest. "Wait for what?"

"One year."

"One… year?" Yuuri was confused. Again.

Murata nodded firmly. "Keep the engagement for one more year. Then feel free to do whatever you want." He smiled beatifically. "With my full support and backing, of course."

"We don't _need_ your – what?" Wolfram started angrily, only to be hushed gently by Lieven.

Lieven turned to Murata with a little bow. "Daikenja-sama. As I explained to you before, this alliance is necessary for my economy. With all due respect, we can't wait a year."

Murata waved that off. "Don't give me that – this is hardly a state of emergency. No one's starving. A year here or there is nothing to Mazoku."

"Again, with all due respect," Lieven reiterated, "there's no one starving because it's spring. When winter comes and we can't buy food, that's another matter. A year may be nothing, but a winter without food lasts a very long time."

"We wouldn't let you starve!" Yuuri objected, horrified.

Lieven smiled. "Thank you, Heika. But living off charity would be the next worst thing. I truly hope it doesn't come down to that."

"There are options other than charity," Gunter said. "We could loan you funds at a reasonable interest rate – or," he added hastily at Yuuri's dirty look, "no interest. Ahaha. We could forgo your taxes for this year, as your income is significantly lower than previous years, we could-"

"Do that." Wolfram ordered.

"Do what?" Gunter asked, his rhythm thrown off by Wolfram's interruption.

"No taxes for a year," Wolfram demanded smugly. "Do that and I'll agree to hold off. And I'm sure I have Daikenja's full support and backing in this matter."

"Certainly," Murata agreed calmly, as if it was his own idea.

Lieven looked nervous. "You sure about this, Wolf?"

Wolfram nodded and smiled the same grin he wore when defeating well-matched opponents. "It's perfect – even postponed, the plan is the same, and I'm sure Uncle will hold up his end of the bargain. The only difference is that this way you don't have to pay a year of taxes."

Yuuri tentatively raised his hand. "Um… do I get any say in this?"

"You didn't seem to have any problems before," Wolfram snapped. "Unless you're saying that a year of staying engaged to me is insufferable…"

"No!" Yuuri interrupted before Wolfram started ranting. "No, it's fine, I just… it… it's fine. No problem." He patted the air, trying to appease his angry fiancé. Who was, apparently, going to be his fiancé for a while longer.

Gunter still seemed somewhat taken aback by the results of the discussion. He gathered his wits and clapped his hands together. "Very well, if that's decided, we have some paperwork to fill out before supper. Heika, Lieven-kun, if you'd be so kind…"

Yuuri groaned. An inch away from freedom and now he had to do extra paperwork. Next time Wolfram wanted to talk, he could do so without Yuuri's presence.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

As Gwendal, Gunter, and Wolfram helped Yuuri and Lieven draft the necessary contracts and decrees, Murata slipped out of the room, planning to enjoy the spring air before sitting down to what promised to be an interesting meal.

He made his way to the courtyard where a squad of Conrad's soldiers were finishing drills. He sat on one of the benches and watched as they cleaned up the field, laughing and joking with each other. He was vaguely reminded of the jocks from his school (Yuuri included) with their camaraderie and cheerful teasing. Sometimes while in Shin Makoku he missed Earth, but it was difficult to do so often when both worlds held such similarities.

Of course, these men weren't eventually going to end up on a sports field with referees and boundary lines and penalties. They were destined to end up on a battlefield, surrounded by chaos and death and the smell of blood. Murata couldn't remember such things, but he could remember remembering them, and that was basically the same thing.

He hoped everyday that Yuuri would be able to maintain the peace that he had created. Everything Murata did, including the stunt he pulled today, was in service to that hope.

"My dear Daikenja. What have you done now? And in my name, no less."

Murata studiously didn't turn to face the source of the darkly amused statement. "Nothing more that what you've done a thousand times over. Manipulating people to achieve a desired outcome is a hobby we happen to share." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "And don't pretend you disapprove; I know you found Von Bielefeld-kyou's plan as objectionable as I did, Shinou."

"Perhaps," Shinou conceded. "But likely not for the reasons you imagine. At any rate, my concerns were selfish and I'm over them now. Wolfram's presence is no longer necessary."

"On no?" Murata asked curiously. "But he hasn't fulfilled his destiny."

"Wolfram was created for three purposes. This first, and most obvious one, was as the key to the 'Hellfire on Frozen Tundra' box, which has been opened. The second was as support and comfort to Yuuri as he adjusted to life as the Maou, which he has. And the third…" Shinou trailed off.

"The third is to guard Shibuya and protect him with his life," Murata continued. "That task hasn't finished yet. Shibuya still needs his protection."

Shinou looked at his Great Sage, shocked that his wisest advisor was so far off the mark. "No, no, my friend. His third purpose was as a vessel for my spirit just in case the whole possessing Yuuri thing didn't work out." Murata gaped at him, shocked that even with Soushu controlling his urges, Shinou had done something that self-serving. "That's why I made him in my image." Shinou laughed fondly. "And let me tell you, figuring out the genetics for that was a chore and a half." He sobered at Murata's horrified expression and his tone softened, almost apologetically. "He was a contingency plan. And, as I said before, he is no longer necessary."


	2. Deferred is not Annulled

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
chikadzuku na to kuroi jounetsu no hate made  
Don't approach the dark passion's end  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Supper was shaping up to be a rather tense affair. Gwendal was still somewhat disgruntled at his youngest brother's rather high-handed handling of the engagement. Gunter, having realized that Wolfram had essentially bullied Yuuri into agreeing to both the tax exemption and the year-long delay, was sulking on behalf of his king. Murata, once he re-joined the group, was introverted and thoughtful, looking nothing like either his benignly amused usual self or his smug 'I just won and you don't even realize I was playing' self. Yuuri seemed annoyed and short-tempered, likely from the extra paperwork. Wolfram, sensing that he was the target for most of the tension, glowered at the table in front of him, refusing to make eye contact. Lieven, feeling like he was the _cause_ of the tension sat silently next to Wolfram.

They sat in silence broken only by irritated fidgeting and the occasional sound of the serving maid's hustle and bustle as they finished preparations until Conrad walked in. He took in the atmosphere and plastered a smile on his face as he sat down, as prepared for the inevitable verbal bickering that would follow as he could be without knowing the cause. Gwendal was the only one who acknowledged his presence, grunting slightly as he took the seat next to him.

Fortunately, Conrad's pacifying presence decreased the overall tension of the room, as it tended to. Enough, at least, that when Anissina, Cheri, and Greta walked in, only Cheri seemed to pick up the general vibe. Greta, oblivious and happy to see her parents, bounded up to her Yuuri demanding a hug, which he was only too happy to provide.

"Ne, Yuuri…" Greta whispered as he released her from the embrace, "who's that?"

"Oh!" Sometimes Yuuri forgot that, as he was the highest ranking person in the room, it was his duty to perform the introductions. In his defence, people were usually being introduced to him. "Greta, this is Lieven Von Grantz. Lieven, this is my – that is, our daughter, Greta. Er, mine and Wolfram's. Heheh." _Smooth_.

Greta, somewhat more graceful than her father, curtsied cutely and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieven-kaka."

Yuuri nearly burst with pride. His little girl was every bit as dignified as a practiced politician! Wait, maybe that wasn't such a great thing. But she was so cute!

Before Lieven could answer with an equally standard salute, Cheri squealed and rushed over to bestow her own customary greeting to Lieven. "Li-chan~ it's been so long! I had no idea you were coming! Did you have any trouble getting here? The weather's been nice lately, so I'm sure everything was fine. Are you here to see Wolfram?"

"Mffgnf," Lieven answered from between Cheri's breasts, looking not one bit displeased to be there.

Wolfram looked at first horrified, then angry, his silent gloom forgotten. His eyes darted from his mother to his… friend. Finally, he yanked Lieven out of his mother's hold by his ponytail. "_Mo_ther!"

"Ara, Wolfie, be more gentle with Li-chan. We wouldn't want to damage him," Cheri scolded.

As Wolfram released him, grumbling about inappropriate greetings and age differences, Lieven smiled up at Cheri, looking comfortable for the first time since arriving at the castle.

"Cheri-onee-sama! You're more beautiful than ever! It's such a pleasure to see you in more vibrant colours, although you looked simply _stunning_ in your traditional dress." Indeed, Cheri was wearing her bright red dress with the side slits and ample cleavage exposure. She brought one hand up to coyly cover the corner of her mouth as she laughed lightly and called Lieven a flatterer. Yuuri was a little perturbed by Lieven calling his potential future mother-in-law 'onee-sama', but considering this was Cheri-sama, it actually made perfect sense.

Lieven pulled out a chair and gestured for Cheri to sit next to him. She did and engaged him in the cheerful gossip and flattery of two nobles who were fond of each other and hadn't seen each other in some time. Wolfram, now too distracted by the verbal by-play to brood, occasionally added his own views, leaving the rest of the table to talk about him behind his back.

Always one to take an opportunity when one presented itself, Conrad leaned closer to Gwendal to within whispering distance. "Gwendal, not that I'm complaining, but what is Lieven doing here?"

"Waltorana has been playing matchmaker," Gwendal answered sourly.

Conrad's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Lieven and Wolfram?"

"Lieven and Wolfram," Gwendal confirmed. "Next time you meet Adelbert, don't hold back." He sighed and glanced at Murata who was sitting next to Wolfram and watching him pensively. "His Majesty agreed to release Wolfram from the engagement, but Daikenja-sama negotiated a further year in return for forgiving Grantz's taxes this year."

"Huh." Conrad leaned back in his chair, his normal smile back in place but his eyes slightly unfocused in thought. "I understand why you'd be upset at the loss of revenue," actually, peace and fortunate weather had brought two years of nearly unprecedented wealth to Shin Makoku, and Gwendal didn't begrudge the loss of income at all, "but isn't this overall a good thing?"

It was now Gwendal's turn to be surprised. True, he'd heard the rumours surrounding the close relationship between Conrad and Yuuri, but he'd seen with his own eyes the way Conrad acted around the young king and it was _exactly _the same way he acted around Wolfram – gentle, protective, supportive, and somewhat mocking on occasion. If there was a love triangle between the three young men, Gwendal would have laid even odds that Wolfram would have been at the centre. Conrad had always held something of a brother complex.

This was the first time Gwendal actually considered that Conrad might have feelings other than devotion and loyalty to the point of suicidal foolishness for Yuuri. It was a somewhat uncomfortable thought for a man who thought he knew his king and his brother better than that. And if it was true, he certainly owed Wolfram several apologies for calling him a spoiled paranoid brat for even contemplating the possibility. Of course, he _could_ just be leaping to conclusions. Gwendal decided to tread carefully.

"How exactly would this be a 'good thing'?" He asked as casually as he could.

"Well, you know…" Conrad shrugged, "Wolfram has been getting more and more frustrated over the past year. And, while he hasn't been precisely slacking off, he's been doing 'secret training' with his men away from the castle – possibly to avoid His Majesty. And His Majesty certainly hasn't seemed to warm up to Wolfram's advances, even if he still hasn't rejected him. I think getting away from the castle could be the best solution for Wolfram."

Gwendal didn't know whether to be reassured or worried by Conrad's reasoning. There wasn't the romantic angle he feared, but there was support for essentially evicting their youngest brother, something Gwendal was very uncomfortable with. "A vacation would work just as well for that. There's no need to marry him off to the first boy of noble blood who'd have him."

"That's unfair." Conrad's voice was still quiet, but held a firmness that he rarely used with his older brother. "Wolfram never lacked for suitors. If he's chosen Lieven, I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Perhaps," Gwendal conceded grudgingly. On one hand, his instincts as eldest brother told him to protect his younger siblings from painful situations, and there was every indication that this situation was potentially painful for Wolfram. On the other hand, romance was an area he knew very little about, and so far his input seemed to only increase the stress of the situation for Wolfram. Perhaps Conrad had a point, maybe this was the time to trust Wolfram to make his own decisions.

Conrad, having won a small victory, decided not to push his point. In any case, they had a year before anything needed to be decided. He hoped this year wouldn't be too difficult for Wolfram – as fiancé to a king who didn't want him, he already was in a difficult position. As he was now, in effect, on probation, with a fiancé who didn't want him, and an arranged marriage waiting for him at the end of that year, he'd be seen simply as an obstruction to gaining the king's favour. Conrad decided to talk to Wolfram later about increasing the amount of duties that would take him from the castle and away from prying eyes and whispering tongues. Although Wolfram had been doing that himself for quite a while now.

"No, you mustn't!" Cheri's voice rang out over the gathering, interrupting everyone's conversations as they turned her way.

"My apologies, but I can't stay longer than two days. Originally, I had planned to leave tomorrow morning, but I forgot how much I missed you all." Lieven smiled charmingly.

"Pretty words." Cheri pouted, completely unaffected. She turned to Yuuri. "Heika, order Li-chan to stay for at least a week. This is highly improper. He hasn't even had time to play with Wolfram yet."

Wolfram dropped his face into his open palms. "Mother, we're not _children_." His voice was embarrassed and faintly muffled.

Yuuri patted Wolfram on the back in sympathy, knowing full well the experience of being humiliated by your own mother. He smiled hopefully at Lieven. "We have plenty of room here, it's not like you'd be a bother or anything."

Lieven looked up from where Yuuri's hand rested on Wolfram's shoulder to meet the king's smile with an even brighter one. "Your hospitality does you credit, Yuuri, even though I'm sure more than a few people here would be more than happy to see me leave." Indeed, even the servants were looking at Lieven askance now, shocked that he would address the Maou so casually. "Unfortunately, hunting is one of the few remaining stable sources of food and income, and my party has some of the best hunters in Grantz. We really do need to return in a few days."

"Fair enough." Yuuri shrugged affably.

"Ne, what are you visiting for?" Greta asked Lieven innocently.

Before Lieven could answer, Wolfram stopped him with a hand on his arm. "He just came to talk to me about something, Greta. It's nothing particularly interesting."

Yuuri frowned at Wolfram. This was the first time he'd heard Wolfram lie. Even though it technically wasn't a lie, just withholding information. Greta looked wide-eyed at Wolfram and bit her lip in thought. Wolfram returned her look steadily. She shrugged. "Oh. Okay."

In the slightly awkward silence that followed, Lieven coughed lightly to bring Wolfram's attention back to him. "I was hoping to spend some time with you tomorrow. If you can fit me in."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "It's late notice, but I'll manage."

"Great!" Lieven beamed. "What shall we play?"

Cheri's amused laughter drowned out Wolfram's outraged squawk. Fortunately, they were distracted by the servants serving dessert before Wolfram could do any serious damage.

Yuuri poked at his pudding for a moment. Something seemed off, not quite right. He tapped the shoulder of the nearest servant. She whirled around, momentarily terrified before remembering that this was Yuuri-heika and he only got angry at evil people. And, occasionally, Wolfram. "Y-yes, Heika? Is there a problem?"

"Not really," Yuuri assured her, smiling reassuringly, "I was just wondering if something had changed with the dessert. Is, um… Eve-san okay?"

"Oh, yes!" The girl answered readily, impressed and humbled that the Maou had bothered to learn his servant's name. "Eve is fine, she just had to leave for a family issue yesterday. This was made by Lasagna. Is it no good?"

"It's delicious!" Yuuri answered despite not having tasted it. "But, a family issue. That sounds serious. Is there anything I can do?"

The servant bowed and returned Yuuri's smile, charmed by his generosity. "Thank you, Heika, but it's nothing bad. She should be back in a few days."

"Oh, good. This is lovely, but Eve-chan's desserts are very special, right Greta?"

"Right!" Greta smiled brightly up at her father, but cast worried glances at Wolfram who was eating his pudding as if nothing was happening.

The servant bowed again and retreated to the kitchen to giggle and brag about her conversation with the king.

Greta finished her dessert as fast as she could, barely tasting it. As soon as she was done, she pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. "Wolfram, will you tuck me in tonight?"

Wolfram looked up from his half-finished pudding and shrugged. "Of course, I'll be right there." He folded his napkin beside his plate and excused himself, politely bowing slightly to Yuuri who just looked confused.

Lieven stood when Wolfram did, although he was the only one. Protocol when not entertaining foreign dignitaries had become far more casual since Yuuri had become Maou. Before Wolfram left, Lieven placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Wolfram nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. Sleep well."

Lieven nodded. "You too."

As Wolfram escorted Greta out, Cheri's eyes followed her youngest son contemplatively.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram smiled as he sat down at Greta's bedside. "What story do you want tonight?"

Greta sighed. "I'm getting too old for bedtime stories, Wolfram. What I want is for you to tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked somewhat apprehensively.

"I mean what's going on with you and Lieven-kaka," Greta said. Wolfram didn't answer right away, so she continued. "I'll tell you what I think. I think he wants something that Gwendal and Gunter don't want him to have. I think that whatever he wants made you and Yuuri all awkward. And I think you don't want me to worry. Am I missing anything?"

_She was really becoming more and more like Anissina_, Wolfram thought. He decided not to voice that, but made a mental note to talk to the inventress about what was and wasn't appropriate to teach a twelve-year-old girl. "You've got the basic gist, even if you're missing the details," he conceded. "Do you really want me to tell you everything?"

There was a thoughtful pause as Greta considered her options. Finally, she shook her head. "I want you to tell me what you're comfortable with me knowing. I trust you."

_Ouch_. Wolfram ran his fingers though Greta's hair comfortingly. "I'm grateful for that trust. I never wanted to abuse it, but I didn't want to hurt you either." He sighed. "The truth is, Lieven and I plan to be married in about a year's time."

"Oh." Greta frowned. "What about Yuuri?"

Wolfram smiled, more gently this time. "He'll be free to find you a mother."

"I always wanted a mother," Greta said, watching Wolfram closely. "But not as much as I want my Wolfram."

Wolfram's smile became a little more genuine. "Thank you, Greta." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I'll still be your Wolfram. I'll visit as much as possible and I still plan to help you if you decide to reclaim your kingdom of Zoracia. You'll make a wonderful queen when the time comes."

"It's not the same!" Greta exclaimed, grabbing Wolfram's wrist and holding it in place against her face. "It was okay that Yuuri kept going back to his Earth, because you were always here with me. Now what am I supposed to do? Everyone keeps leaving Greta!"

Greta hadn't referred to herself in the third person for over a year. This was really affecting her. Wolfram embraced his human daughter, albeit rather awkwardly since she was still holding onto one of his wrists. "You still have Anissina and Gwendal and Gunter and Mother. And Yuuri and I will spend as much time as possible with you. We love you, we will always love you." Wolfram stroked Greta's hair as he kept repeating reassurances. "I'm not leaving you, I'll be less than a day's travel away. If there's anything you need, I will see to it that you have it. I love you. You will always be my precious daughter."

Greta never cried. She just lay in bed, clutching at Wolfram and breathing unsteadily as Wolfram soothed her. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Wolfram stayed by her side for a few minutes, watching her sleeping face. Then he lightly kissed her forehead and slipped out of her room as quietly as he could.

He stood in the hallway outside Greta's room for a moment, gathering his bearings. To the left was the room he'd shared with Yuuri over the past two years. To the right was his old room which he'd only rarely used in those two years.

He took a deep breath, tried to erase Greta's worried face from his mind, and turned right.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri woke up the next morning more rested than he'd felt for months.


	3. Good Counsel Never Comes Too Late

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
todoki wa shinai kara hitomi wo fuse na yo  
I wasn't being rude since you refused to lower your eyes  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

When Yuuri came in for breakfast after his morning jog, he was somewhat surprised to see Wolfram already nearly finished his meal. Normally, he would have waited for Yuuri and Conrad to come back before starting. The obvious reason for why today was different sat next to Wolfram, smiling fondly at the blond prince. Lieven had a rather nice smile. Of course, he _was_ a mazoku, and they tended to be generally attractive. Even so, in Yuuri's opinion, neither of the men at the table were as beautiful as the human girl sitting between them, engrossed in sending Wolfram big-eyed pouts. Yuuri approached her and ruffled her curly hair.

"Morning, Greta." He grinned as she squeaked in surprise. "Morning, Wolfram, Lieven."

"Good morning, Yuuri."

"Mornin', Heika."

Yuuri frowned slightly. "Yesterday you called me 'Yuuri', Lieven," he reminded the nobleman.

"That was just for shock value." Lieven smiled. "Everyone has their place and, as long as I'm not being forcibly reminded of it, I'm willing to stay in mine. Heika."

Yuuri shrugged. This was a fight he'd lost too many times to count, and he wasn't willing to fight it again. "Fair enough." He grabbed a croissant from the basket on the table and sat down to munch on it.

In the silence that followed, Greta continued to shoot pleading looks Wolfram's way between bites. Wolfram steadfastly ignored her, as Lieven watched, obviously amused. Finally, Greta broke. "Wolfram, please? You're never around during the day, and I have the morning off. Pleeease?"

Wolfram rubbed his eyebrow with a pained expression that resembled Gwendal's to a disturbing degree. "Greta, Lieven is leaving tomorrow. I would be remiss as a host if I abandoned him for an entire morning."

"Lieven doesn't mind, right?" Greta beamed up at the noble. Lieven hid his laughter in a cough.

"Ah…certainly, princess. I'd be honoured if you'd join us."

Greta's face fell, clearly she had been hoping for some time alone with Wolfram. Wolfram, however, seemed more than happy with the compromise. "Very well. Would you like to go riding?" Both Greta and Lieven nodded, Greta slightly grudgingly.

"Can I come too?" It sounded much more interesting than what Yuuri had planned that day.

"No." Wolfram glared sternly at Yuuri. "Gwendal has been doing your work again, and you know how much grumpier that makes him."

"He's better at it, anyway," Yuuri grumbled.

Lieven laughed. "Of course he is, he's Gwendal-onii-san. There's _nothing_ he's not better at than anyone else. Like tree climbing."

Wolfram shot him a dirty look. "If you start telling embarrassing stories about my family, I'll take Greta out alone." Greta brightened up until Wolfram turned to her. "And no provoking him." She nodded, chastised.

Lieven, on the other hand, did not look chastised at all. He winked at Yuuri. "I'll tell you later, Heika."

Yuuri nodded glumly. He had a morning of lectures with Gunter and an afternoon of paperwork to look forward to, while his daughter and Wolfram played with their guest. Not what he would have chosen.

Conrad came in just as the three left to collect their horses. He ruffled Greta's hair (it was just so ruffle-able) and smiled and nodded companionably to Wolfram, who nodded back. Lieven shot the brothers a slightly perturbed look as he passed. Conrad shrugged and sat next to Yuuri, serving himself breakfast.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Conrad asked casually, "Where were Wolfram and Lieven going?"

"Riding with Greta." Yuuri pouted playfully. "I'm not invited."

"Ah," Conrad said thoughtfully. "I see." It was subtle, but he sounded vaguely concerned.

Yuuri perked up. "What? Is something wrong? Should I do something about it?"

Conrad laughed lightly. "No, nothing's wrong. Certainly, nothing that should distract you from your duties." There was a conspiracy against him, Yuuri was sure. "It's just that Wolfram and Lieven had… something of a reputation when they were younger."

"A reputation?"

"They were quite the pranksters. Harmless pranks, of course. No one was ever hurt, but you take bored, creative, competitive children and leave them to their own devices, you accept the consequences."

Yuuri nodded decisively. "Then we certainly can't leave Greta alone with them. Let's go." Conrad smiled indulgently and Yuuri just _knew_ that he'd agree.

"Certainly not!" Yuuri jumped at Gunter's cry from the doorway. "If you neglect your studies, Heika, you won't be prepared for unexpected surprises!"

"Isn't that the definition of surprise?" Yuuri whispered to Conrad. "That it's unexpected?"

"Furthermore, if you spend too much time with members of that treacherous family, you might become a traitor yourself! Imaging that; the Maou a traitor to his own crown! It's unthinkable! No, Heika, clearly the best solution is to come with me. Today we'll be talking about _trade_."

Gunter gently manhandled Yuuri up from the table and through the halls. Conrad could hear the scolding noble and the protesting king ("Lieven seems nice enough." "How could I betray myself?" "We talked about trade _yesterday_.") long after they passed out of sight. He chuckled and as just about to start his breakfast when Murata walked in, eying the nearly empty table.

Murata grinned at Conrad, his glasses flashing in the morning light. "What'd I miss?"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Shibuya? What are you doing there?"

"Shh!" Yuuri hissed from where he was crouched behind a bush. "I don't want Gunter to find me."

Murata didn't have anything better to do, so he joined his friend. "What's up?"

Yuuri slid over to make more room. "Gunter's going over the reign of the 20th Maou. I had to get out of there."

"Hmm? I remember that. Those were nice peaceful times. What's the problem?"

"Gunter believes in fairness. He's spending the same amount of time on him as on his predecessors."

Murata laughed. "It must have taken you more than a month to go over the 19th Maou's reign. Particularly the 5-year pseudo-civil war."

Yuuri nodded. "And now Gunter thinks it's only appropriate to take a month to go over essentially nothing. I've spent a week learning about the Turnip Tariffs he favoured."

Murata shook his head, still snickering. "That's what you get for putting off your history lessons. If you'd just gotten them over with earlier, you wouldn't have to worry about them."

"That's _really_ helpful, Murata. Thanks," Yuuri said sarcastically. They sat together in companionable silence, listening to the faint cries of "Heeeeeika!" echoing from the castle.

After a while, Yuuri turned to Murata. "Ne, Murata, why did you want Wolfram to stay engaged to me?"

"Maybe I just didn't want him marrying Lieven. Not everything's about you, Shibuya," Murata chided.

"Oh." Yuuri paused thoughtfully. "Is this? About me, I mean?"

"Yes," Murata admitted easily.

Yuuri waited for Murata to elaborate. When he didn't seem interested in doing so, Yuuri decided not to let it drop. "So then, explain _exactly _what the extra year is for."

Murata looked almost surprised. "Huh. It's not often I'm given a direct order like that." Yuuri wasn't insulted. He knew that he didn't have the wit to battle his friend's subtlety; all he had was his rank and blunt sincerity. Sometimes that was enough. Murata shrugged. "It's no big mystery. I thought you needed him with you."

"Why? What's another year going to change?" Yuuri pressed. Murata searched his friend's face for a moment. There was no suspicion or accusation; just honest, slightly guileless, curiosity. He sighed.

"Normally probably nothing, but you've only known each other for two years. One year is fairly significant considering that, don't you think?"

"Seriously, Murata," Yuuri said, genuinely confused and frustrated by Murata's evasions. "Since when did you even care about me and Wolfram?"

"This might be complicated to explain. Let me start by asking you a question. Who are you?"

Yuuri grinned. "Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Furi."

There was no sign of Murata Ken, high school student, in the unimpressed man that stared Yuuri down. There was only Daikenja – the Great Sage of Shin Makoku. Yuuri swallowed and tried to give the right answer. "I – I'm Shin Makoku's 27th Maou." Murata looked like he wanted more. "And… and I'm a high school senior and a baseball player?"

"That's true," Murata conceded. "But that's also very superficial. I'll give you a hint. You're Miko-san and Shibuya-san's son. You're Shouri's little brother. You're my best friend." He looked expectantly at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed a little when Murata called him his 'best friend'. But he was focused on the lesson. "So… what you're saying is that I'm defined by my relationships?"

"Pin pon!" Murata grinned. "Well, that is, you're _generally_ defined by your relationships. Think about it. You came to Shin Makoku and became Conrad's replacement little brother, Gunter's student, Gwendal's king-in-training, Greta's father. Whatever someone was missing, you filled in. With one exception."

"Wolfram?"

"You're on a roll!" Murata cheered, then sobered at Yuuri's confused expression. "Unless that was just a lucky guess." He sighed. "Never mind, I'll explain. What Wolfram wanted was a fiancé. What he got was a friend. Get it?"

Yuuri frowned. "But I've _been_ his fiancé for nearly two years! Doesn't that count?"

"Well… no. When have you ever acted like a fiancé?" Murata asked, not spitefully. "The point is, with everyone else, you allow them to define the relationship – you let them shape you into what they want. Fortunately, everyone wants compatible things from you, and things that you can give them. But your relationship with Wolfram is completely defined by you. You find yourself unable to give him what he wants, and he's not one to compromise, so you end up having to take complete control. It's the only time you allow yourself to be selfish, and that's important too."

"That's unfair!" Yuuri protested. "I've done fiancé-like things! I mean, we have a _daughter_ together. And I've been selfish in other relationships. Like with Conrad and baseball, and I run away from Gunter's lessons on a regular basis. And Gwendal threatened to name any new wrinkles after me."

Murata looked amused. "No one's saying you're perfect, believe me. I just thought that, what with being Maou and all, you needed someone around you who you'd shaped. Ask anyone about Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal or even Greta and they'll tell you that they're basically the same as they were two years ago. Ask about Wolfram, and everyone will agree that he changed more in the time since you arrived than in the previous seven decades."

"I don't believe that."

Murata sighed and counted on his fingers as he listed off all Wolfram's changes. "One – his temper has become more controlled. Two – he's less selfish and bratty. Three – he tolerates and even likes humans where he hated them before. Four – he's closer to Conrad than he was, although that's related to number three. Five – he stands up to Gwendal instead of deferring to him. Six… I've run out of fingers, but let's say that six is that he's less arrogant."

Yuuri stubbornly shook his head and ducked his head to avoid meeting Murata's gaze. "I get that Wolfram's changed. Even I noticed it. But everyone's changed to a greater or lesser extent; it's not that big a deal. _I'm_ not that big a deal."

"You are," Murata said simply. "To everyone, but especially to Wolfram." He cupped Yuuri's chin up and forced him to look him in the eye. "His philosophy has practically reversed in the two years since you got here. It's virtually unheard of for a grown mazoku to change as much as Wolfram has in that length of time. You. Are. Important. No matter what happens, it's vital that you remember that you're very important to Wolfram."

Yuuri was somewhat shocked by Murata's aggression. As soon as he was released, he turned his face to the side, lightly biting his lower lip. Although not looking for anything in particular, his eyes happened to land on Wolfram, who was standing beside Lieven and a few of his junior officers across the courtyard. Wolfram was staring at him and Murata, his face completely blank. The two looked at each other for a few moments, then Wolfram turned away to join in the conversation with the others around him. Yuuri turned to face Murata who was looking at him with something like hope.

"No matter what happens?" Yuuri asked rhetorically. "What does that even mean, Murata? Nothing's going to happen." And he stood up and walked back to the castle and his boring lessons. Turnip Tariffs were much more attractive than they'd been earlier. Murata tuned out Gunter's ecstatic joy at finally finding Yuuri and focused thoughtfully on Wolfram.

Wolfram was standing comfortably beside Lieven, with none of the awkward distance that was usually between himself and Yuuri – carefully calculated to be as close to the young king as possible while not being so close as to make Yuuri flinch or move away. Since Yuuri returned from what everyone (except Murata) had thought to be permanent exile to Earth, Wolfram had become more adept at reading his fiancé, and more skilled at avoiding causing awkwardness. He was not, however, more patient with Yuuri when his attention wandered from time to time. If anything, after the euphoria of Yuuri's return had worn off, Wolfram had grown more hypersensitive to any sign of Yuuri favouring anyone else. At first, he had reacted as he always had, with accusations and physical restraints. Then, over the last few months, he had gradually changed – withdrawing from Yuuri before the other boy could push him away and spending more and more time away from the castle in general and Yuuri specifically. It had been a while since Wolfram had called Yuuri a cheater (although he continued calling him a wimp). In hindsight, Murata supposed he could guess at what point Waltorana had persuaded Wolfram that the engagement was not in his best interests.

Not that that mattered particularly to Murata. It wasn't that he disliked Wolfram especially, it was just that his priority was Yuuri and Shin Makoku, and if Wolfram had to suffer a slowly breaking heart for Yuuri to have his staunch support and honest criticisms, then that is what Murata would ensure happened. After talking with Shinou and learning that Wolfram was no longer a useful player in Shinou's estimation, Murata had thought deeply about why he'd been so sure that Yuuri still needed his fiancé by his side.

Ultimately, the man renowned for his wisdom and reason had gone with his gut instincts. Without any direct evidence or even logic, he was simply certain that Yuuri was just a better king with Wolfram by his side than he would be without him. For someone who had started one of the most widespread and long-lasting religions in the region, Murata wasn't someone to whom faith came easily or naturally. Nevertheless, he had faith in the fact that, despite Shinou's meddling in Wolfram and Yuuri's lives and very existences, they had a destiny outside of his machinations. And he had a feeling that that destiny was to be traveled together.

There had been some signs that Wolfram was, if perhaps not a fated or destined companion to the Maou, then certainly at the least a very good choice. Murata conceded that he had fallen into the same trap as everyone else and taken Wolfram's continued presence as an assumption. Not that that was an unreasonable assumption – other than Wolfram's newfound self-restraint, there weren't any indications that he might be interested in anyone other than Yuuri. Murata almost chuckled; it was a strange situation when politeness was a warning sign.

Over on the other end of the courtyard, Lieven was showing off his sword for Wolfram's men. It was probably a family heirloom or something. They certainly seemed impressed as they crowded around the noble, pressing against him as they reached out to touch the sword or just get a closer look. Murata reflected that, if Lieven had been Yuuri, Wolfram would normally have been furious by now, lecturing his fiancé and dragging him out of the clutches of the star-struck, impressed young men. As it was, Wolfram just leaned over to point out some marking on the sword, easily joining in with a comment here and there.

Murata felt like a cruel person, watching Wolfram comfortably and confidently interacting with Lieven, and knowing that given Yuuri's continued attitude towards any relationship with Wolfram, he'd never have that comfort if he was with Yuuri. But, again, Murata's priorities weren't to spare Wolfram heartache, they were to make sure Yuuri was the best king he could be and Shin Makoku was as safe and prosperous as she could be. And, Murata believed, that required Wolfram. At least for now.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

That night, after supper, to no one's particular surprise, Cheri spontaneously announced her intentions to go on her annual 'Spring Search for True Love' now that the oceans were passable. Since she was planning on leaving the next morning, she insisted that everyone join her for an intimate going away party, which turned out to consist of drinks and conversation in one of the parlours, while she tried to convince Conrad and Gwendal that they could use some 'true love' of their own. Her comments were taken with the usual good nature from Conrad and gruff disregard from Gwendal.

Greta, thrilled at being allowed to stay up with the adults, stuck by Anissina's side most of the night, watching the older woman closely and even emulating some of her mannerisms. Wolfram noticed this and grimaced slightly. He knew that, with two fathers, Greta needed a female influence in her life, he just wished it could be more… feminine than Anissina. When Lieven saw Wolfram's expression, he clasped his shoulder and leaned in close to discretely ask what was wrong.

Unfortunately, discretion was a near impossibility with Cheri present. The moment she witnessed anything close to affection between the two, she cried out and clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh, Wolfie! You and Lieven make _such_ a cute couple! I'm so glad that at least _one_ of my sons has followed in my footsteps. Have you decided to make your arrangement public, then?"

If he hadn't been frozen in complete embarrassment, Wolfram would have hid his face in his hands in despair. Lieven, equally off guard, had a deer-in-the-headlights look, caught between fight-or-flight. It was Gunter, finally, who answered the ex-Maou.

"Ah… I believe that it was agreed that since the decision wasn't final, it would be best to hold off on any announcement," Gunter said pointedly. "You _did _agree to this when we talked earlier."

Yuuri wondered offhand when that discussion had taken place. Probably while he was sequestered away with Gwendal, signing papers. This, at least somewhat, explained Gwendal's reduced patience this afternoon. Yuuri would have bet that Gwendal had wanted to be part of that conversation.

Meanwhile, Cheri was pouting at Gunter's light scolding. "I remember, but boys change their minds so quickly." She sighed. "In any case, you two _do_ make a cute couple. I wonder why we never considered this before."

Lieven coughed lightly, still embarrassed, but at least now able to speak. "A marriage between Bielefeld and Grantz? Onee-sama, until last year that would have been ridiculous. I mean… unless we were in love or something." There was some scattered laughter from around the room, from people who agreed that the very idea was amusing – either of the alliance or of Lieven and Wolfram being in love. Even Wolfram lightened up at the humour. Yuuri and Greta were the only ones left out of the joke, and no one thought to include them. Cheri swept over to the two boys and held them to her chest.

"Either way, you know you have my full blessing." She smiled beatifically. "I'll support whatever my Wolfie thinks is best for himself. And of course, Li-chan will be a welcome addition to the family!"

With that, the guests returned to their own conversations until it grew late enough that they started to take their leave. Yuuri left relatively early, wishing Cheri good luck on her trip and her hunt. She smiled at him and thanked him, adding that he'd eventually find someone too. He smiled back, awkwardly, and left without making a fool of himself. Wolfram, rather than following his fiancé as he normally would, stayed until the end, the last to bid his mother goodnight and bon voyage. On his way out, he heard a soft, muffled sound from behind one of the couches.

It was Greta, curled up asleep on the soft rug beside one of the bookcases. For a moment, Wolfram considered leaving her there, in part to teach her a lesson about proper bedtimes and in part because she looked too cute to move. In the end, he shook her gently awake, cooing softly that if she slept there, she'd get a crick in her back and walk like an old lady for the rest of her life. It had worked on him when he was younger.

Greta woke with a soft snort that Wolfram would deny to the grave was anything like a snore. She looked blearily up at Wolfram, slightly disoriented and confused. Wolfram smiled gently and helped her up.

"Here we go," he encouraged her. "It's definitely past your bedtime, young lady."

"Hmm…" Greta agreed sleepily.

Wolfram chuckled and half-carried his daughter to her room. She blinked up at him and lightly kissed his cheek as he dropped her off at her door. "Night."

"Good night, Greta." He kissed her forehead and went to his room. She watched him go, still sleepy but awake enough to notice that he wasn't headed toward the Maou's chambers. She lightly bit her lip, a bad habit she was trying to break, and tried not to worry.

As she changed into her nightgown, however, she found that she couldn't stop thinking about how comfortable Lieven had looked, practically draped over Wolfram. Or how Wolfram had leaned in to better hear Lieven, rather than pulling away as he did with most people who invaded his personal space. She kept returning to Cheri's obvious support and even approval for the match that would eventually take Wolfram away. And she remembered Yuuri's reaction, or rather lack of reaction. Anissina, with her mild interest in a possible scandal, had acted as if she had more invested than Yuuri did. Greta suddenly felt alone and isolated, as if she could fall asleep in her room and wake up to find the castle deserted. She knew it was silly, but that didn't help the feeling of near-panic.

She threw open the door to her room and rushed into the hallway. In the distance, she could faintly hear the sounds of soldiers standing guard over the castle and a restless horse in the stable. She took a deep breath and immediately felt better, but knew that returning to her room tonight was out of the question. She stood for a few breaths outside her door, unknowingly mimicking Wolfram's position and thoughts from the night before. Holding her head up high as if she hadn't been irrationally terrified moments before, she made her way down the hall and knocked on one of the bedroom doors.

"Yes?" A rather sleepy voice called as a rather sleepy young man opened the door.

"Can… can I sleep here tonight, Yuuri?" Greta asked.

"Of course!" The sleepiness was all but gone, replaced by pleased surprise. "Come right on in, Greta."

Greta followed her father into the room, and her heart sunk slightly as she noticed the empty bed. Not that she was surprised. Yuuri tucked her in and turned off the light with a cheerful, "See, there's _plenty_ of room!" Greta wondered if that was meant to be comforting. Whether it was or wasn't, the sound of Yuuri's breathing, the slight dip of the bed, and the scent of Yuuri and Wolfram still mixed in the sheets _was_ comforting, and Greta drifted off to sleep without another worry.


	4. Mouth and Heart are Wide Apart

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
dakara boku wa dokoka he kakedashita n da  
Therefore, I run off with no particular destination  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Normally, neither the sun hitting her eyes, nor the soft sounds of someone quietly dressing would have been enough to wake Greta, but combined, they were just enough to pull her from sleep. She blinked at few times, and was able to focus on Yuuri pulling his shirt over his head and Conrad leaning against a nearby wall, holding Yuuri's running shoes. Greta moaned softly and closed her eyes again. It was too early to get up yet. She shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot on the rapidly cooling bed sheets where she'd cuddled up to Yuuri to sleep.

A large, calloused hand smoothed down her hair. Too large to be Yuuri's or even Wolfram's. Probably Conrad's, although Greta wasn't about to open her eyes just to verify that. She nestled deeper into the pillows trying to get away from the murmured conversation happening above the bed. Finally, the hand was replaced by gentle lips on her forehead and Yuuri's voice whispering in her ear affectionately, "Sleep well, princess." Greta turned towards the voice, smiling drowsily.

"Mmm… have fun, Yuuri, Conra-ad," she mumbled, her voice catching on a yawn in the middle of Conrad's name. She snuggled back under the covers. "Wish Wolfram was here. Bed's cold."

There were some more murmurs, then the sound of a door opening and closing quietly and carefully. Greta's arm twitched a few times, as if she was looking for something that wasn't there, but soon she fell back asleep.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The morning jog had seemed easier than normal today. That had to be a good omen, Yuuri thought, as he rounded the corner just behind Conrad to the entrance of the courtyard, breathing hard but not as hard as usual. Conrad was, as always, still breathing completely normally. Yuuri considered asking if Conrad wanted to cool down by tossing around a baseball, when he noticed the utter chaos suddenly in front of him.

"Good morning Heika, Conrad!" Cheri swept up to them, smiling and beautiful as ever. "I was just on my way out. Things seem to be running a little behind this morning."

"Good morning, mother," Conrad answered easily. "You're looking lovely today. Is this all yours?"

By 'all this' Conrad was referring to the small army of servants, guards, horses, carriages, and luggage making traversing the courtyard a near impossibility. Yuuri stood wordlessly gaping.

"Oh no." Cheri frowned delicately. "If this was mine, I'd be gone by now. No, the problems are coming from dear Li-chan's decision to leave this early. I tried to talk him out of it – he could easily return to Grantz if he left after lunch, but he was so anxious to be off." She turned her most charming smile on Yuuri. "I don't suppose you could encourage him to hold off for a bit, Heika?"

"What? Oh sure," Yuuri said, still slightly dazed as he watched a maid and a heavily armed guard engaged in a shouting match. The maid seemed to be winning. "I'll… I'll go do that."

"Thank you so much." Cheri guided Yuuri and Conrad through the confusion as if it was a carefully choreographed dance. Conrad, used to the battlefield, easily followed his mother's lead. Yuuri needed the occasional push or pull to keep him from danger, but they managed to reach the castle intact.

Lieven and Wolfram were standing at the castle entrance, watching them with considerable amusement. As they approached the pair, Lieven groaned and handed over a couple of coins to Wolfram who was smirking victoriously. "See, I told you Conrad would get him through without a scratch." Wolfram declared.

"From what I could see, Cheri-onee-sama did her part too," Lieven responded. Wolfram shrugged gamely. It hardly mattered, either way he'd won the bet.

Before Yuuri could talk to Lieven about postponing his departure, they were joined by Gwendal, Gunter, and Yozak. Yozak gave a low whistle at the complete anarchy in front of them. Gwendal was more direct.

"What is this mess?" He demanded, gesturing widely to encompass the courtyard.

"There's been a bit of a mix up with mother's and Lieven's parties," Conrad explained. "I believe at this point they're mostly just getting in each other's way."

Gwendal's right eyebrow started twitching. Yuuri hastily jumped in, turning to Lieven. "Yeah, so. Um. We were wondering if you could leave a little later. Maybe after breakfast?"

Lieven seemed slightly confused, but managed a diplomatic smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Certainly, Heika," he said easily. A few barked orders later, the courtyard disaster was six soldiers smaller. Other than that, there was no discernable difference. Cheri seemed satisfied as she addressed the soldiers.

"You boys should go in and have a nice meal. Li-chan will come get you when it's time to leave."

Yuuri couldn't see how this had improved the situation, but as soon as the soldiers left to eat, Cheri waded into the center of the chaos and with a few suggestions and hand waves, imposed order to the proceedings. Yuuri started at her in amazement.

"I don't know what you're gawking at. She _was_ Maou before you came, remember?" Wolfram said.

"I remember," Yuuri assured him. "I just don't think _I_ could ever do that."

"Of course you could. You've done greater things." Wolfram casually dismissed Yuuri's uncertainty. "In any case, I have a feeling we've just been had."

Lieven laughed. "Well, I could use a good breakfast anyway."

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Mind if I join you?"

"Definitely not!" Lieven grinned back, this time his eyes crinkled. "If Wolfram lets me, I'll gossip all through the meal."

"Wolfram has no intention of letting you." Wolfram huffed. Lieven winked at Yuuri behind Wolfram's back. Yuuri's grin widened, it was nice to be with a guy who just wanted to be friendly instead of trying to gain something more. The last person Yuuri had felt like that with was Murata, and he had turned out to be using Yuuri to save the world. Admirable, but definitely an underlying motive other than pure friendship.

The morning meal was more crowded than the day before, and livelier too, with Lieven trying to tell what were obviously embarrassing stories and Wolfram (and occasionally Gwendal and Gunter) trying to stop him – unfortunately successfully, although Lieven managed to drop enough hints that Yuuri was intrigued despite himself. Just as they were finishing, a somewhat dishevelled Greta dashed into the room, eyes wide, fists clenched, and face flushed.

Yuuri, not noticing anything particularly amiss, waved his daughter over. "Morning, Greta! We're just about done breakfast, but there's still plenty left."

After catching her breath, Greta unclenched her fists and ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to control the unruly tangled curls. She pasted a smile on her face and wished everyone a cheerful "Good morning!" before sitting down and serving herself.

Wolfram frowned slightly. It wasn't like Greta to get up this late. He tried to question her subtly. "Did you sleep well, Greta?"

Greta had just taken a bite and wasn't able to answer right away, but Yuuri answered for her, "Sure she did. And she didn't kick even once last night."

"Mmm," Greta agreed, swallowing. "I just overslept." She gave a little laugh. "I guess I got used to you waking up with me in time, Wolfram."

Lieven arched an eyebrow. Doing the math (Wolfram sleeps with Greta; Greta sleeps with Yuuri, therefore…) he realized for the first time that Wolfram might have been… intimate with his fiancé, which was somewhat unexpected from the information Lieven had received from Waltorana. It didn't change anything, but it would have to be considered. Rather than address that right now, however, Lieven just lightly elbowed Wolfram and stage-whispered, "I think you need to take responsibility."

Predictably, Wolfram shot a glare at him. However, Greta was in complete agreement. "Lieven-kaka's right. I missed you last night."

Outnumbered and outranked (by Greta at least), Wolfram gave up. "I'll make it up to you, Greta. Promise." Greta grinned and nodded, satisfied.

Lieven laughed and stood up. He turned to Greta and sketched a deep bow. "Princess, I leave for home today, but may I take with me the memory of your smiling face?"

"Certainly, my lord." Greta waved magnanimously. "Do take care on your journey, won't you?"

"Your concern for my wellbeing is all the armour I could possibly need, my lady." Lieven bowed even deeper. "However, I would be so bold as to ask a favour of you before I leave…"

"Lieven, for goodness sakes, stand up. You're talking to Greta's shoes," Wolfram interrupted. Lieven straightened up and looked Greta in the eye, expectantly.

Greta nodded seriously. "I will do what I can for you, good sir." She was really enjoying playing at this role. "Ask, and if it's in my power, I will grant."

"You are most gracious," Lieven intoned. "My request is that you watch over our mutual acquaintance, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, until I am able to return."

"Of course!" Greta declared. "I would even had you not asked, as he requires much in the way of supervision. Or else he gets grumpy."

"Right, that's enough out of the two of you." Wolfram tried to hide his amusement behind a veneer of irritation. "Lieven, Mother's probably gone so we should go gather your guards."

"Kay." Lieven ruffled Greta's hair. "Bye kiddo. Keep our favourite fire-wielder from getting too grumpy, alright?"

"Un!" Greta saluted cheerfully. Wolfram rolled his eyes and turned to leave, then paused as Dorcas entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Pardon me!" Dorcas declared. "I have an announcement! Shin Makoku's Beauty Pageant winner two years running, Spitzberg's Elizabeth-hime has arrived!"

Elizabeth entered grandly, dressed in one of her pants outfits with her sword at her side. Yuuri was sure someone normally would have scolded her for entering the Maou's eating area armed, but a) she was clearly furious and b) he remembered all too well how good she was with that sword. He decided to let it pass, whether out of respect for a pretty woman, or fear of a brilliant fencer was irrelevant. Elizabeth fixed Wolfram with a firm glare and declared, "Onii-sama! How could you get engaged to someone else without informing me?"

"I… didn't… wha… what are you _doing _here, Elizabeth?"

"Never mind that." Elizabeth swept past Wolfram before he could gather his bearings, and confronted Yuuri. "Heika, I am _very_ disappointed. I thought I could entrust Wolfram-onii-sama to you."

Yuuri managed to bravely stand his ground. "I believe the person you want to talk to is Wolfram." And pass the buck as quickly as possible.

Elizabeth sniffed her disapproval at such a half-hearted answer, then whirled to the left and yelled, "Stop right there!" Yuuri practically jumped out of his skin.

Lieven peaked out from behind the potted plant he was hiding behind, both hands up in a gesture of peace and surrender. "I can totally explain, Elisabeth-chan."

"You can start with the massive conspiracy that's apparently been going on behind my back for _months_!" Elizabeth demanded, stomping over to Lieven, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off, pausing only to grab Wolfram's ear on the way out. "Seriously, I had to hear about this from Cheri-senpai? How is that fair? And another thing…"

As the two noblemen were towed out by a slip of a girl, Yozak materialized behind Gwendal. "You want I should tail them, Kaka?"

Gwendal looked like he was seriously considering it. Gunter joined their tête-à-tête. "Maybe you should. We all remember what happened last time those three got together."

"That was decades ago. I'm sure they've matured since then," Gwendal said, sounding somewhat less confident than his normal certain self.

The three men exchanged solemn looks.

Yuuri pulled Conrad aside. "What happened?"

Conrad shrugged. "I wasn't present at the castle at that time, and no one talks about it. But it led to the rule that either Lieven or Elizabeth could visit, not both at one time. Mother even signed an official document that only expired after she resigned as Maou."

Yuuri's mind boggled over the ever-tolerant Cheri-sama officially banning her son's friends. The Wolfram he knew had far too much dignity to require such measures… unless he felt cheated. And Lieven seemed decent enough… for a guy who conspired to take another man's fiancé. And Elizabeth was such a charming and demure lady… who occasionally challenged people to duels. "They're not going to _hurt_ anyone, are they?"

"Of course not!" Conrad smiled. "Like I said, they were just kids doing kid things. Pranks and the like. There's no need to treat them like hardened criminals."

Yozak snorted. "No offence, Captain, but you weren't here last time."

"No, Conrad's right. We're overreacting." Gwendal regained his confident posture. "Your services will not be required, Gurrier. Thank you." Yozak saluted, but then frowned and leaned in closer to Gwendal and murmured something privately.

Greta tugged on Yuuri's hand, practically dancing with excitement. "Can I go with Wolfram? Anissina says I should take every opportunity to watch strong women in action."

"Don't you have lessons this morning?" Yuuri asked. "The last time I let you skip, Wolfram was furious with me."

"Indeed," Gunter agreed, hustling Greta to the table and helping her grab some portable food. "You're already late for maths."

"Right, maths." Greta tried to summon up the usual enthusiasm for her favourite subject, but was considerably less bouncy that she had been at the prospect of tailing Wolfram and Lieven's tormentor.

As soon as Greta and Gunter left, Gwendal and Yozak broke off their hushed conversation and started to make their way to Gwendal's office. Yuuri watched them go, then turned to Conrad with a big grin. "I seem to have the morning off. Wanna play some baseball?"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri was positioned so that if he missed a ball it wasn't likely to hit anyone. It was just a coincidence that that put him in hearing range of the three nobles taking tea. Certainly for the first few minutes, they didn't say anything worth overhearing. It was mostly a rehashing of the deal Wolfram, Lieven, and Yuuri had made and Elizabeth offering to escort Lieven with her party when they left the next day. Pretty boring, really.

Then there was a distant thud of an empty bucket hitting a stone floor and some creative cursing.

"Elizabeth-chan, you're facing the stables; who'd we get?" Lieven was grinning ear to ear.

Elisabeth sighed. "The water-filled bucket over the mostly-closed door trick? I thought you would have outgrown such childish pranks."

"It wasn't water-filled," Wolfram corrected innocently, elbowing the now-snickering Lieven before the older man gave them away. "Seriously, though. Who'd we get?"

"One of Gwendal's… it looks like Arend."

Wolfram's head hit the table with a dull thunk. "Oh damn." At the concerned looks of his friends, he explained. "He's in charge of the night security shifts. I already owe him since I stopped sleeping with Yuuri; he had to pull four more soldiers into guarding the King's chambers every night."

"Is that all?" Lieven snorted. "Wolfram, it's his _job_. If you ask me, he owes you for doing the work of four men on a regular basis."

"Why _aren't_ you sleeping with His Majesty anymore?" Elisabeth asked. Yuuri nearly dropped the ball he'd been holding since the commotion at the stables. How was she able to ask such a personal and private question in such a _mild_ tone of voice?

Wolfram didn't seem nearly as perturbed. "I told you about the one year ultimatum the Great Sage gave us," he answered as calmly as Elizabeth had asked, "well, since at the end of the year I've promised to start marriage negotiations with Lieven, it would feel like cheating if I slept in another man's bed."

"That… that's ridiculous!" Elizabeth sounded genuinely upset. "You're still engaged to His Majesty, and anyways, this whole _thing_ with marrying Lieven is preposterous. I left you in Yuuri-heika's care! He was supposed to take care of you and you were supposed to live happily ever after and Lieven, if you don't stop laughing, I _swear_ I will make you regret it!"

"So-sorry, Elizabeth, no, _Lizzy_-chan," Lieven said, still giggling a bit, but calming down. "It's just… happily ever after? That's something I'd have thought you would've grown out of long ago, what with the war and all. The best we can hope for is 'happy enough' and to be useful, and that's what Wolfram and I have to offer each other."

Since it had been awhile since he'd done anything but eavesdrop, Yuuri stopped pretending to play ball and just listened to the argument.

"How romantic." Elizabeth snorted, ignoring the nickname, and crossed her arms across her chest in a gesture that strongly reminded Yuuri of Wolfram in a snit.

"You want romantic, do you, Lizzy?" Lieven moved around the table to Wolfram's side and knelt, taking the other man's hand is his own and brushing his lips softly over his knuckles.

"Wolfram. My light, my life." He looked deeply, searchingly into Wolfram's emerald eyes. "I'm not a man of great words. Indeed, your beauty and grace often leave me speechless. Nevertheless, I needs must communicate to you a greater truth from the bottom of my heart." He rose on his knees, mouth inches away from Wolfram's soft, slightly upturned lips. "Wolfram. _Wolf._" He brushed his thumb over Wolfram's cheek. "Sleep with whoever the hell you want. Seriously, it's stupid to feel guilty over something so easy to fix."

Wolfram's small smile turned into a full-blown smirk and he placed his free hand over his chest. "Oh la, good sir. I'm all aflutter." His performance was slightly less inspired than Greta's. He raised an eyebrow. "'Needs must'? Have you been reading again, Lieven?"

"Guilty as charged. Ouch." Elizabeth thwaped the back of Lieven's head as he and Wolfram stood up.

"I can tell that you two just want to make light of this." Elisabeth frowned. "Onii-sama, you said you had a year with Yuuri-heika?" Wolfram nodded. Elisabeth took him by the shoulders, looking him eye-to-eye. "Then you must make the most of this year. I left your heart in His Majesty's hands. I was certain he is the one who can properly care for it, otherwise I would have found you someone else. You must allow fate and destiny to bind you together in love."

As Elisabeth's short but passionate speech went on, Wolfram gradually turned away from her intense gaze. When she finished, he simply responded with a soft, "As you say, Elisabeth." Then, not unkindly shrugging her hand of his shoulders, he announced in a chipper voice, "I've been a horrible host, I haven't even taken you two around the grounds." He took Lieven and Elisabeth's hands and left, chattering like a tour guide.

Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Conrad watching him with a slightly concerned expression. He wanted to say something comforting to lighten the tension, but couldn't think of anything. He wasn't even sure what exactly to make of what he'd overheard.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Supper was a little tense as Elisabeth watched Wolfram and Yuuri; Yuuri watched Elisabeth, Wolfram, and Lieven; and Greta got away with not eating her brussel sprouts.

Whatever disagreement they'd had before, Elizabeth and Lieven seemed to have worked it out, making the atmosphere considerably more comfortable than usual when there were representatives of more than one noble house present at the Maou's table. Even so, the disappointed looks Elizabeth shot Yuuri and Wolfram as they sat beside each other but somehow not together, were making Yuuri nervously guilty. Not that he felt he had anything to feel guilty about, or nervous about for that matter, but that didn't change the fact that there was a pretty girl pouting at him. Lieven, somehow deemed innocent of whatever was upsetting Elizabeth, was spared her silent censure.

The seating arrangements for the meal were a little different. Although Gwendal and Gunter technically outranked both Lieven and Elizabeth, they had deferred normal convention and seated the two guests by Wolfram (Lieven beside him, and Elizabeth beside Lieven). This kept Wolfram as a buffer between Yuuri and Lieven (who was still trying to tell inappropriate stories) and Lieven as a buffer between the royal couple and Elisabeth (who was only barely managing to keep her reproach silent thanks to Lieven's distractions). Yuuri watched as Lieven kept an eye on Elizabeth, Wolfram kept an eye on Lieven, and Elizabeth kept an eye on Wolfram. The symmetry was almost beautiful.

Another oddity was that Yozak was present. While Yuuri was more than happy to have him, it was uncommon for the spy to join them. In fact, if the whispering of the maids was any indication, it was nearly scandalous. He sat between Conrad and Gwendal and, rather than the cheerful conversation Yuuri would have expected from him, he spent the entire meal eating with one hand and jotting down notes with the other. Ambidexterity aside, Yuuri thought that was rather rude but, as Gunter didn't seem to have a problem with it, he figured this was just one of those things he didn't understand.

After supper, Wolfram sent Greta to bed with a promise to read her a story after she was ready and escorted Elizabeth and Lieven to their rooms. Yuuri followed, somewhat curious and wanting to talk with Wolfram. It seemed as if they hadn't had a moment together since Lieven had come to the castle, and Yuuri wanted to make sure Wolfram was okay. Also, he didn't exactly _miss_ Wolfram, having seen him at meals and randomly for short times throughout the past few days, but it felt weird not really talking to him privately in days.

At Elizabeth's door, Wolfram surprised Yuuri by kissing Elizabeth gently on her cheek. Yuuri felt like a voyeur, even though there was nothing romantic about the kiss. Even with Cheri-sama's weird random hugs and boob-squishes, Yuuri hadn't expected Wolfram to be so affectionate to anyone. Except maybe Greta, but she was his _daughter_. Elizabeth was just a friend. Right?

Lieven gallantly kissed the back of Elizabeth's hand and wished her a good night. She smiled and returned his wishes.

Effectively alone, Wolfram and Lieven continued to Lieven's room with Yuuri trailing them, now more careful not to be seen. When they got there, Wolfram surprised Yuuri again by kissing Lieven on the cheek the same way he'd kissed Elizabeth. How long had this kind of behaviour been going on for? Lieven ruffled Wolfram's hair affectionately and somewhat condescendingly in response. Wolfram tolerated the gesture, but attempted to fix his hair when Lieven was done. As he turned to go, he was stopped by Lieven's hand on his arm. Yuuri leaned forward in an unconscious effort to hear better.

"Wolf, I know this is bothering you. It's bothering Lizzy too, you know." Lieven sounded serious.

Wolfram nodded. "I know. I'm sorry she got involved in this. I'm sorry _anyone_ got involved in this. It was supposed to be so simple, and it got unnecessarily complicated." He sounded tired, but genuinely apologetic. "You don't need this right now."

"I don't mind." Lieven grinned. "That was an awesome deal you wrung out of Gunter. I thought he was going to burst a vein when you demanded tax reimbursements on imports."

Wolfram huffed. "Grantz is hardly an agricultural cornucopia – of course you're going to import most of your food. I have no idea what he was thinking…"

Lieven reached out and cupped Wolfram's cheek, surprising him into silence. "What I'm saying, Wolf, is that you've done enough for me and mine. More than enough. You should take some time to worry about yourself." Lieven laughed a little. "And go back to sleeping with your Maou. It'll make you feel better."

Yuuri held his breath in the silence that followed Lieven's suggestion so as not to be overheard. Eventually, Wolfram shook his head, pulling back not unkindly from Lieven. "I won't. Not while you're in the castle. It just feels wrong. And anyway…" he shrugged, "it's not like Yuuri even wants me there. I'll resume my duties as his keeper after you leave. Promise."

"I guess that's the best I'm gonna get." Lieven grinned. "Very well, then. G'night, Wolfram."

"Goodnight Lieven."

Yuuri watched Lieven enter his room and Wolfram continue down to hall to Greta's chambers to keep his promise to read her a bedtime story. He considered following Wolfram to talk with him as he'd originally planned, but somehow he didn't really feel up to it. After a moment's hesitation, Yuuri turned and made his way to his own room, noticing for the first time the four (as opposed to the normal two) guards that stood outside his door. He had no idea where the other two extra guards were, but trusted that they were around. As he changed, the rustling of his every movement seemed to echo in the silence of the suddenly large room. He lay in bed, alone, and, for the first time, a little lonely.


	5. Beware Men Who Flourish Inherited Honors

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
itsu ni natte mo wakaranai koto darake de  
Incomprehensible things, forever full of errors  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The party departing that morning for Grantz and Spitzberg was surprisingly small considering it contained two nobles and their companions. Of course, Elizabeth was of minor nobility, notable only for her great beauty, and Grantz had only been able to spare six soldiers for Lieven's trip. As such, the amount of people from Covenant Castle who came to see them off nearly outnumbered the people leaving.

Lieven lagged behind Elizabeth and Wolfram as the two spoke together in hushed voices. He sought out Yuuri and approached him with a big grin and outstretched arms. "Heika!"

Yuuri looked vaguely startled. "Li-Lieven?" Lieven stopped about a foot away from Yuuri, and offered his hand. Yuuri took it.

"Thanks for everything, Heika." Lieven seemed truly grateful. "I'm sorry this was such a surprise, but you've been fantastic." He made a grand gesture that encompassed everyone who had come to see him and Elizabeth off. "You've all been fantastic. Thank you all so much."

Under the general chorus of 'you're welcome' and 'anytime', Gwendal grumbled indistinctly. As far as he was concerned, nothing good had come out of Lieven's visit, but he'd decided to trust Wolfram's decisions. His younger brother was old enough, mature enough, and smart enough to make his own choices in this matter. And if, by some twist of fate and chance, this ended poorly, Gwendal would simply chain Wolfram up and keep him isolated in a comfortable room where he couldn't screw up again.

…maybe Conrad wasn't the only one with a bit of a brother complex.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Wolfram finished their whispered conversation and joined Yuuri and Lieven. Elizabeth wasn't quite crying but her eyes were suspiciously shiny and she threw her arms around Yuuri. Yuuri nearly panicked – a crying woman was number four on the list of things he couldn't handle. Not to mention that number three was a truly furious Wolfram, and that's what Yuuri thought would be the inevitable result of the spontaneous embrace. He braced for either Elizabeth's tears or Wolfram's rage, and could barely believe it when neither came.

Instead, Elizabeth pulled back from Yuuri and grabbed his and Wolfram's hands. Wolfram protested, but with one look from Elizabeth, he relented. As the royal fiancés stood, awkwardly holding each other's hands, Elizabeth stepped back and declared, "I have seen the truth of your regard for each other. Beyond a doubt, it was fate that brought you together, and it is fate now that gives you a second chance." She gazed imploringly into first Yuuri's, then Wolfram's eyes. "I don't ask that you change or that you chose a path different from the one you desire. I ask only that you keep an open mind about who you _truly_ are, and how you can best travel down your life's path."

Wolfram's hand tightened around Yuuri's, but when he looked at his fiancé, Yuuri didn't see the hopeful, supportive expression he expected, but rather something closer to anger or resentment. A little perturbed, Yuuri pulled away slightly in reflex. Without even looking at him, Wolfram dropped Yuuri's hand and went to Elizabeth's side. Lieven joined him and murmured something into Elizabeth's ear. Yuuri convinced himself easily that his pounding heart was from relief.

When Wolfram and Lieven had Elizabeth calmed down, the party left in a somewhat subdued mood. Wolfram refused to look anyone in the face, but was clearly embarrassed or upset or _something_ after the incident with Elizabeth. Yuuri searched his brain for something to say or do– he knew that he was at least part of the problem and, therefore, felt somewhat responsible for fixing it. He couldn't think of a single thing. He wasn't alone, Gwendal was scowling at what was probably a completely innocent pillar and, even though he looked as calm as ever, Yuuri could feel the tension radiating off of a silent, pained Conrad.

In the heavy air that was all that remained after Lieven and Elizabeth left, Greta let out a loud sigh. "I hardly got to spend any time with Elizabeth at all."

No one answered her, so she continued. "And you still owe me for not waking me up, Wolfram." She grabbed her father's hand and dragged him back into the castle. "I was thinking we could go over some of my work. You've been to busy to look at it with me lately. And maybe, if you're good, we can do some of the math problems too…"

Slightly shamed by a child's ability to do what they couldn't, the men of Covenant Castle exchanged awkward glances, and silently agreed that this would fall under the category of 'never spoken of again'.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Reviewing Greta's homework was something Wolfram had always enjoyed and taken pride in. It was a proper parent's job, proof that Greta was really his daughter. It was also something that was theirs alone – Anissina and Yuuri had their own arenas in which they interacted with Greta, but homework was Wolfram's. Homework time was their time, and often they would take breaks for snacks and chat. This was usually when Greta discussed her dreams and Wolfram listened, secretly making plans to ensure that they would came true. Wolfram enjoyed reading to Greta or playing with her and Yuuri, but this was when he was most her father, helping her in the now and planning for her future.

Not only that, but it was comforting, making Wolfram feel like he was doing something important and yet not stressful as most of his other important tasks were. And after the past week, Wolfram could use something soothing.

Greta had sensed most of what Wolfram was feeling lately and that, coupled with a rather selfish desire to spend time alone with him, was what made her decide to drag him to her room to study with her.

After only a few minutes of Greta reciting her history essay, Wolfram's hand found itself threading its way through her curls. Greta sighed and laid her head on Wolfram's shoulder. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to." Wolfram's voice sounded subdued, but his hand was firm and gentle as it combed through Greta's hair. "Thank you, Greta."

Greta gave up on the essay and snuggled up to her father. "It's not fair. You shouldn't have to be sad."

Wolfram scoffed. "I'm not sad." Greta gave him the most incredulous look her twelve years of experience was capable of. Wolfram smiled in return. "Honestly, Greta. It's… complicated. But I'm not sad."

After a moment's consideration, Greta seemed to accept that. "Fine, it's complicated. I still don't have to like it."

Wolfram's smile became more genuine. "And neither do I." Father and daughter shared a conspiratorial grin.

Greta grabbed her essay with renewed enthusiasm, and started again. Wolfram sat with almost comical focus, occasionally pointing out ideas which needed more elaboration, or useless pieces of information that didn't add anything to the essay, or awkward phrases. At points, the two disagreed and debated the relative merits of their positions, sometimes enjoying the debate enough that they lost sight of the original purpose. When they finally made it through the essay, they both felt immeasurably better and a bit peckish.

When Wolfram got up to fetch snacks, Greta grabbed the back of his coat. Wolfram turned to look at her curiously.

Greta was chewing on her bottom lip. Wolfram was about to remind her that that habit was unladylike, but decided against it when he saw her genuinely worried expression.

"Ne, Wolfram…" Greta gathered up her courage. "One year isn't actually that long. And lately you've been spending a lot of time away from home. I know you have duties and I don't want to get in the way, it's just that… I already miss you. And it's going to be so much worse when you're really gone. I was just hoping that we could spend more time together." Greta sounded so unsure of herself at the end that it almost sounded like a question. Wolfram's heart went out to his daughter. In all his plans, he'd never meant to hurt her, even a little bit.

"You're right. About everything." Wolfram gathered Greta into his arms. "I've been so thoughtless when it comes to you. I just think you're so strong that you'll adapt to anything, but that's unfair, isn't it? I do have duties, and they're going to take me away a lot. But I promise you, when I'm here, _you_ are going to be my very first priority."

"And Yuuri?" Greta asked, feeling like she was pushing, but her parents' relationship was so important to her that, even if Wolfram spent every moment with her but refused to acknowledge Yuuri, it would still feel bitter.

As expected, Wolfram tensed somewhat at Yuuri's name. Finally, he sighed. In part, at least, in defeat. "And Yuuri will be my second priority." Everyone seemed to be concerned that he was rejecting the king, while not noticing that Yuuri hadn't offered anything to be rejected. Still, he could understand Lieven's and Elizabeth's and, particularly, Greta's positions. It seemed that whenever he was making promises, they were promises to take care of someone who didn't even want his care. Nevertheless, no matter what happened, Wolfram would always be loyal and faithful to the Maou. He'd done it before without prompting, and his only reward had been mockery and dashed hopes. Now, at least, he was gaining recognition of his sacrifice.

Strange how that didn't make it any easier or more satisfying.

Greta hugged Wolfram fiercely, proud of him for his decision and secretly hopeful that he and Yuuri would eventually change their minds and stay together, forever. She and Wolfram stood there, in the middle of her room, holding each other and thinking of the person missing from their little family. _Yuuri_.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri's thoughts couldn't be further from his fiancé and daughter. He was stuck behind a large wooden desk with more papers than he'd seen since he'd come to Shin Makoku with an irritated Gwendal and flustered Gunter keeping him company. It wasn't his _exact_ idea of hell, but it wasn't far off.

The reason for the papers, Gwendal's mood, and Gunter's distress sat dead center on Yuuri's desk. Shin Makoku's yearly budget.

"I thought we had people to do this," Yuuri ventured timidly. "Experts in finance and resources and stuff."

"We do." Gwendal grunted. "They walked out when they heard you decided to reduce your kingdom's income by _ten percent_."

"Oh," Yuuri said in a small voice.

"I know!" Gunter announced suddenly. "We need the Great Sage! He'll fix everything! And this was his idea in the first place!"

Yuuri was worried. If Gunter acquired one more exclamation point, they'd have to declare him insane.

"Fine. We'll call the damned sage," Gwendal said. He opened the door to call for a runner. What he found was Yozak.

"Kaka!" Yozak looked surprised. Yuuri wondered idly if that was the first time he'd seen the spy taken aback. Probably. "I was just about to drop off my report."

Gwendal snatched the papers from Yozak's hands and leafed through them. "Can you give me an aural summery?"

Yozak snickered. "Oral… heh. I mean, of course, Kaka. Basically, the kids behaved themselves expect for one small incident which, as far as I could tell was supposed to be a sort of going-away thing for when Lieven left." Yuuri wondered what he was talking about, then remembered the bucket and the stable. Oh. That.

"Thank you. Dismissed." Gwendal waved Yozak away. The spy winked at Yuuri and started off. "Wait." Gwendal called out. Yozak stopped. "Send for the Great Sage, he's needed."

"Understood." Yozak saluted and headed off.

Gwendal turned his attention back to Yuuri, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. Normally, he would be protesting his innocence, justifying his decision, or just arguing that Gwendal was getting too upset over such a small thing. But for Gwendal, a week's worth of stressing over his baby brother, being forced into positions he didn't agree with, and waiting and planning for a huge practical joke that never happened had caught up with him. He looked terrifying.

Also, he wasn't getting overly upset at a little thing. This was serious. Not end-of-the-world serious, but fairly significant nonetheless. Yuuri didn't know much about this aspect of running a government, but he was pretty sure that having entire teams of experts leaving at once was a bad sign. Yuuri felt kind of bad about that, but it _had _been the right decision, he was sure of that. Maybe this could have been fixed better if it had been caught earlier, but no one, not even Wolfram, had brought it to Yuuri's attention. Not that he was shifting the blame – he hadn't noticed Grantz's gradual but swift decline, and it was ultimately his responsibility as Maou. And, now his responsibility as Maou was to help Grantz in its time of need, and to keep Shin Makoku strong. He didn't accept that achieving both was impossible.

Yuuri was still trying to find a way to express all that without setting Gwendal off, when Murata entered Gwendal's office. "I heard you needed me?"

Yozak poked his head out from behind Murata. "Yeah. He was kinda already on his way here. Am I efficient or what?" He took one look at Gwendal's face and cheerfully waved as he swiftly retreated.

Gunter grabbed Murata by the shoulders. "Daikenja-sama! The budget is ruined and everyone's left and Gwendal's _mad_!"

Murata frowned. "I see. Let's see what we can do about that." He pried Gunter's hands off him and turned to Gwendal with a smile. "First off, what's out main problem?"

After getting the complete story from Gwendal, Murata started discussing with Gunter whether it would be easier to persuade the financial experts to come back or just redraft the budget themselves. Murata had never written a budget before and he was all for trying. After all, even if it was a disaster, they could always blame it on the lost revenue. Gunter was down to just two exclamation points, but still noticeably frazzled. Gwendal stayed out of the argument, in part because a wise man never argues with The Wise Man, and in part because his temper was frayed enough that it was taking most of his attention just to prevent a small earthquake in his office. He rather liked his office.

Yuuri decided that between the three of them, they had this issue covered. Trying not to look like he was sneaking out, Yuuri snuck out.

He made it to his room without incident, and decided to hide there. His logic was simple – this was the first place anyone would look, therefore it was the last place they'd expect him, because it was a lousy hiding place. Also, he could claim that he thought they'd look here first if they wanted to find him. It was foolproof!

Unfortunately, no one came looking, and after a while, Yuuri got bored. He began rummaging through various drawers looking for something to distract him – a book or something. Eventually, he came across a small box of papers. He took one at random at started reading it, at first just to see if it was anything personal or just notes. Then he changed his mind and continued reading to the end.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_My beloved nephew._

_I understand your position on this issue. Your loyalty to this Maou and honour in maintaining your engagement does you credit. Nevertheless, I hope you understand that continuing in this manner is not in your own best interests._

_It is no secret among the noble families of Shin Makoku that Yuuri-heika does not place the same value on your engagement as you do. It is also no secret that His Majesty's occasional "faux-pas" (such as being overly familiar with certain people or his invitation to Elizabeth-hime) is tolerated with good humour by his advisors and supporters. Except for you._

_There is, of course, no blame placed on either His Majesty or yourself for the situation. The general consensus is that, while you are well-matched, His Majesty is too young to make a firm commitment._

_However, from corresponding with you, I know differently. Wolfram, you must see that, with the second anniversary of your engagement approaching and no change in your half-hearted relationship with His Majesty, pursuing this is futile. No one would be more pleased than I to see you as consort to the 27th Maou. But that is nearly an impossibility at this point._

_Wolfram, you are precious to so many people. You are my older brother's only child, Cecile-sama's youngest, the jewel of Bielefeld, and still the prince of Shin Makoku in the hearts of many of her citizens. We love and cherish you, and the last thing we would have wanted would have been to waste your talents and heart in one of the arranged, loveless marriages favoured by many minor nobles._

_That is not what Lieven-kun and I are asking of you. He is, above all else, your friend; as I am, above all else, your uncle. There are bonds of mutual affection and respect tying you together already. If your situation with Yuuri-heika was the same and Grantz wasn't in need of this alliance, I would still voice the same desires and fears for your future._

_That being said, Grantz IS in need of this alliance. While not a sufficient reason for you to abandon your hopeless pursuit of your own fiancé, it is a compelling one when considered in this context._

_Your loyalty and honour are not misplaced. Instead, they are merely misdirected. Rather than an unwanted relationship, wouldn't His Majesty want a stabilized country? Rather than constant small rejections followed by the inevitable complete rejection, wouldn't you want a spouse who cares for you and respects you?_

_I know where your heart lies. All of Shin Makoku knows where your heart lies. And, were it possible, I would do everything in my power to see to it that you achieved your heart's desire. I miss your youth, when your happiness was easily secured with toys and trinkets and candies. Alas, securing your happiness now is out of my power. I hope, instead, to secure for you contentment and satisfaction and a renewal of your pride. I have only the best wishes for you and your future._

_Consider my request. If not Lieven, then someone else with whom you can be content. I would never ask that you censure your letters to me, but the ones you've sent have made my heart heavy. I would that you could only write to me of happy things. Let me help you so that your future letters will be as detailed and honest as your past ones, but full of only joyful tidings._

_Give my love to your lady mother, if you think it appropriate. I await your reply._

_Your loving uncle  
Waltorana_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri didn't know how to feel about the letter. Nothing in it was bullying or untrue or even misleading. It was full of concern and love for Wolfram, and indicated how much Wolfram had suffered during their engagement. More than that, it was written in an even-handed manner, suggesting solutions instead of placing blame. Yuuri couldn't even feel personally offended by it, because Waltorana had actually shown compassion for his position, something Yuuri would never had guessed the man was capable of after meeting with him professionally.

Re-reading the letter, Yuuri wondered, not for the first time, if Wolfram had really been in love with him. Early on in their relationship, Yuuri would have thought it impossible, believing Wolfram to be mainly motivated by honour and pride. It had made rejecting Wolfram's clumsy advances easier, and his foolish tantrums amusing. But if he had actually fallen for Yuuri…

When would it have happened? After Wolfram had invited himself into his bed, that was certain – he'd still been somewhat resentful of Yuuri even while making sure that his place by the new Maou's side was secure. After their early adventures together? Maybe – Wolfram had opened up to him about Conrad while they'd been separated from the rest of the group that one time. Perhaps it had been when Conrad had defected to Dai Shimaron. Yuuri had really relied on Wolfram then. And did it even matter? It was clear from this letter that Wolfram had had feelings. 'All of Shin Makoku knows where your heart lies'? Everyone had known but him.

Yuuri suddenly realized he had been referring to Wolfram's feelings as if they were over. What if Wolfram still felt that way? What if instead of 'loved', it was 'loves'. The idea was almost ridiculous. After two years of constant rejection and abandonment, what reasonable person would still be in love? More importantly, what person, still in love with his fiancé, would break his engagement for another man that he had no strong feelings for? The letter was full of words like 'respect', 'affection', and 'content'. How could that possibly satisfy as passionate a person as Wolfram?

Yuuri eyed the rest of the papers in the box, certain that they were more letters from Waltorana instructing Wolfram to betray his very nature and settle for a half-life. Maybe some of them were even written by Wolfram, explaining that his duty was to Yuuri and their engagement. And their _daughter_. Greta's name wasn't mentioned even once in Waltorana's letter, something Yuuri expected from the xenophobic, human-hating nobleman, but Yuuri couldn't see Wolfram forgetting her. No, Wolfram would stand by his word and his honour and his _family_, no matter what. No matter how Yuuri or his brothers or the other nobles treated him. Yuuri was as certain of this as he was of anything.

So why had Wolfram eventually agreed to Waltorana's proposal? Had he truly fallen out of love with Yuuri? Well, that was probable. Yuuri certainly couldn't blame him if that were the case. But that wouldn't have been enough for Wolfram to abandon his principles and his character and his daughter. There had to be something more. The chance to be a hero, to save an entire people was probably that something more, combined with a genuine affection for Lieven that would have made the idea of marriage palatable.

Yuuri tried to put himself in Wolfram's shoes. He'd been born to privilege, loved and protected. Waltorana's letter even said that they hadn't wanted an arranged marriage for him. He was beautiful, desirable – Yuuri had seen for himself the small army of admirers that watched Wolfram from afar. He gets engaged and falls in love… with a half-human, clueless boy from another world. Said boy refuses to even consider him as anything other than a friend. For two years. Eventually, he gets tired and finds himself another man – one who needs him and wants him. And who could blame him?

The sound of crinkling paper roused Yuuri from his thoughts. His fists had clenched around the letter, crumpling it. With a soft oath, Yuuri tried to smooth the paper back to a semblance of its previous appearance. Finally giving up, he slid it back into its place with the other letters and replaced the box. He sat down heavily on the bed and tried to calm his racing thoughts. None of this mattered, the deal was done. Yuuri had to focus on Grantz and Shin Makoku, not Wolfram's supposed feelings that, as far as Yuuri knew, he was making up.

A knock on his door startled him out of his reverie. Wolfram poked his head in. "I thought you might be here. It's suppertime. And don't worry, Aniue's not that mad anymore."

"Wolfram." Yuuri stared at the blond in surprise. This was the first time they'd been alone together since Wolfram had asked him to end the engagement. Yuuri's head was full of questions, accusations, apologies. All of those flew out of his head, and all he could think for a few seconds was, _Wolfram's here. He actually came._

In that moment, Yuuri realized that everything could return to the way it had been before. Wolfram would feel whatever he felt and Yuuri would continue not noticing. And then, one year from now, Lieven would take Wolfram away and Yuuri would be okay with that, just like he had been four days ago.

Or he could finally talk to Wolfram. Just ask a simple 'how do you feel about me?' or even simpler, 'what do you want?'. Questions that Yuuri had never even thought to ask before. Questions that hadn't mattered to Yuuri before.

"What?" Wolfram asked. It took Yuuri a moment to realize he was responding to Yuuri's previous comment. Which hadn't really been a comment – it had just been Wolfram's name.

"Um… hi." Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "I just realized it's been awhile since we've spoken. Or even been alone together."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, but somehow managed to look pleased. "I'm sure the separation was horribly painful." Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "In any case, we can't start eating until you come down, and everyone's waiting. Unless you'd rather take your meal up here?"

"No, I'm coming." Yuuri stood up and followed Wolfram to the dining area in silence, trying to think of some small talk, but constantly choking back those simple but important questions that he had considered asking. This wasn't the time. Wolfram seemed comfortable with the silence, both on the way to and during supper, so he didn't break it. Greta chatted enough for both of them, so at least the meal wasn't uncomfortable. Even Gwendal seemed more upbeat. Or, at least, less downbeat.

After supper was over, Yuuri felt somewhat better. Apparently, Murata had charmed or threatened the accountants to the point where they were willing to return and work on the budget again, provided that Yuuri worked on it with them. They claimed it was because the changes were so significant that they would need moment-by-moment approval by the Maou himself. Yuuri personally felt that they were punishing him for his decision, but, on the other hand, they were probably entitled.

Gunter was so relieved, he spent the entire supper praising Murata, to the point where even the normally stoic sage started blushing. In the amusing, relieved atmosphere, it was easy for Yuuri to forget the vague feelings of guilt and shame he'd felt after reading Waltorana's letter. Wolfram was acting entirely normally, scolding Yuuri when he complained about the extra work and even getting in a few sly remarks at the embarrassed Murata's expense. Looking at Wolfram, Yuuri couldn't see the miserable, hopeless, broken-hearted victim of circumstance that Waltorana had painted in his letter. Instead, Yuuri saw what he always saw – a strong, confident, noble man. Who was, judging from the way he smiled at Greta and smirked at Murata, happy enough.

By bed time, Yuuri had decided that there was no need to change the status quo. Everything was fine now, so the only thing that confronting Wolfram would do was potentially create problems. And Yuuri felt that between the two of them, he and Wolfram had created enough problems over the last few days to fill their monthly quota. His resolution was only strengthened by the two new wrinkles on Gwendal's forehead.

Waltorana didn't know anything, Yuuri decided, as he got ready for bed. After all, it wasn't as if the man lived in Covenant Castle, or even visited on a regular basis. If Wolfram was so important to him, why wasn't he around more often? Wolfram wasn't some weak, heartsick maiden – he was a proud soldier and noble of Shin Makoku. And, sure, it was probably awkward being engaged to a guy who wasn't gay, but it's not like it wasn't awkward for Yuuri too. They'd gotten over it. And they were still friends. _Technically_, they were still fiancés, but that wasn't nearly as important.

Yuuri was turning down the bedding, feeling pretty satisfied with his decision, when the door opened and Wolfram walked in. Yuuri dropped the comforter, worried that somehow Wolfram was suddenly able to read minds. Wolfram looked at him for a moment, then went to his dresser to take out his night clothes.

Oh, right. He did promise Lieven that he'd go back to being Yuuri's keeper. Yuuri smiled. Even phrased that condescending way, it was kinda good to have Wolfram back.

"What?" Yuuri looked up, startled at Wolfram's defensive question. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Yuuri's smile widened. "It's just nice to see you again. Twice in one day, I think that's as much as I've seen you all week."

Wolfram looked like he wanted to take offence to that, but couldn't quite figure out how. He settled for humphing at Yuuri and crawling into bed with his back facing Yuuri's side.

Yuuri slid into bed beside Wolfram, noticing how the bed seemed the right size again. Of course, Wolfram wasn't asleep yet – there was no bed big enough for his restless sleeping habits – but for now, everything seemed perfect. He snuggled into the pillow and whispered at Wolfram's back, "Good night, Wolfram."

"G'night, wimp."

It took all Yuuri's self control not to laugh. It really had been too long. He closed his eyes as a sense of peace flowed though him. As he drifted off, he heard the first, and quietest, snores coming from his companion.

After a few hours of sleep, Yuuri woke up with a start, his lower torso draped completely off the side of the bed with Wolfram's elbow pressed painfully against his ear. He rolled his snoring bedmate back over to his own side and repositioned himself comfortably before falling back to sleep with a smile on his face.

It was good to have things back to normal.


	6. Birds of Prey do not Sing

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
kachi toka make toka wa hitsuyou nai ne bokura ni  
Winning and losing are both unnecessary for us  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Mid August

"Wolfram, you look horrible."

"Good morning to you too, Anissina."

Yuuri frowned at Wolfram's lacklustre response. He'd been worried about Wolfram since just after Lieven had returned to Grantz and Wolfram had thrown himself and his men whole-heartedly into their training. For the remainder of the spring and well past midsummer, Yuuri had seen less of Wolfram the he had when he'd been flitting back and forth between worlds every other day.

The last time he could remember Wolfram looking healthy was at his 18th birthday ball – a ceremony significantly smaller than his 16th, but still large enough that it had kept Wolfram busy at the castle for a week. At the end of that week, Wolfram had regained some of the weight he'd lost over the previous months and enough energy that he managed to win almost half the arguments he had with Gunter about the organization of the ball. That had been almost a month ago, and Wolfram's health was back to what it had been before the ball.

He did not, in fact, look horrible. He looked pale, he had bags under his eyes, and his uniform hung off his thinner body since he hadn't had time to bother getting it re-tailored. He also no longer had the aura of imminent explosiveness. Instead he seemed tired all the time, which Yuuri thought was strange since Wolfram had been sleeping hard and deep every night for at least eight hours, without the restlessness and near violence that had previously made sharing a bed with him troublesome.

This new pale, slim, sedate Wolfram was, if anything, prettier than before. His facial features were accentuated, giving him a more delicate, elfin look. His eyes, particularly, looked huge and the dark colour around them made the green of his iris shine even brighter. His uniform didn't do anything for his new figure, but his nightdresses made him look ephemeral, other-worldly. Magical. Although, Yuuri had to admit, Wolfram had always technically _been_ magical and other-worldly, it was just that now he looked the part.

It was unfortunate that now that he was so calm and easy to be with (and to look at), Wolfram was never around. He left every morning with his troops just after breakfast, and usually returned after supper. Often barely early enough to spend some time with Greta before she went to sleep and then go to bed himself. Yuuri had no idea what Wolfram did during this 'special training', but he was sure that it didn't involve eating. Given how much weight he'd lost and how ravenously he ate at breakfast, Wolfram probably didn't take lunch or supper while in the field.

Wolfram's men weren't faring much better. Yuuri didn't normally notice these things – the army was almost completely under Gwendal's control although, if he'd wanted to, Yuuri could command their obedience at a moment's notice. However, when over the last few months, every man but three (including Wolfram himself) in one troupe had been taken off duty for at least a week for medical reasons, even the most unobservant person would find that strange.

When he asked Gisela about it, she told him the most common reason was exhaustion and could he _please_ make Wolfram see her for a check-up? She didn't even seem angry about it – just worried. Which, in turn, made Yuuri worried.

He didn't get a chance to talk to Wolfram about it until a few days later. They still slept together, but Wolfram was often so tired by the time he got to bed that Yuuri couldn't even bring up Gisela's request before Wolfram fell asleep. When he finally did manage to bring it up, Wolfram had simply shrugged it off as unimportant. Yuuri hadn't pushed at the time, but now he was regretting his decision.

"Wolf, maybe you should make that appointment to see Gisela."

Anissina perked up. "I can walk with you there if you like – I was just about to show Gisela my new Let's-Measure-Your-Fever-kun. It takes your body temperature and translates the level of heat into an easily interpretable colour spectrum from green to purple."

"Not this morning," Wolfram answered dully, hardly pausing between bites. "It might rain this afternoon, so we have to get out there early."

Rain? Yuuri looked doubtfully out the window at the clear, August sky. It seemed highly unlikely. He was about to mention this when two of Wolfram's men marched up to the dining room entrance and noticeably came to attention.

"Von Bielefeld-kaka! The men have assembled as you ordered!" declared a violet-eyed soldier that Yuuri vaguely recognized. His form was perfect, but even Yuuri could see the strain he was under just holding himself stiffly upright as protocol demanded.

Wolfram obviously noticed too. He stood from his mostly-finished breakfast and addressed his men. "At ease. I'm coming at once."

They relaxed immediately, no longer trembling slightly with effort. Watching them gamely and uncomplainingly struggle to simply remain standing, Yuuri made a decision. "Wait. You two can go back to your… group-thing, and tell them that you're all getting the day off." Wolfram looked outraged, but Yuuri didn't give him the chance to say anything, grabbing him by the arm and bodily dragging him off. "Wolfram, you're coming with me."

The surprised expressions melted off the soldier's faces and they shot each other knowing smirks as the royal couple passed them. Yuuri realized they'd probably horribly misinterpreted what was happening, but even that wasn't as important as making sure Wolfram was okay. And, if the fight he was putting up right now was any indication, he was at best at 50%.

"Unhand me at once!" Wolfram demanded, squirming in Yuuri's hold, but not quite enough to throw him off. "And how dare you countermand my orders to my men! They most certainly do _not_ have the day off – we're on a schedule! Dietger, get back here! Damn it, Yuuri!"

"Yes, yes…" Yuuri muttered, hardly listening. Gisela's office was far enough away that this was hardly going to be pleasant. He resigned himself to a few bruises and an angry fiancé for the next few days.

Finally, Wolfram managed to pull his arm out of Yuuri's grasp and crossed his arms, refusing to budge another step. "Explain yourself immediately, wimp."

It was somehow reassuring to hear that nickname/insult again. Yuuri couldn't remember the last time Wolfram had called him that. "We're going to see Gisela."

"That again?" Wolfram scoffed. "I told you there was no reason to see her. I'm fine, really. If I see her, all she'll do is lecture me about stupid things and tell me to take it easy on my men. It's a waste of time."

"Oh? If I hadn't been better brought up, I might be insulted, Kaka," came a sweet voice from behind Wolfram.

_Oh shit_. Suddenly Yuuri's weird flailing and panicked looks made sense. Wolfram winced. "Gisela. I was just on my way to see you."

"Really? I'm so happy!" Gisela chirped. Wolfram wasn't fooled for a second. "I'll clear my schedule, then. We have a lot of stupid things to discuss!"

Yuuri was honestly pleased that Wolfram would be taken care of, but he was also somewhat terrified of Gisela's anger, so he made a quick retreat. It wasn't until he was long out of earshot that he realized he had nothing to do. He was caught up in his paperwork and Gunter was in lessons with Greta this morning. He supposed he could get some extra sword training in, but it was already warm and would only get hotter. In any case, he'd had enough free time lately that Conrad had been working at his swordsmanship with him almost twice as much as before. It had made a huge difference in his skill, but it made the activity something less of a novelty and more of a chore.

Also, a quick glance at the courtyard showed Conrad hard at work training his own troops. Yuuri wouldn't interrupt that.

Greta was in class, Cheri-sama was still in bed, probably with a hangover, Anissina might want help fine-tuning let's-measure-your-fever-kun, and Gwendal was in meetings all morning. That just left Murata, and he was rarely at the castle these days.

Which was just as well, since whenever when he did visit, he seemed generally irritated. Particularly around Yuuri and Wolfram, but most people occasionally got the sage's look-of-disapproval. It was weird, sometimes it was kind of like he was warning them about… something. The only one who was safe from 'the look' was Greta, who still got the same affectionate smile she earned from everyone.

With plenty of free time and nothing to do with it, Yuuri eventually grabbed a book from the library and waited outside the infirmary for when Gisela was done with Wolfram. It wasn't long before he could hear Wolfram's voice raised far above the level the doors were meant to keep private. It sounded like they'd be there for a while.

"There is nothing wrong with my level of maryoku, and nothing wrong with my men. We keep a close eye on each other and if there are any problems, I send them straight to you or the other medics."

Gisela murmured something Yuuri couldn't make out.

"That's completely unfair! I've performed every diplomatic duty required by my station and I have most certainly _not_ neglected my daughter!"

This was true. Wolfram spent most of the time he was at the castle with Greta. This still only amounted to a few hours a week, but sometimes that was as much time as Yuuri could spare for her, so he was hardly in a position to criticize. Even gone for the majority of nearly every day, Wolfram still kept his hand in Greta's education – Yuuri knew for a fact that Wolfram had personally spoken to Greta's dance instructor about adding more of the human countries' dances to her repertoire. He had no idea _why_ Wolfram had done this but, if nothing else, it made it clear that Wolfram still considered Greta's education a priority.

Gisela's murmuring was sounding more like lecturing and her voice as coming closer and closer to her 'sergeant' voice. Yuuri leaned closer to the door to try to make out what she was saying.

"–Julia-sama was during wartime!" …that didn't make much sense.

"How dare you bring that up!" Wolfram sounded shocked. "Neither my men nor I have come even close, and you know that."

"Nevertheless, Kaka," there it was. Gisela's sergeant voice, "I must insist that you pace yourself and your men, or take someone with you to monitor you at all times. Is that understood?"

Wolfram scoffed loudly enough to be heard through the doors. Then there was a pause. "Is Kostya still stationed in the castle?"

"He is." Gisela reacted to Wolfram's calmer attitude by calming down herself. After that, Yuuri couldn't hear a singe word either of them said no matter how hard he strained.

Eventually, the door opened and Wolfram stomped out, followed by a now-amused Gisela.

"Next time, don't wait until I have to go to His Majesty if you don't want to be embarrassed," Gisela said.

"I didn't think you were serious… Yuuri?" Wolfram finally noticed Yuuri waiting for them. "What are you doing here?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I didn't have anything better to do, and I thought that since you had the day off…" Wolfram scowled. "…we could maybe do something. Or something."

Wolfram looked surprised, then thoughtful. "I appreciate the offer, but it isn't necessary. Thank you, though, Yuuri."

It was Yuuri's turn to look surprised. He'd never had Wolfram turn him down before. Of course, he'd never really offered to spend time with him before – there had never been any need to. After all, whenever Wolfram could, he'd be beside Yuuri whether he wanted him there or not. "Oh. Okay then. See you tonight, I guess."

"Mmm," Wolfram agreed distractedly. "You wouldn't know where Greta is, would you?"

Greta again. Yuuri knew he should be happy that Wolfram got along so well with his daughter, but it seemed lately like Greta was the only thing Wolfram cared about. Besides training for over 12 hours a day, of course. "She's with Gunter right now, then she has etiquette lessons."

"Ah. Thank you." Wolfram started off, with almost his normal determined gait. "See you tonight, then."

"Right." Yuuri watched as Wolfram left, no doubt to steal Greta away from her teachers. He had no idea why he felt uncomfortable, why the air seemed lower in oxygen than normal. He certainly didn't know why staring at Wolfram's retreating back felt like a horrible premonition – after all, he'd see him again in a few hours. Yuuri frowned and made his way back to the library. There was no way he'd be able to sit still with the way he was feeling right now. Maybe he just needed some exercise. That made sense; after all, he'd missed his morning run today. Yuuri nodded firmly to himself. He'd feel better soon, he was sure.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

True to his word, Wolfram was back that night. Yuuri's suspicions had been correct – Wolfram had indeed stolen Greta away and taken her to town for the day. They returned just before dark and after Greta's normal bedtime, both unapologetic and somehow filthy. No one had been able to get a clear story from either of them, but whatever had happened had managed to put some colour back into Wolfram's face and a sparkle in his eyes. Greta was her usual adorable self and no one had the heart to stay angry at either of them for long.

As they changed into night clothes, Yuuri, hoping to return to their previous habit of chatting before bed, asked Wolfram, "Are you planning on going back out again tomorrow?"

Wolfram stared at Yuuri for a moment, trying to determine if there was any implied criticism to that comment. When Yuuri just looked back curiously, Wolfram relaxed. "Of course. We're a day behind now and have to make up for lost time."

"Huh." A day behind what? "What do you actually do out there all day?"

Wolfram actually smiled, almost fondly. "It's a secret."

Yuuri grinned back. "A secret? From your king? Wolfram, are you and your men planning on usurping my throne?"

Wolfram's smile disappeared. "Don't be ridiculous, Yuuri." He looked genuinely offended. "I'd hope I've made it perfectly clear that I have no interest in your throne."

Oh, right. That had actually been an issue before. Yuuri opened his mouth to apologize, but Wolfram waved it away before he could say a single word. "I know you didn't mean it, it's fine."

It wasn't fine. When had things gotten so awkward between them? Yuuri slipped into bed beside Wolfram, noticing for the first time that Wolfram made an obvious effort to mark his side of the bed, angling his pillow so there was almost a wall between his and Yuuri's heads. Where had this distance come from? Yuuri knew he was probably fretting over nothing. Everyone had little fights that didn't really mean anything. Indeed, this could barely count as a fight, they'd made up before they'd even started.

Wolfram lay back and closed his eyes, and Yuuri was nearly overwhelmed by the desire to shake him and demand what was wrong. Even when Wolfram started snoring, the desire remained strong. Even though most days they didn't see each other or even talk, today seemed somehow different – as if, by _choosing_ not to be with Yuuri, Wolfram had crossed a line that hadn't even existed before. As Yuuri fell asleep, though, his last thought was _why did he pick Greta over me?_ Before he could even feel ashamed at that selfish thought, he fell asleep.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri awoke what felt like moments later to a soothing hand stroking though his hair and soft lips pressing just under his earlobe. In a moment of disorientation, he wondered if he was finally having _that kind_ of dream and was now on the path to becoming a man. The lips trailed down his neck and a firm weight settled against his side, even as the hand in his hair tugged gently, tilting his head up to allow better access to his neck and shoulder. This was far too detailed to be a dream, Yuuri decided, particularly the little details like the occasional scrape of teeth that made him want to groan embarrassingly. He opened his eyes and was shocked but not actually surprised to see Wolfram's pink clad body pressed against him.

"Wolfram!" He shoved at the other boy, the shock giving him enough adrenaline to throw Wolfram across the bed. Wolfram looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Oh, are we already awake?" Wolfram drawled, leaning forward. "I had no idea you'd be that sensitive."

"Wolfram – what… what are you doing?" Yuuri stammered.

Wolfram paused thoughtfully, then smirked and continued moving towards Yuuri. "I don't believe I have to answer that."

"But you… I…" Yuuri scrambled back until his lower back hit the headboard. Wolfram straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yuuri's stomach felt like it was trying to escape through his mouth. Wolfram carded his fingers through Yuuri's hair, the sensation both soothing and increasingly arousing.

"Ask _me_ a question and I'll be certain to answer it," he offered. As Yuuri opened his mouth to try, Wolfram swooped down and kissed him deeply.

Yuuri's eyes flew open. He had long come to terms with being considered a prude – by his friends, his fiancé, even his own mother – but he held firm to the belief that every mouth should have one and only one tongue in it at a time. He pushed against the intruder with his own tongue, trying to force it out. The only reaction from Wolfram was a throaty chuckle that Yuuri could feel all the way down to his toes. It didn't feel _bad_, so much as _weird_. Also, it was getting hard to breathe. He managed a muffled complaint that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a moan. When that did nothing, he shoved at Wolfram again, but it lacked the strength of his earlier shove. Taking the rather unsubtle hint, Wolfram indulgently pulled away, with one last swipe of his tongue against Yuuri's lips. Yuuri shivered.

"Hmm… not really my type," Wolfram mused. "Pretty enough, no doubt, but I prefer a strong mind to compliment a beautiful face. Nevertheless, certainly not the worst I've ever had."

Yuuri started at Wolfram as he settled more comfortably in Yuuri's lap, watching Yuuri with a smug smile. Yuuri had no idea how to react. Wolfram had just kissed him! And then insulted him, but that was at least more normal. The important thing was that Wolfram had, in fact, stolen his first kiss! Although, from a purely technical viewpoint, it wasn't a _bad _first kiss exactly. In fact, if Wolfram had been a girl and Yuuri had been more… involved, it would have been really nice. And, to be precise, this wasn't quite Yuuri's first kiss. _Technically, _Yuuri's first kiss had been in that stupid machine when Wolfram had been…

"Ah!" Yuuri exclaimed in realization. He took Wolfram's face in his hands and tilted his face so that the light hit his eyes clearly. It was as Yuuri suspected… blue! "Shinou!"

"You figured it out?" Shinou sounded bored. "Took you long enough – I was wondering how far I'd have to go until you realized that if Wolfram was that type, he'd have tumbled you ages ago."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Now that Yuuri knew that this was merely Shinou – the Original King of Shin Makoku, nearly all-powerful and worshiped like a god – and not Wolfram, he found his voice easily enough. "You don't just _do_ that!" Oh, right. "And also, you're possessing Wolfram again. Stop that!"

"'And also'…" Shinou quoted, rolling his eyes in a very Wolfram-like gesture. "Nice afterthought there, Yuuri. Oh, before I forget, thanks for making Wolfram rest up today – if I'd tried this before, I might have seriously harmed him. He needs to have his defences down for me to possess him easily, but too low and his soul could be seriously in danger!" He laughed.

The laughter shook Yuuri out of the last of his embarrassment. "That's not funny!" He grabbed Shinou by his, no, by _Wolfram's_ shoulders and shook him angrily. "Get out before you hurt him!"

This actually made Shinou laugh harder. "Quit it, geez!" He patted Yuuri's arms. "The only one here hurting Wolfram is you, you know." Yuuri stopped shaking him and stared at his hands in horror. Shinou snickered at that, but then calmed down. "He's in no danger, I have more sense than that. After all, I haven't done this at all in the past few months and you've both been equally stupid then as now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuuri grumped, reassured that Wolfram was safe, but still considerably less than pleased about the situation. "What time is it, anyway?"

Shinou shrugged. "Maybe three hours before dawn. And you mean to say you have _no idea_ why my sage has been moping about since spring ended?"

"Oh, Murata?" Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. "I dunno. He's been pretty grumpy every time he visits the castle too. Maybe it's the weather change?"

"You're completely clueless aren't you? I can't believe you're Christel's descendant."

"Hey! Don't call me clueless!"

There was a moment of silence as Yuuri realized he'd reacted as if Shinou really was Wolfram. Shinou sighed and shook his (Wolfram's) head sadly. "Let me tell you a story. When I sealed Soushu into four boxes, I had my most trusted men decide what to use as their keys. Weller gave me his arm because the idiot thought it was the only thing he had to offer. As if his patience and council and cheerful nature were useless and he was just a killing machine." Shinou short Yuuri a look. "Not that you'd know anyone like _that_.

"Von Voltaire gave me his eye. Traditionally the symbol of wisdom. Typical of the man – an accurate assessment of his strengths and honesty in his presentation. Never mind if it might make him look arrogant. And it did. Heh, it really did.

"Von Wincott used his very blood to seal the box. I think that, even then, before I'd touched Soushu, he knew that there was a risk that I might not win. This was his way of standing as a second line of defence. And it worked – between you and Julia, you stopped Soushu. You are both worthy descendants of the Von Wincotts.

"But it was Rufus Von Bielefeld who surprised me the most. Of all the things… do you know what it means to give your heart to someone? Publicly, without even asking for anything in return? What am I asking – of course you do. Anyways, we weren't lovers or anything, but Rufus didn't even hesitate. And afterwards, there was nothing – no explanation, no apology, no request, nothing. There were rumours, naturally. There always are, some of them true, most of them false.

"In the end, I offered the only thing I had in return – the truth. I won't tell you if we ever became lovers or not, but I made my feelings clear. Rufus will always be a beloved comrade to me, and that's what matters now. And as for Rufus's descendant…

"Wolfram is someone I understand. I see a lot of myself in him, and therefore I rather dislike him in general. If there was one thing about him that I admire, it would have to be his loyalty – probably the only trait he shares with Rufus. Otherwise, he is an amusing distraction, but hardly worth anyone's time and effort. Certainly not that of Shin Makoku's Maou. To be honest, Yuuri, I quite disagree with our sage. Wolfram's not worthy of you. Let him go. Just don't tell Ken I told you to."

Yuuri fiddled with the quilt, not meeting Shinou's eyes. "I already let him go. I don't know what you want me to do."

Shinou snorted. "You call that letting go? Much longer and you'd've been begging for more. The only reason you didn't make a move was that you have no idea how."

"Th-that's totally not true!" Yuuri protested, trying not to think about how cold it had been right after Wolfram had… Wolfram's _body_ had pulled away.

"Riiiiight…" Shinou didn't seem convinced. "And what was that earlier today? 'Wolfram, play with me, pay attention to me!' Honestly. It's funny when Wolfram does it, it's just pitiful when you do."

"That's also not…" Yuuri trailed off.

Shinou sighed. "Listen, I don't actually care what you decide, just decide something and stick to it. Your indecisiveness is driving Ken crazy, and I can only imagine what it's doing to Wolfram." He leaned forward and pecked Yuuri on the forehead. "Just figure it out, Yuuri."

Wolfram's body slumped forward to land on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri yelped at the sudden weight and instinctively wrapped his arms around Wolfram. Then he realized what this would look like and let go, flailing his arms a little. Wolfram started sliding down Yuuri's arm with a soft sound of distress. After a moment of hesitation, Yuuri set his jaw and steadied Wolfram, cradling his head with one arm and wrapping the other around his waist. As he laid Wolfram gently down, he noticed how light he was, and how bony. Yuuri sighed and, making sure that he was _really_ asleep, caressed Wolfram's cheek.

"There's nothing to figure out, right?" Yuuri asked. "We've made our decisions, and you've already practically left, haven't you?" He lay down beside Wolfram, bringing up the covers over both of them. "It's not even any of his business, anyway. Damn meddling spirit…" He fell asleep immediately.


	7. Many Cooks Spoil the Broth

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
yawaraka na hizashi ga furisosogeba  
The gentle sunlight is pouring down  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Damn meddling spirit."

"…at least that _sounded_ affectionate."

Murata sighed. "I asked you not to play with this. Too many cooks and all that…"

Shinou shrugged, unconcerned. He'd thought he'd have a few days before Murata realized that he was meddling, but, as usual, his sage had exceeded expectations. Even so, having Murata waiting up until nearly dawn for him to return was almost nostalgic, as was the general aura of irritation he radiated. Fortunately, Murata didn't seem particularly upset, maybe because his own approach of non-interference had only led to frustration and a whole lot of nothing. Shinou examined Murata's expression closely, maybe he could give this a positive spin? After all, he was just trying to help…

Ah, no. Murata's jaw was doing that I'm-tying-not-to-yell thing which was _totally _different from his I'm-tying-not-to-laugh thing. Not a good sign, even considering his laid-back reaction. Better try to limit the fall-out.

"I didn't do much," Shinou said. "Just basically told Yuuri to make up his mind."

_Now_ Murata's jaw was doing the tying-not-to-laugh thing. "Really. You took over Von Bielefeld's body for _at least_ half an hour to tell Shibuya to make up his mind."

"I also told him a little about Rufus," Shinou admitted.

Murata flinched. It was barely noticeable, but Shinou was looking for it. Counting on it, in fact, to distract Murata enough so that he wouldn't have to tell him about what happened _before_ he and Yuuri talked. Murata recovered smoothly. "I thought you weren't in favour of Shibuya choosing to keep Von Bielefeld."

"I'm not," Shinou agreed. "Rufus and Wolfram are nothing alike. That brat gets most of his traits from my line. And some from being raised in the weirdest environment possible."

Murata caught himself before he nodded in agreement. At first sight, he'd been nearly shocked by Wolfram's physical resemblance to Shinou. After spending some time with the noble, he'd been just as amused by the similarities in their personalities, although Shinou had had enough charisma to overcome his innate brattiness. Maybe Wolfram would too, after he grew up a bit more.

Or maybe not. Either way, given how Shinou had felt about Rufus, the conversation must have been about the rewards of unwavering devotion or how the love you give returns to you, or something. Not something that would dissuade Yuuri from keeping Wolfram at his side. Murata eyed Shinou suspiciously. "Why did you talk to Shibuya? Boredom is not an acceptable answer."

Shinou, about to answer immediately, snapped his jaw shut and frowned pensively when Murata took away his favourite response. Finally, he decided that the truth was the only way to go. "I was worried about you. When things don't go your way, you tend to get sullen. I prefer you cheerful. That's all."

Murata laughed. "If I sulked more often, would you try to do my work for me then?"

"Nah. This was an exception." Shinou smirked. "You know how much I like making trouble for my cute little doppelganger. Consider this a special service."

"Well, as grateful as I am for that," Murata said, sarcastically, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop helping. I'm dealing with two strong-willed people here – don't give me that look, Shibuya's will is pretty damn strong – and I don't need to deal with you pushing them past where they're willing to go."

"I wasn't pushing that hard," Shinou protested. "And Yuuri's strong-willed, but he's also flexible. He'll bounce back from this, no problem."

"And Von Bielefeld? What if he finds out that you've been possessing him to have long talks with Shibuya in the night? That'll completely shut him down." Murata shook his head decisively. "I want your word that you'll leave him alone until this is completely resolved."

While the request was reasonable and the logic flawless, Shinou was hesitant to agree. The failing engagement to Yuuri wasn't the only Wolfram-related thing he was interested in. Besides that, there was Wolfram's promise to help Greta retake her family's throne – something that Shin Makoku should really not interfere with, politically. And then there was the 'special training' he was doing with his men. Not that there was a huge chance that he'd be successful with that; better mazoku than he had tried and failed. Of course, they'd failed mainly because Shinou had interfered either directly or indirectly to ensure their failure, but he'd only interfered when they seemed close. It had been nearly a year since Wolfram had started his training and so far all he had to show for it was exhausted troops and worried friends. Another few months couldn't hurt.

"If I agree to this, you have to compensate me somehow."

Murata sighed. "What would you like?"

Shinou grinned. "Do you still have that cute apron and those boots?"

"…yes."

"That'll do nicely."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri woke up to an empty bed and a half-dressed fiancé. He felt awful – being woken up in the middle of the night had not agreed with him at all. Wolfram, on the other hand was looking relatively well-rested, if still skinnier than was healthy. He also had a weird aura that seemed to be slowly leaching energy into him – a thank-you-for-letting-me-use-your-body-to-molest-your-fiancé from Shinou, perhaps? Yuuri groaned and rolled over. Sure, _now_ he could tell that Wolfram had been possessed, not when it actually mattered. Geez.

"Did I wake you?" Wolfram sounded more curious that apologetic, but that was pretty normal. "I didn't mean to."

The role reversal would have been amusing if Yuuri wasn't so tired. He was used to dressing quietly to allow Wolfram to sleep in while he went jogging with Conrad – not that anything would have woken Wolfram before he was good and ready. If Wolfram was already up, Yuuri'd probably already slept past the time he'd normally wake up, and he _still_ wanted to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Yuuri had never had much luck with falling back asleep after waking up. It was too late now.

Wolfram had just finished dressing when Yuuri gave up and got out of bed, yawning and scratching his head. "Mornin', Wolfram."

"Mmm. Good morning, Yuuri," Wolfram answered absently, strapping on his sword. Yuuri's eyes were immediately drawn to Wolfram's hands as they secured his sword belt, moving as surely and gracefully as they had only a few hours ago when they'd been running through his hair. Yuuri's throat felt dry and he tried to swallow. He tried to remind himself that he was a normal guy, and Wolfram was _also_ a guy, and anyways, it wasn't even Wolfram last night, just his body and his hands and his _lips_…

This wasn't working. Well, it was _working_ in a way, it just wasn't calming him down. And it wasn't helping that Wolfram, worried about the gaping, immobile Yuuri, was coming towards him with an adorably confused frown, pursing lips that _still_ looked insanely soft…

"Wolfram, we need to talk."

Yuuri had no idea where that outburst had come from, but at least it stopped Wolfram in his tracks. "What about?"

What about indeed? Yuuri had no idea what he wanted to say, exactly. He certainly didn't want to tell Wolfram about what had happened last night. Yuuri had certainly felt like the victim then, but he had no idea if Wolfram would see it that way, and the last thing he needed was Wolfram convinced that Yuuri had tried to take advantage of him or something. But that was the only thing Yuuri could think about – his mind just kept cycling back to it, the touches, the smirks, the kisses…

"Um… when was your first kiss?"

It was hard to tell what Wolfram was thinking just from watching his face, but it was probably something along the lines of 'there had better be a good reason for this, wimp'. No matter what his private thoughts were, though, he answered honestly. "I think I was thirty… seven? Eight? Something like that." He looked searchingly at Yuuri. Yuuri looked back, trying not to give anything away with his expression. Wolfram scowled. "There had better be a good reason for this, wimp."

Ha! He had been right! Yuuri was pretty darn proud at how good he'd become at reading Wolfram. He sat on the bed, patting the area beside him invitingly. "Tell me a bit about it?"

Wolfram eyed the spot warily, but sat down. "You want me to sit on our bed with you first thing in the morning and talk about my past love life?"

Yuuri nodded. "Well, just your first kiss, really. I'm curious."

"Curious…" Wolfram sighed, clearly giving up on understanding Yuuri's reasons. "Fine then. It's not a secret or anything. It was Tatianna Levkova, of Karbelnikoff, one of Anissina's distant cousins."

"Really?" Yuuri sounded surprised. Wolfram shot him a look. "I'm just surprised that it was a girl… friend of Anissina's." Yuuri quickly added as Wolfram's look turned into a glare. "I guess she was a lot younger that Anissina."

Wolfram shrugged. "I guess. She would have been in her mid-seventies." Yuuri had long ago stopped trying to understand age differences for mazoku, and simply nodded. Wolfram smiled nostalgically. "It's not like she's the first who tried – I'd been ducking advances since I turned sixteen, quite successfully I might add. But she was quite… unsubtle." He smirked a little. "It was right after a ball. We'd danced and someone said something about what a shame it was that I was still single. She agreed and kissed me right there, in the middle of the ballroom, and declared that we were officially courting. Mother was naturally thrilled and, since no one would listen to me anyway, I made the best of it."

Yuuri frowned. It had been a good story until 'made the best of it'. That didn't sound like it belonged in a happy romantic story. "You didn't want to court her?"

"I didn't mind," Wolfram answered frankly. "She was a lot of fun when she wanted to be. We fought more often than not – she had a very strong will and our personalities clashed somewhat. But overall, our relationship was a good distraction from the war for a lot of people for about eight months. I can't even remember what our last fight was about. Something unimportant, no doubt. She stormed out of the castle after throwing her ring at me." Wolfram made that adorably confused face again. "I hadn't even given her a ring. I suppose she read about it somewhere and decided it was an appropriate gesture." He shrugged.

"Where is she now?" Yuuri asked. "I've never met her, have I?"

"No, she's hardly important enough to introduce to the Maou," Wolfram scoffed. "I think she married someone from Karbelnikoff so she could stay near her family."

"Huh. So you'd never have married her then," Yuuri said. "I mean, if she wanted to stay with her family it couldn't have worked out, right?"

Wolfram shot him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I was a prince of Shin Makoku _and _a von Bielefeld. If I'd been willing, she would have given up anything to marry me." He crossed his arms and hmphed, throwing his nose in the air. "I'm quite a catch, you know."

Yuuri laughed. It was nice seeing Wolfram like this again. "Yes, yes, I know." Wolfram relaxed.

They sat together in companionable silence for a few minutes. Then Wolfram made a move to get up. Yuuri grabbed his wrist, not wanting the comfortable moment to end. Wolfram looked at him curiously, but made no move to either free his hand or sit back down. Yuuri suddenly realized what this would look like to anyone who came in – he was sitting on the bed in his nightclothes, looking imploringly up at Wolfram who was dressed in his uniform and looking back, apparently waiting for a signal or something. It could have been taken out of any romance novel where the hero goes off to battle and leaves his lover behind. Yuuri was a little ticked off at being the left-behind lover, but he couldn't deny the romantic tension in the moment. As if, any second, Wolfram would bend down and thoroughly ravish him.

Yuuri felt his stomach lurch and his pulse quicken. He even knew what it would feel like – he'd had a preview courtesy of Shin Makoku's perverted Shinou. His tongue darted out nervously to wet his lips. Interestingly enough, Wolfram's eyes widened and dropped to Yuuri's mouth at the gesture, his adam's apple bobbing as his swallowed. Yuuri leaned up towards his fiancé, not entirely sure what he wanted or how he would feel about this later, but certain that this moment contained the potential for _something_. Something important and big and…

"Wolf_ram_…"

Whoa. Was that his voice? It sounded all scratchy and gravely and old. Well, older. Wolfram's eyes, already wide, somehow widened further and darted over Yuuri's body disbelievingly. He yanked his arm from Yuuri's grasp and cradled his wrist against his chest. "M-Maou-heika?" he stuttered, confused.

"Wha? No, it's just me." The moment shattered, and suddenly Yuuri felt really silly about the whole thing. "Do I sound like that when I go into Maou-mode?"

Wolfram looked lost. He nodded faintly, still stroking his wrist. Yuuri laughed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "I guess that's why everyone listens then, huh? That's way more impressive that my normal voice!"

Wolfram nodded again, whether in agreement, or just because it was something to do. He took a step back, then another, then actually _bowed_ slightly to Yuuri and marched out of the room without another word. Yuuri watched him go, then groaned and threw himself back on the bed, burying his face in his pillow.

What the hell had _that_ been?

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The day wasn't a complete failure, at least. Murata came by in his official capacity as Daikenja, bringing Ulrike in her official capacity as high priestess. The pomp and circumstance surrounding the visit made Yuuri glad that they usually just came by casually for a visit. After a few hours of gracious this and glorious that, they managed to get Yuuri alone and apologize for Shinou's actions. Murata was amused and Ulrike was mortified, so they balanced out Yuuri's embarrassment quite nicely.

Once they'd calmed Ulrike down (a nice distraction that kept Yuuri from focusing on the fact that sweet, innocent _Ulrike_ knew what Shinou had done), Murata offered to talk to Yuuri whenever he wanted about whatever he wanted. He wiggled his eyebrows in the same suggestive way he used when teasing Yuuri about Wolfram. Yuuri thanked him for the offer, but declined it. There was no way on Earth (or Shin Makoku) that he was going to talk about his confused feelings towards Wolfram to the same boy who pranced around his mother's kitchen in an apron. With _lace_.

Murata just smirked knowingly and reminded Yuuri that the offer was indefinitely open. Ulrike also offered her council, but warned Yuuri that she probably wasn't the best person to talk to about these matters. Yuuri, quite honestly, agreed. Even mentioning 'these matters' was enough to get Ulrike blushing like a tomato. He thanked them both and escorted them back to the castle gates where there was another hour or so of Gunter gushing and shrine maidens posturing. Considering the leering looks they were receiving from some of the soldiers, Yuuri suspected their wait hadn't been a pleasant one.

Once they were off, Yuuri had the rest of the afternoon free, since Gunter was still coming down from the high that ceremonies usually put him in. He found Greta and convinced her teachers to give her time off a second day in a row and took her to play. She was in extremely high spirits after her adventure with Wolfram yesterday and kept chattering away about anything _but_ what she'd done with Wolfram, just giggling and repeating, "it's a secret!" whenever Yuuri asked. Even so, they had a lovely time and, as an extra bonus, they returned to the castle just in time to catch Wolfram's men returning.

The parade of bishounen in bright blue on horseback was always inspiring. In this case, their exhausted expressions and slumping posture inspired concern and worry. Only a few were able to dismount on their own, and those immediately turned to help their comrades down. Almost all the stableboys ran to assist them, ignoring the other riders returning for supper. The tired smiles of gratitude they received in return seemed to be payment enough, and Yuuri could see why – even drained and weak, Wolfram's men were collectively pretty enough to charm anyone.

And their leader wasn't in much better shape. Wolfram stayed seated on his horse until the last of his men had dismounted. He spoke softly for a few moments, and dismissed his troupe except for five soldiers. Four of them looked to be in worse shape than the others, but the fifth was the only fresh man there. They couldn't even put up a decent front, two of the young men unable to even stand without support. They lined up in front of Wolfram, leaning against each other.

Greta tugged on Yuuri's sleeve, placing her finger in front of her lips to indicate silence and pulled Yuuri close enough so they could overhear Wolfram and the others. Yuuri, equally curious, grinned at his daughter, and they snuck up as quietly as they could on the six professional soldiers.

By the time they felt they'd gotten close enough, Wolfram was making one of his men perform majutsu while the healthy soldier kept his green-glowing hand over the man's head – presumably some sort of healing. The soldier managed a rather pitiful whirlwind in his palm, looking nauseous while doing it. The healer shook his head and murmured something. Wolfram sighed.

"You're off for at least a week. Then Kostya and I will evaluate you again." The soldier looked upset, but nodded.

They moved on to the next man, who managed a more impressive flame and was given two days off. The third fainted before he could even try. Kostya and Wolfram caught him and laid him down gently, then Kostya called for help and looked him over more thoroughly. The fourth man raised a spike out of the ground, and Wolfram allowed him back tomorrow. He saluted, then bent down in a effort to help transport his unconscious comrade. Kostya waved him off impatiently and snapped "Take care of yourself and trust me to take care of the ill." Wolfram dismissed him more formally and the man trudged away, looking despondent.

Yuuri held Greta's hand firmly as a team of medics came to assist Wolfram's fallen soldier. He hadn't meant to show her this disturbing picture at all. Greta, on the other hand, was taking it rather well, watching with wide eyes, but otherwise calm. Kostya exchanged a few quiet words with Wolfram, then saluted and had the soldier taken away to the infirmary.

Wolfram turned tired eyes to where Yuuri and Greta were hiding. Uh oh, busted. Yuuri stepped into the open, followed closely by Greta who was shuffling her feet and looking guilty in the cutest way possible. Yuuri wouldn't have normally believed it, but Wolfram seemed completely unaffected. "Did you two want something?"

Greta furiously shook her head, her curls threatening to bounce right off her head. Yuuri just shrugged. "Welcome back?"

Wolfram relaxed somewhat. "Thanks."

Greta ran into Wolfram's arms, surprising him and further softening his expression. Yuuri joined them, placing one hand on Greta's head and the other on Wolfram's shoulder. This was nice. This was comfortable. This was _family_.

Wolfram's stomach growled, breaking the peace and causing Greta to giggle. Yuri grinned. "Let's go eat."

During supper, Yuuri watched anxiously as Wolfram, somehow politely, shoveled food down his throat with a speed Yuuri had only seen previously in starving teenaged boys. He continued eating at this pace until the rest of the group had finished desert. Yuuri wasn't the only one who'd noticed Wolfram's voracious appetite.

"Wolfram, have you spoken to Gisela?" Gunter asked.

Wolfram swallowed what must have been his third full serving of meat. "Yesterday. I'm fine, you can all stop bothering me about it."

"But your appetite. And you've lost weight…" Gunter said hesitantly.

"I'm fine." Wolfram dropped his fork. "And look, not eating, happy?" He stalked away from the table.

Greta's arm hugged Yuuri's, her eyes fixed on where Wolfram had left. "Yuuri, is Wolfram really okay?"

Yuuri smiled. "Of course he is. He really did see Gisela yesterday, and I'm sure she'll stop him from doing anything too stupid."

Greta nodded. "Okay. 'Cause it's our job to take care of him until he leaves."

Yuuri nodded back. "Yeah. I promise." Greta hugged him and dragged him to her room for a story.

After reading Greta her story and tucking her in, Yuuri went to his room hoping Wolfram was there. He was, reading while munching on toast and jam and sipping on tea. Yuuri felt a little nauseous thinking about a bedtime snack after the amount of food Wolfram had consumed at supper. Yuuri didn't say anything and started changing for bed. Wolfram soon put his book down and followed suit.

Yuuri got into bed first while Wolfram finished brushing his hair in front of the window. Yuuri watched him, feeling nostalgic and a little apprehensive – from the way the moonlight hit Wolfram's pale skin, pink nightgown and blond hair, he looked nearly translucent. As if he wasn't really there at all. He put the hairbrush back and climbed into bed beside Yuuri, barely making an indent in the mattress where he lay, adding to the illusion of semi-presence. Yuuri turned to Wolfram, desperate for proof that he was still here. "Wolfram?"

"Hmm?" Wolfram asked, already nearly falling asleep.

"I just had a couple more questions from this morning." This morning Wolfram had been completely with him, more so than he had for months. Yuuri wanted that comfortable feeling back.

Wolfram rolled over to face Yuuri, eyelids heavy and said, "Fine. What?"

"Apart from Tatianna-san, who else have you dated?"

Wolfram's eyes flew open comically. Yuuri nearly laughed, it looked like Wolfram had pretty much forgotten what they'd been talking about this morning. "What – why do you even want to know?"

Yuuri shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't even know what you mean by 'dated'." Wolfram looked suspicious. "Is that one of your terms like 'gay' that means weird things?"

"No!" Yuuri shouted, not wanting to get into _that_ argument right now, thank you very much. "It just means, like, going out with." Wolfram stared blankly at him. "Being an item? A couple? Is any of this making sense?"

Wolfram shrugged. "If you mean courting, I've officially been courted by three other women and one man. If you add unofficial… _liaisons_, I've had two of those, one of which no one else knows about."

"Hmmm… four women to one man." Yuuri looked thoughtful. "Do you prefer girls?"

"Why are you so interested… yes, generally I prefer girls." Wolfram sounded irritated. He was getting tired; normally he'd be asleep by now. "They're softer and smell better." Yuuri laughed. Wolfram propped himself up on one elbow and looked Yuuri straight in the eyes. "Generally I prefer girls, but really… I guess I prefer you."

Yuuri swallowed, suddenly serious. He expected the usual flurry of panic that normally came when Wolfram made one of his rare declarations, but instead, there was a soft, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt himself smile softly.

Wolfram flopped back on the bed. "And you? When was your first kiss?" Fair was fair, after all.

Yuuri thought back to the night before, and further back, years ago to Shinou's first mischievous possession of Wolfram for his own amusement. Both times had technically been Shinou, but if Yuuri'd had a choice… "It was with you."

There was no reaction. Then Wolfram snored. Yuuri chuckled. Close enough.


	8. He who Shoots Often, Hits at Last

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
soko kara hajimaru Chapter ni  
That's where this chapter starts  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

October

"Thank goodness this is our last year of high school," Yuuri complained, stepping out of the fountain at the rear of the castle into Gunter's arms and (more importantly) a warm towel. "Exams are _way_ more difficult than ruling a country."

"That's because you never study," Murata chided him. "With good help, you can bluff your way into ruling a country well. You can't bluff your way through calculus. Thank you." He took the towel Conrad offered to him in a manner_ slightly_ less intimate than the way Gunter had offered Yuuri his.

Yuuri closed his eyes and groaned, pulling away from Gunter inoffensively. "Calculus. Ugh. Don't remind me…"

"I'm sure you did marvellously, Heika!" Gunter declared loyally.

"That makes one of us," Murata said. Greta giggled and he winked at her cheerfully.

Yuuri hummed in distracted agreement, searching for something. "Hey, does anyone know where Wolfram is?"

There was a short but heavy pause. Then Conrad smiled his trademark gentle smile. "He's out training, Heika. He should be back tonight."

"It's 'Yuuri', nazukeoya," Yuuri responded reflexively. "You _did_ warn them we were coming home today, right?" he asked Murata.

"No," Murata answered, straight-faced. "Everyone's waiting by this fountain with towels 'cause it's Thursday." When Yuuri frowned at the sarcasm, Murata dropped the deadpan attempt at humour. "Maybe he just didn't feel like coming out this time."

That was unlikely. Yuuri and Murata had been traveling between Earth and Shin Makoku more often lately to prepare for midterms. Well, mostly for Murata to prepare for midterms. Yuuri had decided not to go to university after high school, but Murata had applied to several post-secondary schools, both universities and colleges, because 'learning is fun!'

Yuuri loved Murata like a brother, but he didn't think he'd ever understand him.

Yuuri's parents and brother had still insisted that Yuuri needed at least a high school education, so he and Murata made sure to attend just often enough to avoid getting expelled, which meant they needed to be there particularly for test days and review classes. By the end of September, they were going to Earth and back on average twice a week, and each time Wolfram had been there to see them off and greet them with a towel on their return. At first, Yuuri had tried to time it so that they traveled before breakfast or after supper (times when Wolfram would be in the castle), but even when he couldn't, Wolfram left his men to train alone and made Yuuri his priority.

This had made Yuuri feel pretty good. Before, he would have taken it for granted, but now that Wolfram was pulling away more and more, any proof that he was still important to him was treasured. It was just too bad that Wolfram acted like it was a duty and chore instead of a privilege or his right like he used to. He still said and did all the right things – telling Yuuri to come back as soon as possible and not to forget about his real home. Wimp. And drying Yuuri off, scolding him for returning after sunset, he was going to catch a cold this way. Everything was Wolfram, but it was also listless, as if he was reciting lines someone else had written.

The rare moments they shared alone were, if possible, even worse. Yuuri had become hypersensitive to Wolfram whenever he got too close. Wolfram, sensing this, had tried keeping his distance, but Yuuri found himself unconsciously seeking out the weird feelings and thoughts that breathing in Wolfram's scent and listening to him breathe brought out. This made for awkwardness whenever they were together – Yuuri subtly pursuing and Wolfram subtly retreating until Yuuri realized what he was doing and ran away. The occasional confused and stricken expression on Wolfram's face made Yuuri feel horribly guilty, and he'd resolve to have more self-control, but then they'd be getting ready for bed and Yuuri would find himself inches away from Wolfram's back, trying to sort out which scent was his shampoo and which was his body wash. If he even used body wash.

Given the hot and cold reactions he was getting from Yuuri, Wolfram couldn't have been blamed for avoiding him more and more lately. Even so, he'd made sure to be present every time Yuuri left or came back to Shin Makoku. Appearances were very important to Wolfram, and even if they were in a fight or Yuuri had done something stupid and hurtful that Wolfram had to grit his teeth and bear, Wolfram still made damn sure that everyone remembered they were still engaged. His not being here today was… inconceivable.

"That brat had better have a good reason when he gets back," Gunter huffed. "Honestly, first he makes a mess of the library, then he takes off for a week with his troupe without sufficient notice. Gwendal is far too lenient with him sometimes." He shook his head sadly.

Conrad coughed softly. "Ah, Gunter. Don't you think you should mention the most important news first?"

Yuuri and Murata turned to Gunter expectantly. He flushed with pleasure and drew himself up to his full height. "Of course. I was just getting to it. We have something of a… guest in the castle today."

"Ooh! A guest!" Yuuri interrupted, excited. "Who is it? Is it Lady Flurin? Or Heathcrife-san?" He grinned at his daughter and shook his head. "No, if it was Heathcrife-san, Beatrice would be here, wouldn't she. Who is it?"

"I think he was just getting to that, Shibuya," Murata said, noting the solemn rather than celebratory attitudes of Conrad and Gunter.

"Indeed," Gunter said. "Heika, I regret to inform you that Adelbert Von Grantz has been imprisoned for trespassing and assault."

"Adelbert!" Yuuri exclaimed. "What's he doing here? And why's he in jail?"

Conrad fielded that one. "He was sneaking around the castle." His lips twitched. Adelbert frankly sucked at spying. His style was too straightforward. "When he was discovered," by Yozak, who'd laughed at his pitiful attempt at espionage, "he attacked and wounded four guards. When he was finally restrained and brought before Gwendal, he refused to speak in his defence. We had no choice but to imprison him – he's still technically exiled from Shin Makoku."

"That's awful!" Yuuri sounded horrified. "Are the guards okay? Is Adelbert okay? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding…"

Murata grinned. Yuuri was back to his old self within moments of returning to Shin Makoku. "I'm sure they'll let you talk to him after supper."

"They'd better." Yuuri nodded firmly. "Wait, aren't I king? Shouldn't I be able to make this decision on my own?"

"Of course!" Gunter agreed. "We're just looking out for your best interests, Heika."

Yuuri could never stay mad at Gunter for long. "Yeah, thanks." He always meant well.

As Gunter preened cutely under Yuuri's gratitude, Conrad pulled Murata behind the others. "Daikenja, we haven't been able to communicate with Shinou about Adelbert's situation."

Murata shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anymore. Shinou left Shin Makoku to Shibuya, which makes this his problem."

Conrad frowned. "Adelbert had been locked in a cell for hours already and he wasn't exactly forthcoming before we jailed him. I'm not sure what you think Yuuri can do."

"Probably the unexpected," Murata said. "If you'd like, I can ask Shinou what he thinks, but you'll have to promise to keep anything I tell you a secret from Shibuya. Not that he has a great history of listening to advice, but just in case, he needs to solve these kinds of problems on his own."

Conrad nodded and looked away from Murata, trying for casual as he asked, "Is the situation with Wolfram one of 'these kinds of problems' as well?"

"Von Bielefeld-kaka hasn't been a problem as far as I'm aware," Murata answered innocently, purposefully misinterpreting the question. "Unless something has changed?"

Conrad kept his eyes forward as he replied, "No, nothing. Thank you for your time, Geika."

Murata sighed as Conrad moved up to join Yuuri and Gunter. Now Conrad was mad at him. How unfair. It wasn't _his_ fault Yuuri and Wolfram were stubbornly refusing to follow his brilliant plan.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Ah, the boy-king himself." Adelbert looked slightly rumpled but otherwise just as Yuuri remembered him. "What have I done to earn this privilege?"

"I think it's about half you keep saving my life and half you hurt four of my guards," Yuuri answered. "They're all fine, by the way."

"I know, Sir Grumpy came to tell me. Seemed to think that I can't gauge my hits accurately." Adelbert's eyes sparkled. "That doesn't answer the question of why The Great Maou himself is visiting my little cell. I thought you were away from the castle."

"You came to see me?" Yuuri asked, surprised.

Adelbert laughed. "No, not at all. I was hoping to get in and out as cleanly as possible, without seeing you or the spy or the two older brothers at all. Unfortunately the only person I'd planned on meeting also wasn't here."

_Two older brothers?_ "You came to see _Wolfram?_" Yuuri asked incredulously. "What could you possibly have to talk to Wolfram about?"

Adelbert leaned back casually. "I'd heard a rumour that he was considering Li-kun's ridiculous marriage proposal. At first I thought it was complete horse dung, pardon your majesty's virgin ears, but the source was reliable. I wanted to see for myself if he'd totally lost his mind. Imagine my surprise when I got here and found out that, not only has he _accepted_, he's been doing everything he can to avoid you in the meantime."

Yuuri sighed in frustration. "That has got to be the worst-kept secret in Shin Makoku."

"And outside it, too." Adelbert chuckled. "Well, he could do worse I suppose…"

"Okay, that's it!" Yuuri exploded. "I get it, I suck as a fiancé! Wolfram's better off without me, I know! You people don't have to keep reminding me!"

"…I was talking about Lieven," Adelbert said carefully.

"…oh."

Even as a prisoner, completely at Yuuri's mercy, Adelbert couldn't let this pass. "Issues much, Heika?"

Yuuri glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about. This has already been discussed and approved of in committee." Adelbert didn't bother trying to stop the guffaws that statement provoked. Yuuri grit his teeth, getting more and more irritated. "Anyways, it was ultimately Wolfram's choice and I will respect that."

Adelbert's mirth faded away. "Heh. You know, Julia might have said the same thing – only she would have tried to understand everyone first."

Yuuri exploded. "What's with that? I'm so _sick_ of being compared to Julia-san! It's obvious that I'm not as wonderful as she was, so I'm sorry about that. Also, it's just plain creepy when _you_ do it – you were her fiancé, for goodness sakes! And what's with your attitude, anyways – you should just accept a Royal Pardon like I've offered about a _hundred _times before so you don't get into these situations! I mean, you don't always have to be the 'cool rebel' type. If you'd just stuck around instead impulsively thumbing your nose at Shinou, you'd be in charge of Grantz and Lieven wouldn't have come and Wolfram wouldn't be leaving and everything would be FINE!"

In the moments that followed the only sounds that could be heard were Yuuri's heavy breathing and a dripping pipe. Adelbert had abandoned his relaxed position and was leaning forward with his mouth half open in shock. After a few attempts, he managed to ask weakly, "Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair in a brisk, frustrated motion. "I… I have no idea." He got his breath under control. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault or anything. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Forget about it." Adelbert waved away the apology, looking concerned. "I'd have thought that you would have been happy to get rid of Wolfram."

"I was, I think," Yuuri said. "I mean, I was happy for him, that he was able to find someone to be with. And he got along great with Lieven. And Lieven seemed really nice – I mean he even thanked me for my hospitality! None of the other nobles do that." Yuuri frowned. "I never had any problems with it before…"

"What changed?" Adelbert asked, curiously. "I mean, it's great to hear that Li-kun's got nice manners, but obviously something bothered you."

"Not with Lieven," Yuuri denied. "I think… Wolfram changed. He was always gone and never had any time for any of us. And, maybe, I changed too. I guess I missed him."

Adelbert nodded. "That's normal, missing a friend when they're not there. I'm sure if Conrad or any of the others did what Wolfram's doing you'd miss them as much."

Yuuri started nodding in agreement, but something stopped him. Sure, he'd miss Conrad if he only showed up at breakfast and the occasional supper, but then there was all that other stuff – the weird magnetic thing that Wolfram suddenly had, the way his scent made Yuuri want things, the warm feeling he got when Wolfram recited the expected lines at him, because it meant that, even if his heart wasn't in it, he was acting like his old self. He frowned. "I'd miss them but not like…"

Adelbert squirmed uncomfortably. Relationships were not his thing. He'd always felt blessed that Julia chose him because she made everything so _easy_. It was easy to love her, to make her his world. After she had died, he hadn't bothered to do anything idiotic like swear celibacy or anything. He still had needs and took care of them as efficiently as possible, but he never even came close to falling in love. Not because Julia had broken his heart by dying, but because he was still in love with her. It was just so _easy_.

He thought Wolfram'd had something similar with Yuuri, actually. His love for Yuuri had been so simple, so few rules to follow, but the rules were absolute. It was easy to find your place in such a defined world as the one Yuuri defined for Wolfram. It hadn't been Adelbert and Julia's easy love, of course. Yuuri was too naïve to understand his role and had to be constantly reminded that he was the center of Wolfram's universe and, in exchange, he needed to be gentle and caring and loyal. But it had been simple. And, now that it was apparently gone, Adelbert had no idea what advice, if any, would be appropriate to offer.

"Listen," he said, clearing his throat, "you obviously have some issues that would be best worked out by talking to someone. Someone who isn't a traitor and a confirmed bachelor, if you take my meaning."

"Oh!" Yuuri looked mortified. "I'm so sorry! It's just that no one wants to talk to me about this, they skirt around the issue, probably to avoid hurting my feelings." He pulled himself together and handed Adelbert a sheet of paper and a quill. "This is the hundred and _first_ pardon I've written for you, you know."

Adelbert smirked, more at home with this than with the previous conversation. "And you should know what I'm going to do with it." He said, ripping the sheet in half. Yuuri sighed.

"Fine, fine. An escort will be by soon to take you to the border. _Try_ not to hurt any of them."

"But the sun's setting in a few hours…" Yuuri glared at Adelbert. "Ah, Yes. Understood!" Adelbert saluted mockingly. Yuuri sighed again and left the prison.

As he passed the guards who would be escorting Adelbert to the border, he realized he hadn't been completely truthful in there. There was someone who was willing to talk to him about Wolfram, who'd offered, even. Yuuri hesitated, weighing the potential teasing against the only chance he'd have to go through his confusing emotions with someone's help. Even if that someone was Murata.

After that outburst, Yuuri decided, he didn't have much of a choice. He felt out of control and he hated that feeling. The idea passed through his mind that he might actually be going crazy. But… that was impossible, right? Crazy people never think they're crazy. But then, logically, he'd just talked himself out of thinking he was crazy, so maybe he was…

Yuuri groaned. He needed to talk to Murata. Now.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"I've already interfered too much. Don't worry, Shibuya, I'm sure that if it's you, everything will be okay."

"What!" Yuuri felt like crying. "That's absolutely no help at all! You're the worst sage ever."

"Nonsense, ask anyone, I'm a great sage." Murata grinned. "_The_ Great Sage, in fact."

Yuuri glared at his friend. "You suck and your sense of humour sucks, Murata."

Murata templed his fingers and pursed his lips. "Let's try a proverb. 'Used good are rarely as desired as fresh ones, but high quality is valued even in resale'."

"What?"

"Don't worry about Von Bielefeld. He'll be fine."

"…that's not a proverb at all, is it?"

"Not _yet_."

Yuuri let his head fall into his palms. "I'm seriously desperate here, Murata. I can't stop thinking about Wolfram."

"Liar," Murata said easily. "You didn't think about him once during exams."

"That was different," Yuuri protested. "I can't stop thinking about him since I got back."

"What, all two hours?" Murata asked. He sighed. "I understand your ambivalence, but really, this is just a step about your normal indifference. The only time you've paid attention to your engagement with Von Bielefeld is when it's at risk. Normally, anyone engaged to Wolfram Von Bielefeld would be grateful and attentive even when their relationship was stable." Yuuri pouted. Murata rolled his eyes. "I know, it's hard to believe. He's an impressive mazoku, Shibuya. Every one of the Ten Nobles approve of him. Not only is he politically astute, physically attractive, and artistically talented, he's incredibly powerful." He was also spoiled, hot-tempered, and impulsive, but in a noble these were seen as quirks instead of faults.

"Hey," Yuuri said, still pouting a little, "I'm powerful too! More powerful than he is."

"In a way…" Murata allowed. "But not exactly. You're like a pitcher – your power is high but your control is poor. If you want more control, you might have to give up some of the power." Murata explained, figuring baseball was certainly something Yuuri understood.

"But I'm a catcher, not a pitcher," Yuuri objected.

Murata scolded his brain for having perverted thoughts. Now wasn't the time. "It's a metaphor, Shibuya."

"I know," Yuuri said. "And I'm a catcher, not a pitcher. I can try to call the shots, but I'm not actually in control of the play – that's the Maou."

Murata was impressed. Apparently Yuuri _had_ studied a little. "Okay, then let's extend this metaphor. You're a catcher, what's Wolfram?"

Yuuri remembered the first time he'd dreamt about Wolfram, dressed in a baseball uniform, sliding home with a smirk, and Yuuri opening his glove to find he'd dropped the ball. The call of 'safe!', the snorted 'wimp', Wolfram strutting back to the bleachers…

"He's a pitcher," Yuuri said firmly. Murata definitely didn't smirk. "And a homerun hitter."

Oh? That was interesting. "On your team or the away team?"

"I guess the away team," Yuuri answered. After all, he'd stolen Yuuri's base.

"And Conrad is?"

"Pitcher. On my team," Yuuri answered promptly.

"Gwendal?"

"First base."

"Gunter?"

"Third base."

"Me?"

"…shortstop."

"Ah, thanks," Murata said. "And we'd all be on which team?"

"Mine, of course!" Yuuri grinned. It didn't sound like a very good baseball team, but it was an _amazing_ metaphorical baseball team.

Murata nodded. "In that case, who's on Von Bielefeld-kaka's team?"

"Uh…" Yuuri's smile died. In his dream, Wolfram had strutted back to the bleachers after his homerun… who had been there? All Yuuri could remember was faceless uniformed bodies. No one congratulating Wolfram or slapping him on the back. At the time, it would have been unnecessary, Wolfram was congratulating himself enough for twenty men. But looking back on it now, it was kind of lonely.

Murata watched his friend's face fall. He sighed. This hadn't been his intention at all. "Getting back to the point, you're very powerful, but it's not a power anyone can trust. We don't know how much power you'll keep once you're able to control your abilities."

"That wasn't the point," Yuuri said sadly. "The point was that I didn't pay enough attention to Wolfram when our relationship was stable. And that he'd be better off with anyone other than me."

"That's not what I meant," Murata said, frustrated. "Listen, Shibuya. You have more than half a year left to figure out what you want. Take that all the time you need. And be honest with yourself and your feelings." _This time_.

Yuuri nodded glumly and set off back home. He didn't seem much more cheerful by the time he returned to the castle. Conrad greeted him gently, noticing his mood.

"Is everything okay, Heika?"

"'s Yuuri, Conrad," Yuuri responded listlessly.

"Right, Yuuri," Conrad corrected himself agreeably. "Wolfram came back half an hour ago, Yuuri. He should be waiting for you in your room."

"He's not reading with Greta?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"He said goodnight to her, then went straight to your room." Conrad smiled benignly. There was no way he was going to show his worried face to his king. "I believe he was too tired to read her a story tonight."

Yuuri stared searchingly at Conrad. Conrad's smile didn't move an inch. "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll just go see him then."

"Very well. Goodnight, Yuuri." Conrad's smiled softened slightly. Yuuri felt some warmth creep back into his heart. Impulsively, he leaned a bit into the older man, nudging him slightly with his shoulder. Conrad looked surprised, then smiled genuinely.

"Thanks, Conrad." Yuuri set off for his room and Wolfram, armed with Conrad's smile to give him courage.

For better or for worse, he didn't need it. When he arrived, he was Wolfram curled on the bed, adorably half-dressed in his rumpled uniform shirt, undone pants, and socks. Yuuri sighed. Well, this was as good a chance as any to test out his feelings. He reached down to unbutton Wolfram's shirt and get him into his normal sleepwear. As he got closer, he noticed that Wolfram was shivering. A sharp, painful jolt shot through Yuuri in sympathy. Wolfram looked cute from a distance and perfectly miserable up close. A guilty thought that this wasn't the first or only time he could have described his unwanted fiancé that way flitted through Yuuri's mind.

Abandoning his original plan to change Wolfram's clothes, Yuuri wrapped him in all the blankets instead, then got changed himself. When he crawled into bed, he noticed Wolfram was still shivering. He reached out and touched Wolfram's arm. It didn't feel particularly hot or cold. It just felt like an arm. Nothing to fear there. He scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's torso. Wolfram kept shivering. Yuuri sighed and moved completely forward so his full length was pressed against Wolfram's. It took a few minutes, but eventually Wolfram's shivering stopped and his breathing evened out.

Yuuri lay awake trying to figure out what this meant. He'd been in actual _pain_ thinking of Wolfram hurting. That had to mean something. But he was also… _spooning_ Wolfram right now and felt nothing but comfortable. There were none of the usual sexual thoughts that he associated with being this close to Wolfram and breathing in his scent. Yuuri nuzzled Wolfram's neck, testing to see if that would arouse him. Nothing. Just warm and peace and _Wolfram_…

Yuuri slept.


	9. If You Want it Done Right Do it Yourself

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
kimi dake wo mamoru monogatari nara  
Becoming the story that protects only you  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Early January

Gunter was in heaven. Or possibly hell. He'll get back to you on that.

"The answer, for the last time, is no!" Black eyes gazed pleadingly into Gunter's. "Tell him, Gunter!"

"Well…"

"With great power comes great responsibility. This is one of your responsibilities." Black eyes turned trustingly to Gunter. "Tell him, Gunter."

"Naturally…"

"I'm a king, dammit, not a chauffeur service! Guuunter!"

"His Majesty _does _have a–"

"If I could ask someone else I would, but there is no one else! Isn't that right, Gunter?"

"Your point is also quite va–"

"Well I can't. And since I can't do what I can't do, then I can't."

"Fine. Then leave me there until the entrance exams are over. I'm sure you can rule without my help for a few weeks."

Gunter stopped basking in the attention of _two_ double blacks and blinked, shocked at what he'd just heard. "Geika, you can't be serious! You can't leave for that long!"

Murata shrugged. "Shibuya had a point. The irregular exam schedule makes traveling back and forth difficult."

Yuuri huffed and nodded firmly. "Besides, we've both been away for longer than that and nothing bad happened. It'll be fine!"

"But, but…" Gunter started tearing. "You'll miss the Winter Festival!"

"…oh yeah. That," Yuuri said scratching his head. "I could fetch you in time for the festival if you wanted, Murata."

Murata's winced delicately. "No, that's quite alright. I think I still have the headache from last year's festival. You know, in the old days, it was a _children's_ festival."

"It still is," Gunter said. At Murata's sceptical look, he added grudgingly, "…in some rural areas."

"In any case, I'm sorry my birth country has the indecency to schedule university placement exams at the same time my home country holds its biggest, gaudiest debauch. I'll be sure to let them know that Gunter Von Christ disapproves."

"Ah!" Gunter exclaimed. "If you think it will help, I can lend you my seal…"

Yuuri snickered. Murata smiled gently. "That won't be necessary, thank you Gunter."

"We can leave now, if you want," Yuuri offered, more generous now that he wasn't being asked to travel between worlds on a nearly daily basis.

Murata nodded and they set off. After a moment of silence, Yuuri asked, "Why did you bring Gunter into the discussion? We could've worked this out on our own."

Murata smiled his patented sage smile. "It's the least I could do, considering. Did you see his face? I thought he'd burst with pride."

Yuuri frowned. "But he didn't really add much…"

"That hardly matters." Murata waved his hand vaguely. "What matters is that he thought he helped." He turned a stern look on Yuuri. "Be nice to him while I'm gone. At least _try _to listen to him."

Yuuri sighed and followed Murata into the small pool set aside for this purpose. "Fine. Anything else?"

"No." Murata smirked as the water swirled around them. "Have fun at your last Winter Festival with Von Bielefeld-kaka."

The water settled down, leaving Yuuri alone and slightly winded. "Easy for you to say."

"Heika!"

Yuuri's head shot up. Conrad and Yozak were rushing toward him, fortunately not panicked. Yuuri waved.

"Heika," Conrad said once he was close enough, "you should probably come right away. Lieven Von Grantz has arrived unexpectedly."

"Lieven's here?" Yuuri asked, surprised. "Awesome! Is he here for the festival? It's not for a few days yet. When'd he get here? …why are you looking at me like that."

Conrad and Yozak traded concerned glances. "A surprise visit from any of the family members of the Ten Families is a big deal, kiddo," Yozak explained bluntly. "And for the guy who's eventually planning on taking your fiancé to show up out of the blue… let's just say we're gonna plan for the worst and hope for the best."

That sounded ominous. "Lieven's a friend, Yozak," Yuuri scolded. "Friends come over and visit sometimes. It's too bad Wolfram's not here, though."

"Of course, Heika," Conrad said, placatingly. Yozak carefully didn't roll his eyes. While he was all for keeping information from Yuuri when necessary, he hated treating him with kid gloves the rest of the time. If everyone catered to his every whim, how could he learn to be a better king? It was especially frustrating since Yuuri had demonstrated time after time that he _wanted_ to be a better king, unlike certain previous monarchs.

Meanwhile, Yuuri and Conrad were doing their 'It's Yuuri'/'Of course, Yuuri.' exchange that infuriated Wolfram on numerous occasions. Yozak tuned them out and scanned their surroundings out of habit. "Hey, where's Geika? Gunter said he left with you."

"Oh, he went back home." At Yozak's confused look, Yuuri added. "To Japan. He's writing exams there. He'll be back in a few weeks."

"Ah…" This wasn't good news. Murata was everything Yuuri was not when it came to politics – suspicious, ruthless, manipulative, and compromising. They balanced each other brilliantly. With his darker partner gone, Yuuri wouldn't be even close to a match for Lieven if the lordling came for a fight. Yozak tallied potential allies. Gunter could always be counted on to be on Yuuri's side. So could Conrad, but he didn't have enough status to be a decent resource. Gwendal was actually something of a wild card in terms of personal opinion and would likely stay out of any fight that featured his brother's future. Cheri adored both Lieven and Yuuri and would probably make things worse if she tried to help. Wolfram…

Wolfram was the problem. Yozak hated that he was cleaning after the brat prince's mess, but recognized that this wasn't actually Wolfram's fault. Of course, the man most responsible for this tense situation had just left for an entirely different world, so blaming Wolfram was looking more and more attractive.

That left Yuuri the wimp and Gunter the flaily against Lieven and possibly Wolfram. Yozak didn't particularly like those odds even if they were slightly in Yuuri's favour. He decided that unofficially convincing Lieven to leave sooner rather than later would probably be the best recourse if he started making trouble. Yozak came out of his thoughts to find Conrad frowning lightly at him. He grinned sheepishly, caught as usual by the one person who knew him well enough to be almost able to read his mind. The frown was a warning not to do anything before talking it over first. Yozak nodded nearly imperceptively, agreeing. After all, Conrad couldn't have a problem with a plan to protect his king and his baby brother.

"Yuuri-heika!" Lieven strode from his guard troop with outstretched arms, smiling broadly. Yuuri had become accustomed to watching for signs of weight loss since Wolfram had stopped taking care of himself. The old Yuuri wouldn't have noticed anything different about Lieven. The current Yuuri noted how Lieven's coat hung strangely on his body and how his cheekbones were slightly more pronounced. Like Wolfram, however, it hardly detracted from his attractiveness. Yuuri was beginning to suspect that mazoku naturally adapted to emaciation by becoming prettier so that people would take pity on them and feed them. It certainly was working on him, he wanted nothing more than to shove sandwiches down Lieven's throat followed by warm tea.

"Lieven!" Yuuri took Lieven's hand and shook it vigorously. "Welcome back! Sorry, Wolfram's not here but… ah… did you come for the Winter Festival? It's not for a few more days, but you're more than welcome to stay 'till then."

Yozak very carefully didn't wince. Yuuri was open and welcoming and everything he was and everything he shouldn't be. This would make getting rid of Lieven more difficult. Now, even if he left of his own free will, it would look like he was insulting the Maou. Conrad shot Yozak a look that clearly said 'later'. Yozak couldn't hold back the wince this time.

Lieven, meanwhile, was cheerfully accepting Yuuri's invitation and making sure that his men would be able to stay as well. He'd brought significantly more guards than last time – an appropriate number for an escort. Dorcas assured him that there was plenty of room in the barracks, considering many soldiers had gone home for a winter vacation.

There was a good hour before supper, which left plenty of time for Lieven and his men to arrange their quarters and freshen up. Yuuri figured that would be enough time to find Wolfram and get him to the castle a little earlier than usual in order to greet his friend.

"Yozak, could you go fetch Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Yozak nodded equitably. "No prob. Where is he?"

"…training?" Yuuri finally answered. He had no idea where Wolfram went, he never did.

"He generally rides to the east," Conrad added, trying to be helpful. "You really have no idea where he goes, Heika?"

"It's Yuu- never mind." Sometimes, rarely, Conrad called him by his title as a kind of passive-aggressive criticism. There were times when Yuuri preferred Wolfram's blunt insults and judgemental comments. "Yozak's the one who always knows where everyone is and what they're doing, ne, Ooniwaban?"

"Well, sure, I guess," Yozak admitted, amused as usual by Yuuri's ninja-spy reference. "If it's important. No one said that trailing the brat prince was important."

Yuuri looked at Conrad. "You mean Wolfram's been going off on his own for months and no one knows where or why?"

"He's Wolfram." Conrad shrugged as if that explained everything. "As long as he's not getting into trouble, we pretty much give him free rein."

"…_why_?"

"Because he gets results," Yozak said. "Have you ever actually talked to him about what he does?"

Yuuri pouted. "He's a soldier. I guess… he fights?"

Yozak blinked at Yuuri for a moment and then burst into snickering laughter. "C-can you imagine Wolfram on the front lines?" Yuuri stared at Yozak. Of course he could. Wolfram was always saying that he was a soldier and it was his duty to fight. He'd seen Wolfram in action numerous times, too – he wasn't as impressive as Conrad, perhaps, but he wasn't all talk either. Yozak couldn't seem to stop laughing, so he waved at Conrad to continue for him.

"When Wolfram declared his intention to join the army and fight for Shin Makoku, Mother did everything possible to keep him away from the battlefield. At one point, Julia was even called back under the guise of helping Wolfram develop his healing maryoku. After Lutenberg, however, he refused to be cosseted any more." Conrad smiled faintly, remembering watching his little brother and his mother arguing from his sick bed where he was supposed to be sleeping. They were so alike, but in the end, Wolfram had won simply by threatening to go off on his own if he had to. "By the time he was allowed to enlist, he'd had enough training to be an officer. So he was given a small group of inexperienced soldiers, all minor nobility or from rich families."

By this time Yozak had sobered up somewhat. "The idea was that they'd never be useful, so they were shunted off to the side."

This seemed unfair to Yuuri. "But I've seen Wolfram's men – they're not useless, they've all got powerful maryoku."

"True," Conrad agreed. "But maryoku isn't useful if it's uncontrolled, or the user is insubordinate or uncooperative. Wolfram got the dregs, the spoiled brats who wouldn't follow orders, the precious only sons of powerful fathers, the half-trained prodigies. They were placed in Wolfram's command and forgotten about."

Yuuri unconsciously leaned forward. He'd learned a lot about Conrad's past from Wolfram, it only made sense that he'd learn about Wolfram's past from Conrad. It stuck him as odd that if he might know more about his fiancé if he'd spent less time with him and more time gossiping about him.

"Wolfram took his job very seriously, of course," Conrad continued. Yuuri nodded. Wolfram often took things too seriously. "But soon he had the loyalty and obedience of his men, men who were considered untrainable by other commanders."

"The fact that he bathed and lived with his men while training probably helped." Yozak snickered. Conrad shot him a Look. "What? Your baby brother's hot, man." He elbowed Yuuri companionably. "By the first week every man under his command had a massive crush on him and they _really_ wanted to impress him. If you know what I mean."

Yuuri didn't and he didn't want to. Yozak seemed to realize that this was possibly an inappropriate conversation to have with Wolfram's brother and fiancé. He shrugged. "Either way, he got them to work together, and work well. The kicker was that assassination squad."

"What assassination squad?" Yuuri asked, glad that the subject had shifted slightly.

"Wolfram was given occasional tasks that were considered safe," Conrad explained. "One of these was escorting a caravan of nobles through Shin Makoku. They were nowhere near the border, so it was expected that nothing would happen. Of course, a group of trained assassins managed to find them and attacked. Wolfram and his men protected the caravan and stopped the assassins without even drawing their swords, just by using maryoku."

Yuuri was impressed. "Wow. How'd he manage that?" In all the battles Yuuri had experienced so far, swordplay had played a much larger role than maryoku. Unless it was _his_ maryoku, in which case, there wasn't really anything that could stand up to The Maou for long.

Conrad shrugged helplessly. Yozak answered, "There's something called 'synergy' that he used. Like, two different mazoku using their power together to make something greater. I don't really know the details," or care, since he had about as much maryoku as a rock, "but I know that Wolfram did it once with Corporal Kostya about ten years ago, and that forest still hasn't grown back."

That sounded impressive yet… horrible. Wait, Yuuri was sure he'd heard the name 'Kostya' somewhere before. Something to think about. "So what happened then?"

"Wolfram developed a reputation for training the untrainable, and those he trained were recruited into other squads as maryoku experts. He's had a few people stay with him, but mostly he finds each individual's strength and sharpens it." Conrad looked quite proud. "We've managed to keep him from the front line as much as possible – even the forest he destroyed was more of a tactical excursion than a true battle – but he's still contributed to the army as an honourable soldier."

Yozak nodded. "And then you got engaged to him and traipsed off into enemy territory time and time again. I think Wolfram's seen more action guarding you than the years he spent in the army!"

Yuuri was certain… well, pretty sure that Yozak hadn't _meant_ to make him feel bad with that comment. Probably. So he ignored that pang of guilt and focused on the original point. "So what you're saying is no one has any idea where Wolfram is."

"Ah. Yes." Yozak laughed, embarrassed. It wasn't exactly his job to know where Wolfram was, but it had been expected of him and he'd disappointed Yuuri. "Sorry 'bout that, Heika."

Yuuri sighed. "No, that's okay. You're right – why would you know something like that. It's not like _you're_ engaged to him."

"…Heika?" Yozak shot Conrad a concerned look. This was weird for Yuuri.

Conrad smiled. "Don't worry, Yuuri. You can always ask him when he gets back."

"Right." Yuuri snorted. "If he even pays any attention to me now that Lieven's here."

Yozak's concerned look turned genuinely alarmed. This was something that Wolfram might have said if he'd ever expressed any insecurity about Yuuri's attitude towards him. Yuuri wasn't supposed to worry about stuff like this. Yuuri was supposed to worry about getting caught by Wolfram as he snuck off for a new adventure or played hooky from lessons. Conrad didn't return the look, but his brow furrowed as he watched Yuuri walk away, drooping slightly. Yozak clasped Conrad's shoulder. "I'll ask around. Wolfram's gotta be somewhere."

Conrad smiled genuinely at his friend. "Thank you, Yozak. I'm sure Yuuri would be grateful as well."

Yozak nodded. He appreciated Yuuri's feelings and was more then happy to help, but he was really doing this for Conrad's peace of mind and for his own curiosity. Wolfram was an important person to Yozak, not in his own right, but due to the people who cared about him. Yuuri was worried which made Conrad worried which made Yozak worried. In all honesty, Yozak should have thought ahead and planned for this, and known what Wolfram was up to. He felt like he'd dropped the ball on this one and was eager to make up for his lapse.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Hey, Lieven. How're your rooms?"

"Wonderful, thank you, Heika. Is Wolfram back yet?"

"Ahaha… no." It made sense that Lieven would ask after Wolfram. It was almost certainly not a subtle dig at how Yuuri couldn't keep an eye on his fiancé. After all, Lieven hadn't been anywhere near that conversation. Just bad timing. "But he'll definitely be here after supper."

"_After_ supper?" Lieven asked. "He takes his supper in the field?

"I guess so." Yuuri shrugged. "He sure doesn't usually take it here." He smiled at Lieven. "But until then, you can tell me how you've been doing!"

Lieven smiled back reflexively, a social smile. "We've been doing quite well, actually, Heika. Bielefeld had significantly increased trade in anticipation for winter, so it looks like we'll have enough food to last until the first spring harvest."

That sounded nice. "That's great! Well, as long as everyone's happy with the arrangements."

"They are," Lieven assured him. "After all, it's winter. Working with metal's always nicer in winter."

"Huh. Wonder why that is?" Yuuri thought out loud.

"Well, it's warm for one thing." Lieven laughed. "And shiny things are more welcome when the weather's bad. People need more cheering up."

Yuuri nodded. "That makes sense. I guess that's what the Winter Festival's for too."

Lieven nodded and they chatted about inanities for a few minutes until they were called to the dining room for supper.

Supper was a lavish affair as the cooks were practicing dishes for the party. Yuuri didn't recognize most of the meats, but had already made sure that bearbee and dragon wouldn't be served. Other than that, though, Yuuri was led to understand that any and every animal was up for grabs. The vegetable dishes were generally more recognizable, but no less fancy. Everyone ate with gusto, complimenting the best dishes and offering creative criticism for the merely fabulous ones. The maids wrote everything down and paid careful attention to Gunter and Cheri's opinions. Because they actually had taste.

From what Yuuri remembered from last year, the maids had also paid attention to Wolfram – not his criticisms as much as his compliments. As expected, he was difficult to please and every single dish that he accepted was served at the banquet. Yuuri hadn't realized that he'd paid so much attention, but now, with Wolfram gone so much, it seemed that his mind was determined to remind him of every Wolfram-related fact that he'd ever known, even if he hadn't noticed it at the time.

When supper was over, most of the adults went to Gwendal's study to plan for the festival. Yuuri and Lieven were left with Greta. There was a short awkward silence.

"Yuuri's not allowed to plan the party 'cause he says 'yes' to too many things," Greta explained to Lieven.

"Oh, I see," Lieven said, amused.

Greta nodded seriously. "He likes to make everyone happy, but there's only so much he can do."

"Very wise." Lieven nodded back.

"Okay, that's enough," Yuuri interjected. "You two are horrible together, you know."

"We know!" Lieven and Greta chorused together. Yuuri shuddered and retreated to the kitchen to compliment the cooks directly.

"Hey, princess. How 'bout I read you a bedtime story tonight and we let your parents spend some time together?" Lieven offered.

Greta pouted. "I don't think that will help. Yuuri and Wolfram don't talk much anymore, and no one seems to think that's a problem."

Lieven frowned, crouching down to Greta's level. "Seriously? They're fighting?"

"No," Greta corrected. "If they were fighting they'd have to talk to each other. They're just not… anything anymore." She looked lost. "Wolfram still cares about me, I know, but he _promised_ he'd care about Yuuri too! Now I don't think he does, and there's nothing anyone can do because Yuuri doesn't care about him either."

Lieven wanted to argue, but he'd been here only a few hours, and already all the evidence – Wolfram's absence, Yuuri's incuriosity, everyone's enjoyment of the meal without Wolfram – pointed to Greta's conclusions. Wolfram had drifted away and no one missed him. Except this little girl. Lieven pulled Greta into a hug. "Hey, kiddo. It'll be okay."

Greta stiffened, then leaned into Lieven's embrace. She didn't really know him well enough to allow this, but Wolfram knew him well and she trusted Wolfram. "Lieven-kaka. Um… what if Wolfram being gone was all my fault?"

"I'm _sure_ it's not," Lieven said firmly. "He adores you."

"That's not what I meant," Greta explained. "He's gone because he's doing something for my sake. And that's why he and Yuuri aren't… Wolfram-and-Yuuri anymore."

Lieven pulled back, still holding Greta by her shoulders. "What do you mean, princess?"

"Wolfram's 'special training'," Greta said. "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with helping me reclaim my parent's throne."

Well. That would explain the sudden time limit Wolfram was apparently operating under after deciding to leave for Grantz in a year. Lieven smiled at Greta. "If that's true, then it just shows how much he loves you and how important you are. And I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help you and Wolfram when the time comes." He bowed. "I will never get in the way of your relationship with Wolfram. You're far too important to him, and I find myself quite liking you as well."

Greta smiled back, but her eyes were shiny. "Thank you, Lieven-kaka. I just wish he'd spend time with me and Yuuri _now_ instead of always working for the future me."

"Of course you do," Lieven agreed. "And he _should_ be able to strike a balance. I'll talk with him. Maybe he just needs someone to tell him he's being a moron."

Greta laughed and it sounded like bells chiming. Lieven smiled. She was such a charming child – hard to believe she was human.

The front door opened with a gust of cold air. Wolfram walked in, looking like the living dead. Anything Lieven had planned to say – how happy he was to see Wolfram, not to let the cold air in, that Wolfram should pay more attention to his adorable daughter – was lost as soon as he laid eyes on Wolfram.

Wolfram, for his part, managed a soft, surprised. "Lieven?"

Just then, Yuuri came out of the kitchen. "Wolfram!"

Wolfram's surprise turned to shock. "Yuuri? I thought you were leaving."

Greta looked between the three adults. She grabbed Lieven's hand. "Lieven-kaka's gonna read me a story. You two need to talk." She dragged Lieven out of the room. Wolfram's gaze followed them before returning to Yuuri.

"You look exhausted," Yuuri said, immediately coming over to Wolfram and pulling him to a chair. Wolfram sat down heavily and reached out to Yuuri's face.

"You look beautiful."

Yuuri blushed. "C'mon, we both know you're the beautiful one. Do you want anything? Something to eat? Drink?"

Wolfram shook his head, his fingers lightly trailing over Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri's blush deepened and he leaned towards Wolfram unconsciously, breathing in the unique scent Yuuri constantly craved. Wolfram leaned forward, meeting Yuuri halfway, stopping just short of touching him. If Yuuri turned his head, just a little, his nose would brush Wolfram's hair, and he'd finally know for sure whether it was as soft as it looked. Yuuri pulled back. "Well, if you don't want anything, let's get you to bed!" He said, with over-bright cheerfulness, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Wolfram nodded and let Yuuri take him to bed.


	10. To Err is Human, to Persevere Diabolical

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
koko ni boku ga egaku nandomo  
Here, I will inscribe it, over and over again  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram wasn't particularly heavy, but Yuuri wasn't particularly strong. At least the soldiers guarding his room came to attention and immediately assisted him, taking his still-fiancé from his arms and opening the door for him. Wolfram wasn't quite asleep, but certainly wasn't fully awake either. Yuuri sighed as the guards sat a half-conscious Wolfram on the bed and discretely left them alone. How was he going to get Wolfram ready for bed? Wolfram had come home tired before, but never this bad. At least not while Yuuri had been in Shin Makoku.

"Seriously, how did you manage while I was gone?" he asked rhetorically as he undid Wolfram's top buttons.

"Slept in m'shirt," Wolfram answered, slurring his words. "M'pants too."

Yuuri chuckled. "You must have smelled horrible."

"Don't matter. Gotta finish soon. Stupid winter."

Yuuri slipped the shirt off Wolfram, noticing that Wolfram did not, in fact, smell horrible. When he reached for Wolfram's belt, Wolfram's hand grabbed his suddenly. Yuuri looked up, surprised. Wolfram's eyes were fixed on his. "Don't start what you can't finish, Yuuri," he said, perfectly clearly. Yuuri's mouth went dry as he swallowed nervously. Wolfram's grip tightened slightly then went slack as he suddenly lost consciousness. Yuuri panicked and grabbed Wolfram before he hit the bed, his heart racing with sudden fear. Wolfram snored in Yuuri's ear, already deeply asleep.

After a moment to recover from his panic, Yuuri dropped Wolfram the rest of the way. It wasn't far – a few inches at most – and the bed was quite soft, and Wolfram never woke up. But it still made Yuuri feel better after Wolfram had scared him like that. Jerk. Yuuri smiled at Wolfram fondly.

Oh well. At least now he couldn't complain about the removal of his pants! Yuuri undid Wolfram's belt and the front of his pants and slid them off remarkably easily – they were about two sizes too big on Wolfram since he'd last had them adjusted. Pretty soon they'd have to start making belts smaller if Wolfram lost any more weight. Yuuri looked critically at his mostly-naked fiancé. He looked sick. His pale thinness, which had been eerily beautiful before was now almost frightening. And dangerous. Wolfram started shivering the moment Yuuri slipped his pants off, having no defence against the cold in his emaciated state.

Wait. He wielded _fire_. According to what Yuuri could remember of Gunter's lessons (which, admittedly, wasn't much) Wolfram should _never_ be this cold! Yuuri frowned at Wolfram's trembling body. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Mentally, Yuuri shook himself. He could think about that later. For now, he needed to get Wolfram dressed and under warm covers. Yuuri took Wolfram's nightdress out and considered it, looking back and forth between it and Wolfram. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

He straddled Wolfram's nearly naked sleeping body and placed the nightdress on the bed in easy reach. Then he leaned down, until he was basically laying on top of Wolfram and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's upper chest. Once he felt he had a good grip, Yuuri leaned back, pushing with his hips, pulling Wolfram up to a mostly-sitting position. Wolfram's head lolled before resting in the crock of Yuuri's neck, his lips vibrating slightly with his snores just above Yuuri's collarbone. Yuuri shivered. Wolfram's chill must be catching.

After adjusting his grip, Yuuri managed to keep Wolfram up with one arm while the other grabbed the nightdress and tossed it over Wolfram's head. Yuuri just barely managed to get Wolfram's head through the proper hole when he slipped from Yuuri's tentative hold, falling back to the bed.

He lay there, half-dressed, snoring, and shivering. Yuuri sighed again. Good enough. He dragged Wolfram under the covers and covered him up tightly. Once he was satisfied with his work, he changed into his own pyjamas and slid into bed, automatically wrapping his arms around his trembling fiancé.

Wolfram still felt warm, even now. Yuuri could remember winters where he'd gone to bed with Wolfram early just because outside it was cold and here, with Wolfram, it never was. They were never immediately sleepy and usually talked for the better part of an hour, going over their day and what they planned to do the next day. Like any conversation with Wolfram, there were occasional outbursts of rage followed by amused, insincere apologies that Wolfram always accepted. And so the cycle continued.

There hadn't been any nights like that this year. Wolfram had been too tired, and Yuuri hadn't pressed. Lately, when he was in Shin Makoku, Yuuri tended to wait until Wolfram was back from training – whenever that was – before going to bed. It was too cold without him there and Greta was too old to share their bed anymore. And Greta wasn't a living furnace like Wolfram was.

Yuuri cuddled up to Wolfram, enjoying the heat even while worrying about the fact that Wolfram was still shivering. Yuuri tightened his hold, hooking one leg over Wolfram's to keep him from moving away. His nose brushed through Wolfram's hair, until his head was resting by Wolfram's ear. He drowsily murmured comforting nonsense to his snoring bedmate in an effort to soothe his sleep. Wolfram snorted and muttered something that might have contained Yuuri's name. Or possibly 'wimp'. Or both. Yuuri smiled.

He fell asleep before Wolfram stopped shivering.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, Wolfram was still asleep. He looked better as he rested easily in the morning light, his features relaxed in sleep. Yuuri crept out of bed, careful not to wake him, and dressed quickly. He closed the curtains on his way out and left orders that Wolfram was not to be disturbed. He felt a little bad, manipulating Wolfram like this, but he really didn't like what he'd seen yesterday.

It took some wandering and lots of directions before he found Wolfram's field medic. He was with the rest of Wolfram's men in the stables, setting up the day's excursion. Yuuri recognized his name immediately and wondered if it was the same Kostya Wolfram had burnt down a forest with. Not that that was important right now.

"Um, Kostya-san, can I have a word with you?"

The medic froze and blanched as the Maou smiled at him sheepishly. His mind whirled with things he might had done, or not done that would warrant the _Maou_ asking to speak with him. He exhaled deeply and squared his shoulders. He owed von Bielefeld-kaka this much at least. If he went down, he'd go down with dignity. "Certainly Heika."

Yuuri cocked his head, gesturing to a more private corner they could speak in. Kostya followed as every man watched them surreptitiously. Yuuri sat down on a bench and patted the space beside him for Kostya to sit as well. He wanted to make this as comfortable and informal as possible. Kostya sat primly with his hands fisted on his lap, radiating anxiety. Yuuri sighed. This would never do.

"You're not in trouble or anything," he started, trying to relax Kostya. It didn't work. "I just wanted to talk about Wolfram."

Kostya nodded sharply. "Von Bielefeld-kaka is not yet here, Heika."

"I know. I left him asleep in our bed," Yuuri said, inadvertently reminding Kostya _exactly_ what the relationship between himself and Wolfram was. Kostya swallowed. He had to protect von Bielefeld-kaka and his plans, even from the Maou if necessary. Yuuri obliviously continued. "He was in really bad shape last night. Did something happen?"

"Nothing in particular, Heika," Kostya answered, honestly. Wolfram had pushed himself again, but that usually happened when Yuuri left for the other world. At least it hadn't been bad enough to require healing as it had been in the past. "I'm sure he'll be fine this morning after a good night's rest." 'Fine' being a relative term.

Yuuri clearly didn't agree. "He's getting thinner every day and I think he's getting confused and… weird." His cheek still felt warm from the memory of when Wolfram had stroked it. "I'm really worried about him, and I know you know what's going on."

Kostya certainly did. And if he told Yuuri, Yuuri would almost certainly put a stop to it. Kostya was glad Yuuri had asked him. If he'd asked any of Wolfram's other men, they'd have to choose between their loyalty to Wolfram and to the crown. Kostya, however, had an even higher authority to hide behind. "I do, Heika. But I can't tell you without von Bielefeld-kaka's permission."

Yuuri looked like he'd been slapped, and not in the surprise-you-have-a-new-fiancé way. "You what?"

"It relates to von Bielefeld-kaka's heath, Heika. And that information is private and confidential unless the patient gives his consent to share it." Kostya recited protocol to protect himself from Yuuri's obvious irritation. "If von Bielefeld-kaka agrees, I would be more than happy to discuss this with you."

"I came to you because I don't _want_ Wolfram to know I'm asking," Yuuri explained. "He's been getting weaker and weaker and he won't talk to me about it. If you really cared about him, you'd help me help him."

That hit a nerve. Kostya _did_ care for Wolfram – he owed his old commander more than he could ever hope to repay. He'd been shunted off into Wolfram's regiment during the war for gross insubordination in his old unit. His wind maryoku was one of the strongest in Shin Makoku, and he was considered a powerful weapon, but he hated fighting. Every time he wielded his wind and people died, he felt sick and disgusted, until, finally, he refused to do so anymore.

He'd been one of the first mazoku Wolfram had practiced synchronizing powers with, because they'd both overpowered anyone else they were paired with. The results had been thrilling and terrifying at once. Wolfram had directed it, but Kostya had still been able to feel the sheer power they'd controlled. Wolfram had been exhilarated. Kostya had vomited.

That night, Wolfram had barged into Kostya's room and cleared everyone else out. Once they were alone, Wolfram had demanded to know what the hell Kostya wanted. Kostya had felt shamed by Wolfram's anger, but had managed to stammer out that he never wanted to have to hurt anyone again. Wolfram had sighed, exasperated, and said that that was what he didn't want to do – it wasn't what he wanted to do.

When Kostya finally confessed his desire to become a healer, even with his weaker healing maryoku, Wolfram had simply nodded and left. Within the week, Kostya was transferred to Julia-sama's squad with orders to learn as quickly as possible. Wolfram had taken a considerable amount of heat over this 'misallocation of resources', but he'd stood by his decision, claiming that a half-rate healer was better than a reluctant soldier who might hesitate in battle. Julia-sama had also agreed with Wolfram, which helped considerably.

Kostya had felt like he'd disappointed Wolfram, and was sure the nobleman had forgotten about him as soon as the transfer papers were dry. When Wolfram had asked for him specifically for his field medic, Kostya was sure that he'd call in Kostya's massive debt. Oddly enough, he hadn't. He'd demanded that Kostya come to him before reporting to Gisela, but any commander would have done the same. And he'd listened to Kostya's decisions and followed them. Even accepting a position under Wolfram again hadn't given Kostya any opportunity to pay what he owed. Until now.

"If I may suggest, Heika, perhaps speaking directly with von Bielefeld-kaka about this would be the best idea." Kostya bowed his head respectfully. "All I can do is assure you that I am following his health and the health of his men closely and carefully."

"Then why hasn't he been getting better?" Yuuri demanded.

"…Von Bielefeld-kaka is an intelligent man who is fully capable of making reasonable decisions," Kostya said carefully. "We may not agree with those decisions, but they are not ours to make."

"You're saying that Wolfram is doing this to himself?" Yuuri asked, incredulously. "Why?"

Kostya felt like they were going around in circles. "Again, something that von Bielefeld-kaka would be best able to answer."

"I'm asking you," Yuuri said, blue wisps of energy starting to whirl around his feet. "And I expect an answer."

Kostya had never felt this deeply in danger before, and he'd fought in the war. The air around Yuuri was heavy with potential and every sense Kostya had was screaming at him to run. He bowed in head in complete submission. "I regret that I cannot answer you, Heika."

Yuuri abruptly stood and stormed out of the stables, trailing blue energy behind him. As soon as the door shut behind him, everyone clustered around Kostya, demanding to know what had happened. Kostya wasn't able to answer. All he could do was shake uncontrollably.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Despite Yuuri's best intentions, Wolfram woke up. He was a little disoriented, the dark room clashed with the sounds of busy maids working to set up for the festival, but pulling back the curtains to allow the bright sunshine through made everything clear. He smiled through his irritation. Yuuri could be kind of sweet in a wimpy way.

He dressed quickly and made his way downstairs. He considered skipping breakfast to save time, but had to admit that would probably make him sick later in the day. At least if Yuuri was still eating he could yell at him for closing the curtains and sneaking out.

Yuuri wasn't there, but Lieven and Greta were. Greta was chattering away cheerfully, kicking her heels under the table, while Lieven listened with a big grin. It warmed Wolfram's heart to see her so happy. He was incredibly glad and relieved that she liked Lieven. If their friendship continued, maybe she could come visit Grantz on a regular basis and he wouldn't have to give her up after all. Lieven hadn't ever had any particular fondness for humans, particularly after his uncle defected to join them, but Greta and Yuuri both had that strange power to charm people against their normal prejudices. Wolfram had been lucky to have had them in his life for as long as he had.

Lieven was the first to notice Wolfram watching them and, mouth full, motioned for Wolfram to join them. He looked very nicely turned out in his family colours – a little thinner, perhaps, but it was only appropriate for a nobleman to suffer along with his people. Wolfram was suddenly aware the he looked like a poor relative compared to Lieven. He hadn't groomed thoroughly for almost a week, having taken to splashing water on his face and running a comb through his hair briefly in order to grab as much sleep as possible. Where Lieven might have lost some weight, Wolfram was downright bony, and he could _feel_ the bags under his eyes. A wave of self-consciousness flowed uncomfortably over Wolfram and he ineffectively straightened his overly-large jacket.

"Wolfram!" Greta chirped. "Come sit beside me!"

Her open smile and clear happiness at seeing him warmed his heart. One day, Wolfram would earn the love and loyalty that Greta showed him. He squared his shoulders and made his way to the table. Greta immediately started fussing over him, pouring him tea and passing him all his favourite foods. Lieven watched with an odd look on his face – mostly fond amusement but with a concerned undercurrent that made Wolfram's self-consciousness worse. He was careful not to eat too quickly or messily, somehow embarrassed in front of his old friend.

"Are you leaving right after breakfast?" Greta asked, innocently. Wolfram frowned as he nodded – he always left right after breakfast, what was she getting at…

"What?" Lieven demanded. "You're leaving again? Wolf, no offence, but you look like you were beaten with the tired stick. And the hungry stick. You should really take it easy for a bit. Relax, recharge, and return refreshed, you know."

Ah. That's what she had intended. Wolfram shot Greta a look which she returned with a cheerful smirk that was oddly familiar to Wolfram. He must look insufferable when he made that face. He switched his irritation to Lieven, someone without the unfair advantage of being his cute daughter who, apparently, took after him in some ways. "Don't quote our old lessons at me. I'm not a child."

"Oh, right! We didn't have enough time yesterday after you returned barely strong enough to make it up to your bed. Hi Wolfram! Long time no see! How you been?"

Wolfram sighed. "Hello Lieven. It's nice to see you. I'm _fine_ and I won't ask how you've been, because then you'd answer and I don't have time for that right now."

Lieven looked miffed. "Well. That wasn't the warmest welcome ever."

"If you wanted a warm welcome, you could try either warning people before you visit them or wait for an invitation."

"…but I _was _invited," Lieven said slowly. "By Daikenja-sama." He held out a letter to Wolfram. It was from Murata alright – the beautiful penmanship mingled with the odd doodles and occasional happy face proved that beyond a doubt. "He said that since he was going to miss the festival this year I should take his place." Wolfram read the letter as Lieven explained. "He also said… well, no, but he _strongly_ indicated that he would tell you all about this. I can't believe he… wait, no. I can." Lieven chuckled, wryly amused.

Wolfram clenched the paper in his hand. "I'm sorry I was so rude, Lieven. I had no idea…"

"Of course you didn't!" Greta spoke up from between the two. "You were tricked!"

Lieven laughed at that. Wolfram put his hand to his head, wondering if Gwendal felt like this all the time. "That's not funny."

"Yeah, it kinda is," Lieven disagreed. "Now I know why Weller and his redhead were so tense yesterday."

Wolfram groaned. He didn't have time for this. Yozak had taken him aside last night before he'd made it to the castle and said some things about making sure to keep in contact that made more sense now. Wolfram didn't particularly like, or even really respect the cross-dressing spy, but Yozak's suggestions were rarely his own. Wolfram hadn't been sure if this time they were from Yuuri, Gwendal, or Conrad, but now, considering Lieven's presence and Conrad's… apparent tenseness, they were likely Conrad's. Wolfram snorted. Conrad's concern was the Maou's safety, which had very little to do with Wolfram right now. He should just mind his own business.

"I'll send a message to Conrad that the sage was playing again," Wolfram promised, getting up to leave. "In the meanwhile, try to stay out of the way of the festival set-up."

"That's it?" Lieven asked. "I mean, I don't want to be a bother or anything, but I was kinda expecting… _something._"

Wolfram ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I can't right now, Lieven. This is a bad time. I'll… look, I have to be at the festival. We can catch up then."

"Well, as long as it's an obligation," Lieven huffed. "I'd hate for you to enjoy my company or anything."

"Right. Okay then," Wolfram said, distracted. "I'll get that message to Conrad and I'll see you two later. Bye, Greta, Lieven."

Lieven turned to Greta as Wolfram left, writing a brief note as he walked off and passing it to a guard on his way out. "That… did not go as planned, did it princess?"

"No." Greta sulked. "I don't get it. Wolfram was much happier when you were here last time."

"Hey, don't look like that," Lieven coaxed. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but we can't give up now! Wolfram needs us! To kick his ass for him."

Greta giggled against her will. No one used such language around her – even Wolfram was careful to control himself around her. "Yeah."

"We'll just have to go to plan B," Lieven said, confidently.

"Yay! What's plan B?"

"I… have no idea. Wanna help me come up with one?"

Before Greta could answer, Yuuri stormed into the room, literally. The crackles of potential energy around him were beginning to manifest in small blue streaks of lightning. "Where's Wolfram?"

Lieven reflexively grabbed Greta, shielding her with his body. He'd never seen Yuuri like this. Heck, he'd never seen _anything_ like this. "He… he left. You just missed him."

"_Where_?"

Greta poked her head out from Lieven's arms. "He's gone training like he does everyday, Yuuri. Why are you so mad?"

Yuuri blinked at his daughter and the blue lights died down. "He's sick, Greta. I'm just worried." Yuuri no longer looked enraged. As usual, after using (or almost using) his powers, he looked drained and unsteady. Greta, followed closely by Lieven, ran to support him before he lost his balance.

"We are too!" Greta said. "We tried to get him to stay home, but he wouldn't. He did say he'd come to the festival, though…"

"That's in three days," Yuuri said, thoughtfully. "Can he last that long?"

"Oh, sure! He was like this for almost a week when you were gone last time and nothing too bad happened." At the looks on Lieven and Yuuri's faces, Greta realized that might not have been the right answer. "I just mean that three days isn't that long."

"It's long enough," Lieven muttered. Yuuri nodded firmly.

Greta watched the two grown adult men exchanging serious looks, wondering why they were still _talking_ about this. "Wolfram _just_ left. You should still be able to catch him if you go after him."

Yuuri, after storming into the dining room barely holding back the ire of The Maou, hesitated, a little embarrassed to face Wolfram's men after the scene he'd made in the stables earlier. Lieven, sharing a sheepish look with Yuuri, didn't move either, still somewhat hurt from Wolfram's careless brush-off. Greta snorted. _Men._

"…you sound just like Wolfram when you do that," Yuuri said, vocalizing aloud one of his things he never noticed noticing about Wolfram. Greta shot him a look that was more Anissina than Wolfram.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" She shooed her father and her other father's future husband out of the room. "Wolfram has to listen if it's both of you."

Lieven looked at Yuuri. "You think she's right?"

Yuuri sighed. "No, I don't think Wolfram thinks he has to listen to anyone about anything. But we should still try."

"Right then. Wish us luck, princess."

"Good luck. Now _hurry_."


	11. Victory is not Gained by Idleness

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
kono sekai no hate made yamai no you ni  
Until this world ends, it's like a disease  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

By the time Yuuri and Lieven got to the stables, Wolfram and his men were just about to head out. Kostya had told Wolfram about the confrontation with Yuuri earlier, and Wolfram had been tempted to leave immediately to avoid another one when Yuuri realized where he was. But that would have been cowardly. In the end, he'd continued preparations as if it was any other morning, deciding that if he left before Yuuri found him this way, it wouldn't be running – it would simply be bad timing.

Unfortunately, his timing hadn't been _quite_ bad enough. The supplies were packed and most of the soldiers were mounted when Yuuri and Lieven burst into the stables. Wolfram winced. This could get embarrassing.

"Wolfram, where do you think you're going?" Yuuri may have been trying to sound powerful and commanding, but mostly he sounded petulant.

"Training," Wolfram answered succinctly. Now that this seemed inevitable, he really wanted this over with.

Lieven had made his way to Wolfram's horse and grabbed the reigns. "We never finished that conversation at breakfast. You should at least hear us out before you leave."

Wolfram shook his head. "I doubt there's anything more that you can say that hasn't been said."

"You were barely able to walk yesterday when you got back!" Lieven retorted. "You can't pretend that it's all better this morning."

"It's fine. I have a medic, and I'll trust his assessment over yours, thank you," Wolfram said, stiffly.

Lieven and Yuuri both turned accusing eyes on Kostya. He nodded seriously, trying not to appear overly intimidated. "Von Bielefeld-kaka's heath is adequate for today's excursion, Heika, Kaka."

"That doesn't mean much," Yuuri protested. "I mean, look around – you're all being worked until you fall!"

There were uncomfortable shuffling and muttering from Wolfram's men. Wolfram sighed.

"I offered this before and I will offer it again. These exercises are purely voluntary. Anyone who wishes to stay behind and train with other squads is permitted to do so without any censure or penalties. Otherwise, I will gladly accept your continued cooperation and assistance."

"Yes sir!" The men chorused together enthusiastically. Wolfram looked pointedly at Yuuri.

"I ask nothing that I will not offer myself. Does that satisfy you, Yuuri?"

"What? No!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Have you been listening to a single thing we've said? Working yourself sick doesn't make anything okay, and nothing makes it okay for you to work yourself sick! I had no idea things were this bad when I was gone. You must have known it was wrong if you felt you needed to hide it from me."

Wolfram shook his head. "You don't understand. You're not from here, so I wouldn't expect you to." There were soft murmurs of agreement from his troops. Wolfram shot them a glare and they quieted down. "Service isn't a burden, it's a privilege. Our lives are not sorely our own, therefore our pain is not solely our own. Whatever we can bear we will. This is our role and our place." This time, there was a short, sharp cry, almost a bark that rose out of the throats of every one of Wolfram's men. It echoed throughout the stables, then died. Wolfram sat on his horse, back erect, every inch the proud prince Yuuri had met almost three years ago.

"I… don't care," Yuuri said slowly. "I don't care about service and roles and pride. I care about you, and you're hurting yourself. Nothing could possibly be worth this." He looked desperately at Lieven. "Right?"

Lieven shifted nervously, dropping Wolfram's reigns. "I… I dunno, Heika. I've never served in the army, so this is kinda alien to me, but… I think Wolfram might be right, here."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, that's not the point." He turned his full attention back to Wolfram. "Even if you're right, you're going about it the wrong way, I'm sure of it. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Please, Wolfram, don't… don't go."

As Yuuri spoke, Wolfram's face hardened. At Yuuri's soft request, Wolfram answered, in a harsh voice, "Is that an order, Heika?"

Yuuri wanted to say 'yes'. It would keep Wolfram here, and they could talk about this. If it was really that important, maybe Yuuri could help. All he needed to do was use his power as Maou, as Wolfram's king, and order him to stay.

But. But then what? Would Yuuri do that every time Wolfram disagreed with him? Yuuri wanted to think that that was ridiculous, that he'd never abuse his powers that way, and yet. Here he was. And here Wolfram was, watching him with cold eyes, expecting Yuuri to act like a tyrant, without even trying to understand Wolfram's point of view. And why not? Hadn't that been how Yuuri had acted since he arrived in Shin Makoku, refusing to listen to Wolfram, dismissing him as the bratty little brother even though he had almost five times the life experience Yuuri had.

Yuuri bowed his head. "No. I'm not going to order you to do anything. I… I trust you, Wolfram." He looked up and met Wolfram's surprised eyes. "I want you to take care of yourself, but I'm not going to take away your freedom to keep you safe from yourself. I just hope you can talk to me about this and… other stuff."

Wolfram's surprised look faded away into a more familiar, fond expression. "Talk, talk, talk… that's such a wimpy way of dealing with things. When I can show you what we've achieved… I'll talk with you then." Wolfram smiled and it transformed his entire face. "Until then, just… wish me luck." Without waiting for a response, Wolfram kicked his horse into action, leading his troops to their training.

"Luck Wolfram," Yuuri whispered as he watched Wolfram leave.

Lieven came up beside Yuuri, watching with him as the last of Wolfram's men left the stables. "Do you know what you need, Heika? A stiff drink."

Yuuri laughed harshly. "I'm underage."

Lieven clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Fine then. _I'll_ get a stiff drink and you can watch. C'mon, I'll listen to your story – no one gets that sad without wanting to tell someone."

"Fine." Yuuri allowed Lieven to lead him from the stables. "But only on one condition."

"Hmm?"

"You have to call me 'Yuuri'."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"…sounds like it's been rough."

"I guess." It hadn't really seemed that important at the time. Wolfram's health had declined so gradually that Yuuri hadn't really been worried enough to do anything about it until Gisela had pointed it out to him. He'd been more worried about Wolfram's attitude, which was actually more understandable. And at least partly, Yuuri's own fault. He hadn't told Lieven about his new habit of… well… smelling Wolfram whenever they had a moment alone. It was as embarrassing as it was involuntary, and Yuuri felt awkward enough sharing his fear that Wolfram was withdrawing in anticipation of his inevitable departure for Grantz.

The only reason Yuuri felt comfortable sharing this much with Lieven was that Lieven had listened without any sign of judging Yuuri or Wolfram. Also, Lieven had a right to know about Wolfram's behaviour considering that he might have indirectly been the cause of some of it.

For the sake of privacy, they'd retired to Lieven's chamber, where Lieven hadn't actually had a stiff drink, it being just after breakfast. Lieven had listened to Yuuri's story without a word until Yuuri had finished. When Yuuri was done, he felt slightly better and waited for Lieven's reaction.

Unfortunately, it looked like all Lieven had to offer was sympathy. He didn't seem to have any more ideas than Yuuri did.

They sat together in comfortable silence, both their thoughts revolving around the same topic and neither coming to any sort of conclusion.

"Hey, Lieven," Yuuri said abruptly. "What you said back there, about Wolfram being right when he said all that stuff…"

"Ah, sorry." Lieven rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't mean to undermine our plan that way, It kinda just slipped out."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just… what did you mean? What did _he_ mean? I just don't get it."

Lieven was quiet for a while before speaking again. "Now, you have to keep in mind that I was never in the army. When I turned 16, I chose to go into politics instead, which is a much more… selfish and insular field. But I can tell what makes a good military leader. When Wolfram spoke of the privilege of service, shared pain… I don't really understand those things, but I could tell that he believed in them and so did his men. That's part of what makes someone a good leader, finding something that everyone following you can hold on to. I don't know if it's just Wolfram's troop or the army in general, but that's what they believe in. You can't just… take that away from someone. As soon as he invoked those terms, the argument was over – you could have gotten what you wanted but you couldn't have won."

Yuuri nodded. He didn't know any the exact details any more than Lieven did, but the larger picture was clearer. Lieven continued.

"When he said you wouldn't understand… that wasn't something to make you look bad or anything, I don't think. Wolfram doesn't do stuff like that. I think he was just explaining to his men why you were there, telling him to stay behind. 'Cause going against the belief system would have been bad, but being ignorant is expected. After all, it's what makes him and his men special and separate." Lieven paused pensively. "He was actually kinda protecting you from his troop's distain. At least, I think that was what was happening."

Yuuri remembered Wolfram's smile before he left. It wasn't really Wolfram's smile at all. It was Conrad's – the one that said 'I've got this, trust me'. Wolfram had never asked Yuuri to trust him; he'd never had to, his actions had always been beyond reproach. But now, apparently, Yuuri's lack of faith was forcing him to ask for Yuuri's trust. And Yuuri had given it, but only reluctantly. Yuuri groaned and let his head fall on the table. "Wolfram's working himself sick and I'm just making it worse, making _him_ protect _me_." He looked up at Lieven's surprised face. "Lieven how do I fix this?"

Lieven blinked, rather unused to seeing a moping Maou. "I… I have no idea, Heika."

"You promised to call me 'Yuuri'," Yuuri complained. "Everyone always forgets that…"

"Yuuri-heika…" Yuuri glared. Lieven coughed a little. "…Yuuri. I really have no idea what to do about Wolfram. Have you talked to him about this directly?"

"No," Yuuri answered, letting his head loll. "I see him at most once or twice a day, always on his way in or out. He never has any time for anyone. Except Greta."

Lieven hesitated, then patted Yuuri on his head. "She's worried too. Not just about Wolfram, either. You know, she thinks this is her fault."

"What?" Yuuri sat up. "That's ridiculous! Wolfram adores her!"

Lieven chuckled. "That's what I said. But she's convinced that he's doing this for her in some way."

Yuuri frowned. It was… possible. He didn't see how what Wolfram was doing could possibly be for Greta's sake, but if he was that would explain why he was willing to go all out. Even so… "That's probably just Greta feeling guilty. I should really spend more time with her now that Wolfram's gone more often…"

Lieven nodded. "She's been keeping pretty busy with the preparations for the festival, but after that… She's a strong child. She'll adapt eventually, but having a steady other father's presence would be really helpful."

Yuuri shot Lieven a curious look. "How do you know so much about Greta all of a sudden?"

"Ah, well…" Lieven looked embarrassed. "I wasn't originally supposed to be the heir to Grantz. So when I went into politics, my grandfather had to find something for me to do. I have a lot of experience with children, mostly working with orphans and refugees from the war. Greta's clearly been… hurt in the past. But she's stronger for it. All she needs is affection and stability and she'll flourish. Like she has been over these past few years, with you and Wolfram."

"And Anissina and Gwendal and everyone…" Yuuri added. Sometimes they were more of a family for her than he could be. "I guess this is a pretty good place to be if you're cute and innocent."

Lieven laughed. "Well, you'd know." Yuuri looked mildly affronted, which only made Lieven laugh harder. "Hey, wanna get in the way of the party no one will let you help with? I'll get us out of any trouble, promise."

Yuuri grinned. Lieven was obviously a bad influence. "Sure, let's."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri toweled off his hair as he returned to his room after his bath. He'd had a pretty good day, overall. Lieven's idea of getting out of trouble had involved standing behind Yuuri and hissing 'apologize' in Yuuri's ear. Strangely enough, it worked every time. It had been fun. Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he'd had a day off and a friend to enjoy it with.

Wolfram had sent a message with one of the kohi that indicated he'd be back soon. Greta, after both Cheri-sama and Anissina had required her help, had been worked to the point of exhaustion and had been barely able to keep her eyes open during supper. She had fallen asleep immediately once Yuuri put her to bed. So Wolfram would come directly here tonight.

Unless he was sleeping in his old room again. Yuuri hoped not; Wolfram was really warm, and he was slightly chilled by the night air after the bath.

His conversation with Lieven had made Yuuri sure of one thing. He didn't understand Wolfram at all. He didn't understand his motivations or his reasons or his explanations. Yuuri had to keep constantly reminding himself that Wolfram wasn't just another guy his age – he was a fully trained soldier and noble with over 80 years of experience… just living. Yuuri barely had 18.

Yuuri had never really had the patience to figure Wolfram out. There was never any good reason to – Wolfram was… not unimportant, exactly, just… kinda there. Like furniture. You never really asked yourself _why_ that chair squeaked or that table rocked. You just worked around it. And if it bothered you enough, you threw it out and bought a new one.

Yuuri frowned. That comparison had gone somewhere he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Ah well, putting that aside, Yuuri had a plan. Wolfram was never in much of a mood for conversation when he got back from training, but Yuuri had asked the cooks to prepare a choice selection of light snack-sized portions of food. With Wolfram's recent appetite, he'd probably be willing to eat a bit before sleeping. It wasn't so much a bribe as it was…

Okay. It was a bribe. And Yuuri'd even throw in an apology, even though he still kinda thought he was right. It wouldn't be the first time he'd apologized to Wolfram without meaning it. It was, after all, the Japanese thing to do.

Yuuri was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening and closing. Wolfram looked drained, but not half-dead like he had last night. Yuuri smiled. "Hungry, Wolf?"

Wolfram mustered enough energy to glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuuri sighed. Wolfram was still upset. And an upset Wolfram was a sensitive Wolfram. "Nothing. I just thought you'd like a snack before bed."

Wolfram ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Yuuri had always thought was pretty cute. Even when he'd do it just before declaring Yuuri a wimp. He looked about to snap something else when his stomach grumbled, making him jump. Yuuri bit back a laugh.

Wolfram's glare was tinged with embarrassment now, but it still remained on his face. Yuuri sighed again. This was probably not the best time to laugh. "I… I'm sorry about earlier today. I talked with Lieven a bit and he explained some stuff to me. I _would_ appreciate it if we could talk about it while you eat?"

Now Wolfram mostly just looked embarrassed. "That's… thanks for thinking of me, Yuuri, and thanks for the food, but talking about what we argued about this morning… that's impossible."

Yuuri nodded and gestured towards the food invitingly. Wolfram barely hesitated before seating himself and starting to eat. Yuuri grabbed a sliced rolled-up something and munched on it as he sat next to Wolfram. "Well, if you're not willing to talk about that, can I ask about other stuff?"

"Of course," Wolfram answered between bites. "What do you want to ask?"

"I just want to know more about you. I had no idea that you were considered a majutsu specialist until recently when Conrad told me about your work during the war."

Wolfram frowned. "The first time we encountered Adelbert, he commented on how my only redeeming quality was my high level of maryoku. Honestly, if you paid any attention–"

"He said…" Yuuri pursed his lips in thought, trusting in his Wolfram-obsessed memories to provide the answer. "He _actually_ said that your life would have been easier if you didn't have such strong maryoku. That sounds more like a compliment than anything else…" He trailed off. Wolfram was staring at him, food forgotten, with wide eyes and a slight blush. Yuuri suddenly realized how close they were, how intimate this position was. If he'd wanted to, he could have leaned forwards, just a little, and kissed Wolfram full on the lips. He'd probably taste sweet with all the deserts he'd been eating…

"Aha…" Yuuri laughed nervously. "I didn't mean anything by that, I just think Adelbert doesn't think as badly of you as you think he does."

"Yuuri." Wolfram's voice was filled with gentle wonder, the voice that he used when Yuuri did something _really_ right. "That was years ago…"

"Right!" Yuuri declared brightly. "So I know all that, and about Tatianna-san and everything…" Wolfram's blush got worse. Yuuri paused, then leaned closer to Wolfram, nudging him with his elbow. "…or do I? I mean, I know she was your first kiss, but… Wolfram, how far _have_ you gotten?"

"Tha-that's completely inappropriate, Yuuri!" Wolfram's face was flaming. "How could you even _ask _something like that?"

Yuuri laughed. "C'mon, Wolfram! You said I could ask about other stuff."

All Wolfram could do for a long moment was gape wordlessly. Finally, he managed a half-hearted huff and started shoveling food down his throat as fast as he could. Yuuri grinned at him, amused and somehow curious.

"Well. Let's list things out. Have you kissed anybody?"

"Yes, you already know about that," Wolfram answered, refusing to look Yuuri in the eye.

"Touching?"

"Obviously, it would follow." Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Clearly _you _haven't had a great deal of experience in this area."

"We're not talking about me right now… third base?"

Wolfram actually stopped eating and turned to Yuuri curiously. "What does that stupid game have to do with anything?"

"It's a metaphor," Yuuri said smugly, thinking of Murata and his intellectual snobbery. "Third base is like… you know, touching under clothes."

"Yuuri!"

"What? Is that a yes or a no?"

"…yes. Now are you done yet?"

"Is that as far as you got?"

"…no."

"Well, then…"

Wolfram considered his options. If he refused to tell Yuuri, there was really no way he'd find out on his own. Well, he could possibly find out about Margaret von Radford if he asked the right questions of the right people, but this was Yuuri. The risks of him being subtle and sneaky were slim to none.

On the other hand, the thought of lying to Yuuri, or even omitting the truth did not sit well with Wolfram. He'd never talked about his previous romantic history for the same reason he never talked about his education or athletic history. It never came up and never seemed relevant. Well… it had come up. And now Wolfram needed to make a decision.

"Two people."

"Huh?"

This was harder than Wolfram expected. He felt himself burn with embarrassment. Any adult male his age in Shin Makoku would have been expected to have some experience with sex. Wolfram hadn't been promiscuous by any stretch of the imagination, indeed, he'd had something of a reputation as a hard catch, but Yuuri was obviously completely naïve and _any_ answer would make Wolfram's possessive attitude and knee-jerk jealousy seem hypocritical. But now that he'd started, the best thing to do was to follow through with complete honesty. "I've… I've been with two people."

"Been with…" Yuuri made a pensive face. "Been with how?"

Wolfram wondered if he was making this as difficult as possible on purpose. "Sex, Yuuri. I've had sex with two people." His face could probably melt metal.

Yuuri blinked, then attempted to rival Wolfram for the title of reddest face. "Wha… _really_?"

_No, I made that up. Ha ha._ "Yes really." Wolfram kept his voice clipped and emotionless. He could get through this. "You can verify my… liaison with Margaret von Radford after the death of her husband in the war." Marge had been widowed and grieving and Wolfram had been pretty and curious. They'd helped each other out, Wolfram had provided comfort and Marge had been an instructive and thoughtful first lover. "She remarried a few years after that and I see her on occasion. There is nothing between us."

Yuuri gaped, trying to take it all in. "So… you've been with a woman before?"

"Yes," Wolfram answered. And then, in the spirit of full honesty, added, "And a man. But that's all, just the two."

Yuuri looked like his brain had broken. "Was he a lord too?"

"No." Wolfram shook his head. "He was… nothing. A low-ranked soldier." He looked earnestly at Yuuri. "I've never told anyone else about this, Yuuri… if it gets out…"

"I promise I'll keep it secret," Yuuri swore avidly. He wanted, no, _needed_ to hear more. "What was he… I mean, was it…"

"He was a spy, kind of like Yozak." Yuuri frowned, disturbed, and Wolfram waved in frantic denial. "_He_ wasn't like Yozak, his _job_ was like Yozak's. Honestly, Yuuri, I have _some _taste!" Wolfram sighed. "Anyways, he was only at the castle a week or so at a time and months would go by without me seeing him. We were friends of a sort first. He was the only one willing to talk with me about what was _actually _going on. He'd even tell me about Conrad… not that I cared _especially_, just that no one else would say anything to me about him. As for what it was like…

"It was an accident."

"What?"

"It was an accident," Wolfram repeated. "I don't think he even intended to do anything. I was still fairly young and he was… not. In a way, it was my fault. He came back wounded one day and I went to talk with him, but he fell asleep during our conversation. I didn't want to leave, so I stayed by his bed and eventually fell asleep too. I guess when he woke up he didn't know where he was or who I was, just that there was someone in bed with him. So he… started touching me."

Yuuri's face clouded over. "Wolfram, did this guy…"

"No!" Wolfram denied immediately. "As soon as he figured out what was happening, he stopped and apologized, but I… didn't want to stop." Wolfram looked half-dreamy, half-shamed. "He… I liked him and it felt good and I wanted… anyways, I kissed him and asked him not to stop. We didn't get too far then, but he stayed in the castle for a few weeks recovering and in that time we… we became secret lovers, I suppose. He came back a few more times and we reconnected then, but eventually he was deployed with a different unit and reported to a different commander. I haven't seen him in decades. I haven't even thought of him in years."

"Wow," was all Yuuri could manage at first. He knew that Wolfram was over 80, and he knew that, looking like he did, the chance of him being… untouched were pretty slim. But there was a difference between knowing something and _knowing_ it. "You've… wow."

Wolfram looked at the remaining food. He'd lost his appetite. "Yes… I think I'll get ready for bed now."

It didn't take him long, he just changed and washed his face quickly. No more lengthy nighttime rituals for him. Yuuri crawled into bed and watched Wolfram absently, thoughts and questions wizzing through his head. One in particular that kept popping up…

"Did you bottom?"

"What?" Wolfram poked his head out of his peach nightdress. "Did I what?"

"Bottom." When Wolfram's confused expression didn't change, Yuuri explained. "When you and your soldier were… having… you-know. Were you on top or bottom?"

"It depended." Wolfram shrugged. "After all, what's the point in taking a male lover if you don't experience both sides?"

This made no sense to Yuuri. "But I mean… one of you must have been… you know, the 'guy' in the relationship, right?"

"We were both guys," Wolfram said impatiently, getting into bed beside Yuuri. "Anyhow, fair is fair Yuuri. How far have _you_ gotten?"

_Well, this one night a few months ago, Shinou possessed you and stuck his freaking _tongue_ down my throat_. _Your tongue, I guess actually…_ "I've…" Yuuri grinned. "I got engaged!"

Wolfram's face blanked, all the embarrassed life draining out of it, leaving a pale expressionless mask. "That doesn't really mean much."


	12. Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
okubyou na mirai ni ayatsurarete iru  
The cowardly future being manipulated  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

After that night, Yuuri avoided serious talks with Wolfram. Wolfram left early and returned late, and Yuuri made sure to have snacks ready for him in their room, but never again asked personal or important questions. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about the whole conversation that night. He knew that he didn't_ really_ like the fact that Wolfram had had sex before. It didn't seen fair, somehow. Even though Wolfram was over 60 years older then him, he'd always felt a camaraderie with him, something he hadn't even managed with the overly-intelligent, overly-mysterious Murata. Now Wolfram was this bisexual, experienced sex guy! It really bugged Yuuri.

And then at the end, when Wolfram had reacted _so_ badly to Yuuri's stupid engagement joke. Yuuri felt bad about that, but didn't actually understand what had happened. He'd let Wolfram turn away and go to sleep, unable to think of anything appropriate to say. It was probably just as well, anything he'd have said at that moment would have probably only made the situation worse.

But seriously, what was he supposed to say? 'Congratulations on your having of sex, I've only just started masturbating?' Yuuri was very aware that he was a late-bloomer, and normally this didn't upset him. But after Wolfram's confession – and it _was _a confession, not bragging, which was odd for a guy – Yuuri felt young. Young and stupid. Young, stupid, and… not jealous, exactly, just…

It didn't seem right that Wolfram's first experience was a guy accidentally groping him followed by erratic, occasional visits. Yuuri glossed over Wolfram's relationship with the von Radford woman – it didn't really count in his mind. After all, she was a girl. But this guy, this soldier… it sounded like he'd taken advantage of Wolfram, and that didn't sit well with Yuuri. Sure, Wolfram got all dreamy-eyed when he talked about him, and sure, it had been years, no, _decades_ ago, and sure, Wolfram hadn't even looked at anyone else since Yuuri'd come but…

Wait a sec, why was that last point important? Anyways, Yuuri didn't like it. Wolfram wasn't… wasn't _allowed_ to have had sex if Yuuri couldn't even talk with people without Wolfram getting jealous. It wasn't fair. Wolfram was _his_.

Wait, what? Wolfram was what? Yuuri shook his head to clear his thoughts. Wolfram was, technically, his, but that didn't mean that Yuuri wanted him to be. Wolfram was a guy. A beautiful, caring, nice-smelling, soft-skinned _guy_. If Yuuri was so attracted to his type, he could find a blond-haired, green-eyed _girl_ after their engagement was over. One with… boobs. And hips. Not like Wolfram's muscled chest and overly-thin, almost non-existent waist. Yuuri could easily picture him, wet from the baths, naked and _obviously_ not female. He tried to stick breasts and hips on fantasy Wolfram. He/she looked good, as expected. But… weird. He switched back to the normal Wolfram and put a gentle smile on his face instead of the usual pout he had in the baths after Yuuri rejected his offer of washing his back or any of his other intimate offers. He looked good. Really good. Imaginary Wolfram's smile widened and he reached out a hand in obvious invitation. Yuuri gasped and bit his tongue, the pain chasing away the mental illusion.

Unfortunately, back in the real world, Yuuri was now confronted with an irritated Gwendal. "Heika. The Winter Festival starts tonight. I was just in my office, checking how much work you'd completed without my guidance and found the answer to be… not much."

Oh. Right. Yuuri _had_ done some, but Lieven had been around distracting him. They'd been spending a lot of time together, particularly since Wolfram was still somewhat miffed at Lieven's interference; more so than he was at Yuuri's. Yuuri had awkwardly managed to ask Lieven about Margaret von Radford and Lieven had laughed and told Yuuri that he had nothing to worry about from her. She was long married and had a daughter of her own. But, yeah, she and Wolfram had been together for a few years after the death of her husband. Even with this supporting testimony, Yuuri didn't feel as upset by this as by Wolfram's other liaison. Probably because, even after Wolfram admitted he preferred girls and his first lover was female, Yuuri still thought of him as gay. Why else would he be engaged to another man?

Gwendal was impatiently waiting for an answer. Yuuri laughed nervously. "There's still some time before the Festival starts. I could work on it now?"

"That sounds like a marvellous idea, Heika," Gwendal intoned. "I'll be in to check on you in two hours. Don't worry about lunch; I'll have it brought to you"

"Right." Yuuri sighed. This was the price for slacking off for two full days. He trudged into Gwendal's office and started going through his in pile. It was hard at first, but eventually he got into a rhythm, and lost track of time. Lunch came and went, Greta came in to check on him twice and, before he knew it, Conrad knocked on the door to escort him to the opening ball. Yuuri looked up from his paperwork and, in a moment of rare dedication, asked for a few more minutes to finish up. Conrad smiled and sat down, waiting for Yuuri to give him the word.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

At the ball, Wolfram and Lieven were avoiding each other. They'd arrived together fairly early, but not early enough to avoid the arch looks and whispered comments that circulated through the room at their entrance. Wolfram wasn't unused to being rumour fodder, but usually he knew what they were about – the tantrum he'd thrown earlier that week, the noble he'd challenged to a duel to drive home the point that no really did mean no, and more lately, the fool he'd made of himself over Yuuri.

This time, he had no idea what the whispers were about. He didn't like it, and he blamed Lieven. If he'd entered alone or with Yuuri, that would have been appropriate, but he and Lieven weren't officially anything yet. Arriving on the arm of someone not your fiancé? Well, Yuuri did it all the time, but Wolfram wasn't the Maou. He should have anticipated this.

He pulled away from Lieven with a scowl and made his way to the refreshments. Lieven's gaze followed him unhappily as he moved in a different direction, mingling with the other guests and trying to figure out what exactly they were saying about Wolfram. He hated seeing his friend so out of place in the environment he'd grown up in, but Wolfram had never _really_ enjoyed the glitz of royalty.

Even though this year's celebration was significantly less glitzy than in previous years. The tapestries and decorations were fantastic as always, the food as exquisite as ever, but the effects were missing or significantly toned down. Lieven hadn't been present for any of the recent celebrations at Covenant Castle due to his family's disgrace, but he'd heard of the fire fountains and floating statues that graced last year's festival. From talking with Wolfram, the little that Wolfram was willing to talk with him, he'd learned that it had usually been Wolfram's troop – heavy on maryoku, low on useful jobs to do – that had supplied the effects for the festivals. Wolfram himself, of course, was usually among the guests, but even he would take a turn at maintaining the stunning maryoku-fuelled visuals.

This year, however, Wolfram and most of his men had been unavailable. Those among the remaining soldiers and servants with decent maryoku hadn't been able to properly coordinate before the ball started, so a traditional element – at least since the past few decades when Wolfram had taken over – of the festival was missing.

It hadn't gone unnoticed. As Lieven circulated among the guests while Wolfram sulked in a corner, he found that the general consensus was that Wolfram had dropped the ball on this one. One downside of proudly advertising everything you'd done was that people knew whose fault it was when it was done poorly, or not at all. The real topic of conversation, though, was Wolfram's general appearance. Lieven knew that Wolfram looked wasted. He even generally knew why; although he'd never tell, that was Wolfram's secret. But, after not seeing him for half a year at Yuuri's birthday ball, the rest of the guests were shocked at how much Wolfram had changed in six months.

There were many theories – the main ones being a strange illness, pining away after Yuuri (something usually said with a smug undercurrent of 'serves him right' from past admirers), or poison and intrigue. Lieven wondered what intrigue could _possibly_ arise in a castle populated with Wolfram's fiancé, his mother, his brothers, his daughter, and people who had helped raise him. Apart from Anissina, there was no one in the castle who wished Wolfram ill. And even Anissina's maliciousness was unintentional and more of a severe from of apathy as long as his pain served her inventions.

Since Lieven had entered with Wolfram, many people assumed he knew what was going on. Lieven dodged their questions and made his way to Wolfram's side, satisfied that the rumours were _not_ about their relationship, as previously suspected. It actually made sense, after all, it was widely known and nearly universally accepted that Wolfram was devoted to the Maou to the point of irrationality. Not that that wasn't true, just that, if the guests had asked Lieven if something was going on between him and Wolfram, Lieven would have had difficulty answering honestly, considering he wasn't entirely sure what was going on at this point in time himself.

Wolfram was standing with Greta and Cheri-sama, the princess and ex-Maou had him cornered and were speaking softy to him in soft tones with generically pleasant expressions concealing how they were truly feeling. Wolfram's expression, on the other hand, was anything but pleasant, as he grumbled in response to their comments. Cheri gently took his wine away and replaced it with a small platter of delicacies. Wolfram outright scowled. Lieven considered chickening out, but bravely approached the irritated prince and his women.

"Hey, Wolf. Good news and bad news. The good news is that they're not talking about us. The bad news is that they're talking about you."

"I know," Wolfram ground out, shooting his mother an irritated look. "I've been informed that I should have chosen my wardrobe more carefully to ensure that my current situation was less noticeable."

Cheri sighed, the universal sigh of mothers whose children are ungrateful little brats. "That's not what I meant, Wolfie. I was just letting you know that people are worried about you. I'm not saying you should go change, I'm just saying you should alleviate some of their concerns by presenting yourself more positively. Like, for instance, by smiling. You have _such_ a beautiful smile…"

Greta grinned up at her father, her smile just slightly off as her eyes still looked worried. "Or you could dance with me?"

Wolfram did smile, absently, as he patted Greta on her head. "I'd love to, but you know there's no dancing until Yuuri shows up. What's taking the wimp so long anyways?"

Cheri pouted becomingly. "I have no idea. I'm sure this is Gwen's fault somehow. I'll go find him and find out. And Wolfram… _smile_." Wolfram glared at her as she twirled away, looking for her eldest son. She immediately became sidetracked by a minor lord with whom she started flirting. Wolfram sighed.

"Maybe I should check with aniki myself…" Wolfram mused.

Lieven propped himself against the wall beside Wolfram and popped one of Wolfram's snacks in his mouth. "Nah, I don't think you'll need to." He nudged Wolfram, jerking his chin to indicate Gwendal and Gunter walking together towards them. "They do not look pleased."

Indeed, Gwendal had his typical scowl, which wasn't unexpected and didn't tell Wolfram much, but Gunter looked positively frazzled. "Wolfram! Have you seen His Majesty?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I got back less than an hour ago, changed and came to the ball. I believe Mother suspected aniki had something to do with Yuuri's absence."

"Ooh!" Gunter wrung his hands. "He wasn't in his chambers when I looked and none of the guards remember seeing him since this morning! Maybe… maybe he's been abducted!"

Wolfram ignored the hysterical advisor and directed his comment to Gwendal. "Have you asked Conrad?"

"No. We haven't been able to locate him either." Gwendal sounded worried, and he was, but for different reasons than Gunter. If Conrad was with Yuuri, which was very likely, there was no need to be concerned about Yuuri's safety. On the other hand, Wolfram was unlikely to react well to news that his fiancé was probably spending time alone in an undisclosed location with his brother. Gwendal normally didn't care much about Wolfram's unreasonable jealousies, but if he reacted poorly in front of this many noble guests, Wolfram's reputation, already bruised by his brattiness and overall questionable relationship with the Maou, would suffer another blow. Gwendal mentally flinched and prepared himself.

Wolfram shrugged. "There's your answer then. Find Conrad and you'll probably find Yuuri." His eyes scanned the room and landed on Yozak, dressed to kill in a bright orange dress and, probably, numerous lethal weapons. "Ask Gurrier. He'll know."

"Ah!" Gunter sounded ecstatic. Gwendal wondered how Gunter could be so reasonable and level-headed on most issues and so scatterbrained when it came to Yuuri. "That's a _brilliant_ idea! I'm sure His Majesty is tiring of Conrad's bland company and would welcome a change of pace. I'll go ask Yozak where they are…" He flitted away, all trace of the dignified statesman overwhelmed by his joy at being able to see his king again. Gwendal sighed.

"Gurrier was going to be my next stop. I just thought you might know and I wouldn't have to… deal with him."

Wolfram smirked. "Has it been a long day, aniki?"

Gwendal snorted even as his lips twitched. "None of that from you, Wolfram." He sobered up and addressed his brother seriously. "You _have _heard the things people are saying, haven't you?"

Wolfram sighed. "Yes, I have. And even if I hadn't, everyone is _more_ than anxious to tell me about them. I have no idea what you want me to do about it."

Gwendal hesitated, then reached out and awkwardly patted Wolfram on the shoulder in a rare display of affection. "You don't have to do anything, Wolfram. You haven't done anything wrong, and this will all pass soon enough."

Wolfram looked startled, then genuinely happy and grateful. "Thank you, aniki. Ah, Gunter seems to have gotten the location of our missing Maou from Gurrier."

"Right." Gwendal coughed and rearranged his clothing. "Well then, I will see you later." He fell into step beside the giddy Gunter and left the ballroom. Greta giggled.

"Gwendal really loves you, doesn't he Wolfram?" Wolfram blushed. Greta, oblivious or pretending really hard to be, continued. "He looked really cute when he got all embarrassed."

"He certainly did, princess!" Lieven agreed cheerfully. "Did I ever tell you about the time he visited Grantz and I gave him the wrong directions to my grandfather's study? He ended up–"

Wolfram thwapped Lieven on the head. "Do _not_ tell my daughter embarrassing stories of the authority figures in her life." Lieven pouted. Wolfram glared. "And that includes me."

"Fine, fine…" Lieven pouted, mouthing the word 'later' at Greta not-quite-behind Wolfram's back. Greta giggled and Wolfram glared. Lieven quickly changed the subject. "For now, though… Wolfram, you _do_ look somewhat… different than before. It's not just your clothes; you're overly pale, your cheekbones are hollow, and your eyes look really big." Lieven turned a critical eye to his friend. "Also your neck seems longer. It doesn't look _bad_, per se, just different. I know Gwendal-onii-san said you're fine the way you are – and he's right! – but he never cared about what people thought of him. If you're feeling uncomfortable, we should do something about it."

Wolfram rubbed his neck self-consciously. He'd like to think he was above the petty speculations of the upper crust snobs, but… "What do you suggest?"

Greta piped up from beside Lieven. "Makeup."

Wolfram stared. "What?"

"Makeup." Greta nodded firmly. "It'll fix everything, or at least make it less noticeable."

"Perhaps…" Wolfram said pensively. "It'll certainly be less noticeable then the fact that _I'd be wearing makeup_!"

"But where would we get the makeup?" Lieven asked, taking Wolfram's sarcasm as acceptance. "I certainly don't have any and I believe you're a little young, princess…"

Greta pouted. "I'm double digits! Anyways, I bet _Anissina_ would have some."

"What? No." Wolfram waved his hands emphatically at the two grinning conspirators. "No, I refuse, I _absolutely_ refuse. Forget it, forget anything about it. The answer. Is. No."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri made his way into the ball escorted by an exasperated Gwendal, a giddy Gunter and an amused Conrad. He'd lost track of time, so sue him. From the way Gwendal was going on, you'd think _he_ wasn't the one who made Yuuri do all that paperwork in the first place! After the entire ballroom applauded for his entrance, Yuuri made his way through the crowd as Gunter and Cheri introduced him to nobles and up-and-coming rich commoners that he hadn't met before. _Not_ Yuuri's favourite activity. At least Conrad was by his side and read his signals pretty clearly when he really wanted to get away. Yuuri vaguely missed Wolfram and his habit of pulling Yuuri away from people whenever he was jealous. Pretending to flirt with _really_ boring people hadn't been easy to fake at first, but it got results.

"Ah, Heika!" After meeting the fifth rich entrepreneur, Yuuri caught sight of Cheri dragging a pretty girl and her parents towards Yuuri. Yuuri smiled reflexively, then flinched out of habit. Fortunately, Wolfram was nowhere to be found. Cheri beamed as she introduced the family. "This is Lady and Lord von Radford and their daughter Maggie. Be nice to her, she just turned sixteen and this is her first ball. They are… fourteen? Fourteenth in line for the von Radford title." Yuuri gaped at her. Cheri shrugged. "It's a fertile family. I'll leave you to mingle."

Yuuri smiled nervously. It was just like Cheri-sama to abandon him with people he didn't know and had no idea how to relate to. "Ahaha… um… nice weather we're having?"

Lady von Radford laughed, a polite, political laugh. "Indeed Heika." She was a pleasant enough lady, about Cheri-sama's age by the looks of it, but more… matronly. Her daughter took after her, pretty enough, but nearly plain by mazoku standards. She still made Yuuri's tongue feel as thick as shoe leather. The father was typical mazoku; graceful, beautiful, but at least male. Yuuri was used to that by now.

"Did you have a safe trip?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, thank you, Heika. The passes between Radford and the capitol are well maintained," Lady von Radford answered. It was odd how she was doing all the talking as Lord Radford stood by her side with a fixed smile on his face. Yuuri wondered if the man didn't like him.

"And you're finding the ball enjoyable?" Yuuri asked, desperate for someone to take the reigns of the conversation. "I mean, all of you are enjoying yourselves?"

The Lord and Lady exchanged glances, then pushed their daughter forward uncertainly. Yuuri winced. He hadn't meant to sound like he was trying to get her attention. Wolfram would _kill_ him. Any second now. Or… not?

"The party is lovely, Heika," Maggie said shyly, blushing and unable to meet Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri's chivalrous heart melted, Maggie von Radford was so sweet…

Wait. Why did that name sound familiar? "Um… I'm sorry for asking, and this is probably going to sound weird, but who are you named after?"

Maggie looked startled, but at least she managed eye contact. "I was named after my mother, Heika."

"Margaret," Lady von Radford added. "It's a tradition in our family to pass on names, Heika. It can get confusing if there aren't enough nicknames to go around."

Everyone laughed lightly at the small joke. Yuuri felt like his stomach had turned to ice. This was Margaret von Radford. _Wolfram's_ Margaret von Radford. This… this frumpy, middle-aged… Yuuri couldn't believe it. Unless…

"Hehe… how many 'Margaret's are there running around then?"

"Just me, my daughter, and my mother," Lady von Radford answered, confirming Yuuri's worst fears. Unless Wolfram's affair had been with the elder Margaret, which didn't bear thinking about.

Yuuri shook his head. "So… you and Wolfram…"

Lady von Radford's eyes widened alarmingly. Her husband moved forward slightly, taking her by the arm in a supportive manner. She waved him off, not unkindly. "Heika, I… I'm not sure…" She recovered. "I met the young von Bielefeld while he was studying at the castle after the death of my first husband, yes." She drew herself up. "I have fond memories of our friendship but, as a happily married woman, I'm not sure it would be appropriate to discuss it here."

"Th-that's not what I… I mean, I didn't…" Yuuri realized he was blushing and stuttering. But he couldn't stop. Wolfram had… with this woman…

"Heika, I believe Gwendal had something he needed to discuss with you." Conrad bowed deferentially to Yuuri, then to the von Radfords. "Excuse us, please."

"Of course." Lady von Radford was still pale, but she managed to retreat with dignity. Yuuri hid his burning face in his hands for a moment before Conrad gently pulled them down.

"Heika, everyone's watching. You might want to calm down somewhat."

Yuuri closed his eyes as his bodyguard held his hands and tried to will away his blush. It wasn't working. "How do you suggest I do that? And it's 'Yuuri', Conrad."

"Right." Conrad released his hands and escorted him to the refreshment table where he poured Yuuri a non-alcoholic drink. "How are you feeling, Yuuri?"

After taking a sip and a few deep breaths, Yuuri shook his head and grinned. "All better!" He sobered up quickly. "Conrad, what do you know about Lady von Radford and Wolfram… and, hey! Why's she still Lady von Radford if she remarried? And who gives their daughter their own name, that's just weird. I… how do I even react properly to… to… Conrad, _help me_!"

Conrad gaped at Yuuri for a moment, taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions from his king. Then he smiled. Yuuri was one of a kind, that was for sure. "Where do you want me to start, Yuuri?"

Yuuri smiled weakly. At least Conrad was calling him by name. "I know I handled that badly. But I don't know what I was supposed to do." He looked askance at Conrad." You… you know about Wolfram and Lady von Radford, don't you?"

"A little." Conrad shrugged. It hadn't really mattered, but he was at least able to address what was most likely bothering Yuuri. "She and Wolfram were both unattached at the time and it wasn't considered inappropriate as long as they were reasonably discrete about it. They were both from noble families – ah, in response to your other question, Lord von Radford took the name when he married Lady von Radford since she is from a noble family and he was not." That also explained why Lady von Radford was doing all the talking since her husband was a commoner. "As for how you should have handled it… perhaps feigning ignorance of your fiancé's past liaisons would have worked?" Honestly, the most surprising part of all this was that Wolfram had told Yuuri about it. Conrad wasn't sure what that meant – was Wolfram opening up to Yuuri, sharing his past in an effort to get closer to him? Or did he just not care anymore? Conrad refused to speculate, he was notoriously bad at reading his baby brother.

Yuuri frowned. "I didn't think, I just reacted. I mean… she's so… _old_."

Conrad blinked, then started laughing. "Yuuri… _that's_ what bothered you? I suppose she _is_ considerably older than Wolfram, but things like that never bothered him. He liked the people he liked and disliked those he didn't. Looks, age, station… none of that mattered as much as his opinion of you." Conrad sighed. "He was a little spoiled like that, but it's part of his personality now, and I wouldn't change it for anything."

Yuuri thought about Wolfram's knee-jerk reactions around people who paid Yuuri too much attention, and was about to argue, when he remembered Wolfram's easy acceptance of Greta. Wolfram, who at that time still resented his brother for his mixed-blood, was willing to adopt a human girl because… because the only thing that really mattered was what he thought. It was strength in a way. Strength that Yuuri knew he didn't have, with his concern about other people's opinions. He was raised with the idea that the nail that sticks out gets hammered down. Wolfram stuck out, with pride.

Speaking of… "Hey, Conrad, have you seen Wolfram anywhere?"

"No," Conrad answered. "Yozak mentioned something about seeing him go off with Greta and Lieven and Anissina a while back…"

"Oh." Yuuri smiled, relieved. "As long as he's okay."


	13. Joy and Sorrow are Next Door Neighbours

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Oo  
Ofuan wo gomakashite asu e no omoi keshiteru  
Feelings reach to the morning, indisputably deceiving anxieties  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"This. Is not. Okay."

Wolfram was kinda cute when he was furious and trying to restrain himself in front of his daughter, Anissina thought. "We're almost done, Wolfram. Be a good boy and sit still a few more moments…"

Greta pursed her lips. "Anissina, do you think he needs more blush?"

Honestly, Anissina had no idea. She was much better at putting together machines than putting on makeup. She'd been blessed with nice features and a perky smile and rarely had to accentuate them. "That sounds reasonable."

Lieven shook with repressed laughter from where he was hidden from behind Anissina. Wolfram had made it _perfectly_ clear that he blamed him for this whole mess, and threatened him explicitly enough that Anissina had had to cover Greta's ears at one point. After the scolding he'd gotten for his language, Wolfram had calmed down and even let them force him into a chair without much struggling. Of course, the chair had been Anissina's patented Hold-Still-And-Take-It-kun which had immediately activated and strapped Wolfram in by his wrists, ankles, and neck.

That had set Wolfram off again and Greta had been sent out until he calmed down. Anissina had followed a few moments later, bored and irritated with Wolfram's temper tantrum. That left him alone with Lieven. Lieven had let him rant and rave for a while, then sat on his lap. Wolfram had been startled enough that he stopped struggling and shouting, and froze. Lieven just draped an arm around his neck and made himself comfortable. When Anissina and Greta came back, they were greeted by the image of the two blonds cuddling; Lieven contentedly, Wolfram embarrassed and irritated, but at least calmed down. Lieven climbed off and they got to work.

Wolfram kept complaining, but it was minimal compared to what he'd said before. By the time they were finished, Wolfram's cheekbones were less prominent, his eyes didn't stand out as much and he couldn't move his face properly due to the layers of foundation plastered over it. A touch more of blush and Greta declared him ready to return to the ball.

"That is a remarkable job," Lieven said as Anissina released Wolfram from Hold-Still-And-Take-It-kun. "You do look healthier."

Wolfram rubbed his wrist and glared at Lieven. "I will remember this, Lieven. I _swear_."

"Ahaha…" Lieven grabbed Greta. "Let's get back to the party, princess. I bet your other dad's there by now." He retreated, keeping Greta between himself and Wolfram. Just in case.

_Yuuri_. Wolfram moved to follow after them, but Anissina grabbed his arm before he could take a step. "Just one second, Wolfram. I did you a favour just now. I think you owe me."

Wolfram frowned. He'd never asked for it – if anything she was owed a favour by Greta and Lieven. Well, Lieven in any case. Greta always got freebies. But Anissina didn't operate with the same rules of logic as… well, as the rest of the world. Wolfram was used to this with his mother and knew the best way to deal with it was to give in graciously. "Of course. I don't think I'll be much help with powering your devices right now, but I'll see if aniki–"

"That's just it." Anissina stared Wolfram down. "Hold-Still-And-Take-It-kun hardly uses any maryoku at all, and don't think I didn't notice that wince when you used it."

"Had it used on me," Wolfram corrected. This wasn't going to go well for him.

"Whatever." Anissina waved that unimportant detail aside. "The point is you might look better than the mess you were in before, but you actually aren't." She smirked. "You're actually doing pretty badly under that bratty façade, aren't you?"

Wolfram glared. "What was that favour you wanted?"

"Let me help."

There was a long moment of confused silence before Wolfram slowly asked, "With… what?"

"Whatever you're doing." Anissina clapped her hands and twirled like Greta when she got a new toy or Cheri when she got a new man. "Whatever it is, it must be important and difficult or you wouldn't be this worn out or working on it for so long. Added to that, you've been keeping it a secret! I want in."

Wolfram blinked. Anissina's… help? He'd never considered it. But, out of all the people who could possibly help him she was the most likely to be useful, the most likely to keep it secret, and the most likely to agree with his motives. It was… perfect. "Very well. You're in." Anissina gaped. She hadn't really thought it would be that easy. "I'll tell you all about it after the ball."

Anissina grinned. "Deal."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri watched Lieven and Greta enter the hall from one of the side halls. Greta was laughing and Lieven kept shooting comically terrified glances behind him, so Wolfram would probably be following them in a second. Yuuri turned to Conrad. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Conrad asked, amused.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed. "He's been avoiding me even more than normal lately. I haven't had a chance to talk to him properly since he told me about…" Yuuri coughed. "…anyway, I was kinda mean to him. I mean, I didn't mean to be mean, or anything. I just… I'm confused. What did I just say?"

Conrad bit back a snicker. It would be impolite to snerk at the Maou in public. "I think you said that you were unintentionally cruel to Wolfram and he hasn't given you the opportunity to make it up to him."

"Yes!" Yuuri grinned. "That's it, exactly. So. What should I do?"

That was a good question. Conrad was reasonably good at interpreting Yuuri's feelings and desires – he was a simple, if occasionally confused, kid. Wolfram was more complicated, particularly to Conrad. Their estrangement has lasted decades, and Conrad knew he shouldered more of the blame than people gave him for that, simply because he reacted poorly and misinterpreted almost all of Wolfram's signals. And that had been when he was young, barely out of childhood. Now Wolfram was a full-grown adult, and more of a mystery to Conrad than ever before. Any advice Conrad gave would be suspect – particularly since he wasn't sure he thought that Yuuri and Wolfram making up right now was the best thing for either of them. After all, Wolfram would be gone in a few short months, something Conrad constantly fretted about in the back of his mind.

But that didn't have anything to do with the problem at hand. Yuuri looked up at him trustingly and Conrad knew that, for that trust, he'd do his best. "Well, it _is_ a dance. You could offer to dance with him." Conrad's best tended to be a bit clichéd.

Yuuri made a face. "But I hate dancing. And I suck at it."

Conrad diplomatically didn't agree. "Wolfram enjoys dancing." And hadn't been able to with anyone but Greta and Cheri since the engagement. "He's an excellent partner, and should make you look good."

In a complete reversal, Yuuri's face lit up. "That's perfect! Wolfram knows I hate dancing, so he'll know that I'm doing a nice thing. Thanks Conrad!" He caught sight of Wolfram entering with Anissina and ran off. Conrad sighed and mentally prepared himself to deal with the repercussions of Yuuri's decision.

"Hey, Wolfram!" Wolfram's head whipped around as Yuuri called his name. "Where were you guys?"

Wolfram forced himself to smile. It was difficult, mostly because he was afraid of breaking his makeup. "Greta decided I needed beautifying."

"Aww, Wolf, you know you're always one of the prettiest… are… are you wearing makeup?"

"Yes. Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you'd… is that eyeliner?"

"Yuuri, if I could move my face, I'd be glaring at you right now."

"Sorry." Yuuri peered at Wolfram. "You just look… I mean… you're wearing _makeup_."

Anissina clasped Yuuri on the shoulder. "Just leave it alone, Heika. Trust me."

"But… I mean… right!" Yuuri grinned. "Never mind that! Wolfram, I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of dancing with me."

Wolfram started blankly at Yuuri. "Yuuri… you hate dancing."

"I know!" Yuuri's grin widened. "Wanna dance with me?"

"But you hate dancing," Wolfram repeated as if Yuuri might have misheard the first time.

"Yes. Yes I do. And I _still _want to dance with you."

Anissina's eyebrows flew up. This was practically a confession. What of, she wasn't sure, but she was certain that Yuuri was declaring _something_. Wolfram looked just as confused as she felt. He nodded and accepted Yuuri's arm as he was lead to the dance floor.

The orchestra, in the middle of a rousing jig, cut off and looked at each other in concern. Since Yuuri rarely danced, he didn't have any known preferred tunes. The conductor froze for a moment, then, noticing that the pair was the royal couple, decided on a slower, romantic song. Yuuri sighed in relief. It was easier to dance to slow songs than quick ones. Wolfram looked at him curiously and Yuuri winked at him and took his hand and slid the other around Wolfram's waist. Wolfram sighed and changed Yuuri's grip. "Please tell me you've done this at least _once_ before."

"Of course not," Yuuri answered confidently. "Who would I have danced with, besides you?"

Wolfram blushed, but fortunately it was hidden under the layers of foundation. "You'd better not make fools of us, wimp."

Yuuri's grin threatened to take over his face. "Why not? Isn't it better to be fools together?"

"No." Wolfram pressed closer to Yuuri. "Just lead and if you screw up too much, I'll do… something."

Yuuri tightened his grip on Wolfram's waist. "Of course. Please take good care of me, Wolfram." He started moving with the music.

He wasn't actually too bad in Wolfram's opinion. Of course, it was a simple dance, something children mastered at a young age, but even so, Yuuri wasn't doing too badly. After a few turns around the floor, Wolfram stopped anticipating Yuuri's failure and started enjoying this rare opportunity. Yuuri felt his partner relax and smiled. "Hey, Wolfram? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about… you know… stuff."

Wolfram tensed up in Yuuri's arms, worse than before. "Is that why you asked me to dance?" _So you could get me alone where I couldn't leave without making a scene?_

"Yeah," Yuuri confessed. "I was hoping it would make you feel better."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's a very generous offer. I accept. Is that it?"

Yuuri frowned and shifted his grip awkwardly. Wolfram moved closer to him to hide his fidgeting. "Yuuri, we're still on the dance floor. Focus."

"Right." Yuuri focused. Kinda. "You seem upset."

Wolfram set his jaw. "This is the first time you've asked me to dance with you and it's because you feel sorry for me. Why would I feel upset?"

"That's not what I meant…" Yuuri defended himself.

"Oh really?" Wolfram asked. "So this isn't out of pity, then. You _wanted_ to dance with me for no other reason. Never mind that I'm so unattractive right now that it's the main topic of conversation. Never mind that there's a rumour out there that _Conrad_ is poisoning me out of jealousy. Never mind that even my family and friends think that I'd make a better impression under layers of makeup. No, all that is a coincidence, you just suddenly felt like dancing, is that it?"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't pity you and you still look fantastic and… _Conrad_? Seriously?"

Wolfram snorted. "I know. Aniki thinks the rumours will die down on their own, but for anyone to take that seriously at all… it's ridiculous."

"I didn't know…" Yuuri looked troubled. "Is stuff like this common?"

Wolfram shot him an incredulous look. "It's the main activity of these gatherings. Honestly, Yuuri. Your naïveté is cute, but there are limits…"

Yuuri pulled Wolfram closer, more hugging him than dancing. Wolfram gasped in surprise and closed his eyes as Yuuri bowed his head to whisper in his ear. "Wolf, I really didn't know. I'm sorry." Yuuri's lip brushed against Wolfram's earlobe, sending a short jolt through Wolfram's entire body. He pushed away before Yuuri could figure out what he was doing and ruin it.

A round of applause broke out as the song finished, the entire ballroom smiling at the royal couple. Wolfram bowed formally and looked into Yuuri's confused, pitying eyes. "It's okay, Yuuri. Thanks for the dance." He turned away and Yuuri was immediately swamped with people hoping for his second dance.

Yuuri looked around frantically, but Wolfram had disappeared into the crowd. "Wolfram! Excuse me, I need to…" There he was, heading out in the direction of the main castle. "Pardon me, I just need to get by. Excuse me, coming through. I… Yozak!"

Yozak grinned at him. "Leave it to me, Heika!" Yuuri smiled gratefully. Yozak's grin widened and he hoisted Yuuri up and over his shoulder. "Maou coming through!"

"Whoa!" Yuuri yelped, suddenly faced with a shapely orange-covered butt. "Yozak, this isn't what I had in mind!"

"Whatever works," Yozak shot back smugly. And, indeed he was making excellent progress through the adoring and amused nobility. He set Yuuri down at the ballroom exit. "I'll give your regrets to the guests."

"Thanks!" Yuuri waved and ran off, worried about losing Wolfram's trail before he found him.

"Gurrier." Gwendal's voice sounded less than amused. "I expect an explanation for that… unusual scene."

Yozak was in trouble. Must be a Thursday. "Love, true love?"

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "Indeed." Yozak laughed nervously.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Wolfram!" Yuuri had just barely caught sight of a blond head atop a blue uniform turning a corner. He was hot on the trail! Yuuri ran towards where he'd seen Wolfram turn, only to find an empty, yet oddly familiar hallway. He frowned, trying to figure out where he could have gone…

"Heika?" Two guards that looked vaguely familiar to Yuuri came to attention and saluted. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah." Yuuri nodded. "Hey, have you guys seen Wolfram?"

One of the guards nodded. "Von Bielefeld-kaka just entered your room a few moments ago, Heika."

Oh. That explained it. This was the hall in front of his room. He was used to coming from the other direction and all the corridors in Covenant Castle looked very similar. But! But Wolfram had gone to _their_ room, not to his own. Maybe that meant that Yuuri had been supposed to follow him. Yuuri sighed. At least if he had a girlfriend, she'd have the excuse of being a girl for being this confusing. "Thanks. I'm going in…"

The other guard looked sympathetic. "Good luck, Heika." Clearly, he had a wife or steady girlfriend.

To be polite, Yuuri knocked before entering. Because it was his room, he entered before waiting for an answer. "Why'd you take off like that Wolfra–"

Wolfram was frozen in the middle of dressing, standing pantsless with a shirt half over his head, body twisted to face the open doorway. Yuuri stared for a moment, then quickly pulled the door closed. "S-sorry about that. I didn't think you'd be changing." Yuuri flushed, not entirely sure why. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Wolfram like this. He turned and faced the door. "I'll let you finish."

There was an exasperated sigh as Wolfram pulled the shirt on. "Don't bother knocking if it's not going to change what you do."

"Right," Yuuri agreed, hoping that Wolfram wouldn't stay mad at him. "Hey, _why_ are you changing? Aren't you coming back down?"

"Of course," Wolfram answered. "I'm just trying to find an outfit that doesn't make me look…"

_Skinny? Emaciated? Like a cross between a skeleton and a ghost?_ "Too thin?" Yuuri suggested, wincing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Rule number one for dealing with women (and Wolfram) – only complementary comments about appearance. And never answer the question 'does this make me look fat?'. Except that would be a good thing in this case…

Wolfram nodded thoughtfully, not that Yuuri could see it. "My regular uniform would work, but it's not appropriate for a ball. I didn't think to get my formal attire resized."

Yuuri turned. "You could wear some of my stuff – black's supposed to be complimentary to every figure."

"Impossible," Wolfram said in a clipped voice. "Black is the colour of royalty, Yuuri, you _know _that." He shot Yuuri a look. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what it looks like, you sneaking off after me?"

"Ahaha… well, it wasn't exactly _sneaking_ off," Yuuri said, remembering the impromptu ride over Yozak's shoulder. "I don't think there's anyone who didn't see me leave…"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram dropped his pants. "You're the Maou!" He stomped up to Yuuri and poked him in the chest. "You have to think about appearances!" Poke. "You can't just run off whenever you feel like it." Poke. "Did you even tell aniki or leave with some guards?" Poke. Yuuri shook his head. "Argh! Of course not!" Poke, poke. "_Anything_ could have happened, you dumb wimp!" _Poke._

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's finger. "Ow, quit it!" Wolfram struggled a little in his grip, so Yuuri threaded his fingers through Wolfram's. "It's like a three minute walk from here to the ballroom and there are guards everywhere. And anyways," he grinned, "we're engaged. Everyone saw us dancing. They'll just assume we went off for some… time alone."

Wolfram gaped at Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't have meant what he thought… Of course not. Yuuri was just being oblivious like always. Wolfram's palm felt sweaty where it was pressed against Yuuri's. "D-don't be absurd."

"I'm not!" Yuuri protested. It was a _great_ alibi. "Couples do stuff like this all the time. All we'd have to do is mess up your hair and my shirt." He frowned. "Although you coming back in a completely different outfit might be a bit too suggestive…"

Wolfram felt his stomach drop. "Y-Yuuri! Th-that's…"

Yuuri smiled. Flustered Wolfram was really cute, even with the makeup. "A great plan? Yeah, I know." He tugged their joined hands and drew Wolfram to the bed. They sat down, Yuuri easily and Wolfram heavily, still unsettled by Yuuri's suggestion.

"Seriously, though, Wolfram. You seem unhappy. I thought that asking you to dance would make you feel better, but then I pretty much ruined that." Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand. "I want you to be happy and I keep messing up when I try stuff on my own, so I'm outright asking you. What can I do to make you happy?"

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri. They were sitting on their bed, holding hands, and Yuuri was worried about him. What could Yuuri do to make him happy? Wolfram sighed and closed his eyes. "This… this is plenty."

"What is?" Yuuri asked, eager to find out what he was finally doing right.

"Just… this," Wolfram answered with a small smile. Yuuri opened his mouth to demand clarification, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the moment. He shifted closer to Wolfram so that their shoulders were touching. They sat in silence for a while before Yuuri broke it.

"You're not going to go back down in all that makeup, are you?"

Wolfram's smile widened. "After all the work Greta put into it, I'd have to have a pretty good excuse to take it off."

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, then reached up with his free hand and stroked his thumb over Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram's eyes flew open. "There. Now it's smeared. And if Greta asks, you can just blame me!" Yuuri grinned, proud of himself for his solution. Wolfram just stared at him, eyes wide open, mouth slightly parted, inches away from his face. Yuuri found himself reluctant to drop his hand, so he left it there, cupping Wolfram's face. Eventually, Wolfram's startled expression melted and he smiled and rubbed his cheek lightly against Yuuri's palm. Yuuri swallowed and slid his hand up, running it through Wolfram's hair. Wolfram closed his eyes and very nearly purred in contentment. Yuuri petted him for a while, unable to think of something better to do and unable to stop while Wolfram looked so peaceful.

Wolfram leaned towards Yuuri, opening his eyes and looking up at him through his eyelashes. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, the one part of his face that was makeup-free. "Yuuri…" His voice was soft. "What are you doing?"

What _was_ he doing? Yuuri dropped his hand, letting it land on Wolfram's waist. Not much better. "Ah, you just looked like you liked it…"

"I did." Wolfram didn't move back. "But do you know what you're doing?"

Yuuri blinked. "Um. No?"

Wolfram sighed. "Of course not." He untangled his fingers from Yuuri's and stood up. "I'm going to wash up."

"Right," Yuuri said, feeling like he'd missed something. A big something.

Wolfram washed his face and dried off with a towel. "Greta might ask for makeup for her thirteenth birthday," he mentioned casually. Yuuri supposed they were going to ignore whatever had just happened. "I just thought you might want to be prepared."

"Thanks," Yuuri said. "Should I ask Cheri-sama for advice?"

"No!" Wolfram glared at Yuuri over the towel. "I will not have my daughter trussed up like… she's too young for that level. Ask Gisela."

"Okay." Yuuri searched his brain for another topic of conversation. "Oh, I just met Margaret von Radford and her family."

"Oh?" Wolfram pulled on his uniform pants. They looked similar to his dress pants and fit better. "How is she doing?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Probably fine. You know how it is – no one wants to look bad at first introduction."

Wolfram glanced over, tying his cravat with practiced motions. "Are you okay? You sound kind of grumpy…"

"I'm fine!" Yuuri insisted. "_You're_ the one who's been… look, Wolfram, I don't need any details, but I hate that you're leaving me in the dark about everything that's going on. I just… I wish you felt you could trust me some more…"

"It's not that!" Wolfram protested. "It… it's not that I don't trust you, Yuuri. I'm just… there's nothing to tell yet. When I have something to show you, I promise you'll be the first I tell."

Yuuri wished he could believe that. He came up behind Wolfram and wrapped his arms around him. Wolfram stiffened in surprise, then leaned into the embrace. Yuuri rested his cheek against Wolfram's back. "I… you're important to me, Wolfram. I just want you to know that."

Wolfram nodded. He knew. He knew that he was important, just as important as Greta and Conrad and everyone else. He knew that Yuuri cared about him; of course he did. Yuuri was a caring person. Wolfram just had to be better at faking happiness. "Thank you, Yuuri."

Yuuri let go and watched as Wolfram finished dressing. He smiled. "You know, your hair's mussed enough that we could use that excuse…"

What excuse? Oh! "Yuuri! That's…" Wolfram grabbed a brush and fixed his hair. Yuuri laughed.

"Honestly." Wolfram shot Yuuri an exasperated look. "No sense of propriety."

"Nope!" Yuuri threw his arm over Wolfram's shoulders. "Let's head back, shall we?"

Wolfram smiled despite himself. His clothes fit better and he had good colour in his face. He felt ready to face the crowd. "As you wish, Yuuri."


	14. Old Wounds Easily Bleed

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
aishiau rakuen no you na basho e  
Loving one another, towards something like Heaven  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Slipping back into a party when you're the supreme ruler of a country without being noticed is nearly impossible. Slipping back into a party when you're the supreme ruler of a country, you lack any degree of subtlety, you just made a huge commotion running out after your fiancé, and you decide to use the main doors tends to lead to swarming.

"Yuuri! You took Wolfram away before he could dance with me!" Greta pouted adorably. "And Wolfram! You took off your makeup… "

"Heika, I'm _so_ relieved you're all right! I was just about to marshal up the troops…" Gunter threw himself at Yuuri's feet.

"No he wasn't," Conrad confided. "Gwendal had him pretty well distracted. He's kinda upset you ran off like that, though." Wolfram shot Yuuri an I-told-you-so look before being pulled into his mother's chest.

"Wolfie! How could you just _leave_ after a triumph like that? You're looking much better, by the way. It's a disgrace! I raised you better than that – there are _dozens _of lovely young men who want to partner you on the dance floor! Some pretty girls too! You always did prefer to lead…" Cheri giggled. Wolfram made some distinctly panic-filled sounds. Cheri responded by smooshing him soothingly. "I can't blame you, Heika, if you wanted some _time alone_ with Wolfie." Wolfram outright flailed. Yuuri secretly felt smug. See? Best excuse ever.

"Should I be jealous?" Lieven came up behind Yuuri and draped over his back.

Yuuri turned to face him. "Jealous of what?"

"What indeed!" Lieven laughed. "Hey, let's leave Wolfram to his fans and tormentors and try the punch." He winked.

Uhoh. Yuuri had read this manga. "I'm _still_ underage."

"We'll worry about that later." Lieven waved that off, tugging Yuuri away with him. Yuuri considered his options. Cheri, Gunter, and a disgruntled Greta might be too much to handle, but he had Wolfram and Conrad. On the other hand, Gwendal had broken away from Anissina and was coming towards the group. That decided him.

"Let's go."

The number of 'knowing' looks Yuuri received from the guests made him feel like he'd pulled a prank on the entire country. Everyone _thought_ they knew what was going on, but they were all wrong. The only people who knew what had really happened were himself and Wolfram. And Conrad and Lieven and Gwendal and Yozak probably had a reasonably good idea. But it was still some sort of secret that Yuuri was in on. It felt… good.

Lieven poured a glass of punch for himself and Yuuri, tasting it and declaring it fit for royal consumption. Yuuri took a sip. It was fruity and sweet, maybe a little too sweet. But not bad. He finished it and took a second cup as Lieven hooked an arm around his waist and tugged him gently off to the side. Yuuri noticed people whispering at them. He turned his head to Lieven. "What are you doing?"

"Creating a minor scandal," Lieven answered cheerfully. "Hey, d'you see anyone you like?"

"…huh?"

Lieven leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder and gestured with his punch glass. "Out there. The crème-de-la-crème of Shin Makoku. Every rich, noble, beautiful person in the kingdom is out there and you have your pick. So. Do you see anyone you like?"

Yuuri laughed nervously. "I haven't met everyone yet…"

"Not what I meant." Lieven turned his head and whispered directly into Yuuri's ear. "Which of these fine beauties would you bed, Maou-heika?"

Yuuri jumped and slapped a hand on the ear Lieven had whispered into. It had tickled. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Lieven frowned. "You're going to be single in a few months. What, or rather, _who_ are you going to do then?"

"I… I don't…" Yuuri sputtered. Lieven watched patiently as he turned various shades of red and purple. It was kinda cute.

"_There_ you two are. Honestly, I'm considering putting a bell on you." Wolfram looked less than impressed. Also, it was unclear who he planned to bell. Lieven smiled. Perfect.

"Wolf. C'mere." He put down his glass and waved the arm not loosely gracing Yuuri's waist at Wolfram. Wolfram came as called. Lieven reached up to cup the back of his head and pulled him in. "D'you realize _everyone_ in the room is jealous of me right now?"

Wolfram frowned but didn't pull away. "Lieven, are you drunk?"

Yuuri looked accusingly at the drink in his hand. "Is this alcoholic?"

"Probably." Lieven shrugged, answering both questions. "After you and Yu_uuu_uri ran out, I didn't have anything better to do." He tightened his grip on Yuuri's waist, until the three of them were close enough that they were officially sharing the same air. "This must look _really_ intimate."

Wolfram tried to jerk back, but Lieven held the back of his head firmly. "If you do that, it'll leave me and Yuuri lookin' all cuddly." Wolfram hesitated.

Yuuri frowned at Lieven. "I _told_ you I was underage."

"Yuuri, focus. You're eighteen, that's more than old enough to drink in Shin Makoku. The important thing is that Lieven is holding us hostage," Wolfram said, exasperated.

Yuuri pouted. "Still underage in Japan. Japan's just as important. 'snot okay to marry boys there." He trailed off, mumbling indistinctly.

Even somewhat inebriated, Lieven noticed Wolfram stiffening at that. "Wolf?"

"It's nothing." Wolfram twisted out of Lieven's hold. "I suggest you stop this now, Lieven. If Yuuri finds out when he sobers up, he'll be upset." Wolfram set off towards his daughter to offer her her promised dance. Lieven watched him until he couldn't focus on him well anymore.

"Lieven?" Yuuri asked. "Where'd Wolfram go?"

"I… away. He went away," Lieven answered, distractedly.

"Oh." Yuuri pulled away from Lieven. "I wish he'd stop doing that."

Lieven was just sober enough to bite back the '_really?'_ that wanted to escape his mouth. He watched as Conrad materialized out of the ether where proper, elite guardians lay in wait to be of service. He offered Yuuri a glass of something certainly _without _alcohol in it and some food. Lieven bit back a sneer. How… _perfect_. He shook himself, realizing he was slipping from his amused, amusing buzz into a more maudlin state. Only one thing to do. He went for some more to drink.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Greta was a much better dancer than Yuuri. Also, she was less stupid, but Wolfram refused to think such things about his idiotic, ambivalent, _confusing_ fiancé. Seriously, though. They said that only the drunk and children tell the truth. Well, when Wolfram was honest with himself, he admitted he'd known the truth for a while now. Hearing Yuuri say it… _again_… shouldn't have hurt. Even after Yuuri's innuendo and teasing. Even after he stroked Wolfram's cheek, touched his hair, hugged him. That… Yuuri had even said he didn't know what he was doing. That shouldn't have been enough to lower Wolfram's guard. But it was. And Wolfram hated himself for that.

"-fram?" Greta was peering up at her father with a concerned look. Wolfram looked down at her.

"What is it, Greta?"

"Are you okay? You haven't really been paying attention for awhile."

Wolfram was weak, easily disarmed by a smile and a touch, and now he was a bad father too. "I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I'll make it up to you."

Greta shook her head. "You don't have to, although I'd love another dance later. I'm just worried. What happened with Yuuri?"

"Nothing." Wolfram's voice was flat. Greta didn't buy it.

"If nothing happened, why are you so… distracted?"

"That's why… look, Greta, I love you. But. This isn't something I should be discussing with you. It's not appropriate for parents to bring their children into their conflicts."

"So you _are_ fighting!" Greta looked triumphant. "What did he do now?"

Wolfram felt the beginning of a headache, which wasn't fair. _He_ hadn't had anything to drink. "We are not fighting, he didn't do anything, and I'm not talking to you about this."

"Fine," Greta said. They continued dancing and Wolfram found himself drifting off into his own thoughts again. After all, it wasn't as if the plan was even to marry Yuuri and live happily ever after anymore. No, now Wolfram had Lieven, someone he could trust to at least be _consistent_, even if he tended to be consistently annoying. Love, happiness, Yuuri… Wolfram had already given those things up, hadn't he? In hindsight, the mistake had been getting to close to Yuuri again. But he'd never been able to refuse anything Yuuri offered.

Well, that wasn't technically true either. He'd been stronger before. He'd just been feeling particularly vulnerable today, after the whispers and the looks and the _makeup_. Yuuri's kindness followed by his rejection had simply been too much. He'd been set up by cosmic forces to be hurt and had fallen perfectly into their trap. _Again_. Wolfram sighed.

Greta tightened her grip on Wolfram's shoulder. "Okay, _now_ you owe me another dance."

Wolfram blinked and focused on Greta. "I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry. Maybe we should have our dance later, after I've… done some thinking."

"That sounds good." Greta smiled hopefully up at Wolfram. "Can I sit with you while you think if I promise to be _really_ good and quiet?"

What had he done to deserve this kind of love, Wolfram would never know. "No. You need to socialize and build connections. Greta, you know this…"

Greta pouted. "But everyone's getting drunk, and there's no one my age anyways…"

"You're human. By the time you're an adult, everyone here will be basically the same age. You need to impress upon them the cute, sweet daughter of the Maou that you are now."

"So that when I become a tyrant, no one will believe it?" Greta asked cutely, smiling sweetly.

"Precisely." Wolfram smiled back.

Greta hugged Wolfram suddenly, pressing her head into his shoulder. She'd grown so much in the short time he'd known her, and she'd continue to grow, faster than he was used to. Soon she'd be essentially his age, then older, then…

Then didn't need to be thought about. Right now, she was his daughter and he still had to bend down slightly to properly hug her. That was what mattered. For all Wolfram knew, he could die before she properly reached adulthood. It was pointless worrying about relative lifespans when every day brought a new set of risks and challenges. And rewards. Like this beautiful girl who cared about him. Wolfram held Greta and was grateful.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Maybe you shouldn't have had quite so much to drink, Heika."

"I didn't know it was alcoholic, Lieven tricked me, and my name. Is. Yuuri." Yuuri felt miserable. Weren't hangovers supposed to happen the morning after? It was still the night of.

Since they were outside the ballroom, sitting on a bench out of sight of everyone but a few guards, Conrad rested his hand on Yuuri's head stroking gently. It felt weird, then nice. Conrad was _good_ at this. Yuuri whimpered and leaned into his guardian's touch.

"Good thing his royal temper tantrum-ness is dancing with your daughter," Yozak chirped much too loudly as he approached Yuuri and Conrad.

"Wolf's not royalty," Yuuri mumbled. Wolfram had made that quite clear. "Also, you're loud."

Yozak shot Conrad an amused glance. "Treating our young king to one of your most excellent massages? _Lucky_."

Conrad chuckled. "You're on duty, Yozak. No hangovers for you."

"It's almost worth it," Yozak retorted almost wistfully. "Anyways, the von Grantz brat is looking for his drinking buddy. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

There was a flash of irritation before Conrad hid it under a smile. "Thank you, Yozak."

"Mhmm… try not to kill him _too_ badly."

"No killing," Yuuri piped up from Conrad's shoulder. "'snot in my nature…"

Yozak tired to suppress his laughter as Conrad shot him a dirty look. "No one's killing anyone, Yuuri. Yozak was just about to return to the festivities and stop making trouble."

"Well… one out of two aint bad," Yozak chirped, taking the unsubtle hint and heading back to the ball. "I'll see you two later!" On the way in, he passed Lieven heading towards Yuuri and Conrad with a bottle and two glasses. Yozak hesitated, not wanting to overstep his bounds without good reason, then deciding that Conrad's irritation was a good enough reason. He reached out and grasped Lieven's arm hard enough to startle, but not hard enough to hurt or bruise.

"Von Grantz-kaka." He made sure his voice was pleasant. "You might want to think again before inebriating His Majesty in front of Conrad Weller. I hear he has a bit of a temper when riled."

Lieven shot him a confused glance. "Excuse me, who are you?" He didn't look particularly insulted, but he did look a little drunk.

"Just a friend with some friendly advice."

Lieven peered closer. "You… you're Weller's redhead!" He grinned. "Nice dress. Did he send you to warn me away from Yuuri? Seriously? That's so funny!"

Yozak wasn't used to such a blunt response. "No one sent me. Like I said, it's just some friendly advice."

"Oh. Well then, thank you." Lieven's smile hardened around the edges. "Now remove your hand."

Yozak did. Lieven brushed off his arm as if it had come into contact with something undesirable. Yozak didn't really take offence, he was used to it. "I'll be seeing you around, Kaka." That might have been a little subtle for a half-drunk nobleman to get, but Lieven seemed to understand it clearly enough, smirking at the unspoken warning as he strolled off.

Conrad was still petting Yuuri as he lay against his shoulder as Lieven walked up. Lieven ignored their intimate position. "Yuuri! I brought a little something to make up for earlier." He brandished the bottle he was carrying.

"No." Yuuri frowned. "No more alcohol."

Lieven laughed easily, ignoring Conrad's silent warning stare. "It's not alcoholic this time, promise. It's good for preventing hangovers." He paused for effect. "Or am I… _interrupting _something?"

Conrad didn't stop, refusing to be intimidated. "Of course not, Kaka."

"Oh, don't be so formal," Lieven said cheerfully, sitting down heavily beside Yuuri. "After all, we'll be brothers in a few months. Well… sorta brothers. Kinda. In a way. Technically." Conrad looked more and more irritated with every word. Lieven hid a grin. This was the Weller he remembered, the one that Wolfram complained about constantly and Julia spoke softly of to Adelbert in worried tones. The frowny, grouchy, bitter man with a huge chip on his shoulder, half from being treated as less than his brothers because of his blood, half from losing the most important thing in his life after Wolfram rejected him. Lieven had never liked that Weller and was still slightly unnerved that Wolfram had somehow forgiven and accepted him in the past few years.

"When you marry Wolfram…" Yuuri mumbled from Conrad's shoulder. Lieven and Conrad both turned to him, having half-forgotten he was there.

"Ah, right," Lieven said, thrown off his taunting of Conrad by Yuuri's depressed muttering. He must _really_ have a low tolerance if two glasses affected him this much. "Listen, this stuff really works. You should try it."

Conrad took the glass Lieven held out to offer Yuuri and tasted it. After a moment, he handed it to Yuuri, wordlessly. Lieven felt his face flush – how _insulting_ to imply that he would give the Maou something unwholesome. Never mind that technically he'd just done that a few minutes ago, it was still insulting. Weller was better at this game than his redhead.

After tasting the drink, Yuuri made a face and drank it down. "Ugh. Anything that tastes this bad _must_ be good for you."

"You'll thank me in the morning, lightweight," Lieven teased lightly. "Particularly when Wolfram doesn't kick you out of bed for snoring."

Yuuri snorted, sounding surprisingly cute. "If he can sleep though his own snores, he can sleep through anything." He felt a strange, warm feeling in his stomach, possibly from the drink, possibly from the thought that Lieven clearly didn't know that Wolfram snored. Probably from the drink. He held his glass out for a refill.

"Hmm…" Lieven made an over-exaggerated thinking sound. "You know, Yuuri, if we're going to talk about what Wolfram's like in bed, we should really let his big brother leave before he gets embarrassed."

Yuuri blinked, then his eyes widened and his complete face turned a bright shade of red. "I… that's not… I mean, we haven't… Wolfram's not…"

Conrad stood as Lieven tried not to burst out laughing. "Quite right, Kaka. Heika, I'll be nearby if there's anything you need."

"Very good." Lieven casually waved Conrad off, still amused by Yuuri's sputtering. "We'll call you if necessary." He smirked at Conrad.

Yuuri was still trying to explain that he and Wolfram hadn't… you know… or anything. Lieven patted his shoulder. "Drink, Yuuri."

Yuuri did, taking a deep breath after, and making that scrunched-up face again. "Yuck."

"Yeah. You can add honey to it, but that just makes it taste sweet _and_ disgusting." Lieven downed a glass of his own. "The best thing to do is drink juice or water after to wash out your mouth."

That made sense. It was worth it, however. Yuuri was already feeling a little better. "What are you doing out here anyways, Lieven? I left 'cause I was feeling horrible, but the party's still going on."

Lieven shrugged. "I told you. I'm making up for earlier. It wasn't actually very nice of me to try to get you drunk."

That was an understatement. "Why'd you do that anyways?"

"My judgement's not the best after I've had a few drinks," Lieven admitted candidly. "And I thought you'd be a cute drunk. Never thought you'd get sick after two, though. Lightweight."

Yuuri sighed and sat back, taking the insult without reacting. "I don't think I like alcohol."

"Fair enough." Lieven leaned back, mirroring Yuuri but not touching him. "You never answered my question, you know. About what you're going to do after you're not engaged to Wolfram anymore."

"I believe you asked _who_ I was going to do," Yuuri noted, keeping a steady tone, but blushing slightly.

Lieven laughed. "So I did. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just change the subject, or tell me to mind my own business."

"Why didn't you tell me that Margaret von Radford was that old?"

Lieven accepted Yuuri's conversation switch. "I dunno. Didn't occur to me. Wolfram was fairly young at the time, so I figured you'd just assume she was older. Also, I generally prefer older women, so I guess I didn't think it was a weird thing."

"But she's… she's like Cheri-sama's age!"

"…yeah, and?" Lieven looked genuinely confused. "Cheri-onee-sama's not that old." He caught Yuuri's horrified look and waved his hands in denial. "Not that I think of her that way! Honestly, Yuuri, she's like an aunt to me. A hot aunt, sure, but an aunt." Yuuri's look of horror didn't change. "C'mon, seriously. I knew her when I was a toddler. _And_ I'm planning on marrying her son. That's just not cool, you know."

_Since he was a toddler? _"Huh. You've known Wolfram a while, huh?" Yuuri asked.

"Yup."

"Do you love him?"

Lieven turned sharply to look at Yuuri. Yuuri was looking up at a random point on the castle, avoiding eye contact. Lieven relaxed and settled back. "Does it matter? Someone like Wolfram… doesn't marry for love. No matter what freedom he has, what his family's willing to do for him, his destiny is to sell his marriage bed for power, security, control. It's good that we're friends, that I'll never use or abuse him. Other than that, this _really_ isn't what we'd planned as kids."

Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of Wolfram selling his marriage bed. That sounded… "You had plans as kids?"

"Yeah." Lieven laughed. "Our families were batting around the idea of our marriage, but we refused because we'd made a pact. Wolfram would stand with me at my wedding and I'd stand with him at his, so we couldn't marry each other, obviously. Also Elizabeth was supposed to preside over both. She wanted to be a shrine maiden, you know. Until her family decided that her beauty made her a better political pawn." Lieven sighed. "Children have so little control over their lives, but at least they realize it. As adults, we deceive ourselves that we are in control, when we're actually just as powerless as we were as children, just for different reasons."

Yuuri looked at Lieven for a long moment. Then he reached out and stroked his hair soothingly. Lieven nearly jumped at the unexpected contact. "Yuuri, what…?"

"You sound so sad. Is it really that hard?"

Lieven closed his eyes and allowed Yuuri to pet him. "Yes, actually. It's easier 'cause I like Wolfram and he likes me, and I really think this is for the best. But it's still hard."

"Then why?" Yuuri asked earnestly. "Why do it? There has to be other options, options that don't make you sigh like that."

Lieven gently removed Yuuri's hand. "It's not just about Grantz, it's not just about me. Wolfram… this is what's best for Wolfram too. And even if it's not what _I_ want, I still want to help him."

"Best for Wolfram?" Yuuri looked confused. "What's wrong with what Wolfram has now?"

"Engaged to someone who doesn't want him, constantly in his brothers' shadows, having everything handed to him on a silver platter except what he actually needs… Honestly, Yuuri, the only regret I'll have is taking him away from Greta." Lieven caught sight of Yuuri's hurt expression. "Ah, but that's not something you should worry about. Wolfram will be fine. Once he has some real responsibilities and can see the results of his work, he'll be happy and satisfied with me. And I'm sure you'll let him and Greta see each other, so that'll be fine too."

That wasn't the way Yuuri had ever seen things. He was sure that it made sense from a Wolfram-biased point of view, but it was like Waltorana's opinion – valid to a point, but one-sided. "You shouldn't just make that sort of decision for someone else. What about what Wolfram wants?"

Lieven shot him an odd look. "I didn't make any decisions, Yuuri. Wolfram's just looking at the big picture. He could choose prestige and vanity and stay by the side of king who doesn't want or need him, or he could choose to wield actual power and help people by ruling Grantz with me." He shrugged. "I think most people would have stuck it out with you, particularly with a daughter, but I can see why Wolfram'd choose to leave."

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"Because," Lieven answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He was miserable. Didn't you notice?"


	15. Fire & Water Serve Well but Lead Poorly

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
futari ga hajimeru Chapter ni  
Together, we start this chapter  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_Wolfram, are you miserable?_

No, that would never work. Also, considering how cold Wolfram had been after they met up again when he and Lieven rejoined the group, the answer would likely be some version of 'yes' with a 'you're such an idiot, Yuuri' tacked on. Yuuri wasn't sure what he'd done wrong _this_ time, but he was sure that it was something. Maybe spending time alone with Lieven? But Wolfram hadn't seemed jealous or annoyed by that. Dancing with those girls? But he'd danced with Wolfram first and he'd sat out more than he'd danced. His feet still hurt.

"Yuuri, stop pacing. Your feet must be worn out by now and you're just making it worse."

Yuuri stopped pacing. "You noticed that, huh?"

"It was obvious with the way you kept trying to walk on your heels back to the room." Wolfram slipped into bed. "Whatever's worrying you can either wait until tomorrow or you can talk it out with me if you need to."

That would normally have been a very generous offer. Well, normally, that would have gone without saying. Winter nights had tended to be early nights with long conversations for the past two years. Not this year, though. But since Wolfram was the thing worrying Yuuri, he didn't know how to talk to Wolfram about it. Maybe some subtlety? Yuuri winced. He _sucked_ at subtlety.

"Hey, Wolfram. If you were worried that someone close to you was… generally discontent…" that sounded better than miserable, "how would you ask them?"

Wolfram shrugged. "It depends. If it was one of my men, I'd take them aside and ask directly. Problems are better solved if everyone's honest about it. If it was a friend… it would depend. Conrad, for instance, would _never_ admit to feeling upset. So… maybe I'd ask his other friends? Yozak, for instance."

"…you think I'm talking about Conrad?"

"Yeah." Wolfram looked up sharply. "You're not? I mean, I know I haven't been around as much, but every time I'm around him he seems… melancholy. Maybe it's just me." Wolfram snorted with ill humour. "I seem to have that effect on people."

"Maybe…" Yuuri shook his head. "It's not Conrad. It's not anyone really. I was just wondering. Sorry to bother you." He climbed into bed beside Wolfram.

Wolfram ignored the sharp pain that went through him as Yuuri essentially agreed that he was miserable to be around. He put aside his selfish hurt feelings and focused on Yuuri. "Yuuri, is this why you've been so grumpy lately? You've been worried about someone?"

"It's nothing," Yuuri insisted unconvincingly. "I was just curious, that's all."

Yuuri sounded grumpy again. Wolfram thought it was cute, but didn't actually like it much. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Great, now Yuuri felt like a huge jerk. "I'm not not telling you anything. There's nothing to tell." And now he was being extra jerky to Wolfram. He shouldn't have said anything. Being subtle never ended well.

"Fine," Wolfram said, rolling over onto his back, staring at the ceiling and not at Yuuri. "But… I mean… you know if anyone made you sad, I'd be on your side, right?"

Yuuri felt his chest tighten. "Wolfram…"

"I'm just saying," Wolfram interrupted him. "I… I'll kill anyone who makes you sad, Yuuri!"

…that had come out a little stronger than he'd intended. It was probably the alcohol, he decided. He risked a glance at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye. Yuuri looked… dumbfounded. His eyes were huge and his jaw had dropped, opening his mouth in a cute little 'o'. Wolfram was so embarrassed. He huffed and rolled over onto his side, facing away from Yuuri to hide his burning face.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri's voice was quiet, uncertain. Wolfram ignored him. After a moment, arms wrapped around him and a body pressed against his back, warm and solid. Yuuri's breath ghosted against his neck and Wolfram felt comforted and at the same time like he wanted to cry. Yuuri swallowed nervously and said the only thing he could to a declaration like that.

"…thanks."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The day of the festival was perfect – bright and sunny and cold with barely any wind. Yuuri had to wake up particularly early to bring Murata back from Japan after he'd left a message with Ulrike that he'd managed to finish his exams early and wanted to come home in time for the end of the festival. Yuuri couldn't even find it in himself to resent his friend for the imposition as he left Wolfram sleeping soundly in their bed and made his way to the royal baths.

At least the bath was warm. And nicely scented.

The morning was filled with winter sport competitions, some of which were impressive, like the caber toss, some of which were silly like the snowball fights. Yuuri wasn't allowed to participate in any of the competitions since he was the main judge for most of them, which meant he spent most of his time huddled under a warm coat drinking whatever hot beverage was slipped into his hand and double checking with Gunter that he had the rules right.

The rules for the snowball fights were surprisingly complicated.

Conrad was invaluable, the only person who was both patient enough to explain the competitions to Yuuri (Wolfram and, to an extent, Gwendal felt that Yuuri should know them by now) and willing enough to tell Yuuri which competitors were actually better (Gunter didn't want to bias Yuuri's choice and Cheri always just voted for the prettiest). Even so, the spirit of the festival was friendly and no one begrudged it when Yuuri awarded extra points for effort.

The usual prizes for winning were wreaths that contained flowers painstakingly preserved from spring, summer, and fall blooms, and a royal favour. The favour was traditionally small and immediately rewardable. So far, Yuuri had blessed two men's young children and awarded a contract to supply cutlery to Covenant Castle for a year. One man had used his victory to propose to his sweetheart who happily accepted, leaving Yuuri with nothing to do but be happy for the couple. Everyone was in high spirits and the goodwill made the gathering enjoyable – much more enjoyable than the ball which had been filled with one-upmanship instead of a healthy competitive spirit.

Even so, the ball hadn't really been that bad. Yuuri had spent most of the night after sobering up using Gunter as a body shield. It meant that he had to listen to the giddy ramblings of his tutor as Gunter provided a running commentary on the guests, the decorations, the food, and anything else that crossed his mind, but at least he didn't have to dance again. It also meant that he could use Gunter's voice to tune out the snide comments and rumours that were still circulating about Wolfram. Now that he was aware of them, it seemed like they were everywhere. When they got particularly loud or personal, Gunter started gesturing, desperate to keep Yuuri's attention. It was stuff like that – people protecting him as best they could – that made Yuuri feel both loved and worthless at the same time. He'd done what he could to ignore the mutterings, but with Lieven's casual admission that Wolfram had been miserable praying on his mind, every comment had felt like a personal attack on his ignorance.

Of course, when he'd actually confronted Wolfram about it, he'd thought he was talking about Conrad. Yuuri glanced over to his guardian. Conrad was dressed lightly, probably for easier access to his sword and more manoeuvrability in a fight, but he didn't seem cold. He noticed Yuuri's glance and smiled reassuringly. Not that that meant anything. Conrad would probably smile like that if his arm was being cut off. No, Conrad would _definitely_ smile like that if his arm was being cut off. Yuuri shuddered at the unwanted memory.

"Heika, is something the matter?" Conrad asked, concerned.

Yuuri pushed the memory away. "Not really. Just that… Wolfram said you seemed melancholy. Are you okay?"

Conrad looked genuinely surprised. "Wolfram said…?" He shook his head in wonder. It was just like his little brother to notice that. It was _also_ just like him to not do or say anything about it, but at least he noticed. "I suppose I've been rather withdrawn around him lately. I'm just not looking forward to him leaving, that's all." Yuuri looked guilty and Conrad quickly pasted his reassuring smile back on his face. "Not that there's anything that could be done about it. I should really just be grateful for the time I have with him." Conrad's smile turned more genuine. "At least we've had these past few years, thanks to you, Heika."

Somehow, that didn't make Yuuri feel any less guilty. Sure, it had been Wolfram's decision to leave, but Yuuri was at least half-certain that it was really his fault, deep down. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you, Heika, but no. I just have to shake the feeling off. I'm sorry to have worried you." And sorry to have worried Wolfram, but not so sorry he wouldn't tease his brother if the chance came up.

Fortunately, Greta ran up to them, interrupting what had the potential to be an awkward moment. "Yuuri! The sculpture contest is starting! Everyone's waiting and Wolfram's getting impatient…"

"What? I thought that was after lunch," Yuuri exclaimed, flustered.

"It _is_ after lunch," Greta said, exasperated. Sure enough, now that he was thinking about it, Yuuri remembered being handed a warm deep-fried something with his last warm drink. He pouted. It was one thing to work through lunch, it was another thing to be _tricked_ into working through lunch.

Greta ignored his pout, tugging him over to the area where the artists were putting the final touches on their masterpieces. The cold weather made for some stunning detail this year, something that had been lost in previous years as the relative warmth melted and blurred the sculptures. Yuuri took a moment to simply admire the collection of sparkly, incandescent works of art. It was humbling, that people were capable of creating such beauty; sculptures that fed the heart during the season where nothing grew to feed the body…

"Yuuri!" Yuuri snapped out of his reverie at the sound of an overly-familiar voice filled with overly-familiar irritation. "Where have you been? Honestly, Conrad, I'd have thought that _you'd_ at least have paid some attention to the schedule." Wolfram was covered in more layers that Yuuri thought possible, his hood over his hat over his earmuffs obscuring his face so that only his flashing eyes could be seen. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be muffling his voice very much. "Gunter has been buying you some time, but there's only so long people are willing to listen to the history of snow moulding." Yuuri was willing to believe that. Wolfram grabbed his other hand, helping Greta pull him up the wooden stage to face the waiting mob of sculptors, assistants, and audience waiting to hear him speak.

Yuuri didn't disappoint. He'd learned early on in his reign that _anything_ he said, provided it was short and relatively on-topic, would be well-received. "Welcome everybody!" Pause for applause. "I'm sure you're all looking forward to the judgements today." _Lots_ of cheering. Somehow, anything Yuuri said that had anything to do with 'justice' was extremely popular. "Well, you'll have to wait, because we haven't even seen the sculptures yet!" Laughter. Yuuri let it die down before continuing. "However, even before touring, I feel safe in saying that this year's going to be one of the best!" Applause. "The weather and the hard work you've put in have combined to make this the most beautiful spot in the entire kingdom. I hope that, even after the competition's over, everyone takes the opportunity to enjoy this winter wonderland!" More applause. Yuuri waved and stepped off the stage. This was his second favourite thing about being Maou. His most favourite thing being the occasional adventure.

Gunter was applauding with tears in his eyes. Conrad was also applauding, but with an almost-smirk, not quite laughing at Gunter. Greta smiled at him, and even Wolfram seemed pleased with his performance. Probably. It was hard to tell, but the mound that was Wolfram under his three coats wasn't radiating irritation anymore, so that was something.

While Yuuri walked ahead with Gunter and the other judges, Conrad trailed behind, motioning with his head for Wolfram to fall back with him.

"I feel like I should apologize," Conrad said seriously, keeping his voice grave.

"For what?"

"For worrying you so much." Not even a hint of insincerity crept into Conrad's tone. "I appreciate the concern, but going to Yuuri… it must have been really bothering you, Wolfram."

"What?" Wolfram squeaked. He could not believe that Yuuri had told Conrad on him. How humiliating! "I… I wasn't worried! Yuuri started it, talking about a 'friend' who was unhappy. I thought he meant you! I didn't particularly care or anything…"

Conrad allowed himself to grin. "Oh, of course not. That's why you told Yuuri I seemed 'melancholy'. I'm sure you were just talking."

Wolfram eyed Conrad suspiciously. "Exactly." Conrad's grin just widened. Wolfram felt his face flush. "S-so that's that. Conversation over." He huffed and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring the amused gaze he could feel coming from Conrad.

Conrad just chuckled and moved up to stand by Yuuri, resuming his duty as Yuuri's bodyguard. Wolfram hung behind, not eager to be mocked again.

"I don't really understand the point of this one…" Yuuri admitted, looking up at a tree-like structure with various geometrical shapes hanging off the end of the 'tree's' 'branches'.

"It's a representation of your reign thus far, Heika," the artist explained, nervously.

Wolfram came up behind them. "You're the trunk, Yuuri, Shin Makoku is the tree, and the changes you've made are at the end of the branches." As if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Shaping the future," Conrad commented. Both Wolfram and the artist shot him dirty looks. Art was not something to be badly punned.

"O-oh…" Yuuri said, clearly not understanding. "That's… nice. It's very… symbolic." He smiled at the artist and moved on to the next sculpture with Gunter, Conrad and the rest of the judges following.

Wolfram hung back. This was a work of art, and it was clear that Yuuri didn't get it or particularly want to. This wasn't a surprise to Wolfram whose talent had gone unappreciated by his fiancé since the first time he'd shared it with Yuuri. Unfortunately the judging tended to follow Yuuri's decisions. "You may have over-shot the mark."

"Oh, Kaka." The artist turned and bowed, not expecting to still have an audience. "…perhaps. Maybe I should have just tried a nice lemon as is favoured in Spitzberg?"

Wolfram grimaced. "I hate those portraits. I managed to burn most of them before my control improved so that I couldn't use 'it was an accident' as an excuse."

That surprised a laugh from the artist. "Did they burn well?"

"Surprisingly well." Wolfram smirked from inside his hood. "They looked better burning than hanging." He looked like he wanted to add something when a soft cracking sound came from overhead. He and the artist looked up curiously, to see one of the shapes (a hexagon, representing the alliance with Caloria of course) shimmering in the early afternoon light, small fissures appearing in the 'branch' that held it in place. Wolfram, trained to look for hazards in every situation, caught sight of a small girl trailing behind her mother and older brother, mouth gaping at the interesting sights that surrounded her. A quick mental calculation that Wolfram wasn't even consciously aware of doing made him cry out and run towards her, focusing his mental and magical energies on keeping her from danger.

There was a louder cracking sound and the hexagon detached from the sculpture, falling straight for the little girl. Her mother, turning at Wolfram's cry, barely had time to scream before Wolfram scooped up her daughter, cradling her in a protective manner, one arm outstretched toward the falling ice, his entire being focused as he tried to draw from the spirits of fire as he had thousands of times before.

Nothing happened.

Wolfram couldn't believe it. He watched the ice coming closer as if in slow motion, realizing with a kind of dread that he was completely powerless. There was nothing to do but brace himself for the inevitable. He tightened his grip around the small girl he held in his arms, determined to protect her even if he couldn't do anything else.

Moments, not even seconds, before impact; a sheet of translucent white obscured Wolfram's vision and the hexagon smashed into tiny pieces against the protective ice, falling like crystals on either side of Wolfram, sparkling cheerfully as if it hadn't been about to harm him. Wolfram blinked and his eyes followed the sheet to a few feet in front of him where it rose like a ramp off the snowy ground. There was only one man he knew who could do something so spectacular in so short a time.

Sure enough, as the ice ramp receded, it revealed The Maou, floating impressively in front of Wolfram, looking less than pleased. Wolfram swallowed nervously.

"My baby!" Before Wolfram could react, the girl he'd tried to protect was taken from his arms by her sobbing mother. "You saved my baby! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Wolfram didn't answer, transfixed by the… angry? disappointed? Maou who was lowering himself to walk on the earth again, towards Wolfram. The woman babbled something about doing anything to repay him, and Wolfram was momentarily tempted to hide behind her from The Maou's wrath. She owed him, after all.

The moment passed quickly. Wolfram knew he deserved every inch of The Maou's ire. After all, he'd been completely useless, even needing rescue himself. He was a failure, a liability. And The Maou had witnessed it. And so had Gunter and… and _Conrad_. Wolfram felt himself wither inside with shame.

The Maou looked at Wolfram, his expression unchanging. "Come."

Wolfram stood and came. What else could he do? He could see Conrad and Gunter running towards them, stopping at a gesture from The Maou. He dropped his eyes off to the side, unwilling to face any of them. Another pair of legs crossed his line of vision, black pants over the black shoes Yuuri called 'sneakers'. The Great Sage. Fantastic. Now only Gwendal had to show up and Wolfram's humiliation would be complete.

"Why haven't you transformed back?" Murata chose to address The Maou first, leaving the miserable-looking Wolfram alone until he could get a better grasp of the situation.

The Maou didn't turn his attention away from Wolfram, but answered Murata's question. "I will shortly. I did not will this. Wolfram's attempt to call on his fire pulled on my maryoku, causing this transformation."

Wolfram's head shot up. That was the first time The Maou had called him by name! He looked at The Maou, seeing something behind his severe expression. Something like worry. The Maou approached him and raised a hand, cupping Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram's eyes widened impossibly and a soft blush crept over his cheeks. Then something amazing happened. Something even more amazing than The Maou's last-moment rescue of Wolfram and the little girl.

The Maou smiled. Gently. At Wolfram.

Then his eyes rolled back and he lost his balance as he turned back into the normal Yuuri. Wolfram yelped and grabbed Yuuri before he could fall, bracing him against his own body.

"Whoa, that was… hey, Wolfram! You're okay!" Yuuri grinned up at Wolfram. "I was worried."

Wolfram felt warm for the first time that day, holding a smiling Yuuri in his arms, not being pushed away or snapped at. He kept his grip light, hoping Yuuri wouldn't notice, wouldn't feel the need to pull away…

"Hoo, what's this? I come running expecting something horrible's happened and all I see is two lovebirds cuddling." Lieven had the worst timing. Wolfram closed his eyes and waited for Yuuri's inevitable reaction.

Sure enough, Yuuri tensed in Wolfram's arms, then shoved away, brushing his arms off as if Wolfram's very touch was contaminating. Wolfram sighed and crossed his arms, already feeling cold again.

Only Murata managed to stay focused on the most important revelation from The Maou. "This isn't good. It looks like von Bielefeld-kaka has been leaching maryoku from Shibuya for quite a while now. Unintentionally, I'm sure."

"What?" That distracted Wolfram from feeling rejected. "I… I wouldn't have… that's ridiculous!" Lieven didn't say anything, but his expression mirrored Wolfram's shock.

"He's what?" Yuuri didn't seem nearly so upset.

"Probably at night, while you're sleeping," Murata said thoughtfully. Wolfram turned a vibrant shade of red. "It makes a sort of sense, if von Bielefeld-kaka required maryoku, and you had more than enough to spare…"

Yuuri shrugged. "I guess. It's not like I'm using it anyway." Three pairs of eyes turned to him, incredulously. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Murata bit his lip in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. "Well, you see Shibuya… sharing maryoku is rarely done without… a strong positive connection between two people. It's an intimate thing." Yuuri still looked clueless. "A _very _intimate thing."

Yuuri didn't roll his eyes, even though he wanted to. "We've slept in the same bed for years, this can't be that much more intimate. And if Wolfram needs it and we're sleeping together anyways, he might as well just take what he needs."

Lieven coughed. "Yuuri, you're not really listening. Taking someone's maryoku is like taking someone's _essence_." Yuuri still didn't get it. "It's like if Wolfram was unintentionally… fellating you."

"…what?"

"Lieven, shut up."

"No, see, it's a perfect simile. You're sleeping together, so why not just leach Yuuri's maryoku is the same as saying you're sleeping together, so why not just suck him off every few days?"

"…_Lieven_!"

"What?"

"Seriously, Yuuri. It's almost the same thing. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't take anything from you really, and it makes you feel good being around each other. Just like oral sex."

Wolfram finally slapped a hand over Lieven's mouth, blushing furiously. "Shut. Up."

Murata watched them, sympathetically amused. "He's actually pretty close to the truth. It's one thing to do it when you're both unaware. Now that you know, it'd be different."

Yuuri, after getting over the whole _oral sex_ thing, rather liked the idea that his recent infatuation with Wolfram was because of this and not something wrong with him. He ignored the small voice that whispered that maybe the infatuation came _before_ and that's why this was even able to happen. "But if that's kept Wolfram's strength up this whole time, then stopping might make him sick. I'm not okay with that."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri. "I'm _perfectly_ able to judge my own limits, thank you very much."

Yuuri glared right back. "If you were, you wouldn't have needed to pull from me in the first place. If you're sure you want to stop, we can stop gradually, taking less each day. But I won't let you just stop all of a sudden."

Wolfram's blush didn't look like it would fade any time soon. "…fine. But remember you were warned."

"Well then, that's decided!" Murata declared with a grin. "Now, there's still a festival going on, and I intend to enjoy the rest of it."

Yuuri shot him a suspicious glare. "Is this why you 'suddenly' came back? So you wouldn't have to do anything and could just enjoy yourself?"

Murata looked hurt. "Why Shibuya! How could you _ever_ accuse me of… yeah, pretty much."

Yuuri sighed. "Have fun. I still have to judge this sculpture contest. I can tell you this much; the guy whose sculpture nearly sliced Wolfram in half gets marks taken off, that's for sure."

Wolfram kept his mouth shut. It was kinda nice, in a wimpy way, for Yuuri to say that. But…

It was still the best sculpture. Yuuri had no taste.


	16. Every Light is not the Sun

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
kagirinai yogore naki monogatari  
Endlessly untainted story  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

There was an awkward silence between Yuuri and Wolfram as they prepared for bed. Wolfram had accepted Yuuri's decision to share his maryoku at the time, and hadn't thought much of it throughout the rest of the day, but now that it was actually going to happen he was reluctant. More than reluctant, he was almost afraid. Yuuri didn't understand. He _couldn't_ understand. If he did, he'd have never agreed to it, Wolfram was sure.

The anxiety was beginning to wear on Wolfram. He rarely fretted over anything, certainly never as long as he'd fretted over this – from the end of supper through their night time bath until now, getting dressed for bed. Normally, if something bothered him, he tended to fix it, yell at it, or dismiss it. He couldn't really do any of those things here. Disarmed of his main weapons, all Wolfram could do was fret.

Yuuri shot a look at Wolfram. He'd been quiet since they'd left to go to bed. And not the good kind of quiet, either. Yuuri honestly didn't know what was bothering him, but he knew it'd be a bad idea to ask outright. A silently annoyed Wolfram was infinitely better than a loudly annoyed Wolfram.

Instead of prying, he'd allowed Wolfram to brood in silence until it became unbearable enough that he desperately latched onto a neutral topic and started talking, offering an implied invitation to Wolfram to join in if he wanted.

"At least tomorrow won't be as busy as today was. All the competitions are over and we can just mingle and have fun. Not that watching all the competitions wasn't fun," Yuuri chattered. Wolfram didn't respond, didn't even turn to look at Yuuri.

Yuuri shrugged on his nightshirt, unbothered by Wolfram's attitude. "Or you could stay with Lieven if you prefer. Oh, but we should probably take Greta ice skating at some point." Wolfram didn't answer. "You know, I've never been ice skating as much as I have since I came to Shin Makoku. It's kinda more of a girl thing or a date thing in Japan. Here, everyone seems to enjoy it." Yuuri gave a short laugh. "Not that that's the biggest difference between Shin Makoku and Japan, it's just something I noticed…"

"I… if you like, I could sleep in my own room tonight."

Yuuri stopped. "What?"

"I mean…" Wolfram grit his teeth and forced the words out. It wouldn't be fair to Yuuri otherwise. "To keep you safe. I know you said it was okay, but I don't think you really understood what sharing your maryoku really means."

Oh. So _that_ was all that was bothering Wolfram. Yuuri was almost relieved. Then he was peeved. "Listen, Wolfram. I appreciate the… intention behind that offer. But I'm _really_ fine with this. And I'm getting kind of tired of hearing everyone telling me I don't understand. It's _my_ maryoku and if say you can have it, you can have it." So there.

Wolfram blinked. That was… forceful. He'd seen Yuuri stand up for himself and his beliefs before, but never to him. He'd never had to – when Wolfram had become close enough to be taken seriously, he'd already committed himself to Yuuri, supporting his decisions and lending his voice to Yuuri's side. Determined Yuuri was… intimidating. Wolfram suddenly understood how even Gwendal followed his whims. There wasn't much Wolfram could say in the face of that determination, other than "…okay."

"Okay." Yuuri nodded, affirming their agreement.

Wolfram wrapped an arm around his waist, and avoided Yuuri's straightforward gaze. Had he agreed because Yuuri made sense, or because he was selfish and didn't want to leave? Even Wolfram wasn't able to fully untangle his own motives. The only thing he was certain of was that he wouldn't win if he tried to argue.

Completely giving up and giving into fate, Wolfram slipped into bed and brought the covers up and over most of his face, peeking out over the top and watching Yuuri crawl in next to him, keeping enough distance between them so that they weren't touching. Wolfram remembered Yuuri cuddling up behind him last night, but apparently that had been a one-time thing, Now they were back to sleeping in the same bed, but that was all. Wolfram bit back a sigh of resignation. It was probably for the best.

Yuuri's breathing deepened and evened out, meaning he was asleep, or almost. Wolfram closed his eyes and followed suit.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"…what… how… where… Wolfram?"

A sigh. "You were told that this would be intimate."

"What does that even… where _are _we?"

"We're dreaming. This is either my dream or yours."

"Well, which one is it?"

"I'd hate to think my dreams were this boring. Try to make something."

"Ah! Um… want a flower?"

"That answers that question. We're in your dream. Do something about this blankness."

"Yes, yes… geez, you're bossy when you're asleep."

The bland off-white background was replaced by a forest clearing with the faint sound of birds and a nearby running brook. Wolfram looked impressed.

"I thought you'd pick one of those baseball things."

"Hey, I'm more than just baseball!" Yuuri protested, not wanting to mention that the last time he dreamed about Wolfram and baseball he'd lost the game and fallen out of bed. "Anyways, this is kind of relaxing, right? And you've been tense about this whole thing, so I thought…" Yuuri trailed off.

"Oh." Wolfram looked pleased and slightly embarrassed. "That's really considerate of you, Yuuri. Not what I expected at all, but it's nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Yuuri grinned. It wasn't often that he made Wolfram get that soft look. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

Wolfram's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Yuuri looked at him funny. That was weird. "…Wolfram?"

Once Wolfram seemed to get himself under control, he removed his hand. "Don't just ask things like that! I hardly think you'd like the answer anyways…"

Yuuri looked confused. "I don't get it."

"That's because you're completely naïve," Wolfram said, exasperated. "Anything you say or think is innocent and well-meaning. _I_ happen to normally need to filter my thoughts before saying them. Particularly around you because you make me incredibly frustrated at times and incredibly happy at other times, and sometimes I just want to-mgh." Wolfram managed to get a hand back up before he could finish that thought.

Yuuri wasn't much less confused. "So… you're saying everything you think?"

"Of course," Wolfram answered, focusing on that question and not where his mind had been going. "Thinking is the same as speaking here – it's not like we have physical lips to move."

That was true, but Yuuri had thought a few things without saying them. Like about his dreams and how cute Wolfram looked when he gave that little shy smile… "I can think things without saying them."

Wolfram looked perturbed. "That doesn't make any sense. Unless it's because we're in your mind. But… every time I was possessed, I wasn't able to stop from sharing my thoughts, so that still doesn't make any sense…" Wolfram trailed off. Not in thought, because if he'd been thinking, Yuuri would hear about it. At least the silence gave Yuuri the chance to think about his own position.

Taking advantage of the situation – Wolfram unable to hide his true thoughts and feelings while Yuuri could hide his own would be wrong. Very wrong. And yet, there was the temptation to find out all the things that Wolfram had been hiding from him over the past few months. After all, it wasn't fair that Wolfram had secrets from Yuuri! They were engaged still, dammit! Also, it wasn't as if Yuuri ever hid anything from Wolfram.

…except maybe that thing about Shinou. Oh, and the recent growing attraction Yuuri had been unable to suppress which had come out as annoyingly concerned meddling. And everything that Murata said about their relationship ever.

But that last one was a given. And for Wolfram's own good. If Yuuri could, he'd have hid that from himself as well.

There was, however, one thing really bothering Yuuri. Well, actually, there were a lot of things, but this one was something he'd have never had the courage to ask Wolfram in the real world and, if he had, Wolfram would never have answered it. He'd managed to ask Lieven, but Lieven's answer hadn't really helped. If anything, it had made the entire thing more complicated. Maybe asking Wolfram would clear it up.

"Hey Wolfram?"

Wolfram shot Yuuri a guarded look. "Yes?"

"Are you in love with Lieven?"

"No." Wolfram looked surprised at his own answer. "I mean… no. I'm not. It's that simple. Huh."

Yuuri frowned. "Then why are you doing all this? Marrying someone you don't love?"

"Because I might as well. After all, the person I love doesn't love me back," Wolfram answered evenly. "Marrying for love is overrated anyway. Probably. Mother loved Dan Hiri Weller, and that never made anyone happy. Her relationship with my father, on the other hand, made many people happy. And all they were was friends. Not even close friends, really."

That was a cynical way of looking at the world. Yuuri didn't know enough to argue it, but he had a feeling it was wrong. And that person that Wolfram loved… "Are you still in love with Margaret von Radford?"

Wolfram's eyes widened comically. "What? No! I was never 'in love' with her, we were just… the right thing at the right place and the right time."

Huh. So that left Wolfram's mystery soldier. Who resembled Yozak's in Yuuri's mind – enough so that it was weird. Yuuri felt a strange clawing in his stomach – all the stranger since he technically didn't have a stomach in this dream realm. Yozak wasn't his type, wasn't Wolfram's type either if Yuuri remembered right, but Yuuri could still see in his mind's eye Wolfram reaching up to wrap his arms around Yozak's neck while tilting his head with a small smile, waiting for a kiss. The mental image wasn't un-pretty in its way, but it was still disturbing. Yuuri wanted it gone. And a way to get rid of it would be to replace it with something closer to reality.

"Hey, Wolfram?"

"I'm beginning to hate it when you say that."

"Sorry. I was just wondering… what did your soldier look like? You know, the one you… um…"

Wolfram took pity on Yuuri. "He was tall with shoulder-length brown hair, light green eyes, and a small scar over the corner of his left lip." Wolfram closed his eyes. "That's all I remember. I can't see him all that clearly, it's been too long."

Yuuri concentrated and a motionless tall, broad-shouldered brunette appeared. He still looked like Yozak, only with different hair. Wolfram took one look and winced.

"That looks like Yozak in a wig."

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram sighed. "He was built less like Yozak and more like… Conrad." The brunette's shoulder's and arms shrank to a more normal size. "And he wasn't quite that tall. And his hair was straight, fine. It felt soft and tangled easily when I…"

"Okay, how's that?" Yuuri interrupted loudly, pulling Wolfram from his reverie. Wolfram frowned.

"Still wrong." He shook his head. "If you really wanted, I could paint you a picture when we're awake."

No, that would never work. Recognizing what Wolfram drew was as difficult as recognizing what Gwendal knitted. "Or we could switch minds and you could make him!"

Wolfram shook his head. Traveling from mind-to-mind was tricky, even for trained spiritualists. Wolfram would naturally return to his own mind when he woke up, but for Yuuri to intentionally travel from his mind to Wolfram's would require knowledge and skills that neither of them possessed. He opened his mouth to say as much, when Yuuri grabbed his hand and jumped or shifted or _something_ that Wolfram had no words for, and suddenly they were out of the peaceful clearing and in the castle, in one of the hallways by a doorway.

Yuuri looked around. "Well, it's not blankness, but it's still pretty boring, Wolfram."

"H-how did you _do _that?" Wolfram choked out. Yuuri frowned.

"I dunno. Does it matter? Hey, what's in here?" Yuuri pushed open the door, curious.

"Wait, Yuuri…" Wolfram wasn't entirely sure where or when this was, but given their previous topic of conversation, it was fairly likely to be…

Ah yes. The old infirmary during the war. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by the arm and tried to pull him back. Yuuri resisted, eyes fixed on a certain wounded soldier lying on his side with his head propped up on one hand, smiling at his visitor. His blond visitor.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered as if he was afraid of being overheard. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Wolfram answered in a strained tone of voice, but at a normal volume. "We should leave."

"No, wait a sec…" Yuuri wandered further in, straining to hear what was being said. The closer he got, the louder the voices got, but the more indistinct the words. Wolfram sighed and followed. As they approached, the soldier lay down and closed his eyes, clearly sleeping. A few moments later, younger-Wolfram crawled in beside him, ignored by the overworked medics. Yuuri blinked at the sight. It was unexpectedly cute. He looked over at his Wolfram, whose expression was becoming pained.

"Wolf, what…" Yuuri asked, breaking off as Wolfram flushed and looked away. Yuuri had a sneaking suspicion of what he'd see if he looked. Unable to resist, he peaked.

Sure enough, younger-Wolfram was still in the bed, awake but unmoving as the soldier's hand ran over his shoulder, down his back, finally cupping his ass and pulling him closer. Neither Wolfram made a sound, but the soldier grunted in pain as the action pulled at his injuries, finally waking up and blinking at the armful of blond he found himself with.

He jerked away, the movement further irritating his wounds and making him wince. Younger-Wolfram reached up, placing a hand on his shoulder and murmuring something concerned. The soldier shook him off and answered with something that sounded apologetic and a little anxious. Younger-Wolfram hesitated, then slid closer, looking straight into the soldier's eyes and whispering something against his lips. Yuuri heard the soldier say, clearly for the first time, 'Wolfram.' and then he moved the inch required to kiss the boy in his bed.

Beside Yuuri, Wolfram had closed his eyes and was chanting something like a mantra. Yuuri ignored him, fascinated by the scene playing our in front of him.

Younger-Wolfram had started making soft mewling noises as his soldier slid a hand under the back of his shirt and stroked at the small of his back. His arms were wrapped around the soldier's neck and the scene faded away just as he'd managed to pull the soldier down on top of him, still kissing.

Suddenly, Yuuri and Wolfram were in the courtyard, watching Yuuri and Wolfram and Greta enjoying a tea party. Wolfram sighed in relief. "Finally."

"Hey, what?" Yuuri wasn't entire sure why he was so disappointed. "What happened?"

"I got us out of there," Wolfram answered. He was still slightly flushed. "I'm sorry, I never meant to show you that. This is much nicer. This is where I go when I have the choice. Well, one of the places."

Yuuri was still disappointed. But at least now he had a vague idea of what Wolfram's past lovers looked like. Neither of them looked a thing like him. Or Lieven, for that matter. He moved closer to Wolfram, watching his dream-self laugh at something Greta said as dream-Wolfram smiled indulgently at both of them. "This is nice."

"Mmm… it's one of my favourite memories. Even though this was a good-bye party before you left for three months. Greta missed you. I missed you too."

The admission surprised Yuuri until he remembered that Wolfram wasn't able to hide his thoughts. "I needed to go."

"I know. You'll always need to go. And now I'm leaving too. Greta must feel so abandoned."

Yuuri hadn't ever thought of it like that. He knew that Shin Makoku needed him, that he was missed when he left, but he'd never really thought about the impact it must have had on his daughter who'd been separated from her natural parents at a young age. "She never said anything."

"To you," Wolfram corrected, somewhat sharply. "She's not a complainer and she's smart enough to know that saying something won't change anything." He sighed. "She'll still have Mother and Anissina and everyone. That'll have to be enough."

Yuuri didn't answer, watching dream-Greta do something cute to make him smile and praise her. Her bright eyes were no longer simply happy anymore. They held a loneliness and fear behind her cheerful bubbliness that Yuuri hadn't noticed before. It was subtle, but it was there. He reached out, instinctively wanting to comfort her, when Wolfram's hand intercepted his, stopping him from moving.

"This isn't real. You can't do anything here," Wolfram reminded him.

"Oh." Yuuri let his arm fall to his side again, Wolfram's hand still warm on his. "But when we leave… when we wake up, will we remember any of this?"

"I should hope not!" Wolfram said, fervently. "How do you remember something that happened in someone else's mind? I rarely even remember my own dreams."

Yuuri laughed. "Well, in that case…" He leaned forward and pecked Wolfram on the cheek. Wolfram brought his hand up to cover the area, his eyes wide and surprised. Yuuri smiled and was about to explain the action when he felt himself getting tugged up and away, his hand slipping from Wolfram's grip.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri woke up feeling well rested and at peace. Apparently sharing his maryoku agreed with him. Then he remembered the shared dream.

He remembered _everything_.

Wolfram, you _liar_! He thought viciously at the still-sleeping blond head of hair next to him. The rest of Wolfram was tightly wrapped in the covers, protected from Yuuri's wrath. Yuuri groaned. What was he going to say to Wolfram when he woke up? He could still remember gaping at Wolfram's make-out session with his soldier. And that kiss! What had he been thinking? Yuuri had a vague idea around being grateful for everything Wolfram had put up with since their engagement, but that didn't seem enough to justify the out-of-the-blue kiss. There must have been more, but try as he might, Yuuri couldn't figure out what.

Just that it had felt right.

Wolfram stirred next to Yuuri, his sleep unsettled by the agitation radiating from his bedmate. Good. Why should he get to sleep while Yuuri fretted over a kiss that had never actually happened? Yuuri grumpily poked at the sleeping pile of blankets. It had been in Wolfram's part of the dream. Maybe it was _his_ fault. Yuuri liked that idea.

With a soft groan, Wolfram woke up. Yuuri immediately felt a little guilty as it became clear that Wolfram hadn't had as nice a rest as he had. Then he flinched, bracing himself. If Wolfram remembered everything and woke up in a bad mood, Yuuri was as good as done for. Wolfram turned and faced Yuuri.

"Nnn…" Wolfram did _not_ sound happy. "Morning Yuuri." He untangled himself from the blankets and trudged over to get dressed.

Wait. That was it?

"…morning Wolfram," Yuuri answered carefully. That barely got a grunt from his fiancé. "Did you… have a nice sleep?"

Wolfram shot him a blearily arch look. It was adorable. "I… sure. And you, Yuuri?"

"Fine!" Yuuri answered quickly. "It was fine! Did you have a nice dream?"

Wolfram was holding his shirt in his hands, forgotten as Yuuri's odd behaviour distracted him. "I didn't dream. I must have been too tired. Yuuri… did you have a nightmare or something? Did you want to talk about it?"

Last night's dream didn't _technically_ qualify as a nightmare, Yuuri decided. "No, everything's fine!" he chirped. "I'm just happy it's morning."

Wolfram didn't comment on how weird Yuuri was being. Yuuri could tell he was thinking it, but he managed to keep it to himself. Which was how it should be. Wolfram just grunted at that and ignored Yuuri's suddenly bright mood as he continued dressing. Yuuri watched him, secure in the knowledge that Wolfram had no idea that he'd dream-kissed him moments ago, and just before that had watched him being pressed to the bed by another man. Yuuri could still hear the soft sounds Wolfram made as he was kissed, and couldn't help wondering what other kind of noises he could make…

"…Yuuri!" Wolfram's irritated voice, more awake now, broke through Yuuri's reverie. It sounded like that wasn't the first time he'd called him name.

"What?"

Wolfram just sighed. "You need to get dressed. It's later than I thought. You may have the whole day free, but you still need to start the festivities off with a speech."

Oh right. Yuuri hadn't forgotten, exactly, it had just become less important. He dressed quickly and followed Wolfram out to the area where a group of a few hundred mazoku were waiting to hear him speak. Just before he stepped out to address them, he reached out and gave Wolfram's hand a brief squeeze. "Thanks."

Wolfram shot him a confused look. "For what?"

Yuuri smiled. "Just say 'you're welcome.', Wolfram."

Wolfram hesitated, looking for a way that this made him look foolish. When he couldn't see one, he returned Yuuri's squeeze and released his hand. "You're welcome. Wimp."

Yuuri laughed and walked out to the cheers of his people with a big smile on his face.


	17. Better to Turn Back Than to go Astray

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
koko ni boku ga shirusu eien  
Here, I will write it, forever  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Lieven-kaka!" Lieven turned at the cheerful sound of Conrad Weller calling out his name. He immediately pasted a polite smile on his face and ran through a quick inventory on things he might have done to upset the knight-errant. Nothing (apart from getting Yuuri drunk, which they'd already dealt with) came to mind, and Lieven was about to relax when he noticed who was with Conrad Weller-kyou.

Gwendal Von Voltaire. Shit.

It took all of Lieven's self-restraint, but he managed not to apologize right off the bat. "Weller-kyou, Von Voltaire-kaka. Good afternoon." He bowed slightly, half in politeness, half to hide his growing panic.

"Good afternoon." Gwendal's gravelly voice didn't sound _particularly_ irritated, but that didn't mean that Lieven was safe. "We were wondering if you had some free time to discuss some issues."

That… wasn't a request. Lieven swallowed. "Of course, Kaka."

Gwendal led Lieven to his office, with Conrad following behind them, possibly to stop any attempt of escape. Lieven felt incredibly intimidated by the whole thing and a little annoyed. He hadn't done anything wrong. Well, he hadn't done anything _much_ wrong. Recently. So why should he be made to feel so defensive?

Gwendal sat behind his desk, Conrad standing by his side, and gestured for Lieven to take a seat as well. Lieven did, keeping his temper and anxiety under control and his breathing nice and regular.

"First things first," Gwendal said, motioning for Conrad to continue. Conrad nodded.

"I would like to extend an apology on behalf of myself, Yozak Gurrier, and… I assume Wolfram has already apologized… for the treatment you received at your arrival." Well. _This_ was a surprise. "After discussion with The Great Sage, it has come to our attention that a perfectly innocent, unintentional miscommunication led us to believe that you had not received a personal invitation from him." Perfectly innocent, unintentional, Lieven's ass. "Our treatment of you was uninformed and therefore, inappropriate. Again, my apologies."

Lieven had almost forgotten about all that. He'd have to make Murata pay, somehow. That had been embarrassing. But it was over now and he could afford to be magnanimous with his hosts and future brothers-in-law. "Accepted, and gladly." He smiled his politician smile. "Misunderstandings happen, and I'm sure your actions were only guided by the information you had. Also, your hospitality has been impeccable, and I have no complaints about my treatment here." There. Good feelings all around.

Gwendal grunted. "Very well. On to our second point. Lieven Von Grantz, I am unofficially asking you to leave Covenant Castle this afternoon."

What? "…What?" Lieven asked incredulously. That… wasn't fair!

Gwendal steepled his fingers together, looking pensive and regal. "As I'm sure you're aware, Yuuri-heika's… love-life has been the subject of rumour and innuendo for years." Pretty much since he'd arrived and slapped Wolfram impulsively. "Your little stunt at the ball has started some new, rather unpleasant rumours, ones which we would like to see disappear sooner rather than later."

But… how? He and Wolfram had been so discreet! So discreet in fact, that they hadn't even done anything. "How did anyone find out about me and Wolfram? We've kept it completely under wraps."

Conrad smiled. Lieven tried not to glare. No wonder he was so generous with his apologies, he was getting exactly what he wanted. "The rumours aren't about you and Wolfram, Kaka. They're about you and Yuuri-heika."

Well that was… unexpected. Lieven scowled. "That was a joke! It was _obviously_ a joke!"

Gwendal sighed. "One – you drew His Majesty away from his notoriously jealous fiancé and plied him with alcohol. Two – you embraced him in public, neither of you pulling away until after Wolfram had. Three – you followed him to a secluded area with a flask and two glasses. And you can't see how that might be misinterpreted."

Well, when you put it _that_ way. "Fine, fine. But are you sure that my leaving early would be the best idea? Shouldn't I stay 'till the end and leave with everyone else?"

"No," Gwendal said, bluntly. "In order to start damage control, you need to be out of the picture. And we need to start before everyone returns to their homes. I can't order you out of Covenant Castle, only Yuuri-heika could do that, but I can ask you to leave. Unofficially, but firmly."

Lieven understood. He stood, his face flushed with anger and resentment. "Fine. I'll go. But remember this, von Voltaire, when I need a favour from you."

Gwendal nodded. This was how the game was played. "I'm sure there will be ample opportunities for repayment, von Grantz-kaka."

Probably, but that didn't take the sting out of essentially being pushed aside to save the reputation of someone more important. Lieven turned on his heel and left. He only had a few hours to gather his men and belongings before he had to leave.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram was skating with Greta and Yuuri when one of his men came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Wolfram conferred with him for a few moments, then dismissed him, skating over to his little family to talk to Yuuri.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri yelped and slipped, nearly falling over, but was caught and steadied by his much smaller daughter. "Bend your knees, Yuuri. Then you won't lose your balance as easily." Greta was becoming a little exasperated with her father's inability to perform the simplest act of staying upright on skates. Wolfram would have normally found this amusing and adorable, but he was slightly distracted.

He planted his hands on his hips and scowled at his fiancé. "Yuuri, pay attention. Lieven's leaving."

Yuuri flailed a little, then regained his footing, moving forward at a glacial pace. "What? Why?"

"I don't know." Wolfram pursed his lips and skated backwards so he could talk with Yuuri while they moved. Apparently Yuuri fell more when he was standing still. "I'm going to go ask him."

Yuuri nodded. "I'll come too. I think Greta's getting tired of babysitting me and would probably like to actually skate."

Greta looked guilty. That was true, but she should have hidden it better. "I really liked skating with you, Yuuri."

Wolfram smiled at her. "Anissina and mother are setting up an area for figure skating. Maybe you can play with them there."

"Ooh!" Greta clapped her hands. "That sounds like fun. I'll leave Yuuri to you, then, Wolfram!" She grinned and skated off. Wolfram immediately positioned himself directly in front of Yuuri and held out his hands for him to take. Yuuri scowled.

"I'm not _that_ bad. I can manage a straight line." Wolfram looked sceptical. "…usually. C'mon, Wolfram, have some faith."

After a moment, Wolfram dropped his hands and moved to skate beside Yuuri. "Of course I have faith in you. I just hate to see you fall."

Yuuri bit his lip and nodded. They were only a few feet away from the exit, but he found himself half-hoping he'd stumble and Wolfram would catch him. Because that just seemed… right. He made it, though, stepping off the rink and plopping onto a bench to undo his skates. Wolfram sat down next to him and smiled at him, letting the comfortable silence wash over them as they changed their boots.

"I guess you proved me wrong, Yuuri," he finally said, pensively.

Yuuri smiled up at Wolfram from where he was bent over lacing up his boots. "Just goes to show you, Wolfram. I can do anything if you're there to catch me."

Wait. Were they flirting? Yuuri went over a list of things that Wolfram obviously considered 'flirting'. Smiling at each other? Check. Banter of some kind? Check. Close physical proximity? Check…

They were flirting. Yuuri felt his face heat up. Wolfram seemed unaffected. "Well then, maybe next time you go on an impossible adventure, you should _invite_ me."

"…but… you'd probably be with Lieven by then…" Yuuri mumbled, feeling the atmosphere change from playful cheer to gloom.

Wolfram placed a hand on Yuuri's arm. "That's why I'd need an invitation, Yuuri. I won't be able to invite myself anymore to keep you safe."

Yuuri slid his fingers over the back of Wolfram's hand, stroking it. "You never should have had to invite yourself along, Wolfram. I should have been more thoughtful… sorry."

"It's okay." Wolfram smiled at Yuuri. "I didn't mind."

"Oh." Yuuri tilted his head up. When had Wolfram's face come so close? "Good."

"Mmm," Wolfram agreed, blinking slowly. Yuuri stared, transfixed. Had Wolfram's eyelashes always been that long? He could feel Wolfram's warm breath against his face, the feel and smell of it far from unpleasant. He parted his lips, breathing in deeply, slowly moving forwards, towards Wolfram's gentle smile…

"Kaka! Oh! Um… s-sorry to interrupt." Yuuri jumped as Wolfram's soldier returned. Wolfram didn't react, simply turning to his man.

"Yes?"

"Ah, that is…" The man was red-faced and clearly flustered. "Lieven Von Grantz-kaka has gathered his men and is moments away from departing. I-if you still wanted to see him, that is…"

Wolfram stood. "Of course I do. Yuuri, are you coming?"

Just as soon as his heart stopped trying to pound its way through his chest. "Coming, Wolfram."

Wolfram nodded and started off at a quick pace, leaving Yuuri to hurry after him.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Lieven! What do you think you're doing?"

A few responses flitted through Lieven's mind. 'Ask your brothers.' 'What does it look like?' 'Hey, remember last time _you_ were on a horse and _I_ was lecturing you? Funny how things change.' They all seemed too flippant and cavalier for his mood. "I'm leaving for Grantz a bit early." He smiled weakly. "You know… beat the rush."

That didn't seem to satisfy Wolfram. "Without any warning, and without taking proper leave? Lieven, you know better. What happened?"

Lieven was about to answer and Yuuri ran up, finally catching up to Wolfram. He took the distraction. "Yuuri! Hey, sorry about the short notice, but I've got to get going. You know how it is."

"No, not really," Yuuri answered. "What's up?"

Lieven sighed. "Due to unforeseen circumstances essentially caused by me being insensitive to the political environment, my presence here is causing more trouble than it's worth." Now that he'd had some time to think about it, he realized what an idiot he'd been. "Could you say goodbye to the princess for me?"

"That's all?" Wolfram sounded genuinely upset. "You're leaving because of stupid politics and all you want to say to me is that I should pass along a message to Greta?"

Yuuri shot Wolfram a perturbed look. He was taking this awfully personally.

"Don't be like that, Wolf," Lieven said gently. "I can't be like you. I need these people's respect and it's really easy for me to lose it."

"Coward," Wolfram huffed, sounding as gruffly affectionate as when he called Yuuri 'wimp'. "You're running away."

"I'm being chased away," Lieven corrected. "And it's not cowardice to retreat when your position is weak."

Wolfram scoffed at that, but kept his response non-verbal as he crossed his arms and looked angrily away. Yuuri stepped forward.

"Wait, I'm missing something. Who's chasing you away? What did you do?"

Lieven exchanged a look with Wolfram. Wolfram shrugged and waved at him to continue. "Gwendal-onii-san," Lieven explained, still using his semi-affectionate nickname for Gwendal, "and his advisors and supporters have asked me to leave after hearing the rumours that started after the ball." Yuuri still looked clueless. "The rumours about us, Yuuri."

Yuuri gaped. "What? What rumours?" Wolfram looked coolly interested. He hadn't been aware of any rumours either, although he suspected that this might happen after everyone had seen Lieven and Yuuri returning together after a prolonged absence.

Lieven sighed. "They'll go away after I leave, don't worry. You guys just have to focus on keeping the masses happy until the festival's over."

Wolfram still wasn't satisfied. "Being chased away by rumours isn't like you, Lieven."

"I'm _not_," Lieven defended himself. "I'm being chased away by your brothers. It's different."

Wolfram's lips twitched despite himself. "That's not like you either."

Lieven smiled back. "But _Wolf_…" he whined, "they're _bigger_ than me."

Yuuri felt like he was being left out of an inside joke. "I could talk to them. It's not like Conrad and Gwendal _really_ want you to leave, right? It's just the rumours that are making you leave. Right?" Lieven shot Wolfram an incredulous look that Wolfram met with a shrug. Yuuri really felt left out. "Oh, come on. Why would they want you to leave?"

Lieven pursed his lips. "Well… I'm planning on taking their baby brother away from them." Wolfram bristled at that. "Also, I don't take them seriously enough, I don't take _you_ seriously enough for them, and I'm basically a problem that they wish would just go away. So. I will."

Yuuri didn't really believe any of that. Well, most of that. But the reminder that Lieven was just there to bide his time until Wolfram was free to leave with him irritated Yuuri a little. "If that's what you want…" _Then go._

"Yuuri!" Wolfram looked surprised and hurt. "I thought that you'd be more supportive."

"I am!" Yuuri defended himself. "If Lieven wants to leave, if he'd feel better going, then I'm not going to stop him."

Lieven had a funny expression on his face. "Is that so… I suppose that's typical." After all, that was how he'd dealt with Wolfram. "Ah well…" He grinned. "There you have it, Wolfram! By decree of His Majesty, I'm free to go. Anything else before I leave?"

Wolfram hesitated. He was annoyed that Lieven was leaving like this, already on horseback, without the opportunity for a proper farewell. Part of him suspected that this was, at least a little, payback for his lukewarm welcome. Wolfram shook it off. He wouldn't let that stop him. He approached Lieven's horse and placed a hand on Lieven's knee. "Travel safely, with the wind always at your back and the sun warm on your face."

Lieven reached down to cover Wolfram's hand with his own. "The road to a friend's is never long. I'll be back."

Yuuri stepped up beside Wolfram and shifted awkwardly. "Um… take care, okay?"

Lieven grinned. "You too. Take care of each other!" He lightly kicked his horse, starting off for home with his men following him. Wolfram watched him leave, looking troubled. When he was out of sight, Wolfram turned and stalked towards the castle. Yuuri followed after him.

"Wolfram? Where are you going?"

Wolfram didn't turn. "I need to have a word with my brothers." His voice sounded cold.

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. That didn't seem like a good idea with Wolfram in the mood he was in. Yuuri ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "How about you talk to them later? Right now I think you should… um… get something to eat. C'mon."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri as he pressed himself against Wolfram's side like an overenthusiastic girlfriend. Yuuri had been acting weird since this morning, smiling at Wolfram while shooting glances at him out of the corner of his eyes, leaning towards him whenever possible, touching him even when he didn't need to. Wolfram kept waiting for the inevitable retreat when Yuuri realized what he was doing, but even this, so obvious that even Yuuri couldn't help but notice he was clinging to Wolfram, wasn't enough to make him realize how he was acting.

After a moment's hesitation as Yuuri tugged at Wolfram's arm to get him to follow him, Wolfram shifted, lacing his fingers with Yuuri's, testing his fiancé's resolve. Yuuri didn't even seem to notice, using their joined hands to encourage Wolfram to move away from the castle and towards the happy group of festival-goers. Wolfram followed willingly, curious about how long this would last, constantly reminding himself that it would eventually end.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

By the time the evening bonfire started, signalling the beginning of the end of the festival, Yuuri was still sticking close to Wolfram. Wolfram would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't enjoyed the attention and the looks they'd been getting from some of the nobility who had suspected that Yuuri was as much of a cheater as Wolfram knew he wasn't. Wolfram wondered if Yuuri was doing this to dispel the rumours about him and Lieven, but decided that Yuuri probably wasn't able to think that far ahead. It certainly made his brothers happy if Conrad's amused approval and Gwendal's grudging nod was any indication, but the downside of Yuuri's constant attention was that he hadn't had a free moment to talk to them about their treatment of Lieven.

Not that it really mattered. As soon as Wolfram had cooled down, he realized that his input would be as valued in this area as it was in any other – that is to say not at all. And since it wouldn't change anything and Lieven was already gone, there wasn't much of a point. At least Yuuri seemed happier and more relaxed now that Wolfram wasn't trying to run off to yell at his brothers.

Greta had stuck by their sides since they'd returned from seeing Lieven off, slightly resentful that she'd missed saying goodbye to him personally. After seeing Yuuri holding hands with Wolfram and cheerfully popping small snacks into Wolfram's mouth, however, she'd been distracted enough that Lieven was the last thing on her mind. She'd shot Wolfram a look behind Yuuri's back, one that clearly said 'what's he thinking?'. Wolfram had simply shrugged, as much as admitting he had no idea. Then Yuuri's attention returned to them and they were the very picture of a happy family again.

It had been a wonderful day for everyone.

Gunter started off the bonfire ceremony, orating impressively the way he could when the occasion called for it. When it was Yuuri's turn to speak, he stepped forward, releasing Wolfram for the first time since he'd grabbed his arm earlier. Wolfram refused to miss his touch like some lovesick idiot. Even if that was what he was. Greta, sensing Wolfram's ambivalence, slid her hand into his, replacing Yuuri as best she could. Wolfram smiled at her and tried not to show with his eyes how little it actually helped.

"Thank you all for coming," Yuuri started sincerely. He was always impressed at how many nobles traveled the long distances to Covenant Castle to join in the festival. "This year has been one of the top three festivals I can remember." There was barely a smattering of polite laughter at that joke. Yuuri made a mental note not to take speech advice from Conrad again. "The success has been, of course, due to the hard work of everyone who prepared for it." Polite applause. "And also, due to your enthusiasm and participation. I'd just like to take a moment to once again congratulate the winners of the competitions." More applause. "And well done to all the participants. We look forward to seeing you again next year." Yuuri took a deep breath. "The Winter Festival is a time for celebration, a reminder that winter isn't just a cold, sterile season, it had its own beauty. We need to appreciate that beauty as well. Sometimes, we only see the bad side of things. Sometimes, it's easier to complain about what's lacking than to appreciate everything that's present. Sometimes we miss the gifts that are offered to us every day because they're not wrapped or presented properly. This festival is a reminder that everything has its good side and that if we reject the flawed things in our life, soon we'd be left with nothing. It can't always be summer or spring. But if there was no winter, there'd be no skating, no ice sculptures, no crisp mornings where the world looks like glass." He smiled, remembering Lieven. "No winter metal working and crafts to cheer you up during the long cold months. Winter is beautiful and this festival celebrates that beauty. Please join with me in appreciating it. Together."

Yuuri stepped back again, nearly bumping Wolfram as he did so. Last year, and the year before, Wolfram had be the one to light the bonfire, using a fire-arrow one year and a bright blue ball that had burned hotter than anything Yuuri had ever felt the next. This year, that honour went to Cheri as she stood clad only in a skin-tight red leather outfit, wielding a black whip with a maryoku-controlled flame at the tip. She looked like a bondage-fetishist's wet dream to Yuuri, but the people of Shin Makoku seemed impressed by her. She flicked the whip and set off the piled wood with a bang, literally, the power of her flame roaring out to the cheers of the people. Even Wolfram looked grudgingly appreciative.

Yuuri moved to the side, nudging Conrad. "Hey, that level of power… is that normal?"

Conrad looked amused. "You must remember, Heika, she _is_ Wolfram's mother." Yuuri swallowed as Conrad continued. "Wolfram's actually stronger than her, but Mother has always been able to concentrate her energies better. She probably couldn't summon much more than a candle flame now."

Of course, neither could Wolfram. Yuuri smiled and shoved that worry out of his mind. Now wasn't the time. Conrad shot Yuuri a look and casually draped an arm over him, drawing him slightly away from Wolfram and out of accidental earshot. "Out of curiosity, Heika, was that speech all about winter, or was there something more behind it?"

Yuuri looked up guilelessly at Conrad. "What do you mean, Conrad? And my name is Yuuri, something you _really_ should be able to remember since that's your fault."

"Yes, sorry Yuuri," Conrad conceded. "I was just wondering if that talk about finding the beauty in everything, in not rejecting flawed things… if that was just about seasonal variation. Or if you had something else in mind as well."

Yuuri flushed. "It was about winter."

"Oh." Conrad smiled. "I see. And winter makes you blush?"

"I'm not blushing!" Yuuri cried, making Wolfram and everyone nearby turn and stare at the flushing monarch. Yuuri's blush deepened and he began flailing his arms. "It… it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

Conrad remained silent, watching his little brother's face as Wolfram quickly hid his initial hurt under a veneer of apathy. "It doesn't look like anything, Yuuri. Stop yelling."

Yuuri did, silently staring at his boots. Conrad patted his shoulder comfortingly and moved away before they made a bigger scene.

Wolfram refused to have hurt feelings. He'd known that Yuuri's closeness wouldn't last, and this was as good a way of having that proven as any other. He felt a slight thrill of bitter victory that he'd been right and he hadn't allowed himself to hope this time. Now if he could keep his emotional distance constant for a few more months, everything would work out. He mingled among the guests for a while, before finding Dietger and making sure that everything was ready for tomorrow. After that was done, he excused himself and went to Yuuri's room, to bed, alone. Yuuri joined him in a few hours, but he was already asleep.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri woke up the next morning after sharing another dream with Wolfram, one in which he asked Wolfram not to speak because it wasn't fair and they sat together in silence watching the pictures Yuuri's imagination created for them slowly moving closer and closer together without moving at all, just through the power of Yuuri's dream. Yuuri remembered placing his hand on top of Wolfram's and whispering something that made him smile and lean forward, pressing his lips to Yuuri's neck, just under his ear.

Yuuri had expected to wake up to a warm Wolfram snuggling him, possibly even kissing him like in the dream, not alone in a rapidly cooling bed, with Wolfram's uniform missing and his nightdress neatly folded on his pillow. He rolled onto his back and sighed, imagining he could hear it echo in the empty room. Apparently, it was back to business as usual for Wolfram.


	18. Be not Ashamed of Your Craft

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
saka noboru ai no imi dake ga  
Only to return to the reason for love  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Early March

Yuuri raced through the castle, worst case scenarios running through his head. Wolfram's troop was back early. Wolfram was _never_ back early. Something must have happened, something big. Visions of his fiancé bloody and beaten or, perhaps worse, not even with his men, made Yuuri stumble as his sneakers slipped, then gripped the stone floor as he regained his footing. He felt his heart somewhere around the level of his throat, trying to escape as if Yuuri was moving too slowly and it needed to be beside Wolfram _right now_. Yuuri ignored it and the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he rounded the last corner and flew out of the castle and into the courtyard just as Wolfram's troop entered through the front gates.

Wolfram was leading them, seated on his horse, looking completely unharmed physically and, if the grin threatening to split his face in two was any indication, emotionally. Yuuri started at him, trying to remember how to breathe.

It had been a hard few months, with Wolfram distancing himself after The Winter Festival and returning to his old habits, only more so. Within a week, he'd stopped pulling on Yuuri's maryoku, leaving Yuuri's dreams alone. Two weeks after that, he'd moved a second bed into Yuuri's room after Yuuri complained that he kept waking him up when he came back late. That had started one of the biggest fights Yuuri could remember having, ever. Wolfram had been too drained to censure his words and Yuuri had completely lost his patience with his stubborn determination to do whatever he wanted without thinking of others. Wolfram had stared at him after he said that and started screaming things that stopped making sense after a while. The gist of it was that Yuuri was a selfish bastard and wasn't in any position to judge Wolfram, even if he knew what Wolfram was doing, which he didn't.

While that might have been true, Yuuri still felt that that was mostly Wolfram's fault. Eventually, he'd stopped listening and ordered Wolfram to move the bed out and come home at a reasonable time. It had taken three guards and, eventually, Gwendal to pull Wolfram off Yuuri after that. He hadn't done any physical damage, but both his and Yuuri's feeling had been deeply wounded. And Wolfram was never around so they could make up, so there was still a subtle undercurrent of mutual resentment colouring all their interactions.

If Yuuri was honest with himself, which he was on occasion, usually just before he fell asleep, he'd admit that he missed Wolfram. Going from having Wolfram share his dreams and maryoku to sleeping in a different bed had been too much of a change. He hadn't meant to abuse his power as Maou and ignore Wolfram's desires by ordering him around, it was just that he was right and the fight was stupid. He sometimes caught Wolfram looking at him as he prepared for bed or first thing in the morning before he left, and there would be a hurt look of such longing that Yuuri felt doubly guilty, even as he wished that Wolfram would either just let it go or open up about it.

Hearing that Wolfram had returned early, something that Yuuri was certain would only happen if something disastrous happened, had sent a thrill of terror through Yuuri, as well as a deep regret that now he'd never be able to properly apologize to Wolfram.

Seeing Wolfram, alive and better than he'd been in months, Yuuri felt relief, joy, and a little angry that Wolfram had scared him so badly. Naturally, as Wolfram dismounted and approached him, it was the anger that came out.

"What are you doing back so early?" Yuuri accused Wolfram before Wolfram could open his mouth. Wolfram just grinned.

"Oh, Yuuri. We did it!" Wolfram's men all cheered. "I wasn't sure it was possible, but it was, and we did it! Oh, oh, I need to find Gwendal! And Gunter and… and Mother. Stay here, I'll be right back."

And, just like that, Wolfram was gone and Yuuri was standing alone.

Well, he was surrounded by blue-coated soldiers, all as exuberant as their commander, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Yuuri could see two non-blue people amongst them, Anissina and Kostya. They seemed just as excited as the soldiers, Anissina even condescending to return their manly embraces. Yuuri made his way through the self-congratulatory mob to Anissina's side. She turned to him with a smile that matched Wolfram's.

"Oh, Heika!" Anissina looked all aflutter, the first time Yuuri could remember seeing her act like such a… _girl_. "Did Wolfram tell you? He was so happy! We would have been back sooner, but we had to celebrate at the scene, of course." She clasped her hands together giddily. "Wait until you see it in action, it's amazing!"

Yuuri wasn't entire sure what was going on, but it sounded like one of Anissina's new inventions. That would explain Wolfram's lack of maryoku, but not his exultation. Yuuri frowned.

"Wolfram didn't really tell me much," he admitted to Anissina. "What's the big deal?"

Anissina pursed her lips in thought. "I think Wolfram's right. It will work better as a surprise." She shot Yuuri a glance. "You _are_ coming with us, aren't you?"

Ah. Apparently the ongoing fight between him and Wolfram had become common knowledge. Or Wolfram was sharing his feelings with Anissina, something Yuuri thought unlikely. "Of course I am." Yuuri said. "If nothing else, this'll get me out of lessons for a day." He still felt somewhat off-balance and a little disappointed that it didn't look like there'd be an opportunity for him to go into Maou-mode and save the day. The day looked pre-saved.

Anissina smiled at him wickedly. "Trust me, Heika. This will be _so much more_ that just an excuse to avoid Gunter's lectures."

Before Yuuri could answer, Wolfram returned with his family in tow and Gunter. Greta and Conrad had apparently been added to the list of invitees. Greta held Wolfram's hand, looking as happy and excited as he was as she skipped beside him. Conrad was behind them, wearing a fond smile and nodding at something Cheri was saying. Gunter and Gwendal followed reluctantly, clearly feeling that they had something better to do. Gunter spotted Yuuri and immediately brightened.

"Heika!" He rushed over. "Wolfram promised this wouldn't take more than an hour, so we should still be back early enough to get in some study time." Yuuri winced.

"That… sounds great, Gunter. We'll see when we get back, okay?"

"Gunter, Yuuri, hurry up!" Wolfram called, sounding more excited than annoyed. Yuuri rolled his eyes at Gunter and mounted Ao as he was brought to him. Gunter mounted his own steed and Wolfram, seeing that everyone was ready, set off at a brisk trot.

Conrad rode up beside Yuuri, flanking him in his normal position as Yuuri's guard. "Heika, I don't suppose you'd have any idea what's going on, would you?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Wolfram didn't tell you anything either?"

"No." Conrad smiled. "But he looks happy, so I think everyone's willing to go along with this for a while."

That made sense to Yuuri. As much as Wolfram would have liked to deny it, he was, with a doting family and throngs of admirers, a bit of a spoiled brat. "I hope it doesn't take much longer than 'a while'. We all have things to do." Yuuri was still, admittedly, a bit grumpy.

Conrad's smile stiffened slightly. "Heika… _Yuuri_, are you and Wolfram still…?" He left the questions open.

Yuuri bit back the grumpy answer that it wasn't really any of Conrad's business. That wasn't fair and Conrad _had_ called him by his first name. "I… we… yeah, pretty much." He looked imploringly into Conrad's concerned brown eyes. "At least I _think_ we are. We haven't made up or anything, but Wolfram seems to be ignoring it." Which, oddly enough, hurt more that Yuuri had expected. If he and Wolfram were fighting, that was supposed to be _important_, damn it. Wolfram wasn't supposed to able to just shrug it off.

Conrad nodded. "I think he's been distracted by whatever this big success is. If I were you, I'd take advantage of it and move on."

That was easy for Conrad to say; he had the kind of personality that could forgive his little brother for years, no _decades,_ of resentment without even an apology. Yuuri wasn't that good a person. He wanted a kind of resolution, even if it ended up with him apologizing to Wolfram. He didn't say any of that to Conrad though, simply shrugging and looking away, signalling the end of that topic of conversation.

As usual, Conrad accepted that with his normal good nature and rode silently beside Yuuri, clearly ready and willing to talk about anything Yuuri would like to discuss.

Yuuri wasn't really in the mood to discuss anything.

It seemed like a long time before Wolfram announced that they'd arrived. Yuuri dismounted with everyone else and looked around curiously. This didn't seem to be much different than any other place they'd ridden through. Gwendal, however, recognized where they were immediately.

"Wolfram, why would you take us to the border? If a human patrol spots us, I don't want to have to waste my time on explanations." Particularly since Wolfram had refused to tell them why they were here.

Wolfram shrugged, impatient to begin. "It needs to be here. And I wouldn't worry about the human patrols; over the past year or so we've gotten to know each other pretty well."

Gwendal's look of surprise made his blue eyes stand out, Yuuri noticed. "You've been coming _here_ to train? For a whole year?"

Wolfram was practically bouncing with eagerness. "_Yes_. A little longer, in fact. Can we get on with this?"

Before Gwendal could start on whatever rant he was going to get started on, Yuuri took advantage of his Maou-status and interrupted. "Yes, please. Wolfram, what is it you needed to bring us all the way out here for?" Even though he was technically agreeing with Wolfram, Yuuri expected that the phrasing would irritate him.

If it did, he didn't bother showing it. "Right! Dietger, Franz, Louis, Charles – up front."

There were four machine-gun, rapid-fire calls of 'Yes, Kaka!' coming from the ranks of Wolfram's men as the requested soldiers stood forward with Wolfram. Yuuri wouldn't have known what made them special if Gunter hadn't muttered. "One each of the four main elements? Interesting."

At least Gunter sounded interested. Gwendal looked unimpressed and Cheri was trying to sweet-talk one of Wolfram's older soldiers. Wolfram ignored them and nodded to his men. They nodded back, seriously, and marched off a distance. There wasn't a visible line, but Yuuri could feel it when they passed a certain point, as if they were somehow elsewhere. He frowned at the weird feeling, not noticing Wolfram watching him.

Wolfram knew, from working here for over a year, exactly where the border between Shin Makoku and the surrounding human territory lay. Interestingly enough, it seemed as though Yuuri knew too, probably from the connection he had to the land and its people. When Yuuri frowned and scrunched up his nose as if something was not-quite-right, Wolfram called out to his men to halt. Then he addressed the group.

"We," he indicated his men and Anissina and Kostya, "have been working on a reliable way to use maryoku outside Shin Makoku." Gunter's gasp was audible, and even Cheri seemed to be paying strict attention to her youngest son, with a slight frown on her face in place of her usual bright smile. "Earlier today, we managed to find it. Now Dietger, Franz, Louis, and Charles will demonstrate." Wolfram's voice had remained dispassionate and steady up until the last bit, where it wavered a little with excitement. Yuuri was oddly reminded that, even though Wolfram was over eighty, he was, in a way, almost the same age as Yuuri.

At Wolfram's gesture, the four solders, started their individual summons. As the earth rumbled, wind blew, and water and fire streams intertwined, Yuuri's only thought was that, no offence, he'd seen all this before.

Gunter, on the other hand, was beside himself. "Wolfram! How did you manage to… what about the… are these results consistent?"

Anissina stepped forward. "They are indeed! Regardless of who the user is, or what element they wield, given enough time we can train anyone to use their maryoku outside Shin Makoku as easily as within its borders." She sounded incredibly pleased with Gunter's questions.

Wolfram nodded. "It's possible to train anyone, but the training works best with relatively inexperienced users. I'm hoping to develop a format that's simple, yet flexible enough so that anyone skilled in majutsu training can follow it."

Anissina sniffed cutely. "That's your department, Wolfram. _I'm_ more interested in the practical applications. Now we won't have to charge my inventions when they have to leave Shin Makoku – they can be refuelled on-the-go!"

Cheri had recovered from whatever had made her frown and was rushing at Wolfram. "Wolfie!" She embraced him in her patented breast-smush. "I'm so proud of you!" She straightened his still-oversized uniform. "We should throw a party."

Wolfram's expression was an amusing mixture of distaste and fond indulgence. "That's your answer to everything." Cheri pouted and Wolfram sighed. "I… wouldn't object."

"I would." Gwendal had apparently recovered from his surprise. "Wolfram, I can not believe you would do this! Risking your health and the health of the men under your command like that." Wolfram opened his mouth to protest, but Gwendal cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. We've watched in silence as you've weakened yourself to the point of near-uselessness and done nothing. But that stops now. You have clearly accomplished what you set out to accomplish. Well done. Now that it's over, however, you and your entire troop are under enforced leave. No training of any kind or use of maryoku for one full week, then I will _personally_ re-evaluate your condition."

For the first time since he'd returned to the castle, Wolfram's smile completely disappeared. "Understood."

Gwendal wasn't finished. "Should I hear of anyone breaking those terms – _anyone_, just _one_ small infarction – I will disband your command and place you under another commander for further training. Is _that_ understood?"

Wolfram barely nodded, but his men started shifting their feet and grumbling, nothing clear enough to be heard and merit further punishment, just a general discontented murmuring. Gwendal glared at them. "Is that understood by _everyone_?"

"Yes, Kaka." The response was less enthusiastic than any Yuuri had ever heard.

"Very well." Gwendal mounted his horse, angry enough that the battle-trained steed hoofed at the dirt. "Then I believe we're done here." He turned his horse and galloped off without waiting to see if anyone was following.

Everyone was watching Wolfram, waiting to see what he'd do. After a moment's pause, Wolfram shook his head, tossing his hair, and mounted his own horse, following after Gwendal without another word.

Yuuri watched him go, followed by his men. Conrad came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Heika, we should be leaving."

"Conrad." Yuuri's eyes remained fixed on where Wolfram had gone. "What just happened?"

Conrad sighed. "I'm not sure, Yuuri. But it will be okay. Gwendal can't stay mad at Wolfram for long and Wolfram will do anything to get back into Gwendal's good graces." _Normally._

_That sounds kind of like my relationship with Wolfram_, Yuuri thought. Except that recently Wolfram was pulling away, refusing to make amends for his faults and Yuuri had managed to maintain a low-grade irritation for over a month now. That was probably a record. Yuuri looked up at Conrad. "Even with the way Wolfram's been lately?"

_Probably. Well, maybe. _ "Gwendal is like a father to him. Wolfram will come around."

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm… not sure he will." Also, he wasn't sure why Wolfram should. Gwendal seemed to be the one most at fault here.

"Be that as it may…" Conrad said, unable to disagree, "we still need to leave. Would you like some help?"

Yuuri glared. "I've been riding for years, Conrad."

"So you have, Heika," Conrad agreed pleasantly. "I'll leave you to it, then."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri and Conrad arrived at the castle just as the sun was threatening to start setting. A grumbling in Yuuri's stomach reminded them both that it was supper-time. Yuuri grinned, embarrassed.

Wolfram wasn't there. When Yuuri asked after him, everyone around the table exchanged grave looks. One of the maids, however, piped up.

"Von Bielefeld-kaka has retired to his room early, Heika," she chirped. "I offered to bring a tray up, but he was uninterested." Yuuri nodded encouragingly to her, looking anything but uninterested. She flushed lightly. "He looked rather tired, I thought."

Yuuri stood immediately, with some idea of going to Wolfram and… making things better? Difficult to do when he wasn't entirely sure what the problem was. Gwendal glared at him.

"Sit down, Heika. If he wants to sulk, let him be."

Yuuri stared at Gwendal, shocked. Not that Gwendal would think such a thing, it seemed to fit both his personality and his current relationship with Wolfram, but that he'd say something so demeaning in public. Gwendal returned his gaze steadily, with the eyes of someone who knows that what he's doing might be difficult, but it's for the best. Yuuri hesitated, then sat back down and tried to eat his soup. It had been delicious before, he was sure. Now it was tasteless.

Supper continued in awkward silence until desert was finally over and everyone could leave. Greta went off somewhere with Cheri and Anissina, one trio Yuuri did _not_ want to interrupt, and Conrad left fast enough that Yuuri had no idea when or where he'd gone off to. Gwendal stalked off towards his office, followed by an unusually serious Gunter. After a moment's hesitation, during which Yuuri could hear his mother lecturing him on eavesdropping ("It's horrible habit, Yuu-chan, that can destroy lives and reputations and you should _never _do it. Unless it's really important. Or you think you might hear something juicy. Or your father's come home with a young woman and I'm not home. Then it's just natural to want to hear what's going on. And report back to me later, okay, Yuu-chan?"), Yuuri followed after them, far enough behind them that they didn't notice.

Gwendal slammed the door shut behind him, but Gunter left it open a crack when he followed in a hurry. Yuuri crouched by the door so he could see in as well as listen.

"Gwendal, what was that?" Gunter sounded almost like he was lecturing Gwendal. Yuuri was so used to everyone showing Gwendal such respect (respect that they didn't _always_ show Gunter) that he forgot that he was young enough that Gunter had been his teacher at one point. "Berating Wolfram like that in front of his troops? And then snapping at His Majesty? What were you thinking?"

Gwendal scowled. "Wolfram had been systematically putting himself and his men at risk for _months_, and expects a 'good job, congratulations' out of it. And you were all willing to give it to him, rewarding his risky, unconscionable behaviour."

Gunter crossed his arms. "It _was_ a good job, and he _did_ deserve congratulations. What Wolfram accomplished is amazing and will do more to strengthen Shin Makoku's military position than doubling the army would."

"It was still too risky!" Gwendal slammed his hand on his desk. "His job is to protect His Majesty. _That_ should be his priority. Instead, he runs off after his own little projects and leaves his post at His Majesty's side, in His Majesty's bed essentially empty. Did you know that he nearly died at The Winter Festival because he didn't have enough maryoku to protect himself?" Gwendal snorted. "Of course you do. You were there, weren't you? And _still_ you can say that what he did was admirable."

"No," Gunter corrected him slowly. "I said it was amazing." He placed a hand on Gwendal's shoulder. "We all take risks. Perhaps Wolfram's risks placed more than his own life in danger and he should have asked for help. But that doesn't change the fact that what he's managed to do is something good and impressive. And, perhaps, your distain is more important that anyone else's because you're you."

Gwendal didn't move. "Good. Then at least _that_ might get through to him." Gunter made a disapproving sound and Gwendal looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Every single one of Wolfram's men has had to be removed from duty for at least a few days from 'exhaustion' from trying out Wolfram's theories. All except for Wolfram and one other have been hospitalized at one point or another for overdoing it. Wolfram has been better able to pull from his lifeforce than most of his men, so he hasn't burnt out, but it's clearly affected his health. And still he didn't stop."

Gunter paused for a long moment, then asked the same question Yuuri had been wondering since the beginning of Gwendal's rant. "Why didn't _you_ stop him?"

Gwendal laughed. It wasn't a happy sound. "I didn't want him to think I was being overbearing."

Gunter started at him for a moment, then started actually laughing. It took a while, but eventually Gwendal joined in. It still didn't sound happy, but at least Gwendal didn't sound angry anymore. Yuuri snuck away from Gwendal's office before he was caught.

He was displeased to see the number of guards around his room had doubled to four, a sign that Gwendal didn't trust Wolfram to protect him. That wasn't a fight he was interested in fighting, though, so Yuuri left it alone.

Wolfram was curled up on the bed as Yuuri entered, motionless and silent. Yuuri was almost willing to believe he was asleep, but careful observation proved that Wolfram was _too_ motionless and silent, not even breathing deeply. Yuuri changed as he thought about what to do.

Clearly Wolfram wasn't in the mood for conversation. He'd rarely resorted to pretending to be asleep to avoid Yuuri, but it wasn't exactly a subtle technique. After the day he'd had, Yuuri couldn't blame him for wanting to be left alone. For a moment, Yuuri considered leaving, sleeping somewhere else tonight so that Wolfram could be alone, unbothered by anyone.

Yuuri rejected that idea when he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't know how Wolfram was doing. At least if he was here, with Wolfram, he could offer comfort if it was required.

Strangely enough, this incident, Gwendal's anger, everything that had happened had made Yuuri's irritation with Wolfram disappear. Wolfram might have been more of a brat lately than normal, but Yuuri had been pushing him more than he usually did. And none of that seemed to matter now. Now that Wolfram was with him, would stay with him, wouldn't go out early and come back late, exhausted and pale, making Yuuri worry.

Yuuri felt a short burst of gratitude towards Gwendal for basically placing Wolfram under house arrest where he could look after him.

As Yuuri pulled his pyjama top over his head, he basically made up his mind to stay here, with Wolfram. He felt butterflies start fluttering in his stomach. Maybe Wolfram would let him touch him – a hand on his arm, maybe even a loose hug. For comfort's sake, of course. The last time he'd purposely touched Wolfram in bed, Wolfram had snapped at him to fight fairly. In Wolfram's defence, Yuuri _had_ been trying to diffuse an argument at the time, but he hardly thought that counted as cheating.

And it wasn't as if Wolfram ever respected _his _personal space, or desire to be left alone. And instead of being comforting, Wolfram would usually be even more aggravating, chasing after Yuuri and calling him a wimp. Well. Who was being a wimp now?

Maybe Gwendal was right. Maybe Wolfram was just sulking. Yuuri stared down at the blond head of hair that was all he could see of Wolfram. He crawled into bed beside him and thought about how best to approach him. What if Wolfram was, for some unfathomable reason, mad at _him_? The very thought upset Yuuri. He turned towards the blond hair, suddenly craving Wolfram's scent. It had been… weeks since he'd felt comfortable enough to indulge in breathing in the unique combination of smells that meant 'Wolfram'. He rolled over and placed one hand on Wolfram's arm for balance while pressing his face into the back of Wolfram's head, breathing in deeply.

Wolfram tensed. Yuuri knew that the option to remain silent was gone, unless he wanted to look creepy. He shifted until he was comfortably pressed up against Wolfram's back.

"Wolf… d'you want to talk about it?"


	19. Old Errors are Preferred over New Truths

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
bokutachi wo tsudzuru kotoba  
We compose these words  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

After Yuuri's question, Wolfram stayed motionless for a long moment. Yuuri immediately felt uncertain, as if he'd made the wrong choice. Maybe he should have left Wolfram alone after all. It wasn't as if the blond had been sending off particularly receptive vibes or anything. Yuuri buried his face deeper into Wolfram's hair until his nose bumped the back of Wolfram's neck and slid his arm around Wolfram's waist. He'd apologize or whatever it took, he just _really_ didn't want Wolfram to be mad at him right now.

"It started with you." Wolfram's quiet voice startled Yuuri from his fretting. He didn't sound sad, exactly. He didn't sound like much of anything. "It always starts with you."

Yuuri tightened his hold around Wolfram's waist. "Me? What did I do?"

Wolfram slid his hand over Yuuri's. "You – or the Maou spirit, whatever – were able to wield maryoku wherever you were. In Shin Makoku, in human territory, on Earth. It didn't seem to matter." Wolfram's voice gradually warmed and sped up as he talked. "You weren't even weaker and you didn't take longer to recover when you were away from Shin Makoku. It didn't make any sense to me, how you could do that. I'd always been taught that maryoku is limited to Shin Makoku because that's where the elements were manipulatable. But if you think about it that doesn't make any sense either, because the borders have changed dozens of times over the years."

Wolfram pulled away from Yuuri, causing the young king to panic for a moment, until Wolfram flipped over so he was face-to-face with Yuuri, his eyes flashing with excitement as he explained his reasoning. "I talked with some of my men from rural villages and they seemed to think that maryoku came from Shinou, which is just as ridiculous, since maryoku was around long before Shinou. But even if there weren't any reasons why mazoku couldn't wield maryoku outside Shin Makoku, that didn't change the fact that mazoku _couldn't_ wield maryoku outside Shin Makoku." Wolfram paused to make sure that had made sense. Then he nodded to himself and continued.

"I figured that I couldn't be the first person to ask this, so I did some research." Wolfram snorted. "Turns out I wasn't the first but there certainly weren't many. In most of the books I read they kept saying things like 'As everyone knows, majutsu ends at the borders' and stuff like that. Just making assumptions as if their way was the only way." He grasped Yuuri's arm in his enthusiasm and Yuuri saw the Wolfram who had been so proud and excited only a few hours before. "But there were people who thought outside the box. They did some experiments but in the end they concluded that it didn't matter why, the end result was that mazoku can't wield maryoku outside the borders. But I had something they didn't." He grinned. "I had Anissina."

Yuuri gaped at the grinning blond. He had been caught up in Wolfram's story, but the mention of Anissina's name pulled him right out. "A-Anissina? What did she do?"

Wolfram's grin widened. "She taught me something called the 'scientific method'. It's basically changing one thing at a time until you get the outcome you want. The hard part is only changing one thing at a time. It takes a long time, but as long as you try everything, you'll get results eventually." Wolfram's grin faded somewhat into a fond smile. "Also, she yelled at me whenever I told her it was hopeless. And set her Think-Positively-With-The-Group-kun on us whenever we ran out of ideas."

Considering that Wolfram's men had already been using more maryoku than was healthy, Anissina's inventions had probably done more harm than good, even if it worked. But Yuuri was too entranced by Wolfram right now to mention that. Wolfram's smile softened his face and his excitement had brought a light flush to his cheeks that was just barely visible in the flickering candlelight. Not for the first time, Yuuri thought Wolfram looked remarkably like an angel. For the first time, however, this thought brought some considerably unangelic sensations rippling through his body. He leaned forward and licked his lips. "So," he asked, his voice sounding unnaturally husky to his own ears, "what did you eventually figure out?"

"Different things work for different skills," Wolfram answered frankly, oblivious to Yuuri's arousal. "Wind users seem to work best with physical tokens. Dietger thinks that might be because their nature is the least physical. I found that explaining the theory worked well for Fire users, and Earth users… Earth users… Yuuri?"

"Hmm?" Yuuri hummed against Wolfram's throat. He'd thought it unfair that, while he was touching, hearing, and seeing Wolfram, his other two senses were left out. So he had leaned forward and inhaled the scent from just above Wolfram's clavicle. The next logical step would have been to taste him, but Wolfram had pushed him away after losing track of his explanation.

And now he had the most adorable look of confusion on his face. Yuuri personally preferred the soft smile Wolfram had worn before, but this was nice too. Yuuri reached up to brush his thumb over Wolfram's cheek. The confused look was still there, but there was something under it, something that told Yuuri that Wolfram knew _exactly _what was happening, he just couldn't bring himself to trust it.

This was becoming an almost familiar tension between them – only now Yuuri was certain that Wolfram felt it too, and for the first time, Yuuri felt in control instead of swept away. The fact that Wolfram was on his back underneath him and he was looming over him was probably helping with that. Yuuri leaned in, easily overpowering Wolfram's suddenly strengthless arms.

Their noses brushed against each other. Yuuri felt the light touch like a physical shock landing in the pit of his stomach. Wolfram actually gasped and clenched his fists reflexively against Yuuri's chest. Yuuri tried it again, this time stroking along the side of Wolfram's nose with the tip of his. This time he felt the shock all the way down to his groin and Wolfram shuddered under him and managed a soft "Y-Yuuri?"

Yuuri's brain shorted out. Without another thought about how he really didn't know what to do or especially what to do _next_, he crushed his lips against Wolfram's, moving them inexpertly in an attempt to feel more. After a moment, Wolfram's slack mouth returned the favour with interest, adjusting and subtly guiding under his, making everything so much better.

It wasn't perfect, even Yuuri could tell that, but it was better than anything that had come before. Yuuri managed to keep up with Wolfram until his lungs burned with the need to breathe. He pulled back, gasping in an attempt to catch his breath. Wolfram's hand curled at the base of Yuuri's skull and he pulled himself up to lick and nip at the shell of Yuuri's ear.

"Breathe through your nose, Yuuri," he suggested, whispering directly into Yuuri's ear, the cool air from his words puffing over the dampened skin. Yuuri shivered at the sensation and pushed Wolfram back to the mattress, trying to regain control.

It was an impossible battle. Wolfram was more experienced, and Yuuri no longer had the element of surprise on his side. Wolfram kept one hand on the back of Yuuri's neck, directing him as he would a horse. Yuuri would have been insulted, but he barely noticed, being quickly overwhelmed by sensations. Even had he noticed, he would have likely felt a grudging appreciation as well. Wolfram was a master equestrian.

Yuuri pulled back again before he lost himself completely. Wolfram lay silently under him, watching him with wide eyes and swollen lips. He looked completely debauched and yet still and calm, so unlike the normally meticulous but volatile Wolfram Yuuri had been missing these past months. Yuuri was finding he liked this new Wolfram quite a bit as well.

Wolfram rubbed his thumb idly at the nape of Yuuri's neck and flicked his tongue out as if to taste the memory of the kiss. Yuuri felt a sharp stab of possessiveness. This was _his_. _He_ made Wolfram look like this, move like that, even gasp. He grinned and moved forward to start again.

In a move that was half-wrestling, half-dancing, Wolfram rolled with Yuuri's movement, flipping them so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. After a moment of surprise, Yuuri adjusted and went for another kiss. Wolfram pulled away.

"Wait, we can't just…" Wolfram sounded as rumpled as he looked. "Yuuri, where did this come from?"

Yuuri wanted another kiss. "I dunno, I've wanted to for a while. Don't you want to?"

Wolfram nodded reflexively, then looked upset at himself. "That's not the point!" He pulled fully away from Yuuri, sitting up. "You… did you change your mind? Do you want… to keep our engagement?" He tried to mask the hope in his voice, but even Yuuri could hear it clearly.

"Yes," he answered bluntly, sitting up as well.

Wolfram blushed. It was odd that he chose _now_ to blush, but Yuuri thought it was adorable. "You really want to marry me?"

"Ah, as to that…" Yuuri trailed off. "I mean, it's not like I _don't_ want to or anything, it's just that... You know how it is…"

It wasn't sudden, like snuffing out a flame. It was more like an ember fading away. Wolfram smiled. "I do know how it is, Yuuri. Excuse me."

Wolfram stood and walked out of the room. Yuuri blinked. "What did I do?"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri woke late after a restless night. Turned out that his prediction that he wouldn't be able to sleep well if he wasn't with Wolfram was 100% correct. Not that he was pleased with being right. He felt like an idiot for ruining last night, even if he wasn't entirely sure _how_ he'd ruined it. He smiled vaguely, licking his lips. It _did_ taste different when it was really Wolfram.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Yuuri dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to find that everyone was already at the breakfast table.

Including Wolfram.

A strange sense of relief washed through Yuuri. He hadn't realized until just that moment that he'd been somewhat afraid that Wolfram hadn't just left their room, but the castle and possibly the country. That didn't seem to be the case as Wolfram calmly buttered a roll for Greta who was all smiles this morning.

Wait. Something was wrong. Greta's smile was… off. Different. Wrong. And she was the only one smiling, even Wolfram's expression was, at best, neutral. Yuuri took the seat next to his fiancé and poured himself some tea without greeting anyone. No one seemed to notice.

"After that, we can go to the pond and feed the ducks!" Greta continued, obviously in the middle of planning her day with Wolfram. Wolfram nodded, but Greta had already turned to Gwendal. "If that's okay with you Gwendal. Is it? Is feeding the ducks okay with you? Gwendal?"

Gwendal looked like he hadn't touched his food. He glowered at Greta, something Yuuri didn't think he'd ever seen before.

"Mmm…" Wolfram sounded thoughtful. "Maybe we shouldn't, Greta. Just to be on the safe side."

Greta pouted. "What if we take along some guards. Would that be safe enough? Big burly guards to protect us from the… ducks?"

Gwendal stood, clearly intending to leave. Greta made a sound of distress. "Don't go, Gwendal! How will we be able to make plans without you here to tell us if it's okay or not?"

Gwendal didn't answer, walking past Yuuri without even glancing at him, to the refuge of his office. Greta sighed and snuggled closer to Wolfram. Yuuri could barely hear her mutter under her breath, 'serves him right.' Wolfram wrapped an arm around her, continuing to eat.

Clearly, Yuuri had come in at the middle, or perhaps the end, of something significant. Conrad set his jaw and took a deep breath. Scolding was never one of his strong suits. "Greta, maybe you should apologize to Gwendal. Whatever he did yesterday was no excuse for that kind of behaviour."

"What kind of behaviour?" Wolfram asked casually. "All she did was check with Gwendal to make sure he approved of her plans."

Conrad's jaw twitched. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Wolfram. You shouldn't teach your daughter such things."

"It's not as though I'm teaching my daughter anything she won't need to know, Weller-kyou. There are only two useful weapons at court."

"Beauty and wit," Greta piped up. Wolfram smiled indulgently at her.

"Even so, Wolfram, teaching her how to act catty is hardly appropriate."

Wolfram snorted. "It's not as if this isn't a microcosm of court. We're all nobles here. Oh except for…"

Conrad smiled sweetly at his younger brother. His lack of noble blood wasn't something that had ever bothered him.

Greta kicked Wolfram under their chairs. "Mean," she hissed softly.

Wolfram ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "You're quite right, Princess. My apologies, Wel-Conrad. That was uncalled for and rude."

There was a moment of profound silence. Then Conrad, caught as off guard as everyone else, stammered an acceptance which Wolfram nodded at as he left.

Yuuri looked around the table at the shocked faces and missed the days when cutlery was his biggest worry. Now he had a fiancé (who was, incidentally, an amazing kisser) mad at his brother (no, not that one, he was just caught in the middle; the other one), a daughter who was helping him, an advisor who was too busy being angry to advise, and another advisor who…

Wait! Another advisor! Yuuri grinned suddenly, and left the table without eating anything. He made a direct bee-line for Gunter's office, certain that he'd be there. Sure enough, he was going through papers that Gwendal would have normally handled, if he wasn't up in his room instead, furiously knitting.

"Gunter!"

Gunter looked up, startled. "H-heika?"

"I need your help." Yuuri already knew that Gunter didn't really approve of Gwendal's treatment of his brother and _definitely_ wouldn't approve of Greta and Wolfram's behaviour at breakfast. He'd totally be on Yuuri's side and have lots of ideas on how to fix it.

Gunter brightened up at Yuuri's words, always pleased and eager to be of service to his king. "Anything I can do, Heika, it's done!"

Yuuri took a deep breath.

"Wolfram's feelings were really hurt by what Gwendal said, even though he's still really excited about his discovery, and he's making Greta angry at Gwendal too, and there was a kind of fight-thing at breakfast and now Gwendal's out of commission, and Wolfram's still grounded, and we had _four_ guards outside our room last night, and Conrad called Greta 'catty', and I guess she was, but it's not exactly her fault, and Wolfram's not being himself since last night when we… um…" Yuuri ran out of breath. He'd had no idea that his mother's rambling might be genetic. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is, is there anything I can do about this?"

Gunter, a practiced rambler himself, managed to get most of that. He looked thoughtful for a few moments. "In theory, Heika, you could do whatever you wanted. You could lift the prohibition for Wolfram and his men, dismiss the extra guards, even order Gwendal not to interfere with Wolfram anymore." Yuuri brightened for a moment, until Gunter shook his head. "However, that would be completely undermining Gwendal's authority, a practical impossibility unless you have someone in mind to replace him." Gunter kept his voice and expression neutral.

Yuuri's eyes widened with horror. "No! I mean, Gwendal's the best at what he does." Yuuri sighed and flung himself down into a chair. "Ideally, we'd all be on the same page. I hate that everyone's at each other's throats, but I don't think that dismissing Gwendal would fix that."

Gunter cleared his throat awkwardly. Yuuri froze and turned to see Gwendal standing in the doorway, his expression reminiscent of storm clouds gathering. Yuuri swallowed nervously.

With a nervous laugh, Gunter stood up. "Gwendal! We were just…"

"Talking about me," Gwendal interrupted smoothly. "I am aware." He turned to Yuuri. "Heika, if my actions are contrary to your wishes, you may, by all means, feel free to act as you deem appropriate." He bowed stiffly and left the room.

Yuuri watched him go with a sinking feeling. "That… was bad."

Gunter sighed. "I'm afraid so, Heika."

"Kaka!" One of Conrad's soldiers ran into the room, his eyes searching frantically. "Von Christ-kaka, have you seen von Voltaire-kaka?"

"He… no." Gunter said decisively. "What do you need?"

The soldier nearly sagged in relief at finding _someone_ willing to take charge. "Von Bielefeld-kaka's men are interfering with training and traffic around the castle," he reported efficiently. "Von Bielefeld-kaka has informed us that he is no longer in command and that we should take any complaints to von Voltaire-kaka." Who was nowhere to be found. "Weller-kyou is attempting to regain control of the situation, but they are not recognizing his authority."

Yuuri felt the beginning of a huge headache. He resisted the urge to blame Wolfram for the whole thing. After all, what Wolfram said was _technically_ correct; Gwendal _had_ effectively taken command away from him. Still, Wolfram's cooperation could have stopped this from becoming as big a deal as it clearly was. He stood up. "I'll go."

"H-heika?" the man stuttered, only now noticing the Maou's presence.

Gunter frowned. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Heika? Getting between Gwendal and that selfish… Wolfram doesn't seem like a prudent course of action."

Yuuri sighed. "Yeah, but I'm the Maou. If I don't do it, who will?" he gestured towards the door. "Lead me to them, please."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Once outside, Yuuri could immediately tell what the soldier meant by 'interfering'. At every gate, in the center of every practice arena, even in the middle of walkways stood an attractive young mazoku, out of uniform, but clearly one of Wolfram's. They weren't doing anything, just standing there. In the way. Not moving. Yuuri sighed.

"I need to talk to someone with some authority." He told the soldier. "Oh, and Conrad if he's still here." If even his vaunted patience hadn't worn thin by now.

The soldier hurried off, returning moments later with Conrad. Yuuri smiled, immediately feeling better.

"Hey, Conrad." He greeted more cheerfully than he felt. "What's up?"

Conrad wasn't smiling, but he didn't look about to explode either. "I'm not sure. I've found Wolfram's second-in-command, but he's refusing to speak to me. All the other soldiers refuse to answer to anyone but Wolfram."

Yuuri nodded, this was about what he'd expected. He wondered what Wolfram thought bringing Gwendal in his current mood into this would accomplish besides getting his entire squad into trouble. "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course." Conrad let the way, past casually dressed soldiers who looked at him out of the corner of their eyes, but refused to make full eye contact. Shame? Fear? Or still resentful anger? Yuuri had no idea.

Yuuri had only the vaguest idea who Wolfram's second-in-command was. The purple-eyed, dark haired young man lounging in front of the stables didn't ring a bell until Conrad barked out "Corporal Dietger, attention!" and he snapped up with military precision and attentiveness. Oh right, _that_ Dietger.

Before Dietger remembered that he was off duty and being disruptive, Yuuri took the initiative. "Relax, Corporal. I was just hoping to talk with you a bit."

Dietger looked like someone hit him with a brick between the eyes. Stunned didn't even cover it. "H-heika?"

Yuuri was a little tired of that being the default reaction to his presence. "Yup. Hey, D'you think we could move somewhere more comfortable?" And let the stable boys desperately trying to find a way to navigate the horses around Dietger get on with their work.

After a moment's hesitation, with Dietger deciding between sticking to his principles or pleasing his king, Dietger nodded and stepped aside, willing to follow Yuuri.

Considering that was the first concession made, Yuuri decided to feel good about it. He led Dietger over to a bench and sat down beside him. "What's going on?" Open-ended questions were usually the best to start with. "Be honest, I won't punish you or anything."

Dietger hesitated again, then sighed. "We're protesting?"

The answer in the form of a question threw Yuuri off. "Um… okay…"

"No, we are." Dietger seemed more sure of himself now. "Wolfram-kaka's treatment was unfair and we're protesting that. Von Voltaire-kaka might be willing to arrest some of us for insubordination, but he wouldn't arrest an entire squad." Even Dietger didn't sound completely certain of that. "Von Voltaire-kaka knows that morale is as important as anything else and should be willing to listen to our complaints." He looked as grimly determined as someone who seemed barely 16 could. "It's not merely unfair, it's unjust." He looked significantly at Yuuri.

Sometimes Yuuri hated having a justice-obsessed alter ego. "Yeah, I can see how you'd feel that way," he started. "But do you really think it's fair or reasonable to disrupt everyone's work because of that?"

Dietger shrugged. "It got_ your_ attention, Heika."

True that. Oddly enough, Dietger didn't seem worried that Yuuri would do anything to them. "I promise you, I'm doing everything I can to fix this." Just as soon as he found something he could do that wouldn't make either Gwendal or Wolfram hate him forever.

Dietger made a soft noise of disbelief. Yuuri arched an eyebrow in question at him. Dietger shook his head.

"It's not that I doubt your good intentions, Heika," he explained. "But I seriously doubt that you'd side against von Voltaire-kaka just for Wolfram-kaka's sake."

There he went again, using Wolfram's first name. Yuuri decided to ignore it. "Why would you doubt that?"

"Because, Heika…" Dietger's eyes shot up anxiously to Conrad, then back to Yuuri. "Wolfram-kaka has never been a… a priority of yours." He winced at the awkward phrasing. "I guess I'm saying that if it kept von Voltaire-kaka or Weller-kyou happy, I'm reasonably certain you'd leave him hung out to dry. Heika."

Yuuri stared, shocked. "What?"

Dietger looked away. "It's not as if you haven't done so before, Heika. To be honest, I think I'd prefer my chances with von Voltaire-kaka directly than to rely on your concern for Wolfram-kaka. Heika."

Yuuri seriously couldn't believe his ears. The idea that he would casually disregard Wolfram's feelings was… was…

Actually pretty reasonable.

Conrad had heard enough. "Corporal, you are addressing the Maou! Consider your words seriously."

Dietger looked up again, his eyes oddly resentful. "I was, Weller-kyou. His Majesty demanded honesty, so I am being honest. I fully understand if you're unable to accept that as proper behaviour, going by your past actions."

Yuuri managed to get to his feet, arms outstretched between the two soldiers before Conrad unsheathed his sword. "Stop that right now, you two!" He turned to Dietger. "As I said, I understand your feelings, but I cannot allow you to disrupt things on a whim. Get your men and get out of here. I will speak with Gwendal on your behalf, but the longer you're here, the less goodwill I have towards you."

Dietger still looked resentful, but he nodded. "Understood, Heika." He bowed and left.

That left Yuuri alone with Conrad. "Conrad, are you okay?"

Conrad nodded, removing his hand from the hilt of his sword. "I… I wouldn't have drawn steel," he said, almost as if trying to convince himself. He shook his head slightly and turned to Yuuri. "What the Corporal said, about you and Wolfram… it's not true. I'm sure Wolfram's just mentioned things and he's taken it out of context."

Yuuri nodded, not convinced, but sure of one thing at least. "I need to find Wolfram."


	20. Boys Avoid the Bees that Stung Them

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
yawaraka na hizashi ga furisosogeba  
The gentle sunlight is pouring down  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram wasn't hard to find, curled up in one of the studies with a book and a cup of tea and a plate of dainties. Yuuri's stomach grumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten yet that day. Wolfram looked up at the noise. "Yuuri?"

"Hey." Yuuri sat next to Wolfram, eyeing the dainties. "Mind if I…?"

"Oh, go ahead." Wolfram pushed the plate over to him. "Would you like some tea as well?"

"Mf pweef." Yuuri nodded around a mouthful of food, spraying the occasional crumb.

Wolfram stared at him for a moment, then smiled in, as far as Yuuri could tell, genuine amusement. "I'll be right back."

As Wolfram prepared another cup of tea, Yuuri ran through some things to say. Wolfram wasn't in as bad a mood as he'd feared, so starting off with an abject apology probably wasn't the best idea. Probably wasn't necessary either. He wanted to bring up the thing with Wolfram's soldiers in the courtyard, but he had the feeling that would start a fight and he'd rather not. At least not _right_ after Wolfram made him tea.

The tea was too strong, as usual, but Yuuri just added some milk and enjoyed it anyway. "What're you reading?"

"A treatise on the various levels of majutsu and how to train them." Wolfram shrugged. "You'd probably find it boring, since your power came to you so intuitively."

Well, that was half true. It had come to The Maou intuitively. Yuuri was still struggling to separate his healing and water powers from each other. He was getting better, though. He reached out and touched the book's cover. "Are these useful?"

"Mmm." Wolfram nodded. "Very. A rank amateur could train himself from this, if he was willing to put a great deal of effort and time into it." Wolfram smiled. "It's a lot easier having someone train you and classmates to practise with."

Yuuri leaned back and munched on some more dainties. "Hey, why don't you write something like that?"

Wolfram shrugged. "This is beyond my scope. I work better one-on-one where I can adapt to individual needs."

Yuuri shook his head. The idea sounded better the more he thought of it. "But you can use books like that as a base, right?"

"Well…" Wolfram pursed his lips. "Yes. And with input from the right people… Gunter… Clark-sensei…" Wolfram seemed to be actually considering Yuuri's proposal. Yuuri grinned.

"Hey, I know… you can use this week to do it! You have it off anyways, you might as well." Wolfram looked a little miffed at the reminder. Yuuri plowed on, if Wolfram was already miffed adding a little extra push couldn't hurt. "And it would make Gwendal happy, seeing you do something that doesn't use your maryoku." Wolfram had practically closed down at that. Yuuri poked him. "C'mon, the faster you two make up, the sooner he'll listen to you about your discovery."

Wolfram grunted but refused to answer, acting like the typical Wolfram after he was told something he didn't like but knew was true. Yuuri poked him again, playfully. Wolfram swatted him away, playing right back. His mood seemed to be just right – a little annoyed but recovering – for Yuuri to bring up this morning.

"Speaking of…" Yuuri said, gingerly. "I had a talk with Dietger this morning." Wolfram froze, not meeting Yuuri's eyes. So he was embarrassed by his men's (and his own) immaturity. Yuuri took that as a good sign. "He's agreed to let me talk to Gwendal on their behalf and they went home." He took a deep breath. "You probably should have just talked to them."

Wolfram looked like he was going to snap something at Yuuri, then managed to stop himself. "I… I know. But if I said anything, I probably would have just encouraged them. I was still pretty… I mean… I…" He looked at Yuuri out of the corner of his eyes. "I didn't sleep well last night."

God, he was so pretty. "I didn't either." Yuuri took the opportunity to move closer to Wolfram. "I was worried about you."

Wolfram scoffed at that. "I can take care of myself, wimp."

Yuuri refused to be distracted. "I know." He placed his hand on the back of Wolfram's. "I was still worried."

Wolfram flushed. "Yuuri…"

That was too tempting to resist. Yuuri leaned over and closed the distance between them, kissing Wolfram firmly, with more confidence and less desperation than the night before. After a small sound of protest, easily silenced by shifting his lips against Wolfram's, Wolfram sighed lightly and returned the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri grinned as Wolfram kissed him back. He _knew_ his idea was a good one, and everything else would fall into place, and now he and Wolfram could focus on the more important stuff. Like adding tongue.

Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last long. Wolfram pulled back and frowned. "What are you doing, Yuuri?"

Yuuri pouted. "Kissing my fiancé." It was amazing how easy that was to say.

"Kissing your…" Wolfram actually looked mad. Yuuri leaned forward and pecked his lips to stop him from getting upset. It either worked, or simply shocked Wolfram into silence.

"Listen, everyone's been talking to me about how much you've changed since I've come, so I just thought maybe it was my turn to change." Yuuri said in a rush. Wolfram looked sceptical.

"You're using this as a meter of how you've grown as a person?" he asked. Yuuri nodded.

"But why? And how?" Wolfram sighed sadly. "It's not like you'd marry me. You made that perfectly clear last night."

"But guys don't marry other guys. I know that happens here, but that doesn't make it _right_," Yuuri defended himself.

Wolfram wanted to bang his head through a wall. Or Yuuri's. "…_you_ kissed _me_, Yuuri."

"Kissing and… stuff is different."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh I see." It wasn't what he'd expected from the prudish Yuuri, but 'friends-with-benefits' was certainly something he could work with. At least it didn't have any emotional baggage associated with it. He had quite enough of that on his own, thank you very much. He nodded firmly. "In that case, I will do my best, you have my word."

"Umm. Okay. Great. Thanks?" Yuuri wasn't sure what Wolfram meant, but when Wolfram leaned in to resume the kiss, he was sure they were at least on the same page.

Wolfram pulled back and smiled a bright smile. Yuuri felt himself returning the smile sappily. Wolfram tugged at his sleeve. "Did you want to continue this in our room?"

_Yes_. "Y-yeah…" Yuuri breathed. "That's a good idea."

They walked side-by-side down the castle's corridors, not quite touching. The nearness of Wolfram and the delay in gratification was driving Yuuri crazy by the time they reached the bedroom. The moment the door closed behind them, he pinned Wolfram against it and kissed him, hard.

Wolfram returned the kiss in kind, fisting his hand in Yuuri's hair and pulling him closer. The small pain from Wolfram pulling his hair shot down Yuuri's back, making even the underside of his toes tingle. This was by far the most aggressive either of them had been with each other, and eventually Yuuri ended up on his back on the bed with one of Wolfram's hands holding his wrists over his head and the other skilfully undoing his uniform buttons. Yuuri squirmed, testing Wolfram's hold and Wolfram retaliated by abandoning Yuuri's mouth and nipping sharply at his neck. Yuuri yelped and stilled.

Once Yuuri's shirt was fully open, Wolfram drew back, still straddling Yuuri's supine body. He took one of Yuuri's hands and kissed the fingertips.

"There are parts of people's bodies that are more sensitive than others." Wolfram said, taking two of Yuuri's fingers and sucking lightly on them. Yuuri tried to focus around the sharp shock to his gut this action provoked in him in order to pay attention to Wolfram's words. They sounded important. "It varies from person to person, but ears, neck, fingers, and nipples are usually safe bets."

Wait, this reminded Yuuri of Gunter's lectures. Well, it wasn't _exactly _like one of Gunter's lectures, perhaps. Particularly when Wolfram leaned over and demonstrated the sensitivities of each of the body parts he'd mentioned. Gunter had never been that into practical demonstrations, but Wolfram clearly was _quite_ into them.

When Wolfram finished sucking and lightly nipping Yuuri's nipples, Yuuri was a moaning, writhing mess. He had never been so hard in his life, and would have offered anything if Wolfram would just _finish_ him already. He wondered if Wolfram had left any marks while he was working on his neck, and was unsurprised to find that he didn't really care. Wolfram pulled back again, fingers lightly dancing over Yuuri's lower abdomen, skirting the top of his pants. Yuuri tried to beg, but couldn't form coherent enough words even for that. He arched his back, emphasising his obvious arousal, hoping that would be request enough.

"I think that's enough for today," Wolfram said firmly, "after all we still have a month." Yuuri gaped. "I'll leave you alone, then. I have a paper to write."

Yuuri watched wordlessly as Wolfram hurried out of the room, looking as collected as ever. Once the door closed, he flipped over and screamed into the pillow in frustration.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Normally, a visit from The Great Sage would be a source of anticipation and, likely, amusement for the inhabitants of Covenant Castle. The Great Sage was venerated second only to Shinou himself and Murata was generally great fun. Even his unannounced visits were usually greeted warmly. Usually.

No one could remember seeing Murata like this. Ever. Even when he'd sided with Soushu against Yuuri, he'd been cold, calculating. Evil, maybe, but controlled. Not like this.

Murata was furious.

Wolfram was in his study when Murata barged in, followed by an anxious Gunter and confused Yuuri. He hadn't spoken to either. "Wolfram. Get up. Shinou would like a word."

Wolfram blinked in disbelief. He barely managed to get himself together to stutter, "I-is this an _official_ summons?"

Murata grabbed Wolfram by the arm and bodily dragged him out. "You bet it is." Wolfram bit back his squawk of protest as he tried to keep up.

Yuuri followed, worried. "Murata, you don't have to drag him…"

"Keep quiet, Shibuya. This is beyond you." Murata's voice stopped Yuuri's protests cold. Wolfram's eyes met his and Wolfram desperately shook his head, not wanting Yuuri involved with whatever had made The Great Sage so upset with him. Yuuri set his jaw and caught up to them.

"I'm coming with you."

Murata barely glanced at him. "As you will, Heika. Just don't interfere."

The temple seemed rather more foreboding than usual, Ulrike shivering slightly as she greeted Murata and the others and showed them into the main chamber where Shinou was waiting. Shinou's face was an attempt at impassivity, but Yuuri could see why the man was considered passionate when he was alive. The anger and annoyance was all too apparent, even with Shinou trying to hide them. Murata left Wolfram in the middle of the room and crossed to stand by Shinou. Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram, offering the protection of his proximity. Surely Shinou wouldn't risk blowing up his chosen Maou… right?

"Wolfram," Shinou said keeping his voice gently annoyed for now. "Do you have any idea why you're here?"

Wolfram's eyes shot to Yuuri and Yuuri had a terrible thought. What if Shinou was punishing Wolfram for last night? Oh, and this morning. What if it was all Yuuri's fault? Yuuri was about to protest Wolfram's (relative) innocence when Wolfram stood straight and faced Shinou.

"I do not, Shinou-heika." His voice was steady and measured, no sign of the frightened boy Murata had pulled all the way to the temple.

Murata barked out a laugh. "Of course not. Because your life has been full of significant discoveries lately…"

Well, in a way it had. There was the way Yuuri kissed, the way Yuuri tasted, the sounds Yuuri made…

Oh, and how to use maryoku outside Shin Makoku. Wolfram's eyes widened. "But… I did nothing wrong."

"You're half right," Shinou agreed. "You did nothing wrong that you know of. But in reality you've violated a law so important it couldn't be made a law for fear that it would induce people to try."

Yuuri caught up. "You mean… the maryoku thing?"

Shinou nodded. "You see, Yuuri, the whole reason no one uses maryoku outside Shin Makoku is because _I_ don't want them to. In fact, if forbidding it didn't imply that it was possible, I would have forbidden it long ago."

Murata picked up the thread. "This has happened before, of course. Von Bielefeld-kaka is hardly the first person to have such an idea. However fewer people have tried than you might expect since Shinou altered the history before our time, making it clear that it was impossible to use maryoku outside Shin Makoku. Also, every time someone figured out or came close to figuring out how to, he ordered them to lie and say it's impossible."

Wolfram looked at the two figures standing in judgement over him. "Why?"

"The main concern is something of an arms race if mazoku are able to wield maryoku outside Shin Makoku," Shinou explained. "There are already humans terrified at the idea that we can wield maryoku at all, think of how frightened they'd be if they knew we could wield it in their homes as well." He shook his head. "A terrified human is a dangerous human; a perfect recipe for war and escalation." He shrugged. "Not that mazoku are much better."

"But… but if they knew we could fight back on their land with majutsu, wouldn't they be too afraid to start a war?" Wolfram asked.

Murata shook his head. "There have always been countries that have thought that way – 'If we have the ultimate weapon there will be peace because everyone else will be too afraid to fight and we would _never_ start a war.' But all that leads to is the development of even stronger weapons and more destruction."

Yuuri thought back to his classes on World War II, run by men on both sides who thought that exact thing.

Murata continued. "If we have stronger maryoku, they will create stronger houseki and hojutsu, or work on projectile weapons that can harm us from a distance outside the reach of our maryoku. Your way of thinking isn't uncommon, Wolfram, but it's wrong." He frowned at the ex-prince in irritation. "Is it too much to ask people to learn from the mistakes of history?"

That was rather unfair. It wasn't as if Wolfram knew about nuclear weapons. Yuuri spoke up. "If you were so worried about this, why did you let Wolfram succeed? After all you stopped all the others, why not Wolfram?"

"Ah…" If it was possible for spirits to blush, Shinou was blushing. "I had been keeping an eye on him, but after… going too far at one point, my dear Sage instructed me to stay away from him."

What was he talking abou– oh yeah. That thing in the bed with the kissing. Yuuri glared at him. "But that was _months_ ago!"

"Well, yes," Shinou agreed. "At that time, it didn't look like Wolfram was going to get very far. Are you aware that one of the definitions of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results?"

Wolfram flushed. "I got it eventually, didn't I?"

"Well, yes you did," Shinou agreed, bringing his attention back to Wolfram and dropping his teasing voice for a more serious tone. "And now it's up to you to un-get it."

Wolfram looked sulky. "I don't see how…"

"Wolfram." Yuuri looked seriously at his fiancé. "It's really important. If this gets out then it'll be a lot harder to maintain the peace we've worked so hard for." He could explain to Wolfram about the biggest war ever, with casualties numbering around half a hundred million, later.

Wolfram felt vaguely betrayed by Yuuri siding with Shinou, although he wasn't entirely sure why. He certainly wasn't _surprised_, on any level. "I still…" He took a deep breath. "I will instruct my men not to share their abilities or use them outside of Shin Makoku. However, I reserve the right to use the abilities myself, in order to help Greta regain her throne." If he couldn't even do that, the past year would have had no point.

Murata looked unimpressed. "I don't think so, von Bielefeld-kaka." He switched back to the formal address, hoping no one noticed the slips he'd made in his anger.

"Why not?" Wolfram challenged him. "Yuuri has always been able to use his maryoku in human territory. As one of the most powerful mazoku alive, it's not inconceivable that I could do so as well." Even though it wasn't Yuuri's power that made his abilities so flexible, but his ignorance. No one had to know that.

"I see you take after me in modesty as well as looks," Shinou commented. "Very well, Wolfram. Keep your men silent and keep your abilities hidden and you can use them for that _one_ thing."

Murata looked like he disagreed, but kept silent. Yuuri predicted a pretty big argument once he and Wolfram left. And Wolfram and him leaving was Yuuri's main priority. "In that case, it was really nice seeing you again. We'll catch up later, kay? C'mon, Wolfram."

Wolfram followed Yuuri obediently back to the castle, ignoring Yuuri's attempts at conversation and distraction. By the time they'd arrived, Yuuri had given up and was ready for a full session of signing papers if only to find something to do that made sense.

The same soldier that had come to Gunter with the story about Wolfram's men ran up to Yuuri and Wolfram as soon as he caught sight of them.

"Heika, Kaka. I have some bad news." Yuuri motioned for him to continue. He turned to Wolfram. "Kaka, when your men heard what had happened, they… grew agitated. Von Voltaire-kaka has them confined to quarters and Weller-kyou is attempting to mediate, but both parties are being… uncooperative." He looked hopefully at Yuuri. "Would you like me to take you to them?"

Yuuri sighed. "Yes please." He grabbed Wolfram's hand. "You're coming too."

Wolfram snorted. "Of course," he said, the first words he'd spoken to Yuuri since they left the temple. "After all, I have a message I am required to relay."

Wolfram's soldiers were all housed in one barracks, so that made it easier. Wolfram gathered them all together in the common area while Yuuri fetched Gwendal and Conrad. After a moment, Wolfram sent Conrad's man to fetch Gunter, Cheri, Anissina, and Greta as well. Might as well get it all over with at once.

When everyone was gathered together, Wolfram explained the limits that Shinou put on their new abilities. Namely that they weren't to use them, talk about them, or even acknowledge they existed. Yuuri backed him up with all the sincerity he could muster. Oddly enough, the most put-out person was Anissina, irritated that the truth was going to be hidden, even for the good of the country. Wolfram, in a rare, oddly affectionate gesture, patted her shoulder comfortingly and suggested that perhaps, if the peace lasted, the truth could come out. Yuuri, even being the eternal optimist that he was, didn't think that likely.

Gwendal removed the order to confine Wolfram's men to their quarters, but enforced the week-long leave. With pay, however. Wolfram took that as the peace gesture it was meant to be and thanked him. Gwendal didn't make any out-of-character affectionate gestures, but Yuuri could see him wanting to.

Once everyone but Yuuri, Wolfram, and Wolfram's men had left, Dietger and a few others approached Wolfram to commiserate. Considering how Wolfram was about people getting too close to Yuuri, he sure didn't seem to have the same sort of problem with his soldiers getting close to _him_, Yuuri noticed. Then wondered why he noticed. Dietger kept shooting glances his way, but kept his focus on Wolfram and the small group around him. When one of the men rested his hand of Wolfram's shoulder for a bit too long, Yuuri butted in as cheerfully as possible.

"Wolfram, there's still a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about, if you have a moment free?" While Wolfram might have refused him in private, in public, particularly in front of his men, Wolfram was very aware of his place.

"Of course, Yuuri," Wolfram agreed easily, pulling away from the group.

Dietger let them get a few steps, then called out to Wolfram. "Wolfram-kaka. A few of us are planning to return to Bielefeld for the week. Would you like to come?"

Wolfram stopped, clearly considering the proposal. "I'll think about it."

"Sure." Dietger grinned. "We're leaving tomorrow after breakfast, Kaka."

Wolfram nodded once and swept past Yuuri. Yuuri hurried behind him.

"What was that all about, Wolfram? Why do you let them call you by your first name?"

Wolfram shrugged. "I suppose that 'von Bielefeld-kaka' is my uncle to many of them. It doesn't matter."

It mattered. Yuuri didn't know why, but it mattered. "Are you seriously considering going" _home _"to Bielefeld for the week?"

Wolfram nodded. "It would… there's nothing for me here, Yuuri. To do, that is. I haven't visited my uncle in an almost rude amount of time. It's a good plan.

Yuuri disagreed. "But you're leaving… planning to leave Covenant Castle in a few months, Greta…"

"Greta isn't everything," Wolfram snapped. "In any case, she can do without me for a week. Everyone can do without me for a week."

Yuuri didn't like how depressed that sounded. He tried another tactic. "How about me? I mean, I know it ended abruptly, but yesterday and this morning… they were pretty good… weren't they?"

Wolfram sighed. There was _nothing_ good about the last few days and Yuuri was just one of the problems, a duty and obligation for a few minutes a day, then nothing. Wolfram had almost managed to convince himself. "I'm glad you decided that you have hormones Yuuri, and I'm honoured that you chose me to explore them with you, but I need to have something to do with the rest of my time."

"Explore my…" Yuuri frowned, confused. "That's not it! That's not what I want you to stay for. Well," he added sheepishly but honestly, "that's not all I want you to stay for."

"Then what do you want with me, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, bluntly. He didn't expect to be surprised by the answer. Greta, his duty, his family… That was all Yuuri would ask of him, that was all Covenant Castle had to offer him, apparently, last night and this morning proved that beyond a doubt. Not that Wolfram had doubted it before. Much.

"I want…" Yuuri trailed off. The kissing and… stuff… was great, but Yuuri really didn't want just that. He wanted to eat lunch with Greta and Wolfram on the patio. He wanted to argue the relative merits of painting versus music and baseball versus fencing. He wanted to fall asleep to Wolfram's snoring and wake up halfway off the bed with Wolfram's knee in his side. He wanted Wolfram to call him a wimp and stand by him in his wimpiness. He wanted… "please stay?"

It was probably the 'please' that threw Wolfram off. He visibly wavered. Yuuri gave him the puppy-dog eyes that usually got him whatever he wanted. Wolfram wavered more. Yuuri grinned inwardly and took a step forward, reaching his hand out for Wolfram to take. Wolfram took a step back, suddenly looking stricken. "I… I can't. I'm sorry, Yuuri."

If Yuuri's 'please' had thrown Wolfram off, Wolfram's 'I'm sorry' stopped Yuuri dead in his tracks. Wolfram turned and marched away, not quite running. Yuuri let him go with a feeling of déjà vu. Somehow it seemed he was constantly letting Wolfram go.


	21. Love's Anger is Fuel to Love

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
soko kara hajimaru Chapter ni  
That's where this chapter starts  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Approximately two weeks from the one year deadline

When Wolfram came back from Bielefeld, he seemed calmer, more centered. He and his men returned to a more reasonable schedule and training regimen, with a new emphasis on fencing and close-quarter combat, since that had been severely lacking over the last year. He was working more closely with Conrad as well, something that both pleased at irritated him at different times. Conrad, always sensitive to Wolfram's moods, noticed he seemed less interested and driven than before, almost as if he was marking time before he left. The only way to consistently get a decent reaction from him was to mention Yuuri. That was still something Wolfram cared about. For now.

Wolfram still slept with Yuuri, a word that now encompassed the occasional make-out session, most of which turned into Wolfram touching and kissing Yuuri and explaining why what _he_ did felt different (better) than what Yuuri did. It would have been nice, except that Yuuri generally got the feeling that Wolfram was training him, preparing him for when Wolfram left and Yuuri found someone else.

Presumably a woman, since over half of Wolfram's lectures diverged into 'what you should do with a woman'. Yuuri was beginning to tell what Wolfram liked and what he was training Yuuri to expect his partners to like. They were two very different types of things.

It all felt good, of course, but Yuuri was finding himself more and more unsatisfied being Wolfram's student and not his partner. When he talked to Wolfram about it, though, Wolfram had just looked at him and asked why. When Yuuri sputtered something about equality and selfishness, Wolfram had smiled at him, a rare gentle smile, and reminded Yuuri that they weren't equals. Yuuri was the Maou. Yuuri didn't have anything to say to that, and had to let Wolfram go. But he had a plan. First he'd do his research, then he'd confront Wolfram and _make_ him agree to let Yuuri make him feel good too.

Unfortunately, a short two days after Yuuri's resolution, something distracted him from that plan completely.

Lieven came back.

This time, at least, he'd been invited. By Wolfram, although at Lieven's request, so Yuuri couldn't be that mad at him.

Lieven hadn't changed much, at least as far as Yuuri could tell. He was still obviously and effusively happy to see everyone and genuinely grieved that he hadn't been able to say goodbye in person to Cheri-sama and Greta.

None of that excused the way his eyes lit up when he saw Wolfram, a sort of satisfied, possessive greed that Yuuri had never noticed before.

He noticed now.

As he embraced Wolfram (too long and too close) in greeting, Lieven's eyes landed on Yuuri. His smile was nothing short of smug, but it disappeared under his usual good cheer as he demanded to know how Wolfram had been in the months of his absence. Wolfram just shrugged, brushing him off as he offered to show Lieven to his room. Yuuri fought back the urge to tag along, not sure why he'd want to.

Because Lieven wanted Wolfram.

Because Lieven thought he had Wolfram.

Because Yuuri had seen Wolfram kiss Lieven in front of his room before. On the cheek, true, but still…

Yuuri was jealous.

Which was _stupid_ because he'd known this was coming for nearly a year, and nothing had changed, except that Yuuri and Wolfram has started…

Started what? It was obvious that Wolfram didn't find it important or meaningful. And sure, Yuuri might like the way Wolfram kissed and felt and tasted and sounded, but he still wasn't gay. And Wolfram was right, he certainly wasn't going to _marry _him. That was ridiculous!

…wasn't it?

Yuuri only realized he was still standing and staring at the hallway Wolfram had led Lieven down when Conrad's hand landed lightly on his shoulder.

"Heika? …Yuuri? Are you okay?"

"Conrad." Yuuri continued staring after Wolfram. "Is it possible to not like boys, but to still like just one boy?"

Conrad shrugged. He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't know what Yuuri was talking about, but he didn't have any of those answers. "Anything's possible, Yuuri. Particularly when it's concerning love."

Yuuri laughed nervously, suddenly scared. "Who… who said anything about love?"

Conrad looked seriously at his godson. "Yuuri…"

"No one," Yuuri answered his own question determinedly. "No one ever said anything about love. Ever. Because we don't talk about that sort of thing, right? 'Cause we're _men_. _Manly_ men. Right, Conrad?"

Conrad sighed. "As you say, Heika."

"Right!" Yuuri exclaimed, ignoring the 'Heika'. "Exactly. So. Everything's fine then. Let's go do something manly."

Conrad had had about enough. "Like knitting?"

Yuuri screwed up his face. "Not… _exactly_ what I had in mind…"

"Or we could go shoe shopping," Conrad continued. "Yozak was eyeing a pair of pumps that might go on sale soon."

"That's nice, but…"

The daisies have recently started blooming. We could race daisy chains with Hube. Or ask Gunter to teach us a ceremonial scarf dance. He holds championship records, you know."

Yuuri looked at Conrad suspiciously. "You have a point, I know you do, I'm just having trouble finding it."

Conrad sighed. "Yuuri, the manliest men I know are those who aren't afraid to be who they are, regardless of how manly or appropriate that person is."

In hindsight that was rather obvious except… "How'd Gunter get on that list?"

Conrad smiled. "Wolfram's on the list as well, you know."

Wolfram? Petite, blond, pink nightdress-wearing, abstract-painting, huffy, shrewish… brave, arrogant, defiant, self-sacrificing Wolfram… It… fit him. Conrad's definition of manly, at least. "Am I?"

Conrad's smile softened. "I'm sure you will be, Yuuri."

Oh, ouch. Yuuri pouted. Probably not very manly… Conrad patted him on his head. "It's not hard. All you have to be is yourself, no matter what."

Yuuri nodded. "I… I think I have to go somewhere…"

"Of course. Take care, Yuuri."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"This is a different room."

"Your normal quarters are being saved for my uncle when he comes later today." Lieven looked surprised. Wolfram snorted. "Don't even try. We both know you knew he was planning on coming before you even talked me into inviting you."

"Maybe, maybe…" Lieven said in a sing-song voice, "but you'll never get me to admit it."

"I don't have to. It's not like you're on trial or anything." Wolfram leaned up against the desk in Lieven's room. "What did you want to come here for?"

Lieven pouted. "What, I can't want to visit friends in the spirit of… of friend-visiting?"

Wolfram sighed. "Of course you can, and you're always welcome, but Lieven…" He hesitated, then continued. "There's still two weeks left."

Lieven didn't even flinch. "Oh, is that all? Well, while I'm here I suppose I might as well save a trip and bring you back with me, huh?"

"_Lieven…_"

"Oh! Before I forget." Lieven tore open his small carrying bag and rifled through it. "Here, I found this in a small travelling vendor's booth almost a month ago and knew that you _had _to have it." He handed Wolfram a small bundle, tightly wrapped.

Wolfram took it from him, more curious than anything. He carefully unfolded the wrappings, wary for snakes or bugs or other hidden traps that Lieven might have thought would be amusing, and revealed a small gold ring with a bright green gemstone… "The exact colour of your eyes." Lieven breathed into Wolfram's ear over his shoulder.

Wolfram held the ring up. Even in the dim light of the room with the windows still curtained, it seemed to glow from within. "Lieven… how did you ever…"

Lieven took the ring and slipped it onto Wolfram's finger. It was a perfect fit. "I've always believed in coincidences, Wolf." He rested his chin in the crook of Wolfram's neck, turning Wolfram's hand to show off the ring. It glowed brighter, as if the warmth from Wolfram's hand made it more alive somehow. "It never looked this good until now. It knows where it belongs."

Wolfram turned his head towards Lieven, their noses almost brushing. "It's incredible. Thank you."

Lieven smiled and hummed in contentment, his hands slipping from Wolfram's to rest around Wolfram's waist, on his hips. Wolfram leaned back into him, relaxed.

A brisk knocking disturbed their peace. Lieven sighed and untangled himself from Wolfram. "It's probably my luggage. I didn't bring that much this time." He opened the door and was surprised to find Yuuri standing there. Without any luggage.

"Hey, Lieven I was wondering if we could – Wolfram!"

Wolfram nodded at Yuuri, then felt out the atmosphere. "It you'd like me to leave you two alone…"

"No!" Yuuri interrupted. "I mean, that's okay, I wouldn't want any more… rumours…"

Lieven laughed. "Then you probably shouldn't show up at my door unattended." Yuuri flushed.

Wolfram elbowed Lieven. "Stop teasing him. Yuuri, it's fine, the rumours went away faster than Lieven did. You can be alone in a room with him again and not have anyone whispering behind your back."

Just then, Lieven's luggage showed up. He looked at Yuuri and Wolfram. "Not to be rude, but unless you're willing to help me unpack my undies, d'you think you could give me a moment?"

"Of course," Wolfram answered, taking Yuuri out into the hall. "We'll wait for you out here."

Yuuri nodded, suddenly distracted by something shiny. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, Lieven gave it to me."

"You're wearing his ring."

"Yes. I don't usually wear rings, but it does match my eyes perfectly. I have no idea how Lieven found it…"

"You're _wearing _his _ring_!"

"You said that already. What's the problem?" Wolfram looked genuinely confused.

Ah. This was probably a cultural difference. Yuuri calmed down and explained, "In my world, when someone who's… interested in someone gives that person a ring and it's accepted, that means they're…" They're what? Dating? Going steady? None of these terms would have any relevance to Wolfram. Courting? Not exactly. Together? "Together."

Wolfram looked at the ring thoughtfully. "So… this would mark me as Lieven's?"

Yuuri winced. That was an awkward way of phrasing it. But… "Yeah. Pretty much. So. You should probably give it back." _Now._

"Oh." Wolfram still looked confused. "But how would anyone know? It's just a ring. It could be from yo-anyone."

"It's more of a symbol than anything else."

Wolfram didn't look convinced. "It's a nice ring. Given to me by a friend. And no one here knows your symbols. Why should I have to give it back?"

"It would make me feel better."

"Why?" All the innocent confusion was gone from Wolfram's face, replaced by an unmistakable challenge.

Yuuri set his jaw and brought out the big guns. "Please, Wolfram."

Wolfram blushed lightly. Yuuri felt a soft, smug feeling. Wolfram was still a pushover when it mattered. At least for him. "Alright," Wolfram said softly.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram walked over to Lieven's room and handed him the ring, interrupting the unpacking. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but Lieven shot a few glances Yuuri's way. He didn't look overly hostile, but he didn't look exactly pleased either. He accepted the ring and smiled at Wolfram with more warmth than usual. Yuuri wasn't one to be suspicious, but…

He resolved to keep a close eye on Lieven until he finally left.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri's debatable paranoia was significantly worsened when Waltorana von Bielefeld arrived just before supper. He had totally forgotten about the visit, arranged last November at some point. Waltorana stepped out of his carriage looking impeccable, nothing like someone who had been traveling for a good portion of the day.

"Kaka, what a delight to see you!" Cheri trilled. Waltorana was one of the few nobles she used a title with. Yuuri wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. After all, she used _his_ title and she seemed to like him well enough. "And just in time for supper! We'll have another setting placed immediately." The implication that Waltorana was alone, unlike most nobles who had a spouse or children, was either lost or ignored and Waltorana bowed his head cordially and thanked Cheri for her hospitality.

Yuuri stepped up to greet his guest. "It's nice to see you again, Waltorana-kaka."

Waltorana didn't seem phased by the informal greeting. "And you as well, Heika. I trust things have been well? No seditious behaviour?"

"Nope! None since… well… you." Yuuri laughed nervously, wondering if it was okay to remind his guests that they had, at one point or another, tried to usurp his throne. Ah well. Waltorana had brought it up first.

They were interrupted by quick, sharp steps, steps that were easily recognizable to Yuuri.

"Uncle!" Wolfram sounded genuinely pleased. "You made it! How was the trip?"

"Fine, fine," Waltorana said waving away the typical small talk. "Never mind that. Did Lieven arrive yet?"

"Present and accounted for," Lieven called as he turned the corner Wolfram had just come from. Yuuri wasn't quite paranoid enough to wonder what they'd been doing together, but it was close. "Perish the thought that I'd miss a single meal cooked here."

Waltorana looked pleased. "Of course not, my dear boy. Now, are there pre-meal drinks like a civilized household?"

Wolfram shot his uncle a disapproving look. "Yuuri's still underage, Uncle."

"Oh?" Waltorana looked genuinely startled. "I thought he was turning 19?" Wolfram shrugged and barely avoided rolling his eyes. Waltorana pasted a slightly faker smile over his embarrassment. "Well then. I suppose it would be appropriate to adjourn to the dining room."

"Good news!" Cheri returned from instructing the servants to set another place. "You'll be sitting beside me, Kaka, so we can talk about _all_ the interesting things that have been happening. Won't that be fun?"

"Delightful," Waltorana returned suavely, offering Cheri his arm.

"Do I get to sit by you, Wolfram?" Lieven asked, giving Wolfram a decent imitation of puppy eyes. It didn't seem to affect Wolfram much.

"Most likely. Greta will probably be seated by Yuuri." He looked at Yuuri for the first time since his uncle had arrived. "Coming?" He held out his hand.

Yuuri reached out and took it, surprised by the warm rush he got just from that. "Yeah, let's go." He ignored Lieven's raised eyebrows and squeezed Wolfram's hand once.

Wolfram squeezed back.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Supper was delicious as usual, and not that different, even with the two new guests. Cheri managed to keep Waltorana busy with stories and questions and verbal jabs while Lieven was cheerful and polite and completely appropriate as he sat next to Wolfram and only rarely 'accidentally' brushed up against him. Wolfram ignored those small touches, and reacted beautifully with a light blush when Yuuri touched the back of his hand to get his attention to ask for the gravy.

Gwendal, his minor disagreement with Wolfram long forgotten, was radiating protective older-brother vibes as hard as he could, but it didn't seem to be penetrating the competitive area around Wolfram where Lieven and Yuuri were facing off. Conrad watched them sharply as well, wondering how his advice and Yuuri's own revelations would affect his relationship with Wolfram. If it did at all. Conrad was well acquainted with the allure of allowing what you wanted to go to someone else because it was easier.

It was a good thing Yuuri had never asked if he was on his own list of manly, admirable men.

Greta seemed complacently oblivious to the atmosphere, occasionally asking Waltorana questions just to see the man try to be polite to her while looking like he'd eaten something sour. She spent most of the rest of her time pestering Wolfram to agree to take her to Bielefeld one day. She didn't really want to go, although it sounded beautiful, but watching the sophisticated aristocrat flinch like that was fun. Unfortunately, Wolfram saw through her taunting and offered to take her to Grantz instead.

There was a moment of silence around the table, broken by Yuuri's overly cheerful voice. "Well, you don't need to plan _that_ far ahead." He laughed.

Gunter, a stickler for details, was the first to respond. "Heika, it's only two weeks away. Speaking of, the budget needs to be re-reviewed in light of Grantz's new status…"

"If Wolfram goes," Greta said casually.

Waltorana looked directly at her for the first time. "Pardon me, but what exactly do you mean by 'if'?"

Greta shrunk into her seat. Yuuri came to her defence. "What Greta meant is it's not… definite yet."

"You signed the contract," Lieven reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but…" Yuuri floundered for an excuse.

Cheri clucked her tongue. "Of course, nothing is final and official, but it's really just a matter of time, isn't it?"

"Precisely," Lieven agreed firmly. "Isn't that right, Wolf?"

Wolfram shrugged, still calmly eating. "The contracts aren't binding, but, yes, I assumed that we'd be following through on them." He didn't seem to care much one way or the other.

"In that light," Waltorana announced. "I had planned to wait until after we'd eaten to suggest this, but no time like the present. Given that we are all present and it is reasonably close to the admittedly arbitrary deadline, perhaps it would be more prudent to move forward in a timely manner than to wait." Yuuri wasn't entirely sure he followed, but he got the general gist, and he didn't like it.

Waltorana continued. "After all, a highly publicized and clearly political marriage ceremony is unnecessary and potentially counterproductive. A simple, family gathering would be best. If possible, having The Great Sage, or Shinou's shrine maiden overseeing the wedding would certainly be advantageous."

Gwendal grunted in approval that they, at least, wouldn't be making a spectacle of his baby brother. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

_Wait a second_.

"Excellent. There shouldn't be much else required for a small ceremony, so sometime over the next week or so… Lieven do you think you could persuade your grandfather to leave Grantz for this?"

"For this, I will drag him out of that drafty castle myself!" Lieven was all grins. And he had his _hand_ on top of Wolfram's!

_Just… wait a second…_

"We'll have to find Wolfie something to wear," Cheri said pensively. "He certainly can't wear his dress uniform for his own wedding."

Conrad chuckled. "There's a lovely pink chiffon gown that would compliment his complexion perfectly."

_No, this is too fast, too soon…_

Wolfram shook his head. "No." Yuuri felt nearly weak with relief. At least _someone_ was thinking straight. "Not pink, not for a wedding."

_What? _Yuuri stood suddenly, bringing everyone's attention to him. He searched for something to say, something that would stop this madness. "There… there's still two more weeks!"

Wolfram looked up into Yuuri's eyes. "So what?" Yuuri didn't know what to say to that, the feeling of panic nearly overwhelming.

Lieven rolled his eyes. "C'mon Yuuri, lighten up. It's not like you want him, anyway."

Yuuri had had enough. He threw his knife and spork to the floor at Lieven's feet, making a small greasy mess. Wolfram slapped his palm to his forehead. "Yuuri, you could have just challenged him, you didn't need to use cutlery."

Lieven hesitated, then bent to pick up the knife. And the spork to make sure there was no confusion. He stood and placed them on the table in front of himself. Wolfram looked at the utensils and then up at Lieven. "Lieven, don't…"

Lieven shook his head. "I accept, Heika."

Yuuri nodded, oddly pleased now that it was decided. "Tomorrow, then."

"As you will."

Wolfram stood between the two as they stared at each other, bristling like cats fighting over territory. "This is insane. Yuuri, take it back."

Yuuri shook his head, still glaring at Lieven. "I have to do this."

"Why?" Wolfram took Yuuri by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Why do you need to do this, Yuuri? You don't have anything to prove."

Wolfram was so pretty, his eyes somehow wide with worry and narrowed with irritation at the same time. Yuuri loved how expressive his face could be, how just looking at him, you knew everything about how he was feeling. Yuuri also felt somewhat bad that he hadn't bothered to look before. "I'm not proving anything, Wolfram. I'm just…" _just fighting for you_.

Yuuri couldn't say it. He'd been forced into this position before and had won… sorta… But he'd never willingly done anything to keep Wolfram at his side before. This was the first time he'd stood up and claimed Wolfram as his. He remembered what Conrad said, about manliness being about being yourself, no matter who that was. Yuuri was about to try that, but he found that he still couldn't say the words.

Wolfram cast his eyes over the table, looking for someone to back him up in the obvious position that this was idiotic. Gunter stood and cleared his throat. "Ah… although everything's in order, I would like to remind everyone that, traditionally, duels fought by the Maou tend to end rather messily. Politically, that is."

Lieven eyed Yuuri. "Well, Heika. You challenged me. May I have your word that, regardless of the outcome tomorrow, Grantz will not lose any royal favour."

Yuuri nodded. "No fear of that, Lieven. This is just between you and me."

"Well then…" Gunter looked lost. "I suppose we should retire to await tomorrow's event…"

Wolfram made a small, aggravated sound. "You're all morons. How can you just sit there and…" He turned to Yuuri. "And you, you stupid, irrational… _wimp_." He stalked off, angrily.

He really did seem upset. Lieven couldn't really blame him, there was a lot to be upset about. He approached his friend at the edge of the dining room, well out of earshot, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram turned into Lieven's body, clinging and pressing close, wordlessly begging for comfort, ignoring the fact that he was still standing where everyone could see him. Surprised, but pleased that Wolfram would trust him like this, asking for his comfort, Lieven wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, Wolf… it's gonna be okay."

Yuuri glared at them both. Lieven returned his glare expressionlessly. Wolfram had turned to _him_.

A soft sigh left Wolfram, then another as Lieven stroked his hair. Finally, he gained enough control over himself to return the embrace, winding his arms around Lieven's neck intimately. Gwendal cleared his throat pointedly. Wolfram ignored him, nestling his head in the crook of Lieven's neck and letting out a cleansing breath. "Lieven?"

"Yes?"

Wolfram pressed even closer, raising his head so his lips brushed against Lieven's ear as he said softly. "If you hurt Yuuri, I will find a way to make you regret it for the rest of your life." Lieven froze.

Wolfram pulled back slightly, bringing their foreheads together so he could look Lieven in the eye. "I don't know what possessed you to agree to such a stupid thing, but a duel with the Maou is not something that should be undertaken lightly."

Lieven swallowed. "Do you want me to lose?"

"No." Wolfram smiled. "Win if you can, but know that I will avenge any injury done to Yuuri."

Lieven closed his eyes. "You love him that much."

Wolfram shook his head. "He is my king. How I feel doesn't matter. It never did."

Lieven laughed softly. "It matters to me. Why do you think I'm so intent on getting you out of here? You need to stop, Wolfram. You'll only end up hurt in the end."

"I've tried. Nothing makes it better." Wolfram brushed his lips over Lieven's. Lieven's eyes shot open. "Win and I'm yours, Lieven. But even that's not going to change anything."

"I know." Lieven smiled and pulled away from Wolfram, gallantly taking his hand and kissing it lightly. "Wait for me. I promised your uncle I'd save you and I will," he declared.

Yuuri squared his jaw and marched out of the room, towards the treasury. He needed a sword.


	22. Virtue Subdues Power

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
kimi dake wo mamoru monogatari nara  
Becoming the story that protects only you  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The duel was in the same area where Yuuri had first duelled Wolfram after the engagement and then Elizabeth months after that. It seemed somewhat appropriate that he was finally defending his claim on Wolfram here on purpose, after doing so accidentally so many times.

It wasn't Yuuri's fault that Wolfram was so popular.

Lieven drew his sword, holding it expertly in one hand. "I assume the traditional blade and majutsu duel would be acceptable to you, Heika?"

Yuuri drew Morgif and nodded. He wasn't as new to duelling as he was three years ago, but he was still relatively untrained. Even so, he was willing to do whatever it took to keep Wolfram with him.

The referee for the match bowed respectfully to Lieven, then _much_ deeper to Yuuri (Ha! Take that, fiancé-stealer!) and signalled a warning for the start of the duel. Lieven smirked. Yuuri tensed. Morgif whooed.

"Start!"

Yuuri moved first, charging at Lieven from the side, sweeping his sword up to take advantage of his initiative. Lieven blocked easily and turned with the motion, intending to throw Yuuri off balance. Yuuri grinned. That was exactly what he'd expected. Instead of continuing forward, he pivoted and pushed down to lock their swords hilt-to-hilt. Lieven's eyes widened.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be, Heika," he admitted. Morgif moaned in protest to the implied insult.

Yuuri grit his teeth and twisted his wrist, looking for a weak point in Lieven's defense. "I have a reason to fight."

"Oh really?" Lieven raised his eyebrows. "Wolfram is your reason to fight? I thought you were a pacifist – does he really mean that much to you?"

Ah, there! Yuuri shoved sharply, breaking the lock and creating an opening as Lieven's arms flew apart to keep his balance. Yuuri dove in, not sure if he'd get another chance.

Lieven recovered almost immediately, however, and met Yuuri's attack head-on, blocking the first two strikes and returning with two of his own, the last one a firm enough hit that it made Yuuri's arm tingle. Yuuri backed off.

"Seriously, Heika," Lieven continued. "I'm still confused about how you actually feel about Wolfram."

Yuuri shook out his hand, keeping an eye on any possible attacks Lieven might be planning. "I could say the same thing about you."

"I like him," Lieven said bluntly. "I find him very attractive and excellent company. I guess, in a way, I love him. I'm sure we'll make a good match."

"Why?" Yuuri asked, fully aware that this was probably a conversation they should have had _before _they picked up their blades. "Why do you need to marry him? I've been talking with Murata, there are other options. I really want to help you, but I… don't want to give up Wolfram."

Lieven smiled and attacked. Yuuri defended fairly easily this time. It seemed that Wolfram's straightforward duelling style, the one Yuuri had defeated three years ago, was the standard for noble duels. Yuuri threw him off and backed away. "Answer me. Why do you need to marry Wolfram so badly?"

"I don't," Lieven said. "I know the other options, I've considered the other options. They're not as good, but they're certainly… optional. But, as I said before, I like Wolfram. I like him a lot. And I want to take him away from here for his own good. Away from you."

"That's…" Yuuri dropped his guard. "Wolfram has people he loves here – his family, Greta… this is his _home_."

"This _was_ his home. Covenant Castle is his past; I'm his future." Lieven shifted his grip and came at Yuuri again, this time harder and faster. Yuuri back-peddled, caught off-guard and off-balance. Lieven landed a solid blow and held it, pressing against Morgif as Yuuri planted his feet and tried not to crumble under the pressure.

"You know, I sparred with Julia-san quite a bit when she was living in Grantz with Uncle Adelbertm" Lieven commented as casually as he could from between clenched teeth. "She was better."

"I'm. Not. Julia-san!" Yuuri ground out, buckling a little as Lieven pressed in closer.

"I know." Lieven's voice dropped to an intimate whisper. "You have the wrong brother in your bed for that." He shifted his gaze to where Conrad stood, anxiously watching. Yuuri's eyes widened as he felt an odd sort of rage course through him, giving him strength. He pushed up, throwing Lieven off him as blue light erupted from the earth around him. Wolfram gave a soft cry and tried to dart forwards into the ring, but Gwendal held him back. No matter what the outcome, this match was between the two nobles on the field – it was inappropriate to interfere.

Lieven had never seen Yuuri completely transformed before, but his instincts were good enough that he knew something big was happening. Abandoning his sword, Lieven chanted a quick invocation and clenched his fist. Stone spikes shot up from the ground, turning the area where Yuuri had been standing into a spiny trap. There were various cries of "Heika!" from the audience, but no movement from the duelling area other than Lieven's heaving chest as he panted with exertion and a new panic. Had he just killed the Maou? Shit.

"You attempt to wound with words where you failed with steel. Cowering behind your false pride, you claim that which you are not due and judge where you have no knowledge."

Lieven's eyes darted around. That voice had to be coming from _somewhere_.

"Your feeble attempts to prove your right though might have only served to weaken your position."

There. Up above the spikes. Yuuri was floating, levitating, surrounded by blue light that was bright enough to hurt Lieven's eyes as he squinted up at him. This wasn't the usual Yuuri that Lieven had come to know. This was The Maou. Lieven could just make out something moving around The Maou… something serpentine and… and heading straight for him! Lieven quickly conjured up a wall of stone jutting out between him and the water dragons The Maou had unleashed at him. Just in time, as the dragons smashed into the wall, splashing Lieven but otherwise leaving him unharmed. Lieven sighed in relief. At least it would take The Maou a few moments to recover.

…or not. Easily circumventing Lieven's barricade, two more dragons coiled around Lieven and lifted him into the air, much like how Wolfram had been during his first duel with The Maou. The Maou kept himself slightly higher than Lieven with his own power and stared Lieven down.

"You have been completely unreasonable in your demands. I have been more than accommodating to your needs, but you close your mind to other options, stubbornly holding on to your flawed plans."

Lieven coughed. "You're just going to keep hurting him, you bastard!"

The coils tightened. "Your false, unjust accusations demonstrate your small-minded pettiness. It's not in my nature to–"

There was a half-hearted growl from behind The Maou. Without even looking, he gestured and extinguished the fire lion. Two more appeared in its place, both equally pitiful. He turned to Wolfram and raised an eyebrow in irritated curiosity.

Wolfram panted with the effort of controlling two fire lions. He hadn't realized how far he was from full recovery. He wiped his brow and called up to The Maou, "It's enough, it's over. You're just bullying him."

After a moment's contemplation, The Maou apparently conceded the point and gracefully descended to the ground. Lieven descended slightly less gracefully when The Maou dismissed his water dragons. He bounced once and didn't get up.

Wolfram immediately called out his name and ran to him, worried, but The Maou grabbed him as he tried to get past. Wolfram whirled to face his king, furious and scared for his friend. The Maou held Wolfram by his arms and leaned into him. "You're mine now. It's been decided."

Wolfram couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lieven could be seriously injured and The Maou was refusing to let him see him because of his _jealousy_?

Lieven got up with a groan, wincing and holding his head, but otherwise apparently fine. Wolfram relaxed slightly in The Maou's grip, relieved that Lieven was okay. The Maou frowned at that and pulled Wolfram closer. "You should only be concerned with me. I have not forgotten your behaviour either, beloved. You are far from blameless in this matter. I expect you to remain by my side without question."

Wolfram's entire being resonated with The Maou's deep voice as it called him 'beloved'. It was so easy to fall into the same trap again and again. He mentally shook himself. "That's… no. You might expect that, but Yuuri… the real Yuuri doesn't really want me."

"The real…" for the first time The Maou seemed at a loss. "What exactly do you mean?"

Wolfram refused to look The Maou in the eyes. "I mean the real Yuuri. The one who avoided me and thinks that intimacy is okay but commitment is forbidden. The one who adopts adorable assassins and turns enemies into allies. The real Yuuri who gave me up, then kissed me, then rejected me. Again. That Yuuri."

"There is only one Yuuri, beloved," The Maou declared, tilting Wolfram's head up and kissing him. Everyone, even Lieven, stared in shocked silence.

Wolfram planted his hands firmly on The Maou's chest and pushed him away. "Stop it. You can't just-mph…"

The Maou broke through Wolfram's protests with a considerably deeper kiss, wrapping one arm tightly around Wolfram's waist to pull him flush against him, while keeping his other hand laced through Wolfram's hair, controlling his head. Wolfram squirmed for a moment in The Maou's hold, then relented, winding his arms around The Maou's neck and returning the kiss with sudden, eager skill.

Cheri broke the silence with a thrilled laugh, clapping her hands together. "Oh, well done, Heika!" Greta squealed in delight, clutching Cheri's dress excitedly. Gwendal and Conrad wore matching expressions of disbelief, Gunter wore one that was a mixture of horror and excitement.

The Maou tilted his head for better access and Wolfram moved against him, moaning shamelessly into the kiss. Despite his previous protests, Wolfram seemed more than compliant as he threaded his fingers through The Maou's long hair, kissing him hard and taking control. The Maou purred, content in Wolfram's arms.

There was a flare of blue light that The Maou reabsorbed as he turned into Yuuri again, something Wolfram couldn't avoid noticing as the hair he was grasping in his passion slipped through his fingers. He pulled back slightly, expecting, as did everyone, that the wimpier version of Yuuri wouldn't appreciate the public display of affection.

Nothing could be further from the truth, as Yuuri clearly demonstrated by whining softly and pulling Wolfram tight against him again, kissing him as deeply as he had as The Maou. The kiss went on for quite some time before Yuuri pulled away, leaving Wolfram breathless and somewhat dazed.

"Well, do I kiss the same in both modes?" Yuuri asked huskily.

Wolfram blinked at him wordlessly, with his arms still laced around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri smiled and shifted his grip from Wolfram's waist to his hips. He leaned forward and whispered into Wolfram's ear, "Wanna go again, beloved?" Wolfram's entire body jerked at the endearment, and Yuuri's grip officially turned into a grope. He ground his hips subtly against Wolfram's, ignoring the fact that they were in public. "Want you, Wolf." He nipped at Wolfram's neck, making him gasp. "_Mine_."

"Yuuri." Wolfram's soft voice sounded wonderfully desperate. "I…" He looked into Yuuri's sincere black eyes and all the hopes and desires he'd ever had about Yuuri flooded him, making him want, more than anything, to just close his eyes and let Yuuri have him. The yearning almost overwhelmed him, except for a little voice in the back of his mind that was screaming at him that this was a Bad Idea.

Wolfram hesitated in Yuuri's arms, not quite leaning into Yuuri, but not pulling away either. Yuuri's brow furrowed. This was a lukewarm reaction to your precious fiancé fighting for and winning your favour in an honourable duel. Wolfram loved things like this. Now he was supposed to throw himself in Yuuri's arms and promise to be with him forever. He wasn't supposed to be averting his gaze away from Yuuri, pursing his lips and looking worried. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram's head snapped up at Yuuri's reproachful voice. Yuuri, his wimp, tightened his hold and frowned at him. "I. Want. You."

Wolfram had waited his whole life to hear those words, it seemed. Or words very like those in any case. Now they sounded hollow and meaningless. He swallowed and pulled away, looking Yuuri in the eyes the whole time. Yuuri let him go, but held his gaze, his eyes narrowing in determination.

Wolfram took two steps backward, turned, and fled through the crowd into the castle.

"…wow. Didn't see that coming." Everyone turned their shocked expressions to Murata who was nodding to himself, seeming somewhat impressed. "What?"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

After Wolfram left the duelling arena, Waltorana ignored rank and position and completely abandoned Lieven to the rest of Wolfram's angry family as he immediately ran after his nephew. Yuuri stood stock still, like a shocked statue. Lieven tried, and failed, to get up on his own. Murata cracked jokes.

"It could be worse, Shibuya. You could have _lost _the duel."

Conrad approached Yuuri, concerned. "…Heika?" No response. "Yuuri?"

"Conrad." Yuuri turned shiny eyes to his protector. "Wolfram… I need…"

Conrad nodded. "I'll take care of it Yuuri. Do you trust me?"

Yuuri nodded. Conrad nodded back and, hand on the hilt of his sword, turned to follow Wolfram. On impulse, he paused and wrapped one arm around Yuuri in a half-hug. "It will be alright, Yuuri. I know it will." He went after his brother and his brother's uncle. Yuuri's gaze followed after him.

At Yuuri's side, Greta slid her small hand into her father's. "Wolfram's coming back, right?"

Yuuri squeezed his daughter's hand. He needed to get over this, for her sake if nothing else. "He definitely is. If I have to drag him back myself."

Greta, rather than being reassured, looked more worried.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram sat on his bed with his boots on, hugging his legs. He hid his face in his knees, huddling defensively against the rest of the world. He didn't even look up as Waltorana walked into the room after him.

"Well, this is something of a mess." Waltorana sighed. "Not to fear, Wolfram. You still have the option of breaking the engagement yourself. It's highly improper, but at least it will be over."

Wolfram stayed curled up on the bed, giving no sign that he'd heard his uncle at all.

Waltorana walked over to the window and opened the curtains. He looked pensively out over the courtyard. "You're free to do as you wish. Not even The Maou can _force_ you into an arrangement against your will."

Wolfram tightened his grip on his knees.

Giving up the uncaring pretence, Waltorana swiftly walked over to Wolfram and knelt by his side. He gently laid his hand on Wolfram's knee. "I hate seeing you like this, Wolf. Tell me what I can do."

Wolfram didn't even flinch when the door flew open.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Heika, where are you going?" Gunter asked plaintively.

"Wherever Wolfram went, obviously," Yuuri answered determinedly striding towards where Wolfram had run off to. It wasn't that he didn't trust Conrad, it was just… _Wolfram_…

Greta grabbed his sleeve. "Don't Yuuri," she begged. "You're just going to make it worse." She shuddered, visions of The Maou forcibly grabbing Wolfram running through her head.

Yuuri gaped at his daughter's criticism. Cheri came forward and gently steered him to one of the meeting rooms. "She's quite right, Heika. Let Conrad deal with him for now. You have something else you need to deal with at the moment."

"What?" Yuuri demanded. What could be more important than Wolfram right now?

A soft chuckle and a wave from off to the side caught Yuuri's attention. Lieven, being held up by a gruffly irritated Gwendal, was slowly making his way towards Yuuri, barely able to stand. "I think Cheri-onee-sama means we need to figure this thing out. Without hurting Wolfram anymore than we already have."

Yuuri glared. From somewhere inside him, The Maou part of him suggested that perhaps now that Wolfram wasn't here, they could take care of this problem more… permanently. It was tempting.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Conrad, ignoring Waltorana completely, knelt at his brother's other side. Wolfram didn't answer.

Waltorana wrinkled his nose as if smelling a foul odour. "Honestly, barging into a nobleman's room like that… have you no sense of decorum, Weller?"

Conrad glared at Wolfram's uncle from across Wolfram's huddled form. "He's my _brother_. And don't think we don't know that you manipulated him into this. Von Bielefeld-_kaka_."

"Is it manipulation to tell the truth now?" Waltorana asked rhetorically. "Perhaps if he felt more supported by his immediate family he wouldn't have listened to my requests. Not that we'll ever know, given the quality of his mother and siblings."

"Yuuri needed time to grow up and Wolfram needed to be less possessive of a man who he'd have to share with the entire country. We did everything we could to let those things happen naturally. Meanwhile, _you_ preyed on Wolfram's insecurities and fears to make a _trade alliance_!" Conrad shouted. "What kind of uncle does that?"

"One who cares more about Wolfram's current state than about the potential bright future that _might_ happen if everything goes perfectly." Waltorana barely managed to keep calm in the face of Conrad's accusations. "A future that would _still_ be completely out of Wolfram's control."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"You're a great guy, Heika, really. It's too bad, I kinda was hoping to hate you a little. It'd be easier."

Yuuri sulked. He wanted to go to Wolfram. "I liked you too, Lieven. Until you were a jerk."

Lieven laughed unkindly. "You still… you really have no idea what you did, do you? And you're just going to do it again. I mean, you claim you're upset over Wolfram, but it's only when I bring _Weller_ into it that you really get mad. Why are you being such a selfish bastard about Wolfram?"

"'Cause I can," Yuuri said, aware of how arrogant that sounded. "Maybe letting Wolfram go would be the best thing for him, but I can't. I want him here, with me, and I can make it happen. And what you implied about me and Conrad was untrue and horrible."

"I know it's not true. I know because I watched Weller fall in love with my uncle's fiancée and never do a damn thing about it because of his _honour_. But here you are, her reincarnation, and you obviously care about him. A lot. Why not just switch brothers?"

"It doesn't work that way," Yuuri exclaimed. "I'm not in love with Conrad, I want _Wolfram_! And it's not like _you're_ acting like you're a man in love, either."

"Never said I was," Lieven replied calmly. "But I do love Wolfram. Certainly more that you do, considering I'm trying to do what's best for him and you're treating him like a toy."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Do you know what the worst part of being abused is?"

"If you're implying that Yuuri abused Wolfram…"

"THE WORST PART of being abused," Waltorana interrupted, "is actually between beatings, when things are going relatively well. The abused victim is half apprehensive about when the next beating will occur and how to avoid it, and half trying to enjoy their time with their abuser. Of course, there's no way to avoid abuse – it's completely at the abuser's discretion."

Wolfram didn't move.

Conrad clenched his fist. "It's hardly comparable."

"In scale? Perhaps not," Waltorana conceded. "But in pattern? Wolfram has been completely powerless to prevent His Majesty from randomly hurting him, emotionally if not physically. And in between, they have maintained a close relationship that makes the inevitable hurt more painful. His Majesty is cruel and Wolfram is weak."

Conrad actually snarled. There wasn't much that triggered his anger as quickly or as efficiently as an attack on Yuuri or Wolfram. "And what would you know about it? You haven't been here, you haven't seen them together. There isn't a cruel bone in Yuuri's body and Wolfram is stronger than you think."

Wolfram didn't move.

"I don't doubt Wolfram's strength," Waltorana said. "Neither do I doubt His Majesty's kindness. In any other area than their relationship with each other."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"A broken toy. That you don't even really want anymore, but you're damned if you'll give it away to someone who can use it," Lieven continued. "Wolfram deserves better than that."

"_Now_ who's being selfish?" Yuuri retorted. "All this talk about using Wolfram… that what you're doing, not me. I want him for himself, you want him for political reasons."

Lieven shrugged. Yuuri just didn't get it. "Yes, but I was at least honest about it. Everything I offered Wolfram and everything I asked from him was clear and upfront. You've been anything but honest, not only to Wolfram and Weller, but to yourself even."

"Touché," Murata muttered. Yuuri's ability to self-deceive himself about Wolfram had been, by far, the largest obstacle in their way. Trust was something that came naturally to Yuuri, more easily to him than other people, but it left him naïve and equally easily fooled. Even by himself.

Yuuri shot Murata a glare. "I'm being honest now."

"Are you?" Lieven demanded. "Or is this just a new lie that you won't realize until it's too late? _That's_ what I'm most afraid of for Wolfram if he stays with you."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"My greatest fear is Wolfram finally breaking. Normally I wouldn't worry, but he's already weakened himself before his king to such a degree that breaking him is well within Yuuri-heika's power." Waltorana glared at Conrad. "You must know that I supported him distancing himself from you. I stand by that decision and I stand by this one. If everyone Wolfram loves betrays him, he _will_ break."

Conrad stood, his hand shaking on the hilt of his sword, but his voice was steady. "Yuuri will never betray Wolfram. I will never betray Wolfram. You need to stop thinking of Wolfram as yours. He is his own person, and he _is_ loved."

Wolfram stood abruptly, cutting off the line of sight between Waltorana and Conrad. Both men immediately turned their attention to him. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram ignored them both and strode out of the room, his boots making sharp, crisp sounds on the stone as he marched back to where Yuuri and Lieven were waiting.

Waltorana and Conrad accidentally shared an involuntary glance of confusion, then hurried after him.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Everything you've done to Wolfram. From day one, every cruel word, every cold action. Every time you made someone else more important, every time you turned to someone else when he was _right there_. That was never love, Heika. And now, now that he has the opportunity to leave, to serve… _now_ you decide that you need him. That you love him. Tell me, if I'd never come, would you still have 'fallen in love' with him?"

"Yes," Yuuri answered firmly. "I'm a little slow and I need to have things drummed into my head for me to get it sometimes, but I know I would have fallen in love with Wolfram."

"And you'll take everything from him in exchange?" Lieven asked. "I'll say it again, that doesn't sound like love to me."

"Oh, but it is," Cheri butted in. "Unselfish love is wonderful, but the most passionate, fulfilling, and fun love is selfish but giving. I can totally understand where both you boys are coming from! Have you considered a threesome?"

There was a moment of incredibly awkward silence and then Wolfram entered, followed closely by Conrad and Waltorana.


	23. Best a Friendly No Than an Unwilling Yes

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
koko ni boku ga egaku  
Here, I will inscribe it  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"I want you to end our engagement." Wolfram's voice rang out strong and steady, no sign of the broken boy curled up on his bed.

Not this again. "No. I refuse."

"You _can't_. Yuuri, this thing that you're doing… you have to stop. It's not okay."

Yuuri shook his head. After the way Wolfram had run away from him after the duel, he wasn't completely caught off guard by Wolfram's rejection, but it still hurt. And it was still unacceptable.

"You remember how you said you'd kill anyone who made me sad?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded. Yuuri drew himself up to his full height as dramatically as he could. "If you leave me, you'd have to turn your sword on yourself, because nothing could make me sadder!"

There was a long moment of shocked silence as the room rang with the Maou's declaration. Wolfram stood with widened eyes and dropped jaw. Slowly, almost timidly, he brought his hand up to his mouth and tried to muffle the soft sound that escaped his lips.

Yuuri fought to keep his stern face. Was Wolfram crying? Had he made Wolfram cry? The sound came again, louder and less restrained. Then again. It didn't exactly _sound_ like crying…

Finally, Wolfram burst out with laughter. Yuuri blinked, shocked at the sound. He didn't think he'd ever heard Wolfram sound like this before. It wasn't hysterical laughter; it was loud, unrestrained amusement. He looked around at the others gathered there. From Conrad's stunned expression and how even Cheri-sama was taken aback, Yuuri gathered that Wolfram hadn't ever laughed much. That was somehow sad.

It didn't last long. Wolfram quickly calmed down, wiping the corner of his eyes, still smiling. "Sorry, that was inappropriate." He bowed slightly to Yuuri. "Thank you, Yuuri, I don't think I've ever laughed that hard."

"I… I meant it," Yuuri managed, softly.

"No you don't," Wolfram retorted, firmly. "You can't."

"Wolfram…"

"Stop it."

Yuuri set his jaw in determination. "Wolf…"

"Stop it!" Wolfram brought his hands up and covered his ears. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Yuuri gaped at his fiancé. Wolfram looked panicked, pained. He reached out as if trying to comfort Wolfram from across the room. Murata grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Don't push him, Shibuya."

"I have to," Yuuri said, determined. "He doesn't believe me…"

"Can you blame him, Heika?" Waltorana asked diffidently. "If what you say is true, it is such a drastic change of position that it's hardly credible. While _I_ am sure you are nothing but honest in this regard, I can understand how my dear nephew might have difficulty adjusting to your new… philosophy."

Yuuri glared. "You stay out of this." Waltorana bowed his head in acceptance. Conrad hid a small smirk. Yuuri turned his attention back to his fiancé.

"Wolfram, just to make everything perfectly clear, I want to continue our engagement."

"Our engagement…" Wolfram said softly. Yuuri made sure to pay close attention to Wolfram's words, he sounded like he was _finally_ going to explain himself. "Yuuri… being engaged to you _ruined_ me." There were a few gasps throughout the room, none of them from Yuuri. "I was happy before I met you. I was certain before I met you. I was useful before I met you. Then I get engaged to this wimpy Maou who doesn't even want me, and everything I was, everything I was able to do… none of it mattered anymore. I was the Maou's fiancé. Nothing else. And you." Wolfram brought a hand up to his head as if in pain. "You didn't want me. You never made it a secret that our engagement, the _only_ thing I had left, was an accident, nothing more. I've been mocked, pitied, even outright insulted, and I bore it because I felt it was my duty. Now my duty lies with Grantz. For Shinou's sake, Yuuri… let me go."

"No."

"Why NOT?" Wolfram screamed, almost in agony. The echoing silence that followed was broken by a gasping sob from behind Cheri's dress. Greta had her hands clasped over her mouth in an effort to stifle any more outbursts, tears running down her cheeks, shaking with emotion. Cheri gathered her up in her arms and held her, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering nonsense.

Yuuri's stern façade crumbled. "Greta…" He turned towards his daughter. Murata stepped in his path, stopping him.

"Focus on one thing at a time, Shibuya. Greta's in good hands. Maybe you and the young von Bielefeld-kaka should take this elsewhere."

Yuuri gave a last, yearning look at Greta's shuddering form and nodded firmly, resetting his features in the determined expression he had been wearing. "You're right." He marched over to Wolfram and grabbed his arm. Wolfram jerked away, angrily, and Yuuri stared him down stonily. "Don't make me carry you, Wolfram. You're still weak, I'm pretty sure if I go into Maou-mode, I can take you."

Wolfram slumped. "Fine. Fine, whatever. Just… whatever you want, Yuuri."

Yuuri hesitated, then cupped Wolfram's chin. "I want us to be happy. Is that so impossible?"

"Maybe," Wolfram whispered, sounding close to despair. "I really thought it was."

"It doesn't have to be," Yuuri said. He wanted to kiss Wolfram again. To hold him and promise him that he'd make everything all right. He satisfied himself with taking Wolfram's hand and leading him off to his… no, to _their_ room.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram took a seat on the bed. Yuuri hesitated, then sat beside him instead of in the chair. Now that they were alone, free to say whatever embarrassing things they were afraid to say in public, Yuuri found himself completely tongue-tied. Wolfram didn't even look at him, he just continued staring straight ahead, looking at nothing. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, he moved his hand so that it lay gently on Wolfram's, creating a physical connection even if that was all they still had.

Wolfram looked at their touching hands, then smiled brilliantly, looking more beautiful than Yuuri could remember seeing him before. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yuuri's, starting gently, but quickly becoming more demanding and hungry. He entwined his fingers with Yuuri's and moved to straddle him, kissing him hard and messily. Yuuri moaned and slid his free hand up Wolfram's back, holding him in place but not restraining him. This was what he'd wanted, this was what Wolfram should have done in the _first_ place. He tilted his head back and opened under Wolfram, letting his fiancé do whatever he wanted to him. _That _would show Wolfram that Yuuri was sincere!

The kiss felt almost familiar. Yuuri remembered it from previous make-out sessions, the ones where Wolfram always apologized afterwards for getting carried away. This was real, the real Wolfram kissing him for no other reason than that they both wanted it. It had overwhelmed Yuuri at first, Wolfram's passion and desire clearly equal to his own and his technique better at expressing it. When Wolfram was in training mode, his kisses were softer, cleaner. More controlled. Yuuri groaned into Wolfram's mouth. He'd always preferred this Wolfram's kisses.

Wolfram broke the kiss as abruptly as he started it, leaving Yuuri gasping and panting. Yuuri whined a little and flexed his fingers against Wolfram's back. _Don't stop_. Wolfram tightened his hold on Yuuri's hand almost to the point of pain. "This was the problem, wasn't it?"

The discomfort from Wolfram's grip made it a little easier to focus. But not that much easier. "What?"

"This." Wolfram gestured with his free hand. "We were fine – you were fine with me leaving until we started doing… this." He sighed. "If you want someone to play with, I can recommend a few discrete, skilled soldiers." He frowned pensively. "Some of whom who don't even have inappropriate crushes on either of us."

Yuuri shook his head. Never mind the whole how-did-Wolfram-know-about-'a few discrete, skilled soldiers'-issue, Wolfram had it completely backwards. "I wasn't fine with it. I mean, I was at first because I thought it would make everyone happy, but then I wasn't. I was not-fine with it way before I kissed you. In fact, that's _why_ I kissed you, not the other way around. See?"

"No." Wolfram slid off of Yuuri's lap, settling more comfortably beside him and releasing his hand. "It's not that I don't believe you…"

"Let me explain," Yuuri said excitedly. Maybe _this_ would make Wolfram understand. "I love you. I have for… years I think. But I was never able to get over the whole… touching thing. 'Cause you were a guy. I liked you – I mean, you were my best friend – I even loved you, but I guess I wasn't able to wrap my head around _lusting_ after you. So I never _fell_ in love with you."

Wolfram looked at him sceptically. Yuuri sighed. "If you put it in a time-line… I liked you first. After the whole engagement thing and the duel and everything, I wasn't expecting to like you. But… you were so sincere, so honest. And you kept trying to be a better person. I admired you a lot for that. And when Conrad left, you were the only one who told me the truth. Maybe that wasn't such a smart move, but you did 'cause you're that kind of guy. And I liked that about you.

"Then I loved you. I don't know when this happened, but when Soushu stole your heart, I knew I'd do _anything_ to get it back. To be completely honest, I love Conrad and Greta and Murata the same way. If it'd been your arm and Conrad's heart I'd've probably done the same thing. But the fact that I love other people doesn't change that I love you." Wolfram snorted, but it sounded weak. Yuuri smiled and continued. "And then Shinou possessed you and kissed me."

"I know," Wolfram grumped. "And you saw your most feared future." He glared. "You never did tell me the whole story there…"

"No, not that time!" Yuuri said, desperate to change the subject. "More recently. We were in bed and he woke me up… by… um…" Wolfram stared at him, wordlessly horrified. This was _perhaps_ not the best way to have brought that up. "He said I wasn't his type! He said you weren't my type, either, but that's none of his business, really… He was just screwing with me, honestly, Wolfram!" Wolfram had a strange expression, Yuuri had never seen one like it before. He leaned forward, reaching out a hand to Wolfram's face. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram slapped his hand away. "Just finish what you were saying." His voice sounded gruff. Yuuri frowned.

"No." He grabbed Wolfram's shoulders and kissed him. When Wolfram turned his head away, Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and nipped at his ear. "Don't be like that. Want you. Wolfram, I want you." Yuuri sounded so sincere, even to his own ears. Wolfram sighed, giving up, and turned back to Yuuri, allowing him to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Yuuri smiled as he sat back, satisfied that he'd soothed Wolfram's ruffled feathers.

Wolfram brushed his hair back in an impatient gesture. "You were saying?"

"Right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you'd get mad." _And you obviously would, since you just did_. "Anyways, Shinou pretended to be you and kissed me. It was…" Yuuri blushed. "Honestly, Wolfram, it was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. And I've been flushed down a toilet to an alternate world and used as a conduit for the primal forces of magic. To be completely honest, I don't even know if I liked it or not. But after that I kept wondering about… what if it had been you? What would you have done differently, would you have tasted the same?" Yuuri's blush was migrating up to his ears. "And I kept noticing things. Like your scent, the way you breathed, the mannerisms Greta had picked up from you… I think the more you stayed away, the more obsessed I got. But I was still scared. I mean, I know it doesn't mean much to you, but being gay is a huge thing where I'm from."

That made Wolfram snort genuinely. Yuuri smiled. "Yeah, I know. But the point is, I don't think I could feel this way for anyone else. I _know _I'd never admit to feeling this way for any other guy. And the more time passed, the more I wanted to stay with you, and the more I wanted to really _be_ with you. And when you were telling me about your research… you sounded so proud of yourself, so pleased. I wanted to be closer to you, to share that pleasure, to let you know how much I felt…"

"So you kissed me."

"Yeah."

"And then told me you had no interest in marrying me."

"…yeah." Yuuri grimaced. "That was a dumb thing to say." And even more dumb the second time. Particularly since Yuuri had already begun to figure out that he wanted Wolfram to stay with him forever. "But I was still working though stuff then! I want to marry you now. I want you to stay by my side forever, and call me a wimp, and make sure my uniform's on right before I go speak in public and… and wake up beside me every morning and fall asleep with me every night. That's what I mean when I say that I want you, Wolfram."

Wolfram nodded thoughtfully. He didn't answer for a long time. Then he said, softly. "I fell in love with you first."

"What?"

"Even before I liked you, I fell in love with you." He sighed deeply and tossed his head back. "Although, it would probably be more accurate to say that I lusted after you first." He shot a wicked grin at Yuuri. "At first sight, in fact. You were sprawled on your back in front of the castle steps, blushing. I thought you were adorable. Then Conrad called you 'Heika' and I realized you were Gwendal's rival for the throne." He shrugged. "So I decided not to like you, no matter how cute you were."

He glared at Yuuri. "Then you made me fall in love with you. I didn't like you for a while. You didn't take your duties – either to me or to Shin Makoku – seriously. You smiled and trusted too easily and let others compensate for that. But… you were so adamant about peace. And willing to do anything, risk anything, to make as many people happy as you could. You care so easily and refuse to hate. I would have died for you, even wanted to on occasion. But it did take a while for me to like you. And even longer for me to truly love you.

"And when I finally did, I realized… you really weren't kidding when you said our engagement was an accident. It wasn't just some stupid trick to make sure I still cared about you. Neither was flirting with all those girls. You really _did_ prefer them over me." Wolfram looked away. "That… that really hurt. That you wanted women you'd never even met when you didn't want me. I should have figured it out when you invited Elizabeth over, but… I guess I'd been in denial for a while by that point. So I did the only thing I could. I took my uncle's offer of a way out and gave you the only thing of value I had to offer – your freedom back. And now, even that was apparently the wrong thing to do."

Yuuri slid over to press his shoulder against Wolfram's. "If I have my freedom back… does that mean I'm free to choose you?"

Wolfram looked at him, his eyes wide and vulnerable. "This is a mistake, Yuuri."

"Letting you go was the mistake." Yuuri leaned forward and brushed his lips against Wolfram's. "Tell me what I have to do to prove that I want you."

Wolfram's lips parted against Yuuri's. "Even if you want me now, will you want me in a few years?"

Yuuri kissed him. "Yes."

Wolfram wound his arms around Yuuri's neck. "Decades?"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist, kissing him again, deeper. "Yes."

Wolfram tugged Yuuri down. "Centuries?"

Yuuri slid between Wolfram's parted legs, laying over him, sliding his hands under Wolfram's shirt. "Yes. Wolfram, yes." He kissed Wolfram and moved against him, deliriously happy to be here, in Wolfram's arms again.

Wolfram gasped and kissed back, harder and demanding, a _real _kiss, arching under Yuuri. "I… I don't believe you. But right now I can't bring myself to care."

"It's true." Yuuri deliberately thrust his hips against Wolfram, making them both moan. "Just… trust me, Wolfram."

"Yuuri." Wolfram wrapped his legs around Yuuri and tightened his grip around Yuuri's shoulders. He was unwilling to come out and say that he _didn't_ actually trust him, not with this. "I have you… right now… and that's enough." It would have to be enough.

Yuuri didn't have enough brain power left over to refute that, so he focused on proving his feelings physically. He pressed Wolfram into the mattress, grinding against him and lightly scratching over his nipples. Wolfram pulled him down, clutching at his hair and back, desperate for another kiss, which was soon interrupted as he gasped and writhed under Yuuri, panting hard, unable to catch his breath. He looked so vulnerable, so… delectable. Yuuri moved his lips to Wolfram's neck in an attempt to wring more sounds out of him, sounds that Wolfram obediently made for him. Yuuri felt like he was drugged or something, like he wasn't actually in control, his desires were. He trailed his hand down Wolfram's stomach, under his waistband; his fingertips grazing the hot, damp tip of Wolfram's erection, making Wolfram hiss and arch under him; so close, just a little more…

"Oh for the love of…" Lieven's shocked voice broke through Yuuri and Wolfram's haze of pleasure. "I… I'll come back later." He backed out of the room, calling to the others waiting outside. "They don't want to be interrupted right now. No, really. Seriously, Gunter, give them a few minutes." The door closed behind him.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram, his face inches above Wolfram's and his hand still down his pants. "Were we actually going to…"

Wolfram laughed humourlessly. "I suppose sex is an accepted way to resolve conflicts." It was clearly implied that _he_ wasn't one of the people who accepted it.

Yuuri rolled off Wolfram, sitting back at the edge of the bed. Wolfram went one step further and got off the bed entirely, standing by the window, ignoring Yuuri's presence. Yuuri wasn't sure who he was angrier at – himself for pushing Wolfram too far and too fast, or Lieven for interrupting before they could…

"Wolfram." Wolfram looked over at Yuuri's voice. "All things being equal, who would you chose, me or Lieven?"

Wolfram hummed thoughtfully. At least he seemed to be taking the question seriously. Yuuri was really scared. What would he do if Wolfram said he wanted Lieven? In their shared dream, Wolfram had said that he didn't love Lieven, but that could have changed with time. And, in a way, hadn't he already answered the question by demanding that Yuuri end the engagement? Yuuri clenched his fists, anxiously waiting for Wolfram's answer.

"Things… things aren't equal," Wolfram answered finally. "There's Greta and Grantz and Shin Makoku and all sorts of other things that need to be factored in. That's not a fair question. And it doesn't matter."

Yuuri felt vaguely hopeful. If Wolfram had wanted Lieven, he would have just said so – he was certainly vocal enough about it before. So that meant that he wanted Yuuri! But… why couldn't he just say so, just admit it and make everything better…

"Yuuri." Wolfram's voice cut through Yuuri's musings. "The point isn't what I want. It's what you'll want and I… I'm not what you really want. In a few years you'll realize that, but you'll be stuck with me. And then what will you do? Divorce me? Take a mistress? Either way, I won't be able to accept it as well as I could now. If you let me go now, like this, we can still be friends." Wolfram looked at Yuuri, pleadingly. "I… I love you. I will probably always love you. But if I stay with you, eventually I'll come to hate you too. And you'll hate me. I don't want that." More than anything else, he didn't want that.

"Then we won't," Yuuri promised. "I'm not satisfied with 'just friends' anymore. You _are_ what I want! It took forever for me to figure it out, but… I mean, with an answer that was this hard to get, it's got to be right!"

"That's…" Wolfram sighed, exasperated. "Your logic is so flawed, I don't even know where to start."

"You could give up and agree with me and we could go and get married," Yuuri suggested. Wolfram sighed again, deeper.

"Yuuri. Stop it. I appreciate the effort you've gone to maintain your status quo, but change is inevitable. It's time to let it go. Let _me_ go."

"I don't want… I still have two weeks!" Yuuri blurted out. "You're still mine… my fiancé for two weeks. Give me that time to prove to you that I want you, really."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Two weeks?"

"Yeah!" Yuuri leaned forward. "Just tell me what I can do that'll make you believe that I want you, that I'll _always_ want you, and I'll do it! Anything! Please, Wolfram…"

"I…" Wolfram looked out the window again. "I can't think of anything. I can't think of anything that means more than the moment. Even if you_ did_ marry me, it would be because of how you felt now, not because you'd feel that way in the future." He sighed. "This might sound weird coming from me, but passion is fleeting. I've watched my mother throw herself whole-heartedly into the arms of men she tired of weeks later. It's not a bad thing, it's just a thing. And I don't think you should let it ruin the rest of your… of our lives."

Yuuri pursed his lips determinedly. "Then I'll think of something. I _will_ prove that I love you, Wolfram."

Wolfram sighed. "Two weeks."

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"And then…" It hurt to say but Yuuri knew he had to. "And then, if you're not convinced, I'll give you and Lieven" _stupid-Lieven-poopy-head_ "my blessing."

Wolfram smiled distantly at something out the window, but didn't look particularly happy. "Deal."


	24. To Know Sweetness, First Know Bitterness

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
aishiau rakuen no you na basho e  
Loving one another, to Utopia  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The next few days were filled with Yuuri's attempts to properly court Wolfram. Since a normal courtship barely progressed to direct conversation within two weeks, Yuuri naturally had to step things up a bit.

The flowers and gifts stopped almost as soon as they started, after Wolfram told him flat out that they were silly. The poetry never quite got started as Yuuri discovered that being Japanese did _not_ necessarily come equipped with the ability to compose haiku. And iambic pentameter was right out.

Conrad suggesting singing. Yuuri decided to stop asking Conrad for advice. Overall, this was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be.

At least casual touches seemed to go over well – a strategically placed hand on Wolfram's arm, sitting just a little too close so their knees touched or shoulders brushed, carefully timing reaching for the same thing at once. Even better was maneuvering so that Wolfram brushed up against him or when Wolfram, catching on to the game, brushed up against Yuuri in retaliation. Yuuri counted all those as successes, measured by the degree of Wolfram's blush or smile.

More than casual touching was confined to their bedroom, after what Yuuri had intended to be a brief kiss had turned into him pressing Wolfram up against a wall and groping under his jacket, attempting skin to skin contact.

He never even found that elusive bare skin.

That had started an almost-fight, with Wolfram angry and Yuuri refusing to fight back. Wolfram's words had cut Yuuri's arguments to shreds, and even remembering it was painful.

Wolfram had managed to push Yuuri off him and was straightening his shirt. "Yuuri, what the hell?"

Yuuri, still trying to control his breathing, had laughed a little. "Sorry, got… carried away…"

"Damn straight you did!" Wolfram had still been flushed, had still looked incredibly kissable. "What if someone had walked in?"

Yuuri hadn't seen the problem. "Then they'll know that I want you. What?" This wasn't Japan; as long as you at least pretended to attempt privacy, people looked the other way, tried not to shame you. Of course, if this had been Japan, Yuuri wouldn't have ever been engaged to Wolfram in the first place and that would have sucked. End of Yuuri-logic.

"They'll…" That had only made Wolfram angrier. "Yuuri, are you _trying_ to get caught?"

Yuuri remembered hesitating, then nodding. Honest was the best policy. "Yeah. If everyone sees how much I want you, then they'll know that you're mine, and maybe you'll get it too!" It wasn't the best plan, but Yuuri was pleased with the elegance of it.

Wolfram's anger had mostly turned into exasperation. "I think after your stunt at the duel, everyone gets that you want me, Yuuri."

"Then… but… I _still_ want you, see?" Yuuri had been desperate for Wolfram to understand. "'Cause I wasn't able to show that I wanted you before, now I can. I've changed!" _See?_

"That's nice, but it doesn't mean anything." Wolfram had sighed when Yuuri had looked at him, not getting it. "Sex…" Yuuri remembered both flinching at the word and Wolfram's return exasperated eye-roll. "Sex isn't everything. It isn't really anything compared to respect or affection, or…"

"But I _do_ respect you!" Yuuri had protested. "I've _always_ respected and admired you!"

Wolfram had shaken his head. "That doesn't mean anything. You admire and respect everyone."

"Well… I…"

"Come on. Conrad, Gwendal… mother, your _horse_…" Yuuri hadn't denied any of them. But. Ao was an _awesome_ horse! Well worthy of respect.

In the end, Wolfram had simply forbidden Yuuri from kissing him in public. Yuuri hadn't really appreciated it, particularly on their picnics (another attempt at proper courtship) where they were _essentially_ alone and Wolfram had berry juice on his lower lip…

Sometimes Wolfram was just plain unfair.

But none of that mattered now. Now they were alone, in their room, on their bed and Yuuri was allowed to touch and kiss Wolfram as much as he wanted.

And, oh, how he wanted. He was normally able to put the fact that Wolfram could leave in a matter of days out of his mind and focus on the now but, at this moment, all he wanted to do was find a way to keep Wolfram here, warm and soft and writhing under him. Yuuri slid a hand under Wolfram's shirt and over the planes of his stomach. Wolfram shuddered under the light touch.

"Hey, you've gained some more weight!" Yuuri cheerfully announced against Wolfram's neck.

Wolfram snorted. "Are you calling me fat?" His voice was strangely steady considering how he trembled under Yuuri. Yuuri was never sure what was real – the controlled Wolfram or the one reacting to his every touch.

Despite the fact that he knew better, Yuuri kissed his way up to Wolfram's lips and smiled against them. "No. Well… _fatter_, I guess." Sometimes he couldn't help himself.

Predictably, Wolfram shoved him off, upset or pretending to be. Yuuri had noticed that whenever things really heated up, Wolfram took any excuse to pull away. He wasn't about to let him go that easily.

He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist and pressed his head against Wolfram's side. "Wait, I'm sorry. Come back, I wanna show you something."

Wolfram hesitated, then turned back, proof that he wasn't really upset. A really irritated Wolfram took a _lot_ more work to soothe. "What?"

"You have to lie down," Yuuri instructed, wracking his brain for ideas. He really didn't have anything, he just didn't want to stop.

Wolfram obediently lay on his back, watching Yuuri with calm eyes, as if he hadn't been shaking under him moments ago.

"Now you… wait, you have to take off your shirt first," Yuuri said as if he just remembered. Not that he had any more ideas, just that a shirtless Wolfram was less likely to storm out of the room without dressing first, giving Yuuri a few extra seconds to talk or kiss him out of being angry.

With an easy trust that made Yuuri's chest warm (and made him feel vaguely guilty that he was making this up) Wolfram pulled off his shirt without asking any questions and returned to his supine position.

He looked incredible.

Yuuri bent down and kissed him, unable and unwilling to resist. Wolfram kissed back easily, smiling when Yuuri pulled back. "Is that what you had to show me? It's nice, but I don't see why I needed to take off my shirt."

"Smartass." Yuuri grinned, stripping off his own shirt. They'd been shirtless before, that was as far as they'd gotten, but not often and the novelty was still there. The cool air wasn't exactly pleasant on Yuuri's bare skin, but Wolfram immediately reached out and he, as always, was warm.

Wolfram ran his hands up Yuuri's chest. "Mmm… you have _not_ gotten fatter."

Yuuri blushed at the appreciation in Wolfram's voice. He knew the truth, that his body wasn't much compared to Yozak's or Conrad's or even Wolfram's at his normal fighting strength. But the fact that Wolfram could say that, look at him like that… Yuuri bent down and kissed Wolfram again, harder this time.

Wolfram moaned and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri moved against him, feeling his erection, and knowing that _this_, at least, wasn't faked.

They'd accidentally touched before, and Yuuri always jumped away, whether it was him brushing against Wolfram's erection, or Wolfram brushing against his. Yuuri didn't want to, it was just so… big and momentous. He had a feeling that Wolfram took his reluctance as proof that he wasn't ready to commit, but that didn't change how he felt about Wolfram. It did, however, point out rather blatantly how he felt about _sex_ with Wolfram.

But now, at this moment, here with Wolfram, Yuuri didn't feel even the least little bit reluctant. He pressed against Wolfram again, feeling the strange warm hardness against his leg and an answering ache between his own. He made up his mind. He was going to do it. _They _were going to do it.

Yuuri undid his pants and wiggled out of them, still kissing Wolfram. By this time, Wolfram had figured out something was going on and broke the kiss. "…Yuuri?"

"Wolfram." Yuuri breathed, more turned on than he could ever remember. Not even Wolfram's prolonged teaching sessions had gotten him this hard. "Just… let me…" He dropped his hand to Wolfram's pants, quickly undoing them and tugging them down over Wolfram's still overly thin hips to the level of Wolfram's knees. Wolfram grabbed his hand.

"Please, Wolfram… I want…" Yuuri strained against Wolfram's grip around his wrist. Maybe Wolfram's pants would work their way down by themselves…

Wolfram shook his head, refusing to look Yuuri in the eye. "You don't want to go this far, Yuuri. Just… just keep it at this level for now."

Yuuri pouted and shifted, putting all his weight on his restrained hand and moving the other to cup Wolfram, making him gasp and buck underneath him. Yuuri was convinced. And incredibly aroused. "I do, Wolfram, I want this… with you… please, just… please." He flexed his fingers and bent down to kiss Wolfram's neck as Wolfram arched and hissed through gritted teeth. Yuuri rocked against Wolfram's knee, as excited by the noises Wolfram made as the thought of actually having sex. This would be the final relationship hurdle and Yuuri was fast getting a second wind. "So good, Wolfram…"

Wolfram finally moaned, pushed past the point of restraint. He grabbed Yuuri by the hair and pulled his head up so he could kiss him hard, full of frustrated lust and surrender and a kind of anger. The kiss was almost painful, but Yuuri kissed back just as hard, demanding and commanding. He slid his hand up and under Wolfram's thong, touching him for the first time, the flesh somehow hotter and more alive than Yuuri expected. Wolfram broke the kiss, crying out, and shoved Yuuri back.

That took Yuuri completely off guard. Fortunately, he had enough self-awareness _not_ to grab onto anything to keep his balance. He ended up on his side, with his hand still down Wolfram's underwear, but facing the wrong way. "Wolfram… what…"

"You never _listen_!" Wolfram huffed, his face red, his eyes still unfocused. He realized, belatedly, where Yuuri's hand still was and yanked it out of his thong. "You… you can't take your first time back, Yuuri. You should wait until you're properly married to the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. It shouldn't be some random thing with your first… whatever I am."

Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow. "You _are_ the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, Wolfram!"

"Maybe…" Wolfram hedged, clearly not wanting to directly contradict him. "But my point remains. Your first time should be special and meaningful, not wasted on–"

"On the person I'm in love with?" Yuuri challenged. "How could this be more special? Do we need flowers? Candles? A fireplace?" It probably wasn't a coincidence that most things Yuuri found romantic and arousing were fire-related. He leaned forward and pecked Wolfram lightly on the lips. "All I need is you."

Wolfram visibly melted, but still attempted to maintain some common sense. "You shouldn't…"

Yuuri frowned. "Wolfram, if you don't want to, we won't." Wolfram looked surprised. "I've made my wishes clear. If you don't want to, for whatever reason, we'll stop here. But stop saying you don't want to for _my_ sake. Either tell me no or yes, but based on what _you_ want."

Wolfram looked down, blushing lightly. "What I want… what I've wanted for so long…" His voice was soft, uncertain. Yuuri felt horrible. He just kept ruining everything…

"Wolf… Wolf, I'm sorry." He leaned forward, cupping Wolfram's face. "I didn't mean to yell, I just-hmpgh…"

Wolfram pressed his lips to Yuuri's in a searing kiss, devoid of the frustration and anger of his previous kiss. Yuuri took that as a 'yes' and kissed back happily, running his hands over Wolfram's chest and settling back in his previous position above Wolfram and between his legs. Wolfram reached between their bodies and tugged down Yuuri's thong. Yuuri was surprised at how good that alone felt.

"I… Yuuri will you let me show you what to do?"

Yuuri nodded. "Please, Wolfram, I don't know… I want this to be perfect, for both of us."

Wolfram nodded and smiled up at Yuuri. "It'll be okay, Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't know when he'd gone from begging to needing reassurances, but just hearing Wolfram promise that made him feel better. "Of course. It's you."

The strange thing was… it didn't feel strange at all. Wolfram clearly knew exactly what he was doing and directed Yuuri as they went along.

Of course, Yuuri was a little nervous at first. They'd been together for years and _together_ only for a few days, and the moment the last of their clothes came off, Yuuri wanted to hide under the covers. Wolfram, naturally, looked both beautiful and comfortable in his own skin.

"Um… do you think we could turn off the lights?"

Wolfram shook his head sharply. "If something goes wrong, being able to see will help." _If nothing else it would calm down Yuuri's instinctive panic_. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Why? Is something the matter?" _With me_?

Yuuri, unable to read Wolfram's mind and equally unable to wrap his mind around the idea of _Wolfram_ having body image issues, just laughed nervously. "I just… um… I'm just a little…"

Wolfram smiled gently and reached out to touch Yuuri's cheek. "It's okay. It's normal to be a little anxious your first time." He kissed Yuuri lightly on the lips. "We'll stop whenever you want, I promise."

Between the kiss and the promise (and Wolfram always kept his promises) Yuuri felt the frantic butterflies in his stomach start to settle. As the kiss deepened and Wolfram's hand slid down Yuuri's neck and over his chest, those butterflies seemed to settle rather lower than his stomach. "_Wolfram…_"

Wolfram chuckled against his lips. "Tell me if you want more, Yuuri." His hand was gently stroking Yuuri's side, low, just over his hip and it felt_…_

Good. Calming, arousing, soothing, exciting_…_ Yuuri tentatively raised a hand to Wolfram's shoulder, holding him in place as Yuuri shifted forward, wanting to be closer. Wolfram's hand slid around his back, still stroking and soothing, encouraging Yuuri closer and closer until_…_

"Oof."

Yuuri laughed. "Sorry, I overbalanced. Are you_…_"

"I'm fine." Wolfram rolled his eyes from where Yuuri had accidentally pushed him down. He looked a little surprised, but mostly he looked gorgeous, his blond hair spread over the mattress, circling his head like a halo, huge pupils ringed with bright green in the dimly lit room, his lips red and slightly swollen and slightly parted as he pulled Yuuri down for another kiss.

Yuuri came willingly, fitting easily between Wolfram's legs and only realizing _after_ he was caught up in how good it felt that he and Wolfram were naked and pressed against each other and very, _very_ aroused.

"_Wolfram_."

Wolfram chuckled, but it sounded strained. He was feeling it too. "We'll start slow, okay Yuuri?"

'Slow' didn't just mean moving against each other, which Yuuri felt he could do forever. It felt so lazily good, the slow build up of pressure and arousal, mingled with soft wet kisses and moans and gasps. But Wolfram had more in mind than that.

When Wolfram fished out the bottle of oil and showed Yuuri how to use it, with gentle hands and a soft but confident voice, Yuuri felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. It wasn't that long ago that the thought would have completely repulsed him, but now_…_

"Are you sure, Wolfram?"

Wolfram laughed. "This is hardly my first time, Yuuri." He kissed Yuuri's nose, gentle and playful and cute. "Trust me."

There wasn't much Yuuri could say to that. After all, he _did_ trust Wolfram.

The rest was mostly a haze of heat and tension and Wolfram's hand stroking his hair or guiding his movements and Wolfram's voice calm and soothing or moaning lowly and Wolfram's body against his and then around his and so _tightslickhotgood_. There were moments when Wolfram almost seemed in pain and moments when he seemed completely consumed with the pleasure of Yuuri's movements and moments when he just looked so very very beautiful and Yuuri wanted to freeze time and keep them together, just the two of them.

"I love you."

Yuuri had said it before and Wolfram had rejected it or qualified it or dismissed it. This time he closed his eyes lightly, just enough that a tear seeped from the corner of each eye, and arched under Yuuri. His body shook and a small cry escaped his lips in the form of Yuuri's name and then he stilled.

Yuuri's orgasm followed moments later.

Yuuri collapsed on Wolfram, worn out by what felt like only a few minutes of exertion. He could hear Wolfram's panting breaths by his ear, feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest, proof that Wolfram was feeling the same way. Yuuri turned his head, nestling into Wolfram's neck, breathing in his scent while his hand idly traced patterns over Wolfram's chest.

"Mmm… Wolfram…" Yuuri smiled against his fiancé's neck. "That was… so…" He sat up, suddenly concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What?" Wolfram turned surprised eyes to Yuuri. "Of course I am. Why would you think I wasn't?"

Yuuri felt silly. "It's just… I kinda feel like I pushed you into this, and you looked like you weren't enjoying it much as first." Although he certainly did in the middle of it.

"I just needed a moment to get used to it." Wolfram sounded irritated. "Honestly, Yuuri, I told you this wasn't my first time. Talking to you is like talking to a brick, sometimes."

"Yes, fine…" Wolfram certainly _sounded _okay, but Yuuri wanted to make sure. "So you're okay, then. It was… it was okay?"

Wolfram's irritation melted away. "It was…" He smiled. "As you said, Yuuri. It was so."

Yuuri blushed. It was strange, but he knew exactly was Wolfram meant. "I'm glad." He hesitated, then bent down and kissed Wolfram full on the lips. "I'm _really_ sleepy right now."

Wolfram wound his arms around Yuuri's shoulders. "Sleep. We'll clean up in the morning."

Ah. In his haze, Yuuri hadn't really noticed the sticky mess on his and Wolfram's chests. Presumably, there was an equally sticky mess between Wolfram's legs. Unless the stuff stayed in? Yuuri wasn't sure he liked that idea. It didn't seem sanitary. "We could clean up now, if you wanted to. I'm not that tired."

"I am." Wolfram's tone of voice left no room for arguing. "You can leave if you want, but I'm going to sleep."

That made sense. Surely Wolfram was used to this, experienced as he was. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram and pressed closer to him, feeling rather possessive of him all of a sudden. "I'm good. Night, Wolfram."

"Good night, Wimp."

Yuuri grinned. This was real, this was the way they were. No past lovers or current friend/love interest could tear them apart. For the first time since he'd started fighting for Wolfram, Yuuri felt like he was _definitely _going to win.


	25. Assertion is not Proof

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
futari ga hajimeru Chapter ni  
Together, we start this chapter  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

That should have fixed everything.

But it didn't.

The next morning, Yuuri woke up with an armful of Wolfram and a pleasant, easily ignorable, arousal. He'd contented himself with pressing closer to his fiancé and burying his nose in his hair, breathing in his unique scent.

And then the panic set in.

He'd had sex. With Wolfram. Who was, incidentally, a boy.

He'd stuck his _penis_ in Wolfram's _bum_. That… that wasn't normal!

And he'd enjoyed it! And _Wolfram_ had enjoyed it, which was even crazier when you realized that he was the one with Yuuri's cock up his ass, and since when did Yuuri even think words like that and… and…

Did this mean he wasn't a virgin, or was there some sort of middle ground when you hadn't had _proper_ sex. The kind that makes babies.

Yuuri realized he was hyperventilating. He tried to calm his breathing, then his thoughts, trying to remember everything he knew about gay sex.

There wasn't much. Yuuri had the vague idea that they should have used a condom. _He _should have used a condom. And that Wolfram would be sore today.

In fact, now that he was thinking about it, he'd been the lucky one. All he'd felt was good, throughout the whole thing. Wolfram, on the other hand…

Yuuri looked down at his sleeping companion. Lover? Wolfram looked comfortable enough, occasionally mumbling something indistinct and twitching as if looking for the warmth that had gone missing when Yuuri pulled away to gather his thoughts. He certainly didn't look like he was in pain. Yuuri reached out to touch the golden head of hair, feeling the panic receding, replaced by warm affection.

He'd had sex. With Wolfram. It had been good. And after had been… nice. Yuuri ran his fingers through Wolfram's hair, watching him slowly wake up with a small smile on his face.

Wolfram blinked his eyes a few times, then focused on Yuuri's face, returning the smile with one of his own. Yuuri couldn't remember why he'd been so worried. This was perfect.

"Hey."

Wolfram propped himself up on an elbow, his face level with Yuuri's. "Hey."

Yuuri leaned forward. Wolfram leaned back. "…morning breath."

"Oh, right." Yuuri frowned. "Is there…"

Wolfram leaned forward and kissed Yuuri's neck, right where his jaw met his ear. "Good morning."

"Mmm." Yuuri turned his face to the side, kissing the side of Wolfram's hair. "Morning."

Wolfram pulled away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he got up. Yuuri watched him for a moment, looking for any sign that Wolfram was in pain. He didn't seem to be.

"Yuuri, stop lying around and get up," Wolfram called, rummaging through the closet for his clothes. He looked weird. It took Yuuri a moment to realize he was completely naked, no pink nightgown in sight. Yuuri suddenly flushed. _He_ was naked too! He'd get up and Wolfram would see…

Nothing more than he'd seen the night before. Yuuri took a deep breath and got out of bed, trying to convince himself that it was normal to be a little erect first thing in the morning. Surely Wolfram wouldn't misinterpret anything from that. Of course thinking about it, or about naked Wolfram, didn't help.

Yuuri moved to Wolfram's side, intending nothing more than to start getting dressed. His body, on the other hand, had different ideas, making one of his arms wind around Wolfram's waist and his lips press firmly just behind Wolfram's ear. Wolfram made a small, pleased sound and tilted his head to give Yuuri more access. Yuuri took the implied invitation, and ran light kisses over Wolfram's neck, letting his other hand rest on Wolfram's thigh.

Wolfram sighed in contentment. "I always loved lazy mornings after. Didn't get many."

Yuuri kissed harder, sliding his hand over Wolfram's hip to rest on his stomach. He didn't want Wolfram thinking about anything or anyone other than _him_. Wolfram's breath hitched and Yuuri risked a quick glance down to see if Wolfram was interested. Just below where Wolfram's hand rested on his, he could see that Wolfram was no longer completely flaccid. A definitely encouraging sign. Yuuri pressed closer and tried to slide his hand lower, but Wolfram held it in place. "Yuuri… we shouldn't."

That was _almost_ a 'no', but he sounded convincible. Yuuri took a risk and nipped at his neck, something Wolfram had shown him less than a week ago. Apparently he did it right, if Wolfram's soft cry and tightening grip were any indication. "Why not? We still have time." Probably. Unless… a horrible thought occurred to Yuuri. "You… you're not still hurt from last night, are you?"

"What? No." Wolfram turned in Yuuri's arms, looking him in the face. "Why do you keep dwelling on that? You _didn't _hurt me, Yuuri. I was just thinking about how often Conrad or Gunter come in to make sure you're up in time."

"Oh. Yeah." Yuuri felt a little foolish. He needed to check, though. "So you're fine. Not even a little sore?"

Wolfram averted his eyes. "…maybe a little. Mostly my lower back. But it'll go away."

Yuuri pressed closer and ran his hands over Wolfram's back, soothingly. Wolfram braced his hands on Yuuri's chest, seeming about to push away, then sighed and relaxed, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "Feels good."

Yuuri risked a bit of healing maryoku, pleased when it came easily and made Wolfram sigh contentedly, warm air puffing over Yuuri's chest. Yuuri felt overcome with the peaceful feeling, the desire to stay like this forever. After a few moments, it was Wolfram who had to pull away.

"Seriously, if Conrad or Gunter come in to see this, it's almost as bad as if we were in the middle of having sex." Yuuri blushed at Wolfram's bluntness. "We need to get dressed and start the day."

Yuuri obediently turned his attention to the closet, but wasn't particularly happy about it. "Can't we just lock the door and stay here all day?"

"No."

"Meanie."

Even distracted by Wolfram, Yuuri was dressed first and ready to go when a thought hit him. "Ah! We forgot to bathe last night! And then we… with the sticky…"

Wolfram shrugged. "I wiped us clean while you were asleep." Yuuri shot him an accusing glance. _He'd_ wanted to clean up _before_ sleeping. "It was uncomfortable and woke me up." Wolfram defended himself. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Thanks, but we still haven't properly bathed in…"

"Just over a day. It won't kill you," Wolfram retorted. "Particularly since you aren't doing anything more active than signing documents with Gunter and aniki and The Great Sage today."

Oh, right. The budget review. Yuuri had specifically asked Murata to look into some things for him and they'd dedicated the whole day to fitting them in and making them work. Gunter had been enthusiastic about the idea in theory and Gwendal had been willing to consider it, but it still had to be approved by the financial planners and advisors.

Well, it didn't _have_ to be. Technically, Yuuri could do whatever he wanted. But Murata had suggested that that might be less than a good idea in this case.

He sighed. He just had to think of it as working towards having Wolfram stay with him forever. And then, one day, they could take a morning off, just the two of them, and…

"-uri? Yuuri!" Wolfram sounded irritated. "Stop daydreaming and get a move on." He tossed his hair in a way that normally annoyed Yuuri and now just made him want to pin Wolfram against the nearest available surface and kiss him silly.

He settled for hooking an arm around Wolfram's waist and stealing a quick kiss before sauntering past him down to breakfast. The hesitation before he heard Wolfram's quick, military foot-falls was quite gratifying.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Heika, did you want the fair-trade deal to extend to our allies?" one of the financial advisors asked. "Or just within Shin Makoku itself?"

"Um…" Yuuri looked to Murata who smiled encouragingly. "Just in Shin Makoku, I think."

"Oh, good," another said, sighing in relief. "That makes the laws much easier to draft."

Gwendal frowned. "It's not like we could draft an international trade document without input from all parties involved." He sighed. "Doing this without the ten noble families will be difficult enough."

Yuuri kicked his feet, sick of sitting and talking. "I don't see why. This just makes sure that demand follows resources. I don't see why that should be a problem."

"That's because you've never waged financial war against a competitive interest," Murata murmured.

"That's stupid," Yuuri said. "We're all part of Shin Makoku, there shouldn't _be_ any financial wars or competitive interests."

"Oh, Heika!" Gunter looked close to tears. "Well said! And, even though the land of Christ stands to lose somewhat with your new measures, I will support your decisions fully!"

Gwendal snorted, looking faintly amused. "You can afford to, sitting on some of the most fertile land in Shin Makoku."

"Yes, but that's why the equalization will hurt von Christ-kaka's land. His taxes will now be increased, in part to be paid in dividends to the less fortunate," another advisor put in, frantically calculating. "The trick is making sure to adjust every year for variations in income and population…" He trailed off, muttering about censuses.

Yuuri looked around the room, restless and easily distracted. It was somewhat unfair that, even the nerdiest mazoku (and if royal accountants didn't rate 'nerdiest mazoku', Yuuri had no idea who would) were otherworldly and beautiful. He focused on the nearest accountant's long, cascade of ruby-red hair, tied up in an elegant bun, swept out of the way as long, elegant fingers worked out calculations that Yuuri didn't even know the names of and sighed. Maybe, somewhere in this kingdom, there was someone who looked plain and ordinary, but he hadn't met them yet. Even Greta was exotic.

Murata placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Maybe you should get some air before you explode," he suggested quietly. "I'm pretty sure I can answer most of their questions."

Of course he could. He was the one who'd found the fair-trade and equalization laws from various countries on earth and figured out how to apply them to Shin Makoku. Yuuri was just here to make sure everything was okay for Lieven to go home and Wolfram to stay.

Still, everything seemed to be moving smoothly. Yuuri could afford to take a break. "Thanks Murata. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time," Murata said easily.

Yuuri didn't start out planning to find Wolfram, he just walked around the castle until he happened to run into him. With Lieven. Laughing.

He hid out of sight behind a wall, occasionally peaking to see the back of their head as they sat together on a bench, talking easily. He tried not to feel angry or jealous, tried to keep last night and this morning in mind. But it was hard.

"He seriously said that?" Lieven sounded like he was still swallowing laughter.

Wolfram shrugged. "It's hardly my fault. Conrad's been working with me since I got back and I guess that was enough to bring me back up to fighting strength. Just because he didn't expect that and I managed to disarm him twice doesn't mean he should kick me out of my own extra training!"

"Mmm…" Lieven agreed. "It's not just that though. You look a _lot_ better than you did yesterday." A pause. "Why, Wolfram. Are you _blushing_?"

"No!"

"You are, you are!" Yuuri checked around the wall to see Lieven leaning closer. "What happened? You've _got_ to tell me!"

"No, I don't." Even from Yuuri's angle, he could see the tips of Wolfram's ears turning red.

"Okay, then let me guess… it has something to do with Yuuri."

Yuuri was oddly happy to hear Lieven call him by his name again, even if he hadn't done so to his face.

"Th-that's none of your business!"

"It's gotta be good then." Lieven's voice dropped. "Wolf, did he… did you…"

Wolfram planted both hands firmly on Lieven's face. "Shut up, shut up right now."

Lieven sputtered with laughter around Wolfram's palm. "Seriously? You actually… how was he?"

Wolfram slumped. "I am _not_ talking about this."

"Then let me guess," Lieven said. "You had to do most of the work and he finished before you did? Am I right?"

"No." Wolfram glared at Lieven. "He did more than enough and I actually… you know what? Still not talking about this."

"Wow. Our Maou's a stud," Lieven said with an odd note in his voice. "I don't suppose I could request a leveling of the playing field?"

Wait, was he asking Wolfram to… to do the same thing he'd done with Yuuri? Yuuri almost revealed himself, determined to put a stop to _that_.

"No, you may not," Wolfram answered with something like humour. "You had your chance."

Wait, what?

Lieven laughed. "That was forever ago and I was drunk and you were…"

"…scared," Wolfram finished for him. "What do you expect? It was my first command and we were at war. I had no idea it was all for appearances."

"I _expected_ you to take your friend's offer of a nice relaxing distraction," Lieven shot back. "But you were never a one-night-stand kinda guy." He shot Wolfram a look. "Speaking of, this time, with Yuuri… was that your first time with a man?"

Wolfram looked away. "Who else would I have been with?"

"Fair enough." Lieven accepted that. "Although from what Sasha said…"

"Sasha's lucky his family was too rich and powerful for me to have properly fried him before sending him on his way," Wolfram grumbled.

"Yeah, he was kind of a douche. Pretty though, and he's got a sliver tongue. Good for things besides flattery too, if you know what I mean."

Wolfram stared at Lieven. "You _didn't_."

"I did, just after you kicked his ass out of the castle. Which is how I know that he didn't touch you because when I got to him, he was _desperate_."

Wolfram snickered. "Worth your while?"

"Worth a week's fun. Then he started smearing your name and I started a rumour that he cried out his mother's name when he came and we… parted ways."

Wolfram leaned on Lieven's shoulder. "My hero."

Lieven wrapped his arm over Wolfram. "My pleasure. Hey, does this give me more points?"

"Yuuri got my literal heart back from the enemy of all living things. It's still skewed in his favour."

Nice that Wolfram remembered.

"Maybe, but… Wolfram… what happened with you and Yuuri… I mean, I know that this is gonna sound biased coming from me, but… it really shouldn't change anything."

"I know," Wolfram said. "I'm not… it was nice, but I'm not letting it affect my decision."

Lieven snorted.

"No, really," Wolfram protested. "I'm glad, I really am, that Yuuri wants me. It makes the past few years… bearable. But it's no more a commitment than anything else."

What? Didn't Wolfram _know_ how hard that had been for Yuuri to accept? Didn't he _care_?

"It doesn't really have to be," Lieven mentioned casually. "At the end of the day, if Yuuri wants you all he has to do is take you. You're already engaged and his decree as Maou… it's not impossible to circumvent, but it's not easy. And I… Wolfram, Grantz needs the Maou's support."

Now it was Wolfram's turn to snort. "Maybe you should have thought of that _before_ accepting his challenge to duel." He shook his head. "Yuuri wouldn't… he wouldn't force either of us to do anything. He's too… too good." Wolfram's voice was full of confidence. "And even if we go against his wishes, he would _never_ take it out on innocent people."

"Yeah, that's my impression too," Lieven agreed. "But I don't know him like you do."

Yuuri snuck away before he was caught. So, Wolfram thought that their time together wasn't any sort of commitment. Like Yuuri would be able to do something like that with just anyone… hadn't he even _said_ that he was only doing it because he was in love with Wolfram? Didn't that mean something? Like, a _big_ something?

It was unfair. That's what it was.

And Wolfram was _still_ planning of leaving with Lieven. At least, that's what it sounded like. For a moment, Yuuri considered just letting him go, letting him throw everything he'd ever wanted away and settling for second best. And Yuuri would find someone else. A _girl_, like he'd always wanted. And _then_ Wolfram would be sorry, trapped with Lieven while Yuuri and his _wife_, which is what a husband _should_ have, made a beautiful life for themselves. With Greta and Conrad and… and…

Yuuri realized that he was hyperventilating and his chest felt tight. He leaned against a wall and bent over, trying to control his breathing. He felt… not angry, exactly, but…

Betrayed. It was like when Conrad left, only worse because there was no one to share the feeling of betrayal with. And without the distraction of nearly being killed.

But Yuuri remembered, after Conrad's betrayal, deciding not to mistrust anyone. Because it was too hard. It was easier to just trust people.

And because, somehow, everything turns out okay.

Anyways, no matter what Wolfram decided, he wouldn't string Yuuri along. That wasn't his style. Probably. He was too… straightforward. Yuuri took a few deep, cleansing breaths and shook himself mentally. He was getting worked up over nothing.

"Yuuri?"

That was Wolfram's voice. Yuuri turned. And that was Wolfram, walking with Lieven. In a better frame of mind, Yuuri might have appreciated the subtlety with which Lieven removed his hand from around Wolfram's waist, but right now, all it did was make him fume.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram moved away from Lieven and towards Yuuri, looking concerned. "Are the talks not going well, is there a problem? I can help if it's aniki, or offer a hiding place if it's Gunter. If it's The Great Sage…" Wolfram smirked. "You're on your own."

Yuuri tried to give a smile back, but it was like he was back at the cliff, holding Conrad's arm with Wolfram trying to tease him out of his misery.

It hadn't worked then, either.

Lieven cleared his throat. "Should I leave?"

Yuuri was just about to answer 'yes', but Wolfram beat him to it. "No, we'll go." He placed a hand on Yuuri's arm. "Gunter's office should be free."

Yuuri nodded and followed Wolfram into the office. Wolfram closed the door behind them and walked Yuuri towards the desk near the window. Probably to make it harder for anyone to eavesdrop. Yuuri kinda wished he'd taken similar precautions with Lieven.

Wolfram looked pointedly at Yuuri. "What is it? You seemed fine this morning."

_You seemed mine this morning_. "I…" Yuuri found that he didn't want to talk about it. "Shouldn't you be training or something?"

"I was exempt," Wolfram answered curtly. No cute stories about being kicked out for Yuuri. "Stop trying to change the subject. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Yuuri lied. "Everything's fine." Wolfram didn't even bother with a disbelieving expression. He just folded his arms over his chest and waited. Yuuri broke. "It's just that… I need to know… are you choosing Lieven?"

Wolfram looked surprised. Before he could answer, Yuuri continued. "Because if you are, you should just say something so I can stop making a fool of myself. It's… it's not fair, and I… I…"

Yuuri stuttered off as Wolfram stepped closer to him, running his fingers over Yuuri's face, brushing away tears that Yuuri was _sure_ hadn't been there before. Wolfram's voice was as soft as his touch. "It's hard isn't it?"

"Wha… what?"

"Waiting. Being powerless to change anything, completely at the mercy of someone who could walk away at any time." Was Wolfram just rubbing it in? "I remember being so… at first when you kept wanting to end the engagement, it actually wasn't so bad. I could do something about it then. But later, when you just seemed to forget about it most of the time… I kept worrying that you'd just clue in one day and end it. Just like that. Because you could."

Oh. That sounded horrible. Like the last few minutes Yuuri had suffered, Wolfram had been suffering for years. "I wouldn't have." He whispered. "I would have talked to you first." Probably.

Wolfram nodded, accepting that. "I still haven't… I know it's weak and wimpy, but I still haven't chosen anything yet." Wolfram sounded irritated with himself. "And when I do, you'll be the first to know. Okay, Yuuri?"

Well. It wasn't what Yuuri had wanted to hear, exactly, but it was reassuring. "Okay." Yuuri stepped closed to Wolfram, placing his hands lightly on Wolfram's hips. "I… you know, I love you."

Wolfram closed his eyes. "I know, I…"

And suddenly Yuuri didn't want to hear what came next. If it was anything other than 'I love you too', he wouldn't know what to do. He leaned forward and clumsily pressed his lips to Wolfram's, stopping the words before they could get out. Wolfram made a soft surprised sound and his eyes flew open. Bright green, vibrant and expressive, and focused only on him… Yuuri groaned and deepened the kiss, pulling Wolfram closer.

And then Wolfram's hands were winding through his hair and Wolfram was kissing back, and how could it be this wonderful every time? Yuuri backed Wolfram against a convenient wall and ground against him. "More, Wolfram, please…"

Wolfram moved against him, spreading his legs slightly, just enough for Yuuri to slide a leg in between them and now he could feel Wolfram as well, hard and probably wanting this as much as Yuuri did…

"Nngh, Yuuri." Wolfram sounded breathless, desperate. Yuuri felt a thrill of victory. "Yuuri, we should… oh, ahn… Yuuri, stop!"

Yuuri did, the unexpected command cutting through his arousal. Wolfram, still breathing hard, pushed Yuuri away and moved deliberately to the side, out of reach. He adjusted his uniform, as much to calm himself as because Yuuri had rumpled it to an embarrassing degree. Yuuri's eyes followed his every movement hungrily. "Why'd we have to stop?" His voice sounded lower, but still petulant.

"You can't just do something like that in public," Wolfram managed to explain, barely able to think through the lusty haze over his mind. "We're in Gunter's office, for goodness sakes!"

"So?" Now Yuuri just sounded like himself. "He's not gonna come in and you locked the door, didn't you?" Wolfram hadn't, but that wouldn't have changed things. "Why do you always say 'no'?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I didn't say 'no' when I should have. Yuuri, I… last night, I should have stopped you. I know you feel like you're working under a deadline, but I should have known better than to move that fast with you. There's no excuse for what I did. I'm amazed you didn't wake up and run away, regretting what you'd done…" Yuuri looked away, biting his lip, and Wolfram was hit with a sudden certainty. "Yuuri… how long were you awake before I got up?"

"Not… not that long," Yuuri mumbled. He caught Wolfram's eye and knew that the jig was up. "I didn't… it was only for a moment. I… I'm not some kid that needs to be coddled. I made my own choice."

"Oh, Yuuri." Wolfram moved forward, surprising Yuuri with a hug. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Because I didn't want you looking at me like I'd disappointed you again. Because I didn't want you to have an excuse to leave. Because… "Because by the time you woke up, all I could think about was that I was lucky to have you with me. It was wonderful and perfect, and then you _smiled…_" And, in the interests of honesty. "Also I was worried that you were hurt."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram pulled back to hit his arm, aggravated. "How many times do I have to tell you…"

"I know, I know. You're very manly and tough and all that." Yuuri smiled and reached for Wolfram. Wolfram frowned and stepped back.

Yuuri felt everything – his doubts, his resentment, his fears – come crashing back down. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still unpleasant. Was this how Wolfram had gotten through it? Each time the pain was a little less sharp, a little more normal? Yuuri hated himself if that's what it had come down to.

Wolfram was turning, leaving again. He had his hand on the door handle, and Yuuri was just standing there, gaping stupidly. Yuuri shook himself. He still had… there were still things he needed to do.


	26. If Pursuit Fails, Become the Pursued

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
kagirinai yogore naki monogatari  
Endlessly untainted story  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"I've tried everything! I kissed him _in public_, he told me not to. I've… um… done other stuff, he says that doesn't matter. I mean…" Yuuri looked imploringly at Murata. "I've done everything I can think of to prove that I'm over my hang-ups! What more does he want from me?"

Murata sighed. This was taking time away from actually _accomplishing _something. And since when was he the default relationship councillor for the Maou? Oh, yeah, since he stuck his stupid nose in the Maou's romantic affairs and offered. Rookie mistake, although it had been funny at the time. Oh well, might as well have fun with it… "When you say 'other stuff', what exactly do you mean, Shibuya?"

Yuuri turned an interesting shade of scarlet. "Um… you know…" He laughed nervously. "We… kinda… did it."

Oh, this _was_ becoming interesting. "Are you sure? I mean, let's face it, you're pretty naïve, maybe you just _think _you had sex, but really…"

"Murata!" Yuuri waved his hands, cutting Murata off. "Don't just _say _it like that! And we did too have sex, I was there, I think I should know!"

Murata leaned forward. "Really? I'm going to need more details before I'm convinced."

Yuuri shook his head furiously. "No. No chance, no way, just no."

"Oh, c'mon, Shibuya. If you'd bedded a girl, you'd probably be bragging by now," Murata chided. "It's _really_ not something you should be ashamed of. Maybe that's part of von Bielefeld's problem with you."

"I'm not ashamed," Yuuri said quietly. "It's just not something I feel comfortable talking about."

Murata sighed. The trade arrangements were all but finalized, but he wanted to be there for the final drafting. "If you're not willing to talk about it, I fail to see how I can help you. I don't need details, I'm pretty sure you can't remember them very accurately after your first time anyways." Yuuri flushed. "But I do need some particulars."

"Like what?"

"Who started it, who was on top, what happened after, those sorts of things." Murata found himself talking this seriously for some reason. Maybe it was just that Yuuri seemed so despondent all of a sudden.

"…I started it, I was on top, and after we… cuddled. I guess." Yuuri shrugged. "It was good, Wolfram liked it too. Any other questions?"

"Did he orgasm?"

"Murata!"

"Did he?" The fact that Murata looked serious didn't necessarily mean anything.

"Yes, yes he did." And then cleaned off the evidence under the cover of darkness.

"Good." Murata nodded. So the sex itself probably wasn't the problem. Not that orgasm didn't mean that the sex was necessarily consensual or emotionally enjoyable for Wolfram, but the thought of Yuuri taking advantage of Wolfram was laughable enough that that had never really been a concern. "Have you thought about trying something other than physical demonstrations?"

"Sure." Yuuri shrugged. "But the physical stuff was the problem. I always admired Wolfram and liked him, but I could never handle the physical stuff. Now I can, I've _proven_ that!"

Murata felt like banging his head against a hard surface. "That's nice." Positive reinforcement was important. "But that was _your_ hang-up. You should really be working on _Wolfram's_ issues now."

Yuuri looked adorably confused. "But Wolfram was never the problem, I was."

"He's the one refusing to marry you now, Shibuya," Murata reminded him. "He _is_ the problem. And you have to fix him. Think about what he's missing, what he needs."

"I…" Yuuri shook his head. "He's perfect. He just needs to believe me, but I don't know how to make him."

"That's easy," Murata said. "You realize he's _not_ perfect, figure out what he needs, and give it to him."

"But I don't know what he needs," Yuuri argued.

"I think you do, you just don't realize it yet. We've talked about this before, how you're skilled at finding what people are missing in their lives and filling that in. So consider this. What does, say, Weller-kyou need?"

Yuuri was a little tired of these games, but he _had_ asked Murata for his help. "I guess… Conrad needs to feel useful, to be helpful and needed."

"Exactly." Murata had started with an easy one. "How about von Voltaire?"

"Control. Everything he does is an attempt to gain control. And stuff, like Anissina, that removes control from him makes him very nervous."

"Very good. Let's try Wolfram now."

"…love? He loved Conrad and then felt betrayed by him? Something like that?"

"You don't sound very certain of that, Shibuya," Murata chided him. "Let's try Greta instead."

"Um… security," Yuuri answered, then immediately corrected himself. "No, comfort. Security is part of it, but not enough. She needs to be cared for as well."

"Okay. What about me?"

"To be treated like an eighteen-year-old and not a wise old man, sometimes."

"Ah?" Murata said, surprised. He'd have guessed 'respect' or 'sympathy' or something along those lines. But Yuuri was actually closer to the truth. He wasn't actually The Great Sage, he just remembered being him. Those were two very different things. He was really just Murata Ken, university student and adviser to the Maou. Even Shinou had trouble remembering that he wasn't someone who had died 4,000 years ago.

"Sorry." Some of Murata's thoughts must have been visible on his face. Yuuri looked embarrassed. "I just thought…"

"No, never mind," Murata said, recovering his rhythm. "Let's go with Cheri-sama next."

"Support."

Murata was impressed. Cheri hid her insecurity well. "Gunter?"

"Attention. Aheheh… maybe that's just with me…"

"Anissina?"

"Respect. And challenges. Mostly challenges."

"Wolfram?"

"To be special. To be someone's most important person. To not always come in second or later."

There was a silence as Murata allowed Yuuri to realize what he'd just said. Yuuri's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was like he'd just figured this out. Murata would have thought that it obvious, but judging people close to you is more difficult than those removed. And Yuuri was either blind to Wolfram's desires, or too close to consciously realize what they were. But he knew. He'd always known.

Murata let Yuuri stew in his thoughts for a few moments, then interrupted them. They were almost certainly going around in circles by now anyways. "And Shibuya. What is it that you want? What do you need?"

"Wolfram."

Murata looked disappointed. "Seriously Shibuya."

Yuuri looked determined. "I. Need. Wolfram." Murata decided not to argue.

"Fine then. Here's what you do," Murata said, as if it was obvious. "You take Wolfram aside, sit him down and _tell him that he's special to you_."

"…it can't be that simple."

"Yes. Yes it can." Murata sighed. "Honestly, I can understand why Wolfram wouldn't want to talk about these things; he's afraid of hearing the wrong answers. _Again_. But I will never understand _your_ phobia of blunt conversation."

"Maybe I'm afraid that I'll give the wrong answers. Again." Yuuri looked sad.

Murata felt slightly bad about that. Yuuri wasn't a bad person, even when it came to this. He was just a boy. "Listen, how about we practice first? Pretend I'm Wolfram."

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"Maybe. Give it a shot." Murata cleared his throat. "What did you want to talk to me about? Wimp."

Yuuri went along with it. "I wanted to tell you that you're special to me."

Murata snorted. "Of course I am, how many beautiful blond princes who are devoted to you do you know?"

Yuuri glared. "You don't have to imitate him _that _well…"

Murata laughed. "Just come out with it, Shibuya." He leaned forwards, imitating Wolfram again. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I…" Yuuri gathered his thoughts. "I already told you I loved you, that I was in love with you. I never mentioned that you're the only person I've ever felt anything like this before for." Before for? That was awkward. "Because I thought that was obvious. But, just in case you were wondering, you're the only person who ever made me feel like this."

"Oh, how?" Murata asked, curious as well as helpful.

"Like… like I can do anything with you by my side. And yet, that anything that I do _for _you will never be enough. Like nothing is more important that seeing you smile, making you happy. Like the world is brighter when you're here, or duller when you're not. You… you make food taste better, flowers smell nicer… good times better and bad times tolerable. You're the only person I can truly say has never lied to me or betrayed me. Even when you hid things from me, you were honest about it. I miss you when you're not around. Lately, I've missed you when you go to the bathroom even." Yuuri laughed. "But not when you're practicing, 'cause I can still see you then. It makes me feel good, just seeing you…" He trailed off.

Murata smiled. "That was very nice, Shibuya. Unpractised, unpolished, but nice."

"Thank you." Yuuri smiled distantly, thinking of Wolfram, missing him. "I meant it. Every word."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Outside the room, Wolfram leaned against the wall, trying to breathe without screaming. His chest hurt, probably from lack of oxygen, because Wolfram knew full well that a broken heart didn't cause physical pain by itself. His thoughts raced with, oddly enough, one ringing out clearer than the others…

_I always thought it would have been Weller…_

Wolfram tore away from the supporting wall, moving quickly to his room, but refusing to lower himself enough to run. He had no idea what to do, but he knew that he should do it in private, rather than in a public hallway.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Any other suggestions?"

Murata didn't know why Yuuri would need any more suggestions. As far as he was concerned, if Wolfram didn't fall for Yuuri's sincere speech, there wasn't any hope. "Try making a list of everything special about Wolfram. Start with the things that are most important to you, personally, then add the things that you think are important to him, then all the rest. That's all the advice I have for you at this time."

"Okay." Yuuri took a deep breath. "I can do this. Wolfram should be back in an hour or so. I can do this. Thanks, Murata."

"No problem. Invite me to the wedding."

Yuuri grinned. "Definitely."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Wolfram. Wolfram! Open this door right now or I'll blast it open!" Lieven yelled, banging at Wolfram's locked door. Wolfram had just raced past him, looking like he was about to burst into tears or rip someone's heart out with his bare hands. Lieven didn't know what had happened to make him look like that, but he was sure that Wolfram shouldn't be left alone right now.

"I'm serious, you know I can do it!" And Gwendal would know as soon as he did, as well as all the other earth users in the castle. Lieven would prefer not to attract that much attention.

Apparently, neither did Wolfram. There was the click of the lock unlocking and the door opened slightly. Lieven took the opportunity and slipped into Wolfram's room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Now he was alone, with a possibly homicidal fire-wielder and a barred exit. Not his brightest moment. Lieven blinked to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room and found a Wolfram-shaped figure sitting on the bed, facing away from the door and Lieven. Lieven hesitated, then found the courage to approach. "Wolfram… are you oka-mgph…"

Wolfram's desperate kiss tasted salty and wet. He pulled back, leaving his hand cupping the back of Lieven's neck, holding him in place. "I've made up my mind. When can we leave?"

Lieven blinked. "Wait, what? Hold up a second, Wolfram. What… what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it doesn't matter," Wolfram snapped. He pulled Lieven down for another kiss, this one almost angry. Lieven kissed back, more than willingly, moving to straddle Wolfram and wrapping his arms around him. Wolfram choked out something that sounded like a sob and Lieven tore his mouth away, fiercely embracing Wolfram and holding his head against his chest as Wolfram finally let out his frustration in an agonized scream. Wolfram's body was wracked with silent sobs, but the only sounds that escaped him after the scream were occasional pained whimpers. Lieven helplessly stroked Wolfram's hair and kissed the top of his head, murmuring soothing nonsense.

When Wolfram had finally calmed down, Lieven tilted his head up and kissed the tear tracks down Wolfram's cheeks. "Tell me what happened, Wolfram."

"Nothing." Wolfram's voice sounded dull. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."

Lieven shifted his weight, subtly pinning Wolfram down. "I need you to talk about it." He kept his touch gentle but firm, using his dominant position to bully Wolfram into doing what he wanted. He wasn't particularly proud of this, but… it was for Wolfram's own good.

And it worked. Wolfram turned his head away from Lieven's gentle kisses and sighed, giving in. "I overheard Yuuri and The Great Sage talking."

Great. Lieven trusted Murata about as far as he could throw him, and Yuuri had a general tendency to be an idiot. Nothing good could come of any conversation between those two. "What were they plotting?"

"Nothing." Wolfram's voice caught and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. "Yuuri was just confessing his love, that's all."

It took Lieven a moment to process that. "Wait, Yuuri was confessing _to_ The Great Sage?"

Wolfram nodded, miserably. Lieven gaped.

"Are… are you _sure_?"

Wolfram shot him a dirty look, a pale imitation of his normal irritated glare. "I didn't double check, if that's what you're asking, but it was pretty damn clear."

Lieven refused to be convinced. It just didn't make sense. "Maybe you misinterpreted something. Maybe Yuuri was talking about… like, friendship or something."

Wolfram shook his head. "Lieven… if Yuuri'd said any of that to me, you'd be on your way home alone by now."

That hurt. Lieven tried to look past his hurt feelings and tend to his friend. "Okay, so he said some pretty things. But he's been chasing after you like… like a determined horny puppy." The comparison was disturbingly apt. "I can't believe he'd change his mind so fast…"

"Who says he's changing his mind?" Wolfram retorted. "Maybe he still wants me too. After all, The Great Sage has to stay single to properly serve Shinou. Maybe I'll be the lucky token husband, taking care of domestic issues and ambassadors while the king and his sage go off to…" Wolfram's voice broke and he buried his head in Lieven's chest. Lieven just stroked his hair.

"Wolfram… this is what I was afraid of." Lieven sighed. He kissed Wolfram's forehead. "Let me take you away from all this."

Wolfram hesitated, barely noticeably, then nodded and let Lieven push him down to the bed. He wound his arms around Lieven's neck as Lieven peppered soft kisses over his face and down his throat. Wolfram tried desperately not to think of Yuuri, either of him confessing to Murata or of him moving over and inside him just hours ago. Wolfram felt tears threatening at the thought. Had it been so short a time that Yuuri had gone from wanting Wolfram to tossing him aside? Not that Wolfram could talk, laying on his back, letting Lieven comfort him.

Lieven slid a hand up Wolfram's shirt and Wolfram bit back a cry of protest. This felt wrong. It felt good, Lieven certainly knew what he was doing, but it still felt wrong. Lieven's hand moved up Wolfram's side to brush against his nipple and he nipped and sucked at Wolfram's throat, both actions that would normally turn Wolfram on, and all Wolfram could think was…

"No."

Lieven pulled away, breathing a little hard, eyes dilated. "What?"

Wolfram looked up into Lieven's eyes and repeated, more firmly, "No." He pushed Lieven away. "This feels…"

"This feels good," Lieven interrupted. "You know it does."

Wolfram shook his head. "It feels wrong. I… I'm sorry Lieven, I can't do this." He slid out from under Lieven and made his way to the door. Lieven fisted the quilt.

"He doesn't love you." _All he does is hurt you._

Wolfram stopped and turned a little, not completely. "I… I'm still engaged. That's all."

"That's an excuse," Lieven accused. "That's not why this 'feels wrong' to you." _You're still in love with him._

"Maybe. I don't know." Wolfram shrugged. "I have to go."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Yuuri crumpled list #23 and tossed it in, well, _towards_ the garbage bin, when he realized he was rehashing lyrics from a song he didn't particularly like. This was impossible! Fortunately, Wolfram hadn't come back yet and he still had time. Yuuri started on list #24.

The first few were easy and always the same. Wolfram's loyalty, Wolfram's patience, Wolfram's fiery temper. Things that Wolfram already knew. Hardly helpful. The next few were more personal. Wolfram's voice (when he wasn't annoyed), his eyes when they looked at Yuuri, pleased or impressed. The way he made Greta smile as if she hadn't a care in the world. List #17 had gone on for quite some time about the way he looked when Yuuri kissed him, the sounds he made when Yuuri touched him, but Yuuri scrapped that one for being too vulgar. This was when it got difficult. Yuuri knew the most wonderful things about Wolfram, but he didn't know how to express them. He was an 18-year-old boy with high school level Japanese and not even that in Shin Makokuese. He wasn't a poet!

He'd thought about going to Gunter about this, asking advice on word choice, syntax, etc… but then he realized that he'd have to explain to Gunter _why_ he wanted to know all that.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of Wolfram. It wasn't even that he was ashamed of how he felt about Wolfram, even though there was still that small voice in the back of his mind reminding him that _normal_ boys preferred girls. It was just the idea of explaining to someone _else_ how he felt about Wolfram that was distasteful.

It was like sharing a secret. The more people who knew, the less of a secret it was.

His reluctance to talk to Gunter preyed on Yuuri's mind alongside the worry that he'd never be able to express his feelings properly and convince Wolfram to stay. After all, if he couldn't talk to Gunter – a man raised in Shin Makoku who was used to men marrying other men – how could he talk to his parents about this?

Well, his mom wasn't a problem. She'd already looked through bridal catalogues with Wolfram the last time he'd come to Japan. His father, however, was another story. He was a tolerant man, certainly more than most middle-aged salarymen, but Yuuri could remember the look of mild exasperation on his face as his mother raved about how _wonderful _it was that her son had found a strong, beautiful prince to marry. He also remembered the look of sympathy whenever Yuuri pulled away from an overly clingy Wolfram. Maybe it was just that, on occasion, Yuuri's mother could be a lot to take, but Yuuri suspected his father would prefer a daughter-in-law, thank you very much.

And then there was Shouri. Shouri, who had never liked the idea of Shin Makoku in the first place and _really_ didn't like how it had changed his little brother. Shouri had become more accepting of everyone after it became obvious that they'd die for Yuuri in a heartbeat, but that didn't mean he didn't want his little brother back home and _normal_. After all, Yuuri had been a perfectly normal 15-year-old before he'd been flushed down a toilet and ended up Maou. Who was to say that, if he'd stayed in Japan, surrounded by normal people, encouraged to do normal things, he wouldn't _be_ normal, with a girlfriend and a job or collage career.

But Yuuri hadn't stayed in Japan. He still thought of it as home, even as he thought of Shin Makoku as home, but it wasn't everything to him. The values that he'd grown up with were still strong within him, but some had gotten stronger. Like the belief that everyone should be given a fair chance, talking was better than fighting, and prejudices were just hurtful.

Other values had weakened or been destroyed, like the idea that okama were weak – Yozak ripped that one apart with a cheerful grin and a flex of his massive biceps. Of the bipolar nature of good and evil. Being the king of the 'evil' side gave Yuuri a new perspective on the idea of not being evil, just misunderstood. Having Wolfram as a fiancé, a first kiss, and a first lover had almost destroyed the idea that liking boys _that way_ was a bad thing. Yuuri had hung on to that belief, having grown up in a culture where, even if you _were_ gay, you tended to hide it and pretended to be straight in order to fit in. But now, having to choose between that belief and being true to himself and keeping Wolfram with him… there was no choice. Yuuri cheerfully bid his homophobia farewell and accepted that he was in love with the most beautiful, passionate, _amazing_ person in either world.

Now… how to put that on paper in list form…

A flash of blue out the window distracted Yuuri from his thoughts. He abandoned his project in favour of watching Wolfram storming out of the castle towards the stables, with Lieven hot on his heels. So _that_ was where he'd been. Yuuri tried to swallow the irritation and, yes, _jealousy_ at the thought that his fiancé – _his_ fiancé – was late back because he'd been with Lieven. At least it looked like they weren't having a very good time. Wolfram's face was set in a determined, angry expression, and Lieven looked frustrated and hurt. Yuuri wasn't one to take pleasure in another's pain, but in this situation there was only one Wolfram, and every loss for Lieven was a gain for Yuuri.

Murata sauntered up to them, looking like he was going to try to mediate. Yuuri mentally 'boo'ed him, hoping he'd fail and Wolfram would send Lieven away for good. Or at least for a while until things cooled down and they could all be friends again. As he approached, though, Wolfram reacted strangely, his face contorting with rage and some other emotion that Yuuri felt sure he'd seen before but couldn't properly place. Pain? Grief? Either way, nothing that _Murata_ should have been able to make Wolfram feel. Wolfram turned and looked like he was going to run (something that Yuuri was more than familiar with) but before he could, Lieven grabbed his arm and barked something at him. Yuuri couldn't make out the words but he could just barely hear the tone and it was _annoyed._ Murata said something and Wolfram froze.

Something was wrong. Wolfram's back was to Yuuri and he couldn't see his expression, but there was something in the way Wolfram held himself, in the way he slumped over, that screamed defeat and despair. Yuuri was standing and pressed against the window unconsciously trying to get closer to comfort Wolfram somehow. It didn't work, the pane of glass and half a courtyard between them, but at least he had a clear view of Wolfram when he finally turned around, his head bowed as he faced Murata, Lieven's arms supporting him.

Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to resent Lieven for holding Wolfram when Wolfram looked like that. Murata said something, his arms extended in a peaceful, placating manner and Wolfram's head snapped up as he snapped a retort at The Great Sage. While Murata answered him, Yuuri watched as Wolfram's pained, angry expression drained away, replaced by surprise and then a kind of fierce hope as he tore away from Lieven and dashed towards the castle.

Well. That was… weird.

Out in the courtyard, Lieven stood, holding nothing but air where Wolfram had been moments before. Murata moved towards him and Lieven shook his head and laughed, his expression far from amused. Murata shrugged and Lieven turned away, heading for the stables which had been Wolfram's original goal.

Wolfram. Where was Wolfram?

Yuuri turned from the window and almost made it past the desk when the door to his study flew open, revealing a wild-eyed, frantic Wolfram. Yuuri gaped, unable to think of what to say, sure that if he tried, he'd make a mess of things.

Wolfram, for his part, tried to calm down and make a better impression on his king. He noticed the balled up pieces of paper on the ground and, curious and looking for a distraction, picked one up and started reading it. Yuuri bit back a protest, seeing as it was too late, and just hoped that that wasn't #17.

Wolfram looked up from the paper to meet Yuuri's eyes, shocked. Yuuri didn't say anything, didn't move, afraid that if he did, his reaction would be a sheepish, apologetic laugh which would likely only hurt Wolfram's feelings. When Yuuri didn't respond, Wolfram picked up another rejected list and read it, then another. Yuuri swallowed.

"Wolfram… listen… I'm not done yet." Now that Yuuri had started speaking, the words came pouring out. "These don't count, I'm still working on the final draft. And some of them have things on them that aren't… um… and some of them are missing important things… and I'm not that good with words in the first place…"

Wolfram didn't say anything, just walked up to Yuuri and stopped in front of him. Yuuri shut up and waited for his reaction.

"Yuuri… do you want me to stay?"

Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling relief and hope wash over him. "Yes."

Wolfram knelt in front of him, taking his hand and pressing his lips to it. "Then, Yuuri… Heika… I'm yours."


	27. Where Lies the Fortune Lies the Bride

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO  
koko ni boku ga shirusu eien  
Here, I will write it, forever  
OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"And they all lived happily ever after because Anissina-heika was a noble and gracious dictator. The end."

Lieven looked at Greta with a kind of stupefied horror. "And you say this book is one of a _series_?"

"Yup! It's the most popular children's series on sale. Where do you think Anissina gets the money for all her inventions?" Greta cocked her head to the side in calculated innocence. "Do you really have to go already?"

"Yeah." To be honest, Lieven was looking forward to leaving. Two days of watching Yuuri and Wolfram moon over each other, then notice Lieven and try to tone it down (unsuccessfully), was more than enough. "Make your dad take you to Grantz sometime for a visit, though, kay?"

"Mmm…" Greta looked at him curiously. "Can Yuuri come too?"

Clever brat. "I'm sure I would never dictate to the Maou where he can go." Although he had some ideas…

Greta looked a little sad. "I think he just wants everyone to be friends."

Of course he did. Never let it be said that Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku was anything less than a _gracious_ winner. It was harder to be a gracious loser. The worst part was when he'd tried to leave right after Wolfram came and told him what he'd decided. Yuuri… _gracious_ Yuuri, had refused to let him leave for two days. Two _very_ long days. Lieven had a vague idea how awkward it must have been for Wolfram these past three years, everyone offering unwanted pity or poorly hidden scorn. At least in Grantz he'd be scolded for his failure and then they'd leave it alone. Here, his every step was dogged by whispering servants and snickering guards. It made him wish he had Wolfram's reputation and could afford to completely lose his temper.

He didn't, though. He spent his time subtly avoiding Yuuri and Wolfram, and in frequent conference with Waltorana.

His initial joke that Waltorana was single, wasn't he? hadn't gone over well. But Waltorana was surprisingly sympathetic, probably the only person in the whole castle who thought that Wolfram had chosen poorly. Lieven'd heard about what had happened when Waltorana had confronted Wolfram about that, and it hadn't been pretty. Of course, Waltorana just brushed that off as Wolfram being Wolfram and, indeed, the next day Wolfram acted as though nothing had happened.

The fact that Yuuri was always with him might have been the needed distraction.

Yuuri had forbidden Waltorana from leaving as well. He hadn't seemed upset, although even Lieven had to admit he had some reason to be. He mostly seemed giddy. All the time. He'd been high-handed and inappropriate, but in such a good-natured way that it was impossible to take offence.

And, of course, he was the Maou.

And now Greta was looking at him, a little worried. He scanned back in his mind what she'd just said. Oh, yes.

"And I'm sure everyone wants to be friends with him." It was possibly the weakest, most meaningless response he could have made. He sighed. "Never mind that. Let's focus on the important things. Like… they let _children_ read these books?"

Greta giggled, willing to be distracted. "I grew up on these books, Lieven-kaka. Are you saying there's something wrong with me?"

"Ah, no…" Dear Shinou, she'd be hell to face across a negotiation table. "I'm sure that your incredibly sweet nature carried you through."

"Well, thank you so much, kaka," Greta simpered, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. He grinned and shook his head. She was about fifty years too early. Or… what was that in human terms? Five? Ten?

"Greta stop flirting. Your eyes are making promises you won't want to carry through." Wolfram's disapproving voice made Greta jump a little in surprise.

She turned the full power of her pout on her father. "But, Wolfram, it's just Lieven-kaka."

"Indeed." Wolfram's disapproval hadn't gone away. In fact, if anything, it was deeper than before. Lieven laughed weakly.

"Aw, Wolf, lighten up." Yuuri, _as expected_ Lieven thought sourly, came up behind Wolfram and slid an arm around his waist, resting his head on Wolfram's shoulder. "She's just playing. And it's safe with Lieven."

Wolfram… _melted_. There wasn't another word for it, and Lieven had tried to find one. His voice was almost dreamy when he answered. "I know, but if she tries that with someone who wants to take advantage…"

"It's okay. Our daughter is smarter than that," Yuuri murmured, nuzzling lightly at Wolfram's neck. Lieven and Greta exchanged awkward glances, both wishing – for different reasons – they could be anywhere but here.

"Oh, right!" Yuuri tore himself away from Wolfram. "Lieven, there's something I want to show you and Waltorana-kaka before you leave. Do you think you'll have time?"

For a moment, Lieven was tempted to refuse, claiming that his priority was the literature discussion with the princess of Shin Makoku. But Yuuri would just laugh that off, and Wolfram would be peeved, so there was no point. "Of course. When?"

Yuuri seemed a little disheartened at Lieven's curt answer, but he could live with it. Maybe Wolfram could comfort him later.

"After lunch. In Gwendal's study." Yuuri tried to mimic Lieven's curt style. "You can leave right after, if you want, and Eve-san has promised to make something special for desert." And failed.

"I look forward to it," Lieven lied. Yuuri just smiled brightly and left, his arm still hooked around Wolfram's waist. Lieven's fists clenched. By themselves. They did that sometimes.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"You're being paranoid."

"I am not." Yuuri insisted. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He'll deny it, he denied it before, but I think Lieven was really in love with you."

"That's… insane." Wolfram shook his head. "We've been friends for almost our entire lives. If he felt anything for me he'd have said or done something."

Yuuri shot a glance at Wolfram and decided to take a risk. "Didn't he try to do something when you were younger? When you got your first command?"

"How did you…" Wolfram shook his head. "A drunken offer to distract me doesn't mean anything. Especially from Lieven. We're just friends, and after he finds out about your plan for Shin Makoku and… and our plans… he'll be happy."

Yuuri wasn't convinced. "If I'm right, this might hurt him more than anything. Think of how you'd feel if I was with…" He stumbled for a name that wouldn't make Wolfram furious. "Dorcas?"

"…confused. I'd mostly feel confused," Wolfram answered with a small smile. Yuuri drew a breath to try again, but Wolfram waved him down. "No, I get your point. I just don't accept your premise. Lieven is not, and has never been, in love with me."

Yuuri was about to tear his hair out in exasperation. And people thought _he_ was oblivious. "Let's ask around."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Probably."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Only for the past sixty years."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Yes. And don't glare like that, Wolfie, it'll ruin your complexion."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Keeping in mind that I've only known him on and off for about a year, I'd have to say it's as obvious as your feelings for Shibuya."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Why are you asking me? I'm your _daughter_. Don't you think that's inappropriate?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Greta." Wolfram looked worn out.

"Also, the answer is 'yes'. Duh."

Yuuri smirked. "Shall we continue our survey? Or are you satisfied?"

"I… fine." Wolfram visibly drooped. "What do I do?"

Yuuri looked at him curiously. "This has never happened to you before?"

"No," Wolfram answered miserably. "Generally, I'd accept serious offers and people would get tired of me and leave."

That sounded horrible. Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's arm. "You know I won't do that, right?"

Wolfram smiled weakly at him. "Three years is already pretty long. If you can still stand me, you might hold the record for everyone outside my family."

Yuuri leaned in. "I can still stand you." He smiled.

"Mmm." Wolfram's smile became more genuine, more real as he leaned forward, letting his eyes slide shut…

"A-hem!" Greta cleared her throat pointedly, making her fathers jump. "I believe you were discussing Lieven-kaka's broken heart?"

Oh right. Yuuri laughed, embarrassed, as Wolfram sighed. "He never said anything."

"Well," Yuuri said, authoritatively, "You have two choices. You can either keep ignoring it and acting like it doesn't exist, or you can talk to him about it." He heard a small voice in the back of his mind call himself a hypocrite, but ignored it easily. If he'd had that conversation with Wolfram years ago, they'd no longer be engaged and the question of asking Lieven to stand by Wolfram at their wedding would never have come up.

Wolfram looked tempted. Yuuri knew the appeal of letting sleeping dogs lie, but he also knew Wolfram. His fiancé sighed again, sounding resigned. "There's still some time before lunch."

Yuuri gave in and kissed Wolfram, full on the lips and in front of their daughter. Greta grimaced, the face children everywhere made when their parents displayed affection. "I… if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

Yuuri made a muffled sound of acceptance, which turned into a slow moan of desire and Greta slipped out of the room as quickly as possible. It was nice that they were together and it was _great_ that Wolfram was staying, but she _really_ didn't need to see that.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"It's not that simple."

Wolfram sighed. "That's not a 'no', Lieven."

"No, but…" Lieven sighed. "Yes. I love you." Wolfram bit his lip and looked away. "But it's not that simple." He shrugged. "You're not really surprised, are you?"

"I don't know," Wolfram admitted. "I… I would have thought that I'd have been more sensitive to that, that I'd have noticed… _something_."

Lieven laughed. "I'm good at hiding things." He sounded proud. "Still, someone figured it out, or you wouldn't be here."

For the first time, Wolfram made eye contact, glaring. "Lieven. _Everyone_ knew."

Oh. That was… a little embarrassing. "Even Yuuri?"

Wolfram maintained eye contact without flinching, but not without flushing. "He pointed it out originally."

"Oh. Damn." Lieven sat down heavily. "He seemed…"

"Thick?" Wolfram suggested. "Slow? Insensitive? Dull?"

Lieven managed a laugh. "Are you _sure _you picked him over me?"

"Yes." Wolfram sat beside him, staring awkwardly across the room. "Sorry."

"It's finem" Lieven said, sighing. "D'you think you'll be happy with him?"

"I don't know," Wolfram admitted. "But… if I _am_ happy with him, it'll be a happier happy than I could ever be with anyone else." He frowned. "Does that make sense?"

Lieven laughed and rested his head against Wolfram's shoulder. "Does to me."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, just thinking their own thoughts. Wolfram hadn't expected it to go this painlessly, and somehow felt almost cheated. If he'd been in Lieven's spot he was sure he would have railed and fought and screamed and blamed… Lieven seemed almost content.

"…what did you mean when you said this wasn't 'simple'?"

"Just that." Lieven answered. "I… god, Wolf, you're my friend. You've _always_ been my friend. Yeah, you're gorgeous, and I'd do you in a second…" he snickered as Wolfram flushed at that "…but the thought of marrying you was so _weird_, ya know?"

Wolfram snorted. "I know _exactly _what you mean."

"Bet you do." Lieven grinned. "But the more I got to thinking about it, and the more it seemed like it was gonna happen… I guess I just kinda fell in love with the idea." His grin softened. "We woulda been so good together. And I'm not just talking about in bed now."

Wolfram blinked back surprise tears. He wasn't really _crying_, it was just… "We would have been."

"Wolf," Lieven whispered, raising his head. "I know this is taking advantage, and I know that it's not my place, but…" He tilted Wolfram's chin up and towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Wolfram, tears still streaming helplessly down his face, kissed back, allowing Lieven to control it until they were sharing each other's breath in the most intimate, and final, gesture that they'd ever shared.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram and Lieven's conversation didn't take long. They were on time for lunch and everyone ignored Wolfram's puffy eyes and both of their red, damp lips. Yuuri wanted, desperately, to take Wolfram's hand as he sat down, to comfort him, but he knew that it would look possessive. He didn't want Lieven more hurt than… than he had to be to ensure Yuuri's happiness.

Yuuri felt vaguely selfish, but remembered that it was okay. 'Cause it was Wolfram.

After lunch, everyone gathered in Gwendal's office. Yuuri sat behind the desk with his quill and two long, complicated documents in front of him. No one else sat, and Yuuri was a little disappointed to see Lieven and Waltorana standing a little apart from everyone else. It made sense, though, particularly as Wolfram was standing beside the desk, in his proper position as Yuuri's fiancé.

Yuuri shook off the discomfort and addressed his audience.

"I'm signing two acts into law today," he said, hoping there wouldn't be _too_ many questions. He had only the general idea of the framework, and not really _any_ clear idea of the math. "The first one is a fair-trade act. It basically forbids using commercial means to further political goals." That sounded good and made sense. He turned to Lieven. "I know it probably doesn't mean much now, but I don't want what happened to Grantz, to the _people_ of Grantz, to happen again."

Lieven still looked a little shaken from his previous conversation, but had regained enough composure to bow to Yuuri. "I appreciate that, Heika." He sounded like he really did. Yuuri grinned.

"I told you to call me 'Yuuri'." He signed the document and held up the other one. "This one is… a little more complicated. It's an Equalization act. It uses _really_ complicated math to balance out large inequities between the lands within Shin Makoku." He smiled. "_This_ one will help right away. It's unfair that some parts of Shin Makoku are richer than others when we're all one country." Yuuri paused for a reaction. None came, so he continued. "Of course, this means that since everyone will have a minimum income, no matter if there are natural disasters or suddenly no one needs trees, there are minimum requirements that every lord will have to provide to his people." Yuuri smiled. "It's all in the act."

"Heika…" Waltorana looked nervous. "You _do _realize that this takes a great deal of power and control from the ten aristocrats?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Not really. It just means that they can't take money and hide it from their people with the excuse of having a bad year." Yuuri nodded determinedly. "Every person in Shin Makoku should be given the same chance as any other." Then he remembered that he was the ruler of an absolute monarchy with powerful aristocrats and an influential god-figure, and he added, "I mean, within their class."

Reform was one thing. Revolution was _way_ beyond his current ambitions. For now.

Wolfram looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. Lieven shot Waltorana an 'it's weird, but what'cha gonna do about it?' look. Then Gunter stepped in.

"Christ will be in a position where we will almost certainly suffer higher taxes, but I support Yuuri-heika with everything I have." He looked steadily at Waltorana. "As Bielefeld is also quite affluent, it should be expected that you will also see a slight increase in your contribution to the overall welfare of Shin Makoku." His eyes narrowed. "Your support for this act would, therefore, be a significant asset to its general acceptance."

"What, are you blackmailing him?" Wolfram exploded, his naturally limited restraint cracking under the pressure. "You drag him here and present something he would _obviously _oppose and then threaten him until–"

"You didn't know about this?" Lieven interrupted.

Wolfram flushed. "Well, I… that is, I… of course I support Yuuri, and I'm sure that this is the best thing for Shin Makoku, but that… that doesn't mean you should coerce support from anyone." Wolfram finished lamely. Yuuri was almost disappointed. That sounded like it had been warming up to be an impressive rant. Wolfram was hot when he was ranting.

Murata smiled. "It may not be the best thing for Shin Makoku. It's something that had worked in some situations, and we're trying it in an effort to be more fair to everyone. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else." He turned his smile to Waltorana. "We're not afraid to make mistakes, von Bielefeld-kaka. We're afraid of being too scared to try."

"Right!" Yuuri agreed. "And if you really don't like it, you can always tell us what's wrong and we'll try to fix it." He caught a glare from Gwendal. "Ahh… that is, we'll take your input into consideration."

Waltorana nearly smiled. "I see. Well, as a social experiment, it can't be any worse than that 14th Maou's proposition to only marry people born in different cities to prevent inbreeding. You have my support, Heika. In the short-term at least."

Yuuri grinned and signed the act. "Great." He smiled. "Don't worry, Lieven. In a couple months time, you'll get your share and get back on your feet, and the fair-trade act means you'll stay on your feet!"

Lieven looked uncomfortable. "Thank you, Heika." His gratitude did not seem as genuine as his previous appreciation and he refused to meet Yuuri's eye.

Yuuri ignored that for the time being. "That's pretty much everything I had to say. Does anyone else have something to add? No? Okay, then. Um… Lieven, if it's okay, would you stay back for a bit? Wolfram and I have something to ask you."

Lieven nodded and watched as everyone else left in varying states from vaguely suspicious to gloriously inspired. He heard Yuuri stand from his seat, walk a few paces, then stop and murmur something quietly. To Wolfram, no doubt. After Wolfram had confronted him about his feelings, Lieven had felt embarrassed, then worthless, then somehow better. It was like lancing a boil – following the initial excruciating pain was a deep sense of relief. Which was mingled with the excruciating pain, but relief nonetheless. Kissing Wolfram, and feeling him kiss back after barely a moment's hesitation until he pulled away with suspiciously shiny eyes… that had probably helped too. But Lieven didn't feel up to seeing Wolfram, who now knew how he felt, standing beside Yuuri. Lieven could intellectually accept that Wolfram was Yuuri's, and could even pretend to tolerate their intimacy, but the wound was still fresh and tender, and Lieven was afraid of aggravating it.

"Lieven, please explain to Yuuri why you're less than pleased with the equalization proposal," Wolfram asked in the tone of someone who knows the answer.

Lieven blinked again. Not quite what he'd expected. He tried to think of a diplomatic way to phrase it. "As I've said in the past, Heika, the idea of taking charity is not an attractive one."

Yuuri opened his mouth. Wolfram stepped on his foot and shot him a warning glare. Yuuri smiled sheepishly. Lieven fumed at their silent conversation; it wasn't as if he didn't _know_ that Yuuri was going to demand that Lieven call him by his name. Yuuri cleared his throat and started again. "It's not charity. It's fairness." He played his ace. "It's _justice_."

Lieven was about to ask where was the justice in taking money from someone who had earned it and giving it to someone who hadn't, when Wolfram jumped in. "After all, for an entire people to be punished for the poor decisions of one man… that's not right."

It wasn't what Lieven would have expected from Wolfram. 'As the King, so the country' was more his way of thinking. Or, at least, it had been. Lieven wanted to argue with them, but he recognized the truth in Wolfram's words. And Yuuri's orders were absolute. "As you say." He compromised, not agreeing, but accepting.

That seemed to be enough for Wolfram. "Good. Now, onto what we originally wanted to talk to you about." He pulled away from Yuuri's hold (which was good) and took Yuuri's hand (which was less good), crossing the few steps from Gwendal's desk to stand with Yuuri in front of Lieven. "Lieven, we… Yuuri and I are planning on getting married within the next year."

Well, of course they were. "Congratulations," Lieven managed to choke out.

Wolfram took his other hand and cupped Lieven's face. "It would mean a lot to me if you would stand with me, like we promised."

Lieven realized he'd closed his eyes when Wolfram had touched him. "Why would you even want me there?"

Yuuri hesitated, then touched Lieven on the arm, a friendly, bridging touch. "It's really important to us. Well, mostly to Wolfram, but I… I just want everyone to be happy."

"It doesn't work that way," Lieven snapped, regretting it immediately. "Sorry. I didn't mean…" He took a deep breath. "Wolfram, I'd be honoured to." It took months to organize a proper royal wedding. He'd be completely over this by then.

Wolfram smiled, a little sad, but mostly happy. "Thank you, Lieven."

Lieven felt himself melt into that smile. He moved forward, feeling Wolfram's fingers slide over his cheek and Yuuri's hand fall off his arm as he took the step forward that placed him directly in front of Wolfram, close enough to press his lips against Wolfram's and take advantage of his surprise to kiss him deeply and thoroughly. He'd warned them that they might not want him around. Might as well demonstrate why.

Wolfram made a soft noise that was half surprise, half protest and Lieven deepened the kiss, bracing his hands on Wolfram's hips, pressing their bodies together. He pulled away before Wolfram could, and ghosted his lips over Wolfram's, trying to draw this feeling out before stepping back, giving Wolfram his personal space back. That was it. That was the last time.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Yuuri out of the corner of his eye, a strange look of understanding mingled with warning on his face. Lieven understood – even without his own restraint, this would be the last time Yuuri would accept this. He reached out and offered his hand to Yuuri. Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand to take it.

"Congratulations, Yuuri," Lieven said, managing to make it more genuine this time. "If you hurt him, I may have to bring shame on my family again and I don't think my grandfather would survive it. So, please, keep him happy."

Yuuri smiled brilliantly. "I will, Lieven." He clasped Lieven's hand in both of his. "Also, I never thanked you for listening to me and all your good advice. You were… you're a good friend. Thanks."

Lieven chuckled and tugged Yuuri forward, holding his head steady with his other hand and kissing him as deeply as he'd kissed Wolfram. Wolfram made an indignant squawk and Lieven pulled away, licking his lips.

"You're more than welcome," he purred as Yuuri dropped his hand, staring at him. Lieven winked as outrageously as he could. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you."

Yuuri's mouth gaped like a thirsty fish. "But you… to Wolfram…"

"Doesn't mean you're not gorgeous." He turned to go, letting them see his strong, predatory side as their last impression of him. "Good luck, you two."

He wasn't able to resist one last glance back, just before the door closed behind him. Yuuri was looking into Wolfram's eyes, his look of dazed confusion fast sharpening into a sort of hunger as Wolfram hooked his fingers through Yuuri's belt loops and drew him towards him. The door closed before Lieven could see or hear anything.

Just as well. As it was, _his_last impression of Yuuri and Wolfram wasn't one that he liked.

They looked really good together.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

And we're done! Thanks to everyone for reading and double thanks to those who read and reviewed!

The leading Japanese sentence and following translation before every chapter were the lyrics was from Wolfram's seiyuu, Saiga Mitsuki's, song "Chapter". I did the translations so take them with a grain of salt, as it were. The chapter titles were Germanic idioms and proverbs (a lot of them translated perfectly into existing English proverbs, which made those translations much easier). XD


End file.
